


Apnées

by Magikazam



Category: Raymond (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance, Sortof, THERES RUNNING TO DO, Valérian Needs To Be Perfect, Yvon is just gay, generally cute tho, get your running gear, ity bity tiny bit of sadness, winkwonks, youre gonna sweat
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikazam/pseuds/Magikazam
Summary: Valérian avait toujours été un cas particulier ; remarquable et parfait, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme - ses qualités avaient tendance à énerver plutôt qu'autre chose, quand ce n'étaient pas ses défauts qui s'en chargeaient. Raymond le détestait, Marcello ne l'aimait pas plus, Mister Univers le leur rendait bien et ne serait-ce que par pur esprit de camaraderie, Yvon s'était toujours senti en devoir de ne pas lui trouver de bons côtés non plus. Pas comme si c'était très difficile.Ce n'était pas censé l'être, en tout cas. Ça ne l'avait jamais été jusque-là. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'être.Mais entendre Valérian rire - rire vraiment, pas pour se moquer -, ce n'était pas si terrifiant qu'il l'aurait imaginé.





	1. No Yvon u wont die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laphinnominat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laphinnominat/gifts), [WellOfCourse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellOfCourse/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai fait un peu court !!! Et j'en suis fier, oui. Laissez mOI OK  
> Je vais écrire ça sans pression trkl et ce sera juste mignon 90% du temps. Watch me.

« ... Raymond.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-On est pas ensemble. »  
  
Index posé sur son nom, regard rivé sur le visage défait de son meilleur ami, Yvon ne réussit même pas à correctement interpréter ses propres paroles.  
  
« Hein ? Mais — »  
  
Il n'eut pas la force de hausser les épaules. Son bras retomba le long de son corps et il fit un pas sur le côté, sans rien dire, laissant à Raymond la place de se glisser près des feuilles soigneusement accrochées dans le hall. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de vérifier, qu'il avait relu trois fois au moins chaque liste, mais il ne l'empêcha pas de le faire pour autant. Ça ne l'aura pas étonné plus que ça de s'être trompé, de toute façon.  
A défaut de savoir quoi en faire d'autre, Yvon noua ses mains devant lui.  
Derrière ses verres épais, Raymond plissa des yeux ennuyés. Son doigt glissa le long de la liste des Terminale S 1, puis des Terminale S 2, sans se soucier des personnes autour qui auraient pu trouver leur manège bizarre ou leur désespoir exagéré.  
Un peu plus conscient du monde extérieur que ses amis, Yvon baissa la tête. Puis, quand Raymond n'eut pas l'air de vouloir s'écarter avant d'avoir percé un trou dans la liste et imploré tout les Dieux de l'Olympe d'intervenir, il ramena les bords de son foulard au-dessus de sa bouche.  
Marcello, un pas en arrière, avança jusqu'à lui en le voyant se ramasser comme un escargot craintif. La tape qu'il administra sur son épaule ne l'aida pas beaucoup, mais ça le rassura tout de même un peu.  
  
« Mais ça craint ! Pourquoi y'a deux classes de S, d'abord ?  
  
-Vous seriez quand même beaucoup, à soixante, fit remarquer Marcello en glissant une main perplexe dans ses boucles noires. Déjà que trente c'est pas mal...  
  
-Okay, mais — »  
  
La protestation de Raymond se retrouva bien vite étouffée en gargouillis incompréhensible. Quand Marcello citait la logique et tout ce qui allait avec, c'était fichu d'avance ; il ne quittait pas le grand navire de la solidarité fraternelle sans raison. En général, c'était que le tout avait coulé depuis longtemps.  
Pourtant, aussi loin par le fond soit déjà le Titanic, et peu importe que ce soit lui qui ai remarqué le désastre en premier, ce n'est qu'en voyant ses deux amis soupirer à l'unisson qu'Yvon réalisa les implications de sa propre découverte. Les réalisa _vraiment_ , en tout cas — dans toute leur entièreté, avec ce que ça allait amener comme conséquences plus ou moins agréables.  
  
Depuis la maternelle, il n'avait jamais été seul dans sa classe.  
  
La sonnerie les ramena sur terre d'un grand coup de gong dans les tympans ; ils se regardèrent tout trois sans trouver les mots justes pour se réconforter.  
  
« Allez, on se reprend ! s'exclama Marcello en levant le poing en l'air, l'air presque heureux comparé aux têtes d'enterrement de ses deux meilleurs amis. On va en classe et on se regroupe à la récré pour évaluer la situation, okay ? »  
  
Un écho de "okay" vint lui répondre, triste comme la mort, et il leur tapota gentiment le dos avant de les pousser vers l'entrée du bâtiment.  
Mains serrées nerveusement autour des lanières de son sac à dos, Yvon tenta de se persuader qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de "si on survit" dans les ordres on ne peut plus clairs de Marcello. Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué, si ? Il pouvait survivre deux heures sans mourir. Il ne risquait pas de mourir. Pas physiquement, en tout cas. Pas concrètement. Son cœur n'était pas faible à ce point-là, qu'il sache — et s'il avait décidé de lâcher, la présence de ses amis sur le lieu de crime n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Ils n'étaient pas médecins.  
  
Pourquoi il s'en faisait autant, sérieusement ? Ça ne pouvait qu'aller. Marcello était dans une classe différente depuis la Première et il ne lui était rien arrivé.  
  
_Oui, mais c'est Marcello. Et Marcello est débrouillard. Pas toi._  
  
Planté devant l'escalier, il inspira très fort et fit taire ses inquiétudes.  
  
Allez.  


* * *

  
Yeux rivés sur les silhouettes des autres lycéens dans le couloir, Yvon raffermit sa prise sur les lanières de son sac.  
Mon Dieu. Il allait mourir.  
Et il savait que non, il n'allait pas mourir, il se l'était déjà expliqué, mais si. Il allait mourir. Il n'avait jamais été seul ; jamais. Il n'avait pas eu à se trouver de partenaire d'exposé depuis longtemps. S'octroyer une place en classe n'avait jamais été un problème, non plus, puisqu'il avait toujours un ami plus rapide auprès duquel s'installer. Il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter en cas d'absence (et il l'était souvent, avec ses problèmes médicaux et ses allergies). Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé sans personne avec qui discuter pendant les intercours.  
Il aurait pu gérer _une_ nouvelle situation, peut-être. Mais trente mille ?  
Et évidemment — comme par hasard, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez terrible comme ça —  
  
Valérian, adossé au mur de l'autre côté de la porte, à peut-être un mètre, se tourna vaguement vers lui.  
Comme piqué au vif, Yvon se remit à fixer intensément le bout de ses tennis.  
  
Ça n'aurait pas été drôle s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec lui, hein.  
Évidemment.  
  
Comme il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire et que le professeur n'arrivait toujours pas, il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean. Il n'aimait pas trop pianoter dessus, d'habitude, mais le moment n'était pas exactement habituel non plus. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer de SMS à Raymond ni à Marcello, au cas où ils aient oublié de le passer en silencieux, et n'avait pas grand monde à part eux qui aurait pu vouloir de ses nouvelles. Ses parents auraient paniqué s'il leur avait envoyé quoi que ce soit ; il avait plus ou moins promis de ne le sortir qu'en cas de problème, de besoin, de nécessité, bref — pas pour passer le temps ou faire semblant d'être occupé. Se sociabiliser, c'était important.  
Et il n'en doutait pas, franchement, mais là tout de suite il aurait préféré câliner un cactus plutôt que devoir engager la conversation avec qui que ce soit.  
Au primaire, c'était plus facile. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour ne pas tous se connaître ; au bout de plusieurs années, tant qu'à faire, une certaine cohésion s'était formée. Souvent bonne, parfois mauvaise, mais une cohésion quand même.  
Au collège, ils avaient été mélangés avec dix fois plus d'élèves et séparés dans des classes bien plus nombreuses. Ç'avait été la catastrophe. Il avait eu la chance de prendre les mêmes options que ses amis et d'être relégué dans les mêmes classes pendant quatre ans,  mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se sentir perdu au milieu de tout les autres. Certains lui étaient familiers, il y en avait même quelques-uns avec qui il s'entendait un peu, et personne ne lui avait cherché trop d'ennuis, même si c'était arrivé — mais malgré tout, la sensation d'étrangeté avait persisté jusqu'au lycée.  
  
Toujours soit-disant absorbé par des messages qu'il avait déjà lu cent fois, il jeta un coup d’œil en biais à Valérian.  
Il discutait avec une fille dont il avait oublié le nom. Son meilleur ami — Méderic — n'avait pas l'air d'être dans le coin ; moue aux lèvres, Yvon se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la filière dans laquelle le brun se trouvait. Évidemment que Valérian était en S, parce que, _duh_ , Valérian n'aurait pas été dans une filière de losers ou de moins-bien-que-les-autres — mais Médéric ? Aucune idée.  
Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec eux, même si c'était surtout après Raymond qu'ils en avaient, alors il avait cessé de leur prêter de l'attention aussitôt qu'ils avaient décidé d'en faire de même. C'était mieux comme ça. Et avec un peu de chance, le voir tout seul et très stressé dans son coin ne donnerait pas envie à Valérian de se moquer de lui ou quoi que ce soit.  
C'était fou, quand même, à quel point des trucs vieux de plusieurs années refusaient de le quitter.  
  
« Désolé du retard ! Vous savez ce que c'est, la rentrée, tout ça... »  
  
Un petit sourire poli aux lèvres, Yvon regarda leur professeur principal ouvrir la porte dans un soupir. Il le connaissait, au moins. C'était leur professeur de physique ; pas sa matière de prédilection, mais il enseignait très bien et ne se moquait jamais de personne. Il l'aimait bien.  
Un peu ragaillardi par cette découverte, il laissa quelques élèves passer avant lui puis se faufila à l'intérieur.  
Courageux mais pas téméraire, il visa une place sur le côté du premier rang. Pas tout devant, mais pas loin non plus. Là où on le laisserait tranquille sans le croire fayot pour autant.  
Une petite brune qu'il avait connu l'an dernier lui demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui, et il s'empressa d'acquiescer. Il crut presque qu'elle allait immédiatement se tourner pour parler avec ses amies, qui ne devaient pas être loin, mais même pas. Elle prit le temps de lui dire bonjour et de lui demander des nouvelles ; mains et estomac noués mais de l'air plein les poumons, il lui répondit sans hésiter.  
Et, pendant un instant, il se retrouva léger, tranquille, à penser qu'il avait été stupide de s'en faire ; parce qu'évidemment, que ça allait bien se passer. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ça se passe mal.  
  
Ça pouvait même être bien ; comme pour tout dans la vie, il suffisait d'y mettre du sien.

 

* * *

 

En théorie, du moins.  
  
« C'est horrible. C'est atroce. »  
  
Visage entièrement caché derrière son écharpe carrée, Yvon sentit vaguement les mains de Marcello et de Louise lui tapoter chaque épaule.  
  
« Yvon, c'est pas horrible. Ni atroce. Tu peux arrêter de te cacher, je t'assure.  
  
-Non » gémit-il, mains plaquées plus fort contre le tissu.  
  
Il rougissait beaucoup trop vite. Ça faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseur et les imperfections de sa peau. Les allergies avaient tendance à laisser des traces décolorées à certains endroits, et la plupart des traitements anti-acné lui donnaient des allergies, alors il ne pouvait pas en prendre et se retrouvait avec des boutons. Il détestait sa peau.  
Mais ce n'était pas le problème, pour une fois.  
  
« Her, dis toi ça, tenta Marcello, sur sa gauche, en lui frottant énergiquement le dos. Tu aurais pu appeler ton _prof_ maman, au lieu de la cantinière. C'est moins l'affiche, là.  
  
-Merci, tu me rassures beaucoup. Maintenant je vais penser à ça toute la journée et je vais forcément finir par appeler quelqu'un maman et oh mon Dieu. »  
  
Ses amis durent hausser les épaules et abandonner le combat quelque part au bout du dixième soupir à maudire son sort, parce qu'il les entendit se remettre à parler entre eux. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, loin de là ; quand il paniquait et se mettait en boucle, il valait mieux le laisser tranquille. Ça lui laissait le temps de passer à autre chose sans avoir l'impression de gêner tout le monde. D'être obligé d'aller mieux maintenant, là, tout de suite. Il préférait pouvoir respirer à son rythme.  
Quand Raymond lui demanda s'il allait mieux ou s'il voulait aller à l'infirmerie, la simple perspective de devoir parler à l'infirmière le fit sortir la tête de son écharpe.  
Son repas ne lui disait plus rien, avec tout les nœuds qui lui serraient la gorge et l'estomac, mais il savait qu'on le forcerait à manger s'il ne le faisait pas de lui-même. Pas qu'il soit  sous-nourri, loin de là, mais c'était juste comme ça. Ils s'inquiétaient de la santé des autres. Alors il planta une fourchette hésitante dans son céleri, les joues encore brûlantes, et tenta de raccrocher les wagons qu'il avait raté.  
  
« Hahaha c'était génial ! J'ai eu tellement de mal à croire que c'était vous, je vous avais pas du tout reconnus !  
  
-Heeeer, gémit Raymond, visiblement mal-à-l'aise. C'était un plan très intelligent. Tu vois, mes déguisements sont toujours très efficace.  
  
-Intelligent je sais paaas, chanta Louise. Mais c'était tout mignon, t'inquiète pas.  
  
-Je tiens à vous faire savoir que je porte extrêmement bien la perruque, intervint Marcello en faisant tourner sa fourchette entre ses doigts ; Yvon n'avait aucune idée de comment il faisait ça, et le mouvement le fascina un moment.  
  
-Je dirais que ça allait mieux à Yvon, moi. »  
  
Fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette, l'adolescent eut une brève hésitation avant de ne finalement finir son geste. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, ils auraient terminé bien avant lui et il n'aimait pas trop faire attendre tout le monde.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui m'allait mieux ?  
  
-La perruque. Tu sais, quand on s'était déguisé pour aller à la fête de Louise parce qu'on pensait que y'avait que les filles qui pouvaient entrer et  —  
  
-Oui ! Oui oui, coupa-t-il, et il sentit le rouge lui remonter aux joues à vitesse grand V. Je me souviens, ça va, c'est bon. Et ça m'allait pas.  
  
-Rhooo mais c'était mignon ! » réitéra Louise, langue tirée en direction de son petit-ami.  
  
Raymond la lui tira en retour, parce qu'à dix-sept ans leur maturité à tous laissait encore grandement à désirer, et Yvon étouffa un soupir soulagé. Il n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie de parler de cet après-midi là. Ni maintenant, ni dans dix minutes, ni dans dix ans — jamais.  
Il ne doutait pas que ce soit très drôle, avec de la distance (comme toutes leurs bêtises de gamins), mais il se souvenait aussi très bien que Valérian l'avait dragué avec un peu trop d'insistance quand il avait eu une robe et la perruque en question sur le dos. Or il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce qu'il apprenne un jour que c'était lui qu'il avait invité à danser. Lui. Et pas elle. Un lui qu'il connaissait, tant qu'à faire. Un lui qu'il n'aimait pas. Voire qu'il méprisait.  
Que ça fasse neuf ans et peu importe les tonnes d'eau qui étaient passées sous les ponts, il était à peu près sûr de se faire découper très lentement s'il en entendait parler. Pour se venger. Et être sûr que l'information ne s'ébruite jamais.  
Valérian n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer qu'on salisse sa réputation. Ou qu'on se moque de lui, d'ailleurs.  
  
« N'empêche que tu faisais une jolie blonde ! Parce que la perruque rose, c'était un peu...  
  
-Raymooond. Toujours aussi bien habillé. C'est presque de l'art, à ce stade. »  
  
Histoire de bien marquer son approbation, Yvon s'étouffa sur son céleri. Littéralement. Sans compromis.  
Il entendit vaguement Marcello lui dire d'avaler et de respirer et de boire de l'eau, mais pas tout en même temps, et tenta d'évaluer s'il ne valait pas mieux se laisser mourir tout de suite maintenant. Pour s'éviter d'éventuelles souffrances futures.  
Comme son corps lui criait de vivre vieux et d'accomplir de grandes choses, voire même des petites, tout, n'importe quoi, juste vivre, il accepta de tousser comme il put.  
  
« Oui Valérian, moi aussi je t'adore, au-revoir Valérian. »  
  
Sa répartie eut le mérite de le faire rire ; Yvon ne put pas le voir, tellement tousser l'avait fait pleurer, mais il l'entendit parfaitement. Il ne le vit pas partir, non plus, mais l'absence de réponse le lui indiqua tout aussi bien. Quand Valérian était là, d'expérience, on l'entendait.  
Quand la toux se calma enfin, Marcello entreprit de lui démettre les omoplates pour vérifier que rien n'était resté coincé.  
  
« Je le déteste toujours, wow.  
  
-Je sais que vous vous adorez, au fond de vous-même.  
  
-Louise, non. Juste. Non.  
  
-Tout au fond ? Très loin ? Un peu ?  
  
-Il sort d'où ? »  
  
La question fit se tourner tout les regard vers lui, et Yvon regretta immédiatement de l'avoir posée. Ou de l'avoir posée comme ça, en tout cas.  
Pour sa défense, son cerveau avait manqué d'oxygène pendant trente bonnes secondes.  
  
« Comment ça, il sort d'où ? Il sort de table, répondit Marcello, sourcils haussés. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais c'est un être humain. Il doit manger, lui aussi. Même si c'est pas du caviar et que ça lui brûle l'estomac.  
  
-Il était derrière toi, en fait.  
  
-Je suis content de pas l'avoir dans ma classe, en tout cas, grommela Raymond. Tu peux encore m'échanger contre lui, si tu veux.  
  
-Her ! Et moi, alors ? Je reste toute seule ?  
  
-Toi t'as tes amies, c'est pas pareil.  
  
-Non mais t'inquiètes, Raymond, ça va. Il a pas l'air de vouloir m'embêter. »  
  
Le vague sourire qu'il envoya à son meilleur ami ne dut pas être très convainquant, vu la moue qu'il lui rendit. Ils se connaissaient tous trop bien. Heureusement, Louise ne mit pas longtemps à décréter que son entrée ne partait pas assez vite — et quand vous devez protéger votre plateau d'un envahisseur armé jusqu'aux dents, se morfondre sur sa potentielle mort imminente s'avère beaucoup plus difficile.  
Et puis peut-être qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ait entendu, même. En plus de ça il aurait fallu qu'il comprenne et interprète et s'en souvienne, et rien de tout ça n'était sûr du tout, raisonna-t-il en défendant son steak contre la fourchette de Louise, dont la bonne humeur dépassait le seuil du politiquement correct.  
  
Il ne lui avait pas enfoncé la tête dans son assiette. Donc il avait ses chances de survivre à l'année. Peut-être.  
  
De toute façon, parti comme c'était, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment empirer.

 

* * *

  
  
« Allez ! T'attends quoi, là ? Que je te traîne ? »  
  
Mains sur les genoux, à bout de souffle, il jeta un regard désespéré à la silhouette de Monsieur Parfait, trois mètres devant, à travers des yeux embués.  
  
Il allait vraiment mourir. Et à force de le dire, remarquez, ça allait peut-être finir par arriver pour de vrai. Il fallait bien qu'il ai raison un jour ou l'autre. Ça lui apprendrait à croire que rien ne pouvait jamais aller plus mal, tiens.  
  
« Comment j'en suis arrivé là », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, à deux doigts de se laisser tomber dans la boue et d'accepter son sort.  
  
Ça n'aurait pas été si mal, tout compte fait. Un bain de boue. De la boue fraîche. Rester allongé par terre. Dormir.  
  
« T'es arrivé là sur tes jambes et tu vas continuer sur tes jambes, le coupa Valérian d'un ton définitif – et wow, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver juste à côté de lui ; par réflexe, il se redressa et fit un pas affolé en arrière. Ouais, comme ça. Mieux. Maintenant tu repars dans le bon sens ou je te traîne. »  
  
Yvon le regarda repartir sans savoir quoi dire. Il savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas, par contre, et il n'avait aucune envie de le mettre en colère. Pas qu'il ait peur de lui, mais.  
Un soupir le vida de tout l'air qu'il lui restait et il crut s'évanouir, mais il resta debout.  
  
Alors il fit ce qu'on lui demandait, du mieux qu'il put, et mit un pied devant l'autre.  
  
« Allez ! Dépêche ! »  
  
Un sourire faillit lui échapper.  
Il n'allait jamais, mais alors jamais tenir l'année.


	2. Nvmd Yvon u WILL die

La tête complètement vide, Yvon fixa les tables de temps sans les comprendre.  
  
Parce que c'était ridicule, et que forcément il ne pouvait pas être le seul à le penser, il parcourut les autres élèves du regard. Pour la plupart, ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de vraiment regarder le bout de papier ; ils préféraient discuter avec leurs amis ou bâiller aux corneilles, profitant que le professeur ne fasse plus trop attention à eux pour se recoiffer et jeter leurs chewing-gum dans l'herbe. Personne ne se plaignait. Aucun hurlement de désespoir, pas de soupirs, rien. Il y en avait eu quand le professeur de maths leur avait annoncé les couleurs du programme, pourtant, et c'était loin d'être aussi impossible que ce qu'on leur demandait là.  
Déconnecté du monde extérieur, Yvon froissa un peu la feuille sous ses doigts.  
Toute la situation était surréaliste.  
Peut-être qu'il était dans le déni. Peut-être qu'il avait changé de monde sans s'en apercevoir. Peut-être que dans ce nouvel univers, tout les garçons étaient capables de courir comme des flèches sans s'arrêter pour respirer. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce que ça lui inspirait, mais l'hypothèse semblait toujours plus crédible que les temps qu'on leur demandait d'atteindre pour espérer avoir la moyenne. Il ne parlait même pas de la note maximale, parce qu'il aurait fallu avoir quatre jambes bioniques et des poumons de dauphin pour l'atteindre — ça, c'était définitivement une blague. Un peu comme les vingt sur vingt en philo ; un mythe, un idéal impossible vers lequel tendre.  
La prof avait eu l'air très contente de pouvoir justifier la dureté de sa future notation par des concepts qu'elle comptait leur enseigner (comme la perfection), mais eux, ça ne les avait pas fait beaucoup rire.  
Sauf que là, il ne s'agissait pas de treize ou de quatorze équivalent à des dix-huit. C'était la _moyenne_. Comment il était censé faire, si même la moyenne se situait loin au-dessus de ses capacités ?  
Il retourna la feuille, le visage blême, et sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Pourquoi c'était tellement plus facile pour les filles ?  
  
« Bon, j'espère que vous êtes motivés ! Je vous rappelle que le sport est une matière au même titre que le reste, et qu'elle a un coefficient au bac. Donc faites de votre mieux, okay ? »  
  
Les plus motivés répondirent par de grands cris enthousiastes ; le reste se contenta d'attendre ou de tapoter du pied par terre, pressé de bouger pour chasser le froid et les fourmis dans les jambes. Yvon, au bord du malaise, plia le barème sans réussir à articuler le moindre mot.  
Il était nul en sport.  
Horriblement nul.  
Ce n'était même pas une question d'aimer courir ou pas : il était pire que nul en _tout_. La course, la natation, la balle au prisonnier, le badminton, le volley, le foot — même au ping-pong, il aurait réussi à finir bon dernier. Il s'était débrouillé pour rater les évaluations de manière systématique ou presque depuis le primaire, à grand coup de dispenses et de cours manqués pour une raison ou pour une autre, acceptant les zéros pointés quand il le fallait. Ses parents savaient qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le motiver à courir ou à taper dans une balle, alors ils évitaient de trop commenter. Il aurait préféré mourir que de devoir faire partie d'une équipe quelconque, hurlait intérieurement dès qu'on le mettait sur un terrain et la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait eu le malheur de le pousser dans la piscine, il avait failli se noyer et tout le monde s'était moqué de lui.  
Non, non non non. Plus jamais.  
Il ne savait pas quand ni comment il s'était persuadé que ce serait possible d'éviter le sport ad vitam aeternam, mais il l'avait fait. Il avait oublié qu'il y en aurait au bac. Oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas sécher le bac.  
Sauf que maintenant, la chute menaçait de lui briser tout les os à la fois. Puis de le tuer. Ou de le laisser agonisant, plus probablement – la vie préférait le voir souffrir. C'était plus drôle.  
  
« Allez, deux tours d'échauffement ! Vous pouvez garder vos pulls pour l'instant, mais après je veux voir tout le monde sans. C'est un coup à tomber malade, ça. »  
  
Un semblant de râle désespéré se glissa entre les dents d'Yvon. Par réflexe, il serra plus fort sa veste contre lui. Il n'aimait pas avoir froid, et les t-shirt ne lui allaient pas. Encore heureux qu'on ne l'ait pas forcé à porter un short, sinon il aurait été prêt à abandonner le baccalauréat et à partir élever des chèvres au Pérou. Il y avait des limites à tout.  
Il ne démarra au petit trop que lorsqu'un regard sévère l'y obligea. Il savait que le professeur n'allait pas l'aimer. La plupart n'appréciaient pas les élèves qui avaient trop de mal dans leur matière, et même les plus pédagogues avaient tendance à se faire méchants ou froids quand on avait l'air de ne pas vouloir faire d'effort — ce qui se comprenait, d'accord, il voulait bien l'admettre. Lui non plus n'aimait pas les petits malins qui fichaient le bazar sous prétexte qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Et lui aussi, ça l'aurait vexé qu'on ne prenne même pas la peine d'essayer de faire ce qu'il demandait.  
Mais là, pour le coup, ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout.  
Au bout d'un demi tour de piste, comme prévu, il commença à énumérer les façons dont il aurait pu passer son temps qui soient moins douloureuses que ça. Ses jambes brûlaient, ses poumons brûlaient, sa tête brûlait et s'il ne finissait pas dans le journal télé pour combustion spontanée, alors il devrait y être mentionné en tant que type le plus chanceux de la galaxie. Est-ce que c'était normal d'avoir aussi chaud ? Mal, aussi — ses jambes tiraient et lançaient et pinçaient, c'était insupportable.  
Quand il eut fini son premier tour, certains avaient eu le temps d'en faire trois et d'arriver avant lui quand même. Le professeur n'avait pas l'air de trop vérifier qui faisait quoi, alors il s'arrêta sur le côté, aussi discret que possible, et s'étira sans conviction. Avec un peu de chance, il ne remarquerait pas qu'il n'avait fait qu'un seul tour et pas deux. Il avait vu des filles faire pareil, de toute façon — et s'il n'était pas du genre à les entraîner avec lui s'il se faisait prendre, ça avait au moins le mérite de le rassurer. Il ne serait pas le seul à galérer, cette année.  
Sûrement le pire, mais pas le seul. C'était déjà ça.  
  
Appuyé sur la barrière contre laquelle il avait mollement tendu ses jambes, il écouta le quadragénaire leur dire de se mettre en place sur la ligne pour faire il ne savait trop quel test et déterminer leur vitesse. Ses jambes hurlèrent à l'idée ; l'échauffement l'avait déjà cassé en deux, comment aurait-il pu se remettre directement à courir ? C'était débile c'était cruel c'était de la folie pure c'était —  
  
Là encore, personne ne broncha. Ils rigolaient, même.  
  
« J'ai dit quoi à propos des vestes ? »  
  
_Urghhh._  
Presque à reculons, clairement mécontent à l'idée de se retrouver bras nus, Yvon posa sa veste sur la barrière et rejoint les autres. Daphné, postée vers le fond du groupe, lui adressa un petit signe de la main derrière sa frange trop longue. Il la rejoignit à grandes enjambées plutôt qu'à petites foulées, rebelle dans l'âme, et lui adressa un sourire fatigué.  
  
« J'en ai déjà marre, avoua-t-elle en triturant nerveusement sa queue de cheval.  
  
-Ouais, moi aussi », répondit-il — et rien qu'à dire ça, il se rendit compte qu'il était à bout de souffle.  
  
C'était tellement, mais alors tellement mal barré.  
  
Par pur masochisme, il chercha Valérian du regard. Sans surprise, il le trouva devant et prêt à partir au premier coup de sifflet. Son short blanc devait être neuf, son t-shirt aussi, ses baskets aussi, même ses chaussettes brillaient presque — et c'était sans parler du reste, parce que bien sûr, rien ne clochait jamais chez lui. Physiquement, en tout cas.  
Quand il parlait d'idéal à atteindre, tout à l'heure, c'était un peu ça ; la perfection n'existait soit-disant pas, mais niveau esthétique, Valérian devait quand même beaucoup s'en approcher. A ses yeux, en tout cas. Il n'avait jamais demandé leur avis à Raymond et Marcello, pour des raisons évidentes, et Louise n'aurait pas été objective.  
Contaminé par Daphné, peut-être, il croisa les bras et baissa la tête.  
Yvon n'était bizarrement pas du genre à trop complexer sur son corps, même s'il aurait sûrement eu des raisons de le faire (en dehors de ce que provoquaient ses allergies, en tout cas). Sauf qu'à côté de Valérian et de son sourire à dix mille dollars, n'importe qui se serait senti déclassé. Pas à sa place. C'était terrible, cet effet qu'il avait sur les autres sans même avoir à leur parler.  
Lui, on ne le remarquait pas. Dans un sens, ceci dit, il s'estimait plus chanceux.  
On ne s'attardait pas sur lui quand il ratait, alors c'était déjà ça.  
  
« Allez, vous êtes prêts ? Vous devez avoir rejoint le prochain plot avant le coup de sifflet. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, arrêtez vous là où vous êtes. »  
  
Yvon étouffa un soupir résolu. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer qu'il passe très vite. Si Raymond avait été là, au moins, ils auraient pu être nuls ensemble. C'était peut-être terrible à dire, mais voilà.  
  
« EEET... C'EST PARTI ! »  
  
Le coup de sifflet lui vrilla les tympans, mais il s'élança en avant malgré tout.  
Alea jacta est, comme on dit — pipés ou pas.

 

* * *

  
  
« Yvon ? Je peux te parler ? »  
  
_Non. Je suis dans le coma. Je peux plus bouger. Enterrez moi_.  
Le cœur lourd, il pivota sur lui-même et se tourna vers leur professeur. La lanière de son sac de sport lui sciait l'épaule et la main qui la serrait trop fort ; il voulait juste rentrer, se lamenter un peu et rire avec ses amis. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, à moins de courir dans l'autre sens (hahaha), il inspira et avança jusqu'à se retrouver face à Monsieur Roussel.  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
S'il avait pu lui dire "vous êtes le maillon faible, au-revoir", il aurait sauté de joie. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait se débrouiller pour éviter les prochains cours ; aller câliner des rats à l'animalerie tout les mercredi soirs ne le sauverait pas longtemps. Il avait le choix du poison, vu le nombre de trucs qui le faisaient gonfler ou étouffer, mais le résultat restait le même. Ça finirait par faire louche  — sans compter que ce n'était pas agréable du tout, et que ses parents risquaient de s'inquiéter qu'il risque sa vie pour des cours de sport.  
Alors que si Dieu existait, et qu'il voulait bien le dispenser pour toujours sur motif de nullité extrême trop douloureuse à regarder, tout ses problèmes auraient été réglés d'un coup. Ce n'était pas trop demander, si ?  
  
« J'imagine que tu le sais, mais... Parti comme ça, soupira-t-il, une main derrière la nuque, tu vas avoir une note catastrophique. Ce serait dommage de perdre des points comme ça, mais si tu veux pas faire d'effort je peux pas t'aider. »  
  
Si.  
  
« Je veux bien faire des efforts, tenta-t-il, même si la grimace sur son visage devait hurler le contraire. Mais c'est juste, euhm, que j'aime pas courir, et je suis souvent malade, alors...  
  
-Je sais bien. Et je dis pas que ça t'empêchera d'avoir le bac, hein — juste que ce serait dommage. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais au moins t'approcher de la moyenne, si tu t'entraînais un peu. »  
  
Il était beaucoup moins sûr de ça, mais il ne comptait pas l'empêcher de rêver. S'il lui voyait un grand avenir de presque-coureur, c'était tout à son mérite — et puis c'était gentil, alors il ne pouvait quand même pas l'envoyer promener.  
De là à se sentir gonflé de joie et de dynamisme par tant d'espoirs placés en lui, non. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Il voulait toujours rentrer au lycée et retrouver ses amis pour faire et dire n'importe quoi n'impliquant pas de se geler la peau et de se brûler les muscles.  
  
« Oh, j'ai l'habitude, vous savez. C'est pas très grave si j'ai deux sur vingt.  
  
-Personne n'aura deux sur vingt dans cette classe, Yvon. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux. »  
  
Vraiment ? Il le regarda par en-dessous, sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension. C'était bizarre qu'il ait ce genre de certitudes après un cours seulement, parce que lui, il était carrément sûr que non, il ne pouvait _pas_ faire mieux. Et c'était son corps, quand même, alors il pensait savoir mieux que le reste du monde ce dont il était capable. Si ce n'était pas grand chose, eh bien tant pis ; il ne comptait pas en faire une maladie. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être nul en sport et de courir à la vitesse d'une tortue éclopée. Il vivait très bien avec.  
Il fut pour expliquer cette grande leçon d'acceptation de ses faiblesses à son professeur quand, sorti du néant, une silhouette vint lui faire de l'ombre.  
  
« Je peux l'aider, si vous voulez.  
  
-Quoi ? »  
  
Si sa voix se confondit avec celle de Monsieur Roussel, impossible de ne pas en avoir saisi les accents paniqués — son "quoi", il l'avait quasiment couiné.  
Mains carrément nouées autour de la lanière de son sac, il jeta un regard ahuri à Valérian. Lui, par contre, ne lui en accorda pas le moindre. Il avait son expression sérieuse des cours de science au visage, et le voir s'adresser à lui (ou parler de lui, plutôt) sans son sourire goguenard et méprisant faillit le faire retomber dans un nouveau cycle de "est-ce que j'ai changé de réalité où suis-je qui suis-je".  
  
« Il a besoin d'aide, non ? Et sans vouloir me vanter (Yvon leva les yeux au ciel, tellement ça sonnait faux venant de lui), je suis le meilleur en sport, ici. Si quelqu'un peut l'aider, clairement, c'est moi.  
  
-En fait, à mon avis, même toi —  
  
-Écoutez, moi, ça me va. Tu en penses quoi, Yvon ?  
  
-Euhm, je —  
  
-C'est pas comme s'il risquait d'avoir la moyenne sans mon aide, hein. »  
  
Plutôt que d'être piqué au vif par sa remarque, il sentit une petite aiguille lui traverser au cœur de se faire constamment ignorer. Ça l'aurait vraiment écorché de dire "tu" et de le regarder, histoire qu'il se sente inclus dans la conversation ?  
Ils lui demandaient son avis et pourtant, il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être là. Ça n'aurait rien changé à la donne et au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à subir ça.  
  
« Alors c'est d'accord ?  
  
-Je —  
  
-Oui, monsieur.  
  
-Parfait ! Je verrai avec vous, si vous avez besoin d'utiliser le terrain en-dehors des heures de cours. Ça doit pouvoir se faire, tant que vous restez sérieux. »  
  
Yeux écarquillé, un grand vide à la place du cerveau, Yvon regarda leur professeur s'éloigner sans qu'un seul son ne réussisse à quitter sa bouche.  
Il ne se réveilla que quand Valérian lui heurta l'épaule de la sienne en le dépassant, l'air sérieux sinon ennuyé. Et tout ce qu'il réussit à penser, à part pas grand chose, fut qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être agacé — c'était lui qui venait de gâcher sa vie, là, pas le contraire. Il ne l'avait forcé à rien. Il ne lui avait rien demandé.  
Surtout, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire aider.  
  
« Il t'a dit quoi ? »  
  
Daphné haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, mais il ne réussit qu'à secouer la tête de droite à gauche.  
  
« Il veut m'apprendre à courir ? J'en sais rien.  
  
-Wow. Pourquoi t'a accepté ? Je croyais que t'aimais pas le sport. Ou Valérian. Il va t'épuiser en deux minutes top chrono, ça va être horrible. »  
  
Il voulut lui répondre que c'était un accident, qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, qu'il avait eu un moment de blanc où le monde avait tourné sans son consentement ; mais en fait, il n'en savait rien.  
  
Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer.

 

* * *

  
  
Sourcils froncés, bras croisés, Raymond lança à son meilleur ami le regard des grandes incompréhensions.  
  
« Alors là, je comprends rien. Pourquoi il a proposé ça ?  
  
-Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit juste pour être gentil, répondit Marcello — et ils hochèrent la tête en chœur, parce que ce point-là laissait peu de place au doute. Après... Ce serait beaucoup s'embêter pour pas grand chose, si c'est pour te pourrir la vie, non ?  
  
-Je sais pas. Il essaie peut-être de trouver une occasion d'être seul avec moi pour pouvoir me tuer et m'enterrer dans un coin. J'ai vu un truc comme ça à la télé. Il l'avait attiré dans un parc et... »  
  
A cela, ses amis levèrent presque les yeux au ciel. Ils ne pensaient pas Valérian cruel au point de commettre un meurtre ; et puis ça aurait risqué de faire baisser sa moyenne, quoi. Il vivait plus ou moins pour ses résultats et sa réputation, de ce qu'ils en savaient. Il n'aurait rien fait qui puisse y porter préjudice.  
Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas toutes les cartes en main. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il avait potentiellement découvert l'identité secrète de la blonde au goûter de Louise. Or c'était un motif suffisant pour un meurtre, ça, non ? S'il croyait qu'il risquait de le répéter —  
L'imagination était autant une qualité qu'une malédiction, dans le cas d'Yvon. Se faire des films l'aidait rarement à régler ses problèmes.  
  
« Ça se trouve il veut juste remplir sa B.A. de l'année ? Faire du bénévolat...  
  
-C'est pas exactement du bénévolat, Marcello. Et Valérian fait jamais rien de sympa.  
  
-Hof, si ça le fait mousser...  
  
-Ouais. C'est vrai que. Ouais », admit Raymond, paupières alourdies par la crédibilité de la théorie.  
  
Toujours inquiété par son hypothèse beaucoup plus crédible du meurtre de sang-froid, Yvon poussa un soupir désespéré.  
  
« Même si c'est juste pour être gentil, je veux pas de son aide, geignit-il. Je comptais rater la moitié des cours de sport et me casser une jambe avant les épreuves du bac. Pas... m'entraîner à y arriver, ou je sais pas quoi.  
  
-Va falloir que tu reformules, mec, parce que là on dirait vraiment que Valérian te fait une fleur ou te sauve la peau. Et c'est terrifiant.  
  
-Ben...  
  
-Avec un peu de chance il aura oublié d'ici la semaine prochaine ?  
  
-Peut-être. Je verrai bien », soupira-t-il.  
  
Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais il voyait bien que ses amis avaient envie de parler d'autre chose alors il les laissa changer de sujet. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se plaindre toute la soirée ; tant qu'à faire, il préférait encore se changer les idées. Ce n'était pas comme si en parler ou se morfondre risquait d'empêcher l'inévitable, alors autant ne pas se faire plus de mal que nécessaire.  
Et puis, qui sait ? Il aurait peut-être vraiment oublié. Ou changé d'avis. Il avait encore le droit de rêver, à défaut d'y croire.  
D'autant que même s'il se tenait à sa parole, Yvon doutait qu'il tienne plus d'une heure à devoir le regarder s’essouffler sans faire de progrès. Valérian n'était ni pédagogue ni très patient, à priori.  
  
Avec un peu de chance, il craquerait avant lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (spoiler : non)   
> #Valerian'sHiddenAgenda  
> #TheGayAgenda  
> #YvonDontStareSoMuchUrGayIsShowing
> 
> Oui, non, ce n'est pas un exposé. C'est PIRE. BEHOLD THE HORROR


	3. Not dead, just deadly gay

« Tu vois ? C'était pas si difficile. »  
  
Allongé par terre, Yvon prit une demi-respiration étranglée. Oh non. Pas difficile _du tout_. Il était juste en train de mourir sur place. Aucun problème. Rien d'inhabituel.  
Valérian (il supposa que c'était lui, du moins, puisqu'ils étaient seuls sur le terrain) lui jeta sa veste à la figure et il la laissa lui couvrir le visage sans chercher à la rattraper. Caché là-dessous, il se dit qu'au moins on ne le verrait plus étouffer façon asthmatique en détresse ; sa peau devait avoir viré au cramoisi. Il ne faisait pas beaucoup plus de neuf ou dix degrés et pourtant il brûlait. La sensation de suffoquer ne se calmait pas, non plus, et il se demanda s'il s'était cassé quelque chose dans les poumons ou les bronches à respirer trop fort.  
Pourquoi il avait accepté de faire ça, déjà ?  
Ah, oui, lui lança une voix désagréable au creux de l'oreille. Parce que tu n'as pas réussi à dire non. Bravo, Yvon. Bien joué. Non, franchement — tu vas mourir à cause de Valérian et de ta foutue voix trop faiblarde.  
D'un autre côté, bon. C'était une façon comme une autre de mourir. Il aurait au moins la chance de ne pas avoir eu à passer le bac de sport et de n'avoir subi qu'une seule séance de torture avec l'autre coureur de marathon et ses jambes de sportif stupide. Enfin, non, il était intelligent. Ce qui était encore pire, en fait — mais bref, peu importe. Disons qu'il avait des jambes de sportif prétentieux et que de toute façon il le détestait dans tout les cas.  
Il l'avait fait courir plus que le professeur ne l'y avait forcé le cours précédent. C'était censé être un rattrapage, ou une aide, un tutorat, et au final c'était plus difficile que la matière en elle-même. S'il y avait de la logique là-dedans, il allait falloir qu'on lui explique. Et qu'on soit convaincant. Il aurait dû être en train de manger quelque chose avec Raymond et Marcello et peut-être Louise, en ce moment, pas de se suicider au gré des ordres d'un tyran top-modèle. C'était beaucoup trop injuste. Foutue voix, foutu Valérian.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes à rester immobile sous la veste, bras écartés, Yvon sentit quelque chose de froid rouler contre son flanc.  
  
« T'es censé marcher, après avoir couru. Pas rester affalé comme un... Sac de pommes de terre, ou je sais pas trop ce que t'essaies d'imiter au juste.  
  
-Je peux pas marcher si je suis mort », cracha-t-il tant bien que mal ; malgré tout ses efforts pour articuler et parler fort, il était à peu près sûr que Valérian n'avait dû entendre qu'une purée de "peuxpasmahersuismort" inaudible.  
  
Malgré tout, il tâtonna dans la poussière. Sa main droite ne mit pas longtemps à se refermer sur une petite bouteille d'eau. Le contact suffit à lui rappeler qu'il était en train de se dessécher et que sa gorge n'avait rien à envier aux déserts, cactus y compris, alors il rejeta la veste et redressa le dos tant bien que mal. Pas question de boire allongé – il ne voulait pas mourir noyé. C'était tout en bas de sa liste, avec « être dévoré vivant par un carnivore ».  
Les premières gorgées lui firent tellement de bien qu'il eut l'impression de ressusciter. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour un jacuzzi et un grand verre de jus de fruit en plus ; peut-être aussi un petit massage, histoire de bien faire. Tant qu'à partir à fond dans l'impossible.  
Assis près de la barrière, à quelques pas de là, Valérian annotait et étudiait la première feuille de son classeur noir avec un sérieux remarquable. Le pire, c'était de savoir qu'ils avaient couru à peu près autant et que l'autre espèce de robot n'avait même pas fatigué une seule fois. Pas une seconde. Lui avait cru s'évanouir et pendant ce temps, monsieur aurait pu le doubler trois fois en marche arrière tout en récitant son cours de maths sans éprouver la moindre difficulté. On allait essayer de lui faire croire que le monde était bien fait, ensuite, mais il savait que c'était faux. Pas avec des injustices pareilles. Valérian n'avait pas assez de défauts pour compenser toutes ses facilités, là — il y avait matière à porter plainte devant le grand tribunal de la vie.  
  
De nouveau affalé sur le dos, bouteille à demi finie déjà, Yvon toussa sans trop savoir s'il pourrait réutiliser ses jambes assez longtemps pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir assez de force pour faire ses leçons ou réviser quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste rentrer, enlever ses chaussures et perdre connaissance pendant une dizaine d'heures ininterrompues.  
Les prochains jours, il devrait essayer d'éviter son tuteur avec plus de motivation. Comme c'était la première fois, et qu'il ne savait pas quand ni à quelle sauce Valérian risquait de le manger, il ne s'était pas assez méfié et s'était fait retenir après les cours sans espoir de s'échapper. Il avait voulu lui dire que ses parents l'attendaient, mais un brin d'honnêteté mêlé à trois fois rien de lâcheté l'avait empêché de finir sa phrase et déjà, il était en tenue de sport à attendre que son coach ait décidé de comment le tuer.  
Le coach en question, tant qu'à faire, ne lui avait rien dit de spécial depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Il s'était borné à lui crier de se bouger ou à essayer de le motiver, voire à soupirer ou à grogner quand il en faisait trop à sa tête, mais rien de personnel ni de franchement vexant n'était sorti. Il l'avait vraiment aidé à courir. "Juste pour voir comment tu t'en sors", pour leur premier cours privé.  
Qu'il se tienne à sa parole et n'en profite pas pour l'enterrer dans un fourré l'avait terrifié plus que la possibilité en elle-même. Voir Valérian sérieux et concentré et presque humainement correct était trop bizarre. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop bizarre. Il n'aimait pas ça.  
Raymond et Marcello s'attendaient à entendre des plaintes et des horreurs et un désistement mérité, et lui ne s'était pas imaginé avoir à leur dire autre chose. Du coup, il anticipait un peu le compte-rendu. "Il a été très gentleman" n'allait pas faire l'affaire. Il allait devoir embellir sa cruauté s'il voulait espérer que ses amis le plaignent et l'aident à se sortir de ce faux-pas.  
Devoir mentir là-dessus ne lui posait pas un gros cas de conscience. Valérian avait toujours été imbuvable envers Raymond, alors lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce dans son dos ne lui semblait pas injuste du tout. Il méritait bien qu'on médise un peu de sa méchanceté.  
  
« C'est bon, tu survis ? C'est pas possible d'exagérer à ce point, sérieusement. »  
  
Il voulut lui répondre qu'il n'exagérait pas, qu'il était _vraiment_ en train de mourir et qu'il allait peut-être falloir le porter jusqu'à chez lui et annuler tout ses cours du lendemain, mais il craignait que ça ne renforce l'idée d'exagération. Du coup, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, dépité, et d'espérer que son camarade se lasserait. Il finirait bien par partir sans lui. Il n'attendait que ça. Sur le point de ne pas vouloir être en présence de l'autre, au moins, ils s'entendaient.  
D'autant qu'une partie de lui avait tendance à se barrer n'importe où dès qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Valérian et, pour faire court, il détestait ça. C'était de la peur, majoritairement, mais pas que ; et s'il savait gérer la terreur que lui inspirait un Valérian énervé, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire de toute cette gêne et de ces complexes tout nouveaux qui lui tordaient les boyaux.  
  
« Debout. »  
  
Il considéra longuement la main tendue avant de se mettre à rire un peu. Son coach ne trouva pas ça drôle, lui. Il plissa méchamment des yeux, façon siamois énervé, et tordit les lèvres sur une moue qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'interpréter. Ça ne risquait pas d'être positif, de toute façon.  
Comme il n'avait pas l'air motivé à le laisser mourir à même le sol, et qu'il avait un peu peur des autres manières dont il aurait pu essayer de le redresser, Yvon finit par lever un bras réticent et se fit hisser sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour dire "non laisse moi assis je veux rester assis j'ai mal partout". Immédiatement, les muscles de ses mollets et de ses cuisses se mirent à brûler ; c'était comme avoir un fer chauffé à blanc glissé au plus près des os. Comme être crampé à chaque endroit possible et imaginable. Comme de très petites aiguilles enfoncées juste sous la peau.  
Et son professeur de littérature aurait été comblé que la douleur lui inspire autant de belles images, mais lui ça ne le réjouissait pas du tout.  
  
« Marche, je te dis. T'es borné, hein ? »  
  
Doigts noués autour de son poignet, Valérian le tira en avant et il se laissa faire à défaut d'avoir la force de résister. Il ne voyait pas comment marcher encore plus aurait pu l'aider à avoir moins mal et à respirer mieux, mais d'accord, hein ; c'était lui le chef, il ne comptait pas remettre sa parole de grand sportif émérite en doute. Sûrement qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison de le forcer à se tuer à la tâche, en dehors de son envie plus qu'évidente de le voir souffrir mille morts pour avoir gâché sa vie d'une façon ou d'une autre — il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir fait quoi que ce soit de gravissime, mais il ne se souvenait pas toujours de tout. Loin de là.  
Au bout de quelques mètres à se faire traîner vaille que vaille, il commença à sentir plus d'engourdissement que de brûlures dans ses muscles éreintés. Le souffle ne lui était pas encore complètement revenu, mais il était en bonne voie : avec un peu de chance, il ne mourrait pas ici, en jogging et en t-shirt trop grand. Ça éviterait aussi à Valérian d'avoir à appeler les ambulances. Il n'aurait pas aimé ça.  
  
« Her, ça va mieux.  
  
-Non, sans rire ? Étonnant. C'est pas comme si je t'avais dit quinze fois d'aller marcher au lieu de rester affalé.  
  
-Pourquoi t'es gentil avec moi ? »  
  
La question arrêta Valérian sur ses pas. Il ne se tourna pas immédiatement vers lui mais quand il le fit, Yvon regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question. Il ne souriait pas, et son air goguenard n'était pas encore revenu à l'assaut, mais il n'avait pas l'air aimable ou content pour autant. Au mieux, il devait le mépriser en silence. Au pire, il préparait son meurtre plus en détails — mais toujours en silence, parce que ce genre de choses ne se dit pas à voix haute. On le garde pour soi.  
Un brin trop naïf pour son propre bien, le garçon haussa les épaules et lui renvoya un regard interrogateur. Il se posait réellement la question. Il n'aurait rien demandé, sinon.  
  
« Je suis toujours gentil, voyons, répondit Valérian en balayant ses incertitudes d'un geste du poignet — et vu le ton sur lequel c'était dit, personne n'aurait osé en douter. Ça fait des années que j'essaie d'aider Raymond à être moins ridicule, je te signale. Je suis un gentleman. Le saint-patron des causes perdues.  
  
-On l'a pas tout-à-fait vu comme ça, en fait », se risqua-t-il à répliquer.  
  
Il n'avait pas envie de tenir tête à l'ennemi juré de son meilleur ami plus que nécessaire, surtout vu la différence de niveau entre eux, mais c'était plus fort que lui : quand quelque chose lui venait, les mots sortaient tout seuls. Il avait très bien conscience du danger, simplement la révélation arrivait toujours un peu tard.  
Sur le coup, par exemple, son cerveau avait jugé bon de contrer ses mensonges avec brio. Maintenant qu'il lui adressait un grand sourire moqueur, faire demi-tour et aller se cacher sous les gradins lui semblait être une solution autrement plus intelligente.  
  
« Normal. Vous voyez jamais rien. Entre le bigleux et les débiles, vous faites la paire. Enfin le trio, si tu préfères. »  
  
Ehhh. Ouais. Du Valérian tout craché, hein ?  
Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il l'avait trouvé gentil.  
  
Quoi que.  
  
« Okay, tu nous aimes pas. Mais alors pourquoi t'as voulu m'aider ? »  
  
_Pour me retrouver seul avec toi et t'attirer dans un coin sombre_ , lui cria son cerveau.  
Un ou deux de ses neurones se grillèrent spontanément à cette idée ; il secoua la tête, discrètement, pour tenter de les réanimer. _Pour te tuer, te découper et t'enterrer sous des parterres de bégonias_ , s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. _Pour te faire du mal et te faire regretter d'être né._  
  
Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Impossible de reprendre son souffle.  
Et dire qu'il l'avait presque retrouvé.  
  
« Parce que tu me fais pitié ? Tout le monde voudrait m'avoir comme tuteur, je veux dire, tu devrais être flatté au lieu de te plaindre. Tu sais faire que ça ou quoi ?  
  
-La vraie raison. Pas l'excuse.  
  
-C'est marrant, j'avais jamais remarqué que tu parlais autant. »  
  
Stoppé droit dans ses baskets, bras serrés le long du corps, il dû mobiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière quand Valérian se retourna pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Il avait eu le temps de lui prendre quelques bons centimètres depuis le début du lycée ; il avait toujours été grand, mais la différence s'était marquée au fil du temps. Ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un d’impressionnant, en soi, mais cumulé au reste...  
Mains sur les hanches, sourcils froncés, il resta le fixer droit dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de ne soupirer et de ne faire demi-tour.  
Yvon souffla une tonne d'air qu'il n'avait pas remarqué retenir.  
  
« Je m'en fiche, de toute façon. Tu devrais courir peu importe mes raisons. Mais si ça t'intéresse tellement, j'ai besoin de temps libre. Donc théoriquement, toi et moi on s'entraînera une heure de plus que ce qu'on va vraiment faire. Capisce ? »  
  
Du temps libre ? Cette fois, ce fut à lui de froncer les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Valérian avait besoin de se prendre la tête comme ça pour avoir du temps libre, mais il ne comptait pas demander plus d'informations. Ce n'était pas fondamental pour sa survie de connaître ses raisons en détail. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'un des types qui devait le plus le détester dans ce lycée se retrouvait à lui donner des cours dans la matière qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Peu importe le sens dans lequel il tournait le problème, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout.  
Pas encore le pourri, pas tout-à-fait, mais au moins la mort imminente. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à un rythme pareil.  
Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à se relever, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il arriverait à le faire le lendemain matin, quand il devrait quitter son lit avec des muscles tétanisés et des pointes enfoncées dans toutes les articulations.  
  
« T'as intérêt de t'améliorer en cours. J'ai pas envie d'avoir fait ça pour rien. »  
  
_Oui ben moi j'avais pas envie de faire ça tout court._  
Tête baissée, il ravala un soupir et ne dit rien.  
  
Dans ces cas-là, mieux valait encore faire profil bas.

 

* * *

  
« Tu vas QUOI ? »  
  
Mains levées devant lui, Yvon fit signe à Raymond de baisser d'un ton. Ses lunettes étaient un peu tombées sur son nez et lui donnaient l'air d'un personnage de cartoon ; son effarement était carrément disproportionné.  
Pas aux yeux de son meilleur ami, ceci dit. Il comprenait. Que Marcello se contente de froncer les sourcils et de pincer les lèvres l'inquiétait presque plus, tout compte fait ; il ne devait pas se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Il mettait sa vie en danger, là. Les enjeux étaient énormes.  
Et il n'était pas le plus courageux du lot, pour sûr. Pas le plus enclin à aller risquer quoi que ce soit pour une fichue chandelle. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui ne faisait pas défaut à Yvon, c'était l'imagination et la curiosité. S'inventer des histoires, voir des signes et des conspirations là où il n'y en avait pas — le faire-semblant avait toujours su le maintenir éveillé, rendre le monde plus intéressant.  
Il avait peut-être trop tendance à s'y laisser aller, vu son âge, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Il se fichait complètement qu'on le regarde de travers pour ça.  
  
« Je vais l'espionner pour savoir ce qu'il mijote. Infiltrer les rangs ennemis, souffla-t-il, sans oublier les coups d’œil de droite et de gauche pour vérifier que personne ne les contre-espionnait. Il cache un truc, c'est sûr.  
  
-T'es sûr de toi ? Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il fait sa B.A. et se fait mousser tout en se trouvant une excuse charitable de passer du temps à faire autre chose que du violon.  
  
-Tu parles, il adore son violon.  
  
-Ben peut-être qu'il a envie de faire d'autres trucs. Ou peut-être qu'il a un complexe de Hercules ou je sais pas quoi.  
  
-Vouloir sauver les demoiselles en détresse ? »  
  
Raymond ne l'avait sans doute pas pensé méchamment, vu son air confus, mais ça n'empêcha pas Marcello de rire et Yvon d'écarquiller des yeux horrifiés.  
  
« Okay alors je sais que je suis nul mais —  
  
-Je pensais plutôt qu'il se trouvait super fort et voulait sauver le monde, maiiis ouais. C'est plus ou moins ça.  
  
-Plus ou moins, insista Yvon, que l'idée d'être une princesse n'enchantait pas — et pas uniquement parce que se retrouver en robe lui faisait horreur.  
  
-Mouais. Moi je pense comme Yvon, y'a un truc pas net là-dessous. »  
  
Le regard que Marcello lança à Raymond passa loin au-dessus de la tête du détective en herbe ; il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour décider que son idée était la meilleure possible. Si quelqu'un était d'accord avec lui, c'était forcément qu'il avait raison. Peu importe l'avis des autres, du coup — il n'avait pas le temps de prendre tout les commentaires en compte. Surtout quand ils lui donnaient tort.  
Tout ce qu'il savait, pour l'instant, c'était que garder un œil sur Valérian le rassurerait. Il avait passé la journée du lendemain à ramper en pleurant ses jambes, mais aujourd'hui tout allait mieux ; or, qui dit douleur envolée dit "tout obstacle est de nouveau surmontable". Il changerait d'avis d'ici la prochaine séance, mais là tout de suite ça lui était bien égal. Savoir ce que Valérian trafiquait quand ils étaient censés être ensemble l'intriguait beaucoup plus que sa résistance face à l'effort.  
  
« Heyyy ! Vous faites quoi de beau ? »  
  
Menton appuyé sur l'épaule de Raymond, pouces calés derrière les lanières de son sac, Louise leur adressa un sourire radieux.  
  
« Yvon se sacrifie pour la cause commune. S'il se passe quelque chose, il te lègue sa trousse et tout ce qu'il y a dedans.  
  
-Les porte-clefs aussi, précisa le futur cadavre, main sur la hanche. Enfin euh, sauf si je meurs pas, là je les garde hein. Je pense pas que je vais mourir ? Je pense pas.  
  
-Tu penses pas, oulah. Tu retournes courir avec Valérian ? »  
  
Sa perspicacité aurait dû l'étonner, mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude. D'autant qu'il n'était pas aussi discret et imprévisible qu'il aimait à le croire, parait-il — tout le monde savait ce qu'il allait dire avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de hausser la voix.  
C'était soit ça, soit il sortait quelque chose de totalement impossible. Pas de demi-mesures.  
  
« Je dois découvrir ses plans diaboliques. Ou un truc comme ça.  
  
-Tu crois qu'il deal de la colle derrière le lycée ?  
  
-Okay alors non, mais —  
  
-Non, juste non. Valérian ferait jamais ça. Parle lui de drogues, tu vas voir la tête qu'il va tirer. "Noooon pas de trucs illégauuuux pensez à ma carrièeeere !" »  
  
L'imitation très juste de Marcello causa l'hilarité générale. Yvon se demanda tout de même où Louise avait été chercher cette idée de colle, et surtout si c'était possible d'en dealer — il ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi quelqu'un aurait voulu en acheter sur le marché noir quand on pouvait en trouver pour trois fois rien et en pack de quinze au supermarché du coin.  
Ses amis avaient de drôles d'idées, parfois. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien.  
  
« Alors, il te kidnappe quand, notre Apollon national ? »  
  
La notion d'Apollon tira une moue au presque-espion. Mieux valait ne pas répondre à ce genre de commentaires, vu le sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Louise. Elle n'attendait que ça.  
  
« Le lundi et le mercredi, après les cours, à partir de la semaine prochaine. Une heure, à peu près ? Enfin "deux heures techniquement", ajouta-t-il, index et majeurs levés pour bien mettre l'emphase sur les guillemets.  
  
-Une heure ? Et tu feras comment si t'es trop crevé pour faire sport le jeudi ?  
  
-Euhm. Ben, le prof est au courant, donc j'aurai une excuse pour rien faire... ?  
  
-Mouais. »  
  
Louise n'avait pas l'air convaincue ; Raymond non plus. Ce fut Marcello, curieusement, qui lui sembla le plus détendu. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils exagéraient tous dans un bel ensemble et que bientôt ils n'entendraient plus parler de ça — soit parce qu'Yvon aurait abandonné et tenterait d'éviter Valérian comme la peste, soit parce que Valérian aurait abandonné et le laisserait à son triste sort, soit parce que les deux s’accommoderaient de la situation.  
Yvon aurait aimé en être aussi sûr. L'hypothèse du meurtre lui paraissait toujours plus probable que celle de faire ami-ami avec quelqu'un comme Valérian.  
L'air grave, il hocha la tête avec la lenteur nécessaire pour donner toute sa solennité au geste.  
  
« De toute façon, un bon enquêteur doit savoir se salir les mains.  
  
-Oui, ben évite de trop te les salir quand même, hein ? Si t'es trop mort pour venir chez moi le samedi, je vais devoir aller lui expliquer ma façon de penser. »  
  
Imaginer Raymond, pas sportif pour un sou, aller casser la figure ou même juste tenter d'intimider le meilleur coureur de la classe avait un quelque chose d'assez surréaliste qui inspira une certaine forme de respect à son ami. Pas qu'il l'en pense incapable, en plus. Raymond avait beau ne pas être très bruyant ou ne pas avoir l'air sûr de lui, il savait prendre des initiatives quand la situation l'exigeait. Renvoyer des insultes à son ennemi juré ne l'avait jamais spécialement gêné. A ce niveau-là, il était bien plus doué que lui.  
Bien, bien plus doué. Il ne se serait pas laissé embrigader dans des séances de torture, lui.  
  
« En parlant de samedi, c'est toujours bon pour vous ?  
  
-Ouais ! Et c'est mon tour de ramener des trucs à manger, j'ai pas oublié. T'inquiète.  
  
-Her, parlez pas de soirées auxquelles je suis pas invitées juste devant moi, c'est pas poli » gronda Louise en donnant un petit coup de talon dans la jambe de Marcello, qui se contenta de lui offrir un sourire désolé.  
  
Elle avait beau être leur amie (et la petite-amie de Raymond, aussi), certaines choses ne pouvaient se discuter qu'entre hommes. Sans femme dans les parages. Sans aucune fille. Sans la moindre trace de demoiselle. Ni maman, ni copine, ni sœur. Rien du tout.  
Vu ce qu'ils faisaient et se disaient lors des soirées en question, la règle n'avait vraiment pas lieu d'être. C'était plus une histoire de passer du temps entre potes, en fait — un espace clos où préserver l'amitié loin des histoires de cœur. Ils devaient garder du temps pour les autres, pas s'enfermer avec leur douce et tendre. Ça ne se faisait juste pas.  
En bon célibataire endurci, Yvon était bien le dernier à vouloir briser leurs habitudes. Il craignait trop de se retrouver seul à tenir une chandelle dans chaque main.  
  
C'était déjà arrivé et franchement ? Plus jamais ça.  
  
« Je m'en fiche. J'ai une soirée très importante ce samedi, de toute façon.  
  
-...L'anniversaire de ta grand-mère ?  
  
-Très très très important, acquiesça Louise en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
  
-Ma grand-mère aimerait pas que je rate son anniversaire, c'est sûr, concéda Yvon en plissant les yeux.  
  
-Ma grand-mère me laisserait pas oublier son anniversaire. Elle viendrait mettre la musique à fond dans ma chambre. »  
  
Yvon ne put s'empêcher de rire-grimacer à cette idée. L'image de la grand-mère de Raymond hurlant sur du rock avait quelque chose d’attendrissant et de terrifiant tout à la fois. Et pas uniquement parce que c'était une motarde pleine de (tout sauf) bonnes idées — l'âge y faisait aussi. Il avait constamment l'impression que les vieilles personnes allaient casser, alors les voir s'égosiller ou courir lui donnaient des haut-le-cœur à n'en plus finir.  
Une mamie, ça jouait à la belote. Pas à la corde à sauter.  
  
Enfin, bon. Il ne comptait pas l'empêcher de s'amuser tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.  
  
« Ohhh ! Si Valérian et toi devenez super potes, tu nous inviteras à ses anniversaires, hein ? Je suis sûr que y'a plein de trucs cools à manger !  
  
-Louise. Non.  
  
-Oh si. Du coca. Plein de gâteaux. Des trucs de riche trop fancy. Du caviar sur des toasts avec des chips bleues.  
  
-Pourquoi bleues ?  
  
-Pourquoi pas bleues ?  
  
-On deviendra pas super potes. Mais je note, hein. Chips bleues. »  
  
L'évidence était telle qu'il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir avant de répondre. Valérian le tolérait, mais ses talents d'acteur s'arrêtait là. Il n'aurait pas su comment se faire apprécier de lui.  
Il n'y avait que Médéric qu'il supporte vraiment, pour ce qu'il en savait, et vice-versa. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien.  
  
« Ohhh je sais ! Si tu réussis à t'infiltrer chez lui, tu devrais —  
  
-Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !  
  
-Rho, ça va. Tu pourrais juste lui piquer un piano ou deux, je suis sûr qu'il s'en rendrait pas compte. Et on pourrait utiliser l'argent à bon escient. »  
  
Moue aux lèvres, Yvon questionna le ciel. Évidemment, qu'il s'en serait rendu compte ; il n'était pas stupide, quand même. Loin de là.  
  
« Il a plusieurs pianos ? Je sais qu'il a un violon, mais...  
  
-Tout les riches ont des pianos, Yvon. C'est la base.  
  
-Tu crois ?  
  
-Je le sais. Un piano, un violon et un poney. C'est comme ça, je fais pas les règles », répondit Louise en haussant les paumes vers le ciel.  
  
Il savait qu'elle plaisantait, mais malgré tout, Yvon ne put s'empêcher d'y penser vraiment. Elle aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, rien ne lui aurait paru trop bizarre ; un cheval, une piscine, un court de tennis, un vivarium plein de tarentules – tout passait.  
  
Avec quelqu'un comme Valérian, c'était tellement facile de tout imaginer.  
Mais ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire de son temps libre, comme il disait ?  
  
Alors là, aucune idée.

 

* * *

  
Plongé dans un autre monde, yeux fermés, le musicien laissa l'archet glisser contre les cordes au rythme de la partition. Elle défilait derrière ses paupières aussi sûrement que ses bras bougeaient pour en extraire les notes au violon ; les mouvements, souples et mécaniques, ne nécessitaient plus guère de réflexion pour être exécutés. Il connaissait chaque note par cœur. Il savait jouer ce morceau sans le moindre heurt, sans le plus petit défaut. A la perfection.  
Ses paupières se rouvrirent doucement lorsque la musique s'éteint et que ses bras retombèrent, pas moins gracieux qu'un danseur. Le pupitre lui renvoya un sourire satisfait que le miroir à sa droite ne tarda pas à lui rendre également.  
Face à lui, les applaudissements fusèrent sans cérémonie.  
  
« Valérian, c'est magnifique !  
  
-Je sais.  
  
-Ohhh, ton père sera tellement fier quand il rentrera ! Il faudra que tu lui fasses écouter. »  
  
A cela, le garçon leva presque les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la première chose que son père demande en rentrant d'un vol, mais d'accord — il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il voudrait l'écouter à un moment ou à un autre, c'était l'idée. Et ça, il n'en doutait pas.  
Parfois, il aurait aimé que ses parents le détestent ou le laissent seul toute la semaine, comme de bons riches élitistes qui se respectent. Ça lui aurait donné une bonne raison de se plaindre d'eux. De se plaindre tout court.  
  
Être aimé rendait les choses beaucoup plus compliquées.  
  
« Il rentre quand ?  
  
-Vendredi ! Après-demain, du coup, répondit-elle en appuyant ses deux coudes contre ses genoux, visage posé sur ses poings fermés. Il passera le week-end à la maison, normalement.  
  
-Normalement ? »  
  
A ses sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, sa mère accorda un haussement d'épaules indécis.  
  
« Il dépend de la météo, tu sais bien. Et des imprévus. Et de ses collègues, qui sont des sources d'imprévus extrêmement peu fiables. »  
  
Ah. Certes.  
Le violon glissa dans sa housse sans faire trop de bruit, et l'archet ne tarda pas à suivre. L’acoustique de la pièce avait été étudiée pour la musique ; il aimait bien s'y entendre parler, ou juste y faire du bruit. La réverbération était très juste, très douce et agréable à l'oreille. Pas sûr que grand monde y aurait fait attention, mais il avait appris à s'en soucier. Quand on veut être bon dans quelque chose, il ne faut pas faire les choses à moitié.  
Avec le temps, ça devenait presque une seconde nature. Il fallait juste savoir mettre certains détails en sourdine pour pouvoir se concentrer sur d'autres aspects — parce que non, penser à l’acoustique d'une pièce quand on essaie de se focaliser sur son architecture, ce n'est pas forcément adapté.  
  
« Oh, lundi je dois aider quelqu'un dans ma classe. Yvon, tu sais ? »  
  
Les yeux de sa mère s'agrandirent puis ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle cherchait à faire ressurgir l'information à la surface.  
Il était certain de lui avoir communiqué ce détail, mais pas tellement qu'elle l'ait retenu. Elle était tête en l'air, parfois.  
  
« Ah ! Comme cette semaine, c'est ça ?  
  
-Oui. Je l'aide à s'améliorer en sport, pour qu'il réussisse à avoir la moyenne. Peut-être. »  
  
Il marqua une pause, lèvres tendues sur un doute bien fondé.  
  
« Si Dieu le veut, à ce stade. Mais bref. A la fin des cours. Et le mercredi ce sera vers quatorze heures, on verra. L'après-midi en tout cas.  
  
-Tu auras le temps de tout faire quand même ? C'est très gentil de ta part, mais... »  
  
A cela, il leva ouvertement les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.  
Si ses talents de comédien devaient lui servir un jour, c'était bien le moment.  
  
« Je peux quand même pas le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Tu dirais pareil si tu l'avais vu courir.  
  
-Hmmmm.  
  
-D'accord, ça va me faire rater... Un cours particulier, à minima. Mais je gère les maths, tenta-t-il, le regard planté dans celui de sa mère. Et tout le reste, d'ailleurs. C'est vraiment pas ça qui risque de baisser ma moyenne.  
  
-Oh, je te fais confiance. Mais fais attention, le baccalauréat arrive, lui rappela-t-elle en se redressant, et les plis de sa robe volèrent autour d'elle. Si tu veux être accepté par les meilleures écoles, ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser aller.  
  
-Je sais. Et je ne me laisse jamais aller, merci.  
  
-Je sais que tu sais, mon cœur. Je verrai ça avec ton père, de toute façon. Si tes notes baissent, tu le laisseras se débrouiller, d'accord ? Le garçon.  
  
-Elles ne baisseront pas. »  
  
Ce qu'elle prit pour un trop-plein d'énergie et qui la fit rire avant de quitter la pièce, pas moins insouciante que lui n'était en colère, faillit lui faire se mordre la langue et se cogner le front contre un mur.  
Debout face au pupitre, il soupira jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne.  
  
_Okay. Ça va le faire. Tout va très bien._  
  
Le violon fut abandonné à sa place, et Valérian frotta son visage du plat des mains jusqu'à ce que les bulles dans sa poitrine se soient évaporées.  
  
Quand il n'y subsista qu'un engourdissement bienvenu, et pas avant, il s'autorisa enfin à s'en aller.  
  
Si cette idée-là ne marchait pas, tant pis. Ça l'aurait au moins aidé à se détendre, et il en trouverait une autre.  
Il trouvait toujours quelque chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting gayer  
> not quite gay yet BUT youkno
> 
> Et non, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Mais je le fais avec PASSI O N


	4. you can't catch me, gay thou- oh well i tried

Mains serrées sur la lanière de son sac de sport, Yvon inspira bien fort. La première loi, dans le monde très fermé des espions, c'était de ne pas avoir l'air suspect. S'il riait trop fort ou était trop sur ses gardes, trop tendu, Valérian se rendrait tout de suite compte qu'il cachait quelque chose. Or, si tout les films d'espionnage qu'il avait regardé dimanche avaient raison, les méchants finissaient toujours par capter qu'une taupe se cachait dans leurs rangs. Il n'était pas trop sûr que sa situation soit comparable à celle d'un agent américain infiltré en URSS ou dans un réseau terroriste, mais on est jamais trop prudent. Il préférait trop en faire que pas assez.  
Comme il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il cherchait au juste, à part une raison d'avoir raison, justement, à propos de Valérian, il était un peu perdu. Il allait falloir l'observer et le fixer autant que possible pour voir s'il agissait de manière suspecte. S'il dealait de la colle derrière l'école, sortait avec une pop star en secret ou tabassait des clowns dans des ruelles sombres, il y aurait forcément une trace quelque part. Dans ses affaires, dans ses yeux (mais là il allait devoir s'entraîner, parce que pour lui, des yeux ne disaient pas grand chose, à part leur couleur), dans son emploi du temps... Fouiller serait dangereux, bien sûr, mais Yvon se sentait moralement trop impliqué pour reculer. Il devait savoir.  
Et puis en attendant, ça l'occupait.  
Quand il aperçut enfin sa cible s'avancer vers lui, il redressa le dos avec tant de motivation qu'il faillit rentrer dans Bertille, qui n'avait pas calculé qu'il comptait bouger de contre le mur un jour. Il en fut quitte pour quelques insultes bien senties et beaucoup de grimaces désolées, mais heureusement, elle ne demanda pas à ce qu'il lui repaie une épaule neuve ou lui rembourse les quelques secondes volées. Il n'avait pas de quoi rendre tout ça, alors ça l'aurait bien embêté.  
Le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions, évidemment, Valérian l'avait devancé et s'était planté devant lui. Sursauter ne dut pas lui faire gagner beaucoup de points dans son estime ; au moins, ça fit rire Médéric.  
  
Sourire aux lèvres, le grand brun lui tendit la main. Yvon la serra machinalement, tous sens en alerte et yeux grands écarquillés, prêt à tirer de toutes ses forces s'il décidait de lui broyer les doigts. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, jusque-là, mais il en aurait été capable. C'était difficile à oublier.  
  
« Yo, Yvon.  
  
-Euh, salut ? »  
  
Joli croassement. Son déguisement de type impressionnable était parfait. Personne n'irait le croire assez courageux pour prévoir de grandes stratégies d'espionnage, pas de doute là-dessus.  
  
« Bon, je vous laisse. On s'appelle, okay ?   
  
-Okay. A tout' ! »  
  
Eeeet Valérian venait de sourire. Et d'être aimable. C'était terrifiant.  
Plus tendu qu'un arc et pas moins prêt à tirer toutes ses munitions, juste histoire de désarmer l'adversaire autant que lui l'était, Yvon croisa les bras. Il aurait aimé se balancer sur ses pieds, aussi, mais Mister Univers ne prit même pas le temps de le calculer que déjà il continuait son chemin. Ça aurait été sympa de se serrer la main, juste pour partir sur de bonnes bases, mais bon — tant pis. Plutôt mourir que de se prendre un vent.  
Et puis avec lui, les vents tenaient plus de l'ouragan. Il aimait en rajouter trois couches quand il se sentait d'humeur à humilier l'autre. C'est à dire tout le temps, pour autant qu'Yvon en sache. Il n'était pas persuadé qu'il soit capable de s'en empêcher.  
  
« Euhm... »  
  
Être revenu à sa gauche était une chose, tenir son rythme de marche en était une autre. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter la semaine passée, mais Valérian n'était vraiment pas du genre à perdre du temps sur le trajet. Il aimait être arrivé à destination plus que le chemin pour y parvenir, apparemment. Ça aurait sûrement fait hurler le prof de littérature, celle de philo se serait arraché les cheveux en hurlant au désespoir, et il n'était pas franchement certain que le prof de théâtre ne se jette pas carrément par la fenêtre, pour le peu qu'il l'avait vu, mais, voilà. Tout le monde ne trouvait pas très intéressant de déballer le bonbon, quoi qu'ils en pensent.  
  
« Tu peux pas —   
  
-Ralentir ? Non. »  
  
Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Message reçu.  
Pas plus pressé que ça d'arriver au bout du chemin, pour sa part, Yvon soupira et ralentit. Il ne comptait pas courir jusqu'au bout, merci bien — il aurait suffisamment de crampes à attraper une fois changé. Il ne risquait pas de faire des miracles s'il arrivait sur la piste avec une crise d'asthme, un point de chaque côté et trois muscles claqués.  
Son camarade ne mit pas longtemps à le distancier. Il le regarda avancer à grandes foulées, bras en balancier de chaque côté de son corps, sans songer à le prévenir ou quoi que ce soit. Il savait comment aller au stade, pas besoin de l'escorter. Et puis devoir l'attendre là-bas serait une punition suffisante. Inutile de faire compliqué.  
Au moment de traverser la route, il finit quand même par se retourner. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait de son visage, la distance entre eux n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Du tout. Est-ce qu'il était en train de lui faire signe de se dépêcher, là ? Soucieux d'établir une bonne communication entre eux, même s'ils étaient techniquement ennemis jurés et qu'il devait l'espionner et que toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait absolument pas, il agita les mains devant lui pour lui dire de le laisser derrière. Politesse oblige. Il avait le sens du sacrifice dans les veines.  
  
« YVON. BOUGE. »  
  
Et la colonne vertébrale beaucoup trop souple pour tenir tête à Valérian quand il lui parlait sur ce ton. Un frisson désagréable lui traversa le corps, et il se retrouva sans le vouloir à trotter pour le rejoindre. Ça lui donnait envie de lâcher des "chef oui chef" à tort et à travers, quand il tapait du pied comme ça.  
Raison pour laquelle, d'habitude, il comptait sur Raymond et Marcello pour gérer leur Némésis. Ils se débrouillaient beaucoup mieux que lui en matière de désobéissance et de force de caractère. Louise était un peu la championne toute catégorie, mais il n'aimait pas lui demander de l'aide. C'était une fille. Tout le monde se serait moqué.  
Elle s'énervait encore plus fort, quand ce genre de trucs sortait, mais malheureusement ça n'aidait pas à faire taire les rires qui ne manqueraient pas de le suivre _plus tard_. Quitte à ne pas trop aimer l'école, il préférait éviter de transformer son séjour en Enfer sur Terre.  
A bout de souffle, prêt à se retourner et à monter dans la première voiture qui passerait pour échapper à la course, Yvon laissa filer un gémissement de détresse. Son bourreau, sans surprise, l'ignora. Il persista à marcher vite et à se retourner toutes les minutes pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas encore permis une petite pause au milieu de tout, insensible aux "j'ai mal" et aux "pourquoi tu marches si vite, on a le temps". Apparemment, non, ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils n'avaient même pas le temps du tout.  
Au moins, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au stade. Valérian ouvrit la porte des vestiaires avec la clef du professeur et ils se glissèrent dans le bâtiment l'un après l'autre. Par soucis de sécurité et de praticité, même s'ils avaient techniquement toutes les salles pour eux, ils n'en utilisaient qu'une. Yvon avait bien essayé de proposer qu'ils aillent chacun dans leur coin, préférablement aux deux bouts du bâtiment, mais son coach l'avait fixé comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Du coup, trop horrifié pour réussir à articuler qu'il préférait se changer dans les toilettes, il avait dû faire avec.  
Assis sur le banc, prêt à plonger la tête dans son sac, il fut incapable de se rappeler comment il avait survécu à ça la première fois.  
D'habitude, déjà, il n'aimait pas se changer en public. Il y avait plein de raisons à ça, dont beaucoup sûrement lui échappaient ; il ne se sentait pas horriblement complexé par son corps, mais se retrouver presque nu, c'était quand même particulier. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ajoutez à ça que tous les autres finissaient aussi presque nus et voilà, c'était le chaos. Abandonnez le navire, tout le monde dehors, les neurones et le courage d'abord.  
Mais alors là, il était seul avec Valérian. Seul. Avec Valérian. Se changer pas loin de Raymond ou Marcello ne le gênait pas, sûrement parce qu'il les connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour les considérer comme autre chose que des frères, mais Valérian ? Définitivement pas son frère. Se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec lui en boxer, c'était à peu de choses près sa conception de l'Enfer.  
  
Et bien sûr, _bien sûr_ , s'il devait choisir un moment pour arrêter de se changer et le fixer sans ciller, c'était quand il n'avait plus rien sur le dos.   
  
« Sérieux. Tu te changes, ou je dois t'aider à faire ça aussi ? »  
  
Argpzldzmsndxk.  
Le t-shirt vola presque au-dessus de sa tête tellement il s'empressa de l'enlever. Les chaussures connurent le même sort, le pantalon se retrouva dans un coin et en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour retrouver le contrôle de son cerveau, il était en tenue de sport et prêt à aller se cogner la tête contre tous les murs à proximité. Pour une fois, il précéda son coach dehors et laissa même sa veste dans les vestiaires ; grelotter lui ferait du bien.  
  
Seul sur la piste, front appuyé contre une des barres qui en faisait le tour, il sentit ses joues brûler à retardement.  
  
Il était. Tellement. Foutu.  
  
Remarque, il savait totalement quoi dire à ses amis la prochaine fois qu'on lui demanderait qui lui faisait le plus d'effet au lycée. _« Alors non, Bertille est jolie, mais mon genre c'est quand même plus Valérian. Jolis abdos, des yeux à mourir, tout ça. »_  
Ça n'allait jamais passer. Jamais.  
  
Que Louise trouve Valérian mignon, ça la fichait déjà mal. Mais alors lui ?  
  
« Si t'as le temps de fixer le sol, t'as le temps de t'échauffer. »  
  
Qu'il parte trotter à petites foulées sans se plaindre ni essayer de s'enfuir eut l'air de perturber le blond plus que son départ en fusée des vestiaires. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, évidemment, c'était qu'avoir mal lui ferait du bien ; difficile de penser à quoi que ce soit quand on avait les jambes en feu et les poumons en cendres. C'était un des seuls avantages qu'il pouvait voir au sport, d'ailleurs. Enfin, non — être capable de se hisser en sécurité au beau milieu d'un tremblement de terre, c'était important aussi. Et pouvoir se défendre contre un agresseur. Et d'autres trucs très utiles que la course ne lui apprendrait pas, parce que la course n'apprenait qu'à courir. Et encore.  
Satisfait de voir que ses pensées avaient vogué vers toutes les horreurs dont les jeux vidéos lui avaient appris à se méfier, Yvon s'autorisa à ralentir la cadence. C'est à dire à presque marcher, vu son rythme habituel. Si Valérian croyait l'avoir détourné de sa mission, il se trompait. Il lui faudrait plus qu'un corps de rêve pour remonter dans son estime ou lui faire oublier qu'il cachait de terribles secrets. Secrets qu'il comptait bien découvrir — c'était son job en tant qu'espion d'élite. Il n'avait pas oublié.  
  
Presque, mais il n'avait pas oublié. C'était l'important.  
  
Revenu au point de départ et prêt à tout abandonner, il suivit les indications de son coach en geignant. S'étirer, courir un peu, courir un peu plus vite, marcher, essayer de sprinter (essayer), trébucher, manquer d'air, trottiner, décider que c'en est trop et s'étaler par terre dans l'herbe trempée.  
Sa veste commençait à lui manquer. Le gazon avait beau être très confortable, il n'aimait pas trop avoir les bras mouillés. Le vent hésitait à se lever, en plus, et avec la sueur il allait finir par tomber malade s'il restait découvert comme ça.  
  
Toujours aussi dévoué et agréable, Valérian lui tendit le bras en grognant.  
  
Juste parce qu'il pouvait, Yvon se laissa désirer. Ça faisait presque plaisir de le voir froncer les sourcils façon chien méchant ; et puis sentir sa paume se refermer sur son poignet quand il répondait enfin au geste, c'était pas mal aussi.  
  
« Comment tu peux être aussi débile ? Marcher, je t'ai dit, lâcha-t-il en le tirant sur la piste avec plus de force que nécessaire. Faut marcher quand t'as couru, sinon tu vas avoir mal partout.  
  
-Mais j'ai _déjà_ mal part-  
  
-Eh ben ce sera pire, le coupa-t-il. T'es un cas désespéré, je sais pas pourquoi je m'ennuie avec toi.  
  
-Ouch. »  
  
Il ne se rendit compte d'avoir pensé à voix haute qu'en voyant Valérian se tourner vers lui. Il tenta immédiatement d'atténuer le coup porté à son ego en esquissant un semblant de sourire stupide ; de ceux qui veulent dire "je sais, c'est pas grave, continue à m'insulter je t'en prie" et qui, d'habitude, détournaient l'attention de l'agresseur.  
Au lieu de s'énerver ou de s'excuser, son tortionnaire leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Je dis juste la vérité. Si tu veux pas être un cas désespéré, va falloir commencer à faire des efforts. On a rien sans rien.  
  
-Huh. Oui. Certains ont quand même moins besoin d'en faire que d'autres, mais.  
  
-Peut-être qu'ils ont moins à en faire _maintenant_ parce qu'ils en ont fait de manière régulière jusque-là.  
  
-Ou ils ont juste de la chance.  
  
-Ou tu sais clairement pas de quoi tu parles, donc ferme-la. »  
  
Encore une fois : ouch.   
Blessé ou pas, Yvon se contenta d'inspirer très fort et d'expirer doucement. Il avait dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, parce que Valérian ne s'était jamais montré aussi sec envers lui avant. Il était plus doué pour se moquer ou critiquer que hausser le ton sans raison. Il ne l'avait jamais fait que pour répondre aux commentaires d'untel ou untel, en fait — et même s'il l'avait cherché, à jouer aux crétins alphas, ça restait bon à savoir.  
Marcher en silence le mit très vite mal-à-l'aise. Perdu pour perdu, il risqua un coup d’œil au garçon à sa gauche.  
  
« Désolé.  
  
-De quoi ? De te chercher des excuses au lieu d'essayer de t'améliorer, ou d'être jaloux ? »  
  
Quoi qu'elle était sûrement rhétorique, rétrospectivement, la question le fit tout de même réfléchir un petit moment.  
  
« Je pense pas que ce soit trop grave d'être jaloux, alors le premier truc », se décida-t-il.  
  
Il restait persuadé que certains avaient plus de chance que d'autres et que non, il n'aurait jamais été aussi bon que Valérian même s'il avait passé sa vie à essayer, mais il voulait bien admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas en être certain. D'un point de vue scientifique, quoi. Il aurait fallu pouvoir revenir dans le temps ou créer des multivers, et ça lui semblait très compliqué pour pas grand chose.  
Il voulait bien croire que son camarade fasse des efforts pour tout et n'importe quoi, par contre, et il ne voulait pas lui enlever ça.  
  
« Je dis pas que euh, tu arrives à tout juste parce que tu as de la chance. Juste que ça aide. Comme ceux qui sont plus intelligents et qui apprennent plus vite ! Moi j'ai du mal, poursuivit-il, alors je dois apprendre plus longtemps. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai jamais essayé de courir non plus. »  
  
Valérian se borna au silence encore quelques secondes, le visage indéchiffrable, pire qu'un mur de plâtre. Il était prêt à abandonner ou à s'enfoncer dans son monologue, incapable de savoir lequel risquait de lui valoir une insulte en premier, quand il se tourna enfin dans sa direction.  
Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de marcher, entre temps, et ses jambes recommençaient à lui faire mal.  
  
« T'essaies maintenant. C'est déjà ça. »  
  
Il n'ajouta rien et ne sourit pas, mais il lui appuya dans le dos pour forcer à accélérer. Yvon ne savait pas trop parler le Valérian, pas encore, mais il imagina que ça pouvait vouloir dire "excuses acceptées". Ça lui sembla positif, en tout cas.  
Bêtement, il se retrouva à en sourire.  
  
C'était dur de le détester quand il essayait de l'aider.  
  
  
  
Se rhabiller fut un peu plus agréable que l'inverse, aidé par la fatigue bienveillante qui lui mettait des œillères dans le cerveau ; il mit plus de temps que Valérian à finir, mais ne réussit pas à s'alarmer de sentir son regard sur lui. Après avoir couru, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de s'étaler quelque part au frais et de dormir pendant dix ans. Pas le temps de s'inquiéter quand on ne sent plus son corps et qu'on a du mal à marcher. Ou à marcher correctement, en tout cas. Il se trouva un peu maladroit sur ses pieds quand il sortit des vestiaires. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait réussir à faire ça deux fois par semaine en plus du sport sans finir par perdre une jambe, honnêtement — ça lui paraissait impossible en plus de dangereux. Il n'aurait pas pu marcher à cloche-pied indéfiniment, et une prothèse, ça coûtait cher. Et puis ses parents n'auraient pas été très contents.  
  
« On se voit mercredi aussi, d'accord ? Oublie pas. Je veux pas devoir aller te chercher chez toi. »  
  
Sacs calés sur les épaules, Yvon lui lança un drôle de regard.  
  
« Tu viendrais me chercher ?  
  
-Tu crois quoi, que je te laisserai te la couler douce ? Non mais tu rêves. Je te traînerai jusque-là s'il le faut. Me force pas à le faire. »  
  
Okay. Il se sentit acquiescer avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir, persuadé d'office qu'il n'oserait jamais lui poser un lapin. Pas à moins d'être mourant.  
  
« A mercredi, du coup ?  
  
-C'est ça. A mercredi. »  
  
Là encore, son empressement à le quitter n'eut pas l'air d'inquiéter le blond. Raymond et Marcello auraient tout de suite repéré qu'il manigançait quelque chose, à le voir stresser et presque sautiller sur place malgré la fatigue. Heureusement qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça, pour le coup.  
Comme Valérian marchait nettement plus vite que lui au naturel, ce ne fut pas bien difficile de se laisser distancier sans avoir l'air suspect. Ne pas lui donner l'occasion de disparaître par le portail du stade puis se fondre dans la ville fut déjà beaucoup plus compliqué — il avait mal partout, et ce n'était pas l'idéal pour suivre quelqu'un sans se faire repérer.  
  
Puisque oui, il devait le suivre. Il était en mission d'espionnage, oui ou non ?  
  
S'il voulait savoir ce que Valérian trafiquait, c'était le moment ou jamais.  
  


* * *

  
Assis sur un banc de l'autre côté de chez Médéric, caché tant bien que mal derrière ses bras, Yvon se demanda à quel moment il s'était dit que ce serait une bonne idée.  
Il avait sorti tout son attirail de parfait espion, pourtant : le carnet, le crayon, la démarche discrète (et un peu raide, mais ça c'était de la faute du sport, il n'y pouvait rien), l'esprit vif et même les lunettes de soleil ; avec son keffieh remonté sur sa bouche, personne n'aurait pu le reconnaître. Tout avait été prévu, planifié, retranscrit minutieusement sur les pages blanches. Il n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Quoi que Valérian cache, la vérité allait éclater et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de découvrir ce qu'il tramait.  
C'était le plan, du moins. Parce que là, à part s'être promené, avoir passé un coup de fil à son meilleur ami puis l'avoir rejoint chez lui, le criminel dealeur de colle n'avait pas fait grand chose d'intéressant. Il avait soupiré, par contre — et pas qu'un peu. S'il ne l'avait pas suffisamment connu pour savoir que c'était impossible, il aurait presque cru qu'il leur faisait un petit coup de déprime.  
Quoi que ce ne soit pas très crédible, il avait quand même annoté la possibilité à côté de son compte de soupirs. Dans le doute, il préférait en marquer trop que pas assez. Raymond et Marcello pourraient l'aider à faire le tri là-dedans et à faire les connections qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à voir. A trois, on réfléchissait forcément mieux que tout seul. Il fallait des coéquipiers pour que les idées rebondissent bien et trouvent leur chemin. Il avait vu ça à la télé, dans les Experts. Des experts ne pouvaient pas trop avoir tort, de son avis — sinon le monde était bien mal barré, parce qu'ils étaient quand même censé être les meilleurs dans leur domaine.  
  
Un peu découragé de ne rien avoir trouvé, et surtout fatigué de ne rien avoir à faire, l'espion de choc se laissa glisser sur le banc jusqu'à s'y allonger. Le ciel était encore bleu, mais il ne tarderait pas à faire nuit ; il n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter ses parents ou de revenir après eux, non plus. D'un autre côté, rentrer bredouille lui aurait fait mal. Ç’aurait été s'avouer vaincu. Abandonner le combat. Hisser le drapeau blanc. Donner un avantage à Valérian. Admettre qu'il était trop fort pour lui et que s'il vendait des trucs illégaux chez Médéric, il n'aurait jamais aucune preuve de ça parce qu'il était trop nul pour oser aller plus loin qu'à deux cent mètres de l'entrée.  
Un vrai héros aurait escaladé les murs et posé des micros, songea-t-il, et l'idée lui emplit les yeux d'étoiles. Avec une tenue toute noire et des gants pour ne pas mettre d'empreintes partout. Il aurait été en lien avec la CIA et personne ne l'aurait jamais attrapé, parce qu'il aurait été trop fort pour ça.   
Ça faisait du bien de rêver, de temps en temps. Personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher.  
  
« Bouh. »  
  
Tout alla trop vite. Il hurla, s'étrangla, se débattit pour s'éloigner des doigts qui venaient de lui piquer les côtes entre les planches du banc. Ses neurones hurlèrent et le reste se fit muet, noyé dans le bazar le plus complet, tout ça pour finir le dos et les omoplates sur le trottoir. Son cœur, affolé, sonnait l'alarme en continu.  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, il crut vraiment qu'il allait lâcher.  
  
Debout au-dessus de lui, avant-bras pliés contre le dossier du banc, Valérian n'essaya même pas d'atténuer les angles moqueurs de son sourire.


	5. [softly] gay

« Mamaaaaan ! Je suis rentré ! Avec un invité — reste là, je vais la prévenir. Tu bouges pas d'un pouce, okay ? »  
  
Mortifié et plus très sûr de comment on faisait pour bouger, de toute façon, Yvon acquiesça sans rien dire. Valérian plissa les yeux et tendit l'index dans sa direction, en mode "je te surveille", avant de disparaître à grandes enjambées par un couloir.  
Il avait l'air de tellement bonne humeur que franchement, muscles démolis ou pas, l'invité songea à repasser la porte dans l'autre sens aussi vite que possible. Il n'avait pas souri, mais c'était — enfin, comment dire ? Il avait l'air aussi excité qu'un gamin qui aurait trouvé un nouveau truc à tester. Et franchement, il n'avait aucune envie d'être le nouveau truc en question. Aucune du tout.  
Sauf que Valérian avait gardé ses sacs en otage, qu'il n'était pas en état de rentrer, et qu'expliquer quoi que ce soit à ses parents lui semblait presque pire que de devoir gérer les facéties de l'autre prince en herbe. Il n'arrivait pas à leur mentir, c'était plus fort que lui. Il se sentait trop coupable.  
En clair, quoi qu'il fasse, il était fichu. Échec et mat. Fin de la partie. Adieu monde cruel.  
Figé sur le paillasson et son "bienvenue" hypocrite, dont il obscurcissait tantôt un E tantôt le V, selon la jambe sur laquelle il s'appuyait, il entendit Valérian crier après sa mère encore quelques fois avant qu'une voix féminine ne vienne lui répondre sur la droite. Il le vit traverser le hall dans l'autre sens, le pas toujours aussi motivé, et attribua le petit cri étonné qui suivit à sa mère (pour autant qu'il sache, il n'avait pas de sœurs). Quelques exclamations arrivèrent jusqu'à lui à travers les murs pourtant épais, inquiètes sûrement, et puis plus rien. Le silence.  
  
Il commençait à avoir envie de chanter pour combler le vide, quitte à se ridiculiser, quand Valérian daigna enfin le rejoindre — suivi de près par sa mère, dont le sourire amusé ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il ne l'avait vue que quelque fois, le plus souvent de loin, mais c'était suffisant pour la reconnaître sans risquer de se tromper. Les parents de Valérian avaient ce petit côté bourgeois qu'il n'avait pas vu chez beaucoup de familles des environs. Ils faisaient un peu émission télé, par moments. La vie cachée des gens riches et secrètement célèbres. Mon incroyable anniversaire. Mon violon vaut plus cher que tout ce que tu as dans ta chambre. Ce genre de trucs.  
Quoi qu'à la réflexion, une émission qui parlait juste du prix d'un violon aurait été un peu ennuyeuse. Même si c'était le violon de Valérian, présenté par Valérian.  
  
Main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, la maîtresse de maison tira gentiment sur une mèche de ses cheveux pour l'inspecter.  
Il voulait bien croire en l'humanité mais là, c'était difficile de ne pas avoir l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui.  
  
« Sérieusement, je — comment vous avez fait ça ? On dirait des petits cochons plein de boue. »  
  
Parfaitement conscient que le rouge était en train de lui monter aux oreilles, Yvon envoya des signaux de détresse à Valérian avec les yeux. Comme il ne savait plus épeler "SOS" en morse, il se contenta de le fixer sans ciller en espérant que le message passe.  
C'était sûrement mieux que de lui faire des clins d’œils juste en face de sa mère, remarquez. Bonne initiative.  
  
L'air presque fier de lui, son hôte secoua la tête et posa les mains sur les hanches.  
  
« Yvon était un peu trop enthousiaste à l'idée de me quitter, lança-t-il, façon grand orateur romain, tandis que le sujet de son exposé envisageait une fois de plus de s'enfuir — et tant pis pour ses affaires. Il nous a fait trébucher. J'avais peur qu'il prenne froid, donc je lui ai proposé de venir prendre une douche ici. »  
  
Abasourdi, Yvon chercha désespérément à se rappeler le moment où il lui avait proposé un truc pareil. Il se souvenait avoir déblatéré des paroles sans queue ni tête pour expliquer ce qu'il faisait en face de chez Médéric à jouer aux apprentis espions, s'être rendu compte que ça ne fonctionnait pas, s'être fait voler un sac, avoir essayé de le récupérer et fini le nez dans une flaque de boue, mais le reste...  
Enfin, si. Il était tombé sur Valérian en voulant attraper le sac qu'il tenait hors de sa portée, donc c'était quand même de sa faute s'ils étaient tout les deux méchés de brun. Il acceptait qu'il lui mette ça sur le dos, peu importe comment c'était tourné. Puis il était aussi plutôt content d'avoir un alibi tout trouvé à servir à ses parents s'ils lui demandaient pourquoi il avait les cheveux mouillés — mais sinon, non ; il n'avait ni le lieu, ni le mobile, ni les circonstances exactes. Il racontait n'importe quoi. Et il avait l'air content de le faire, en plus.  
  
Sûrement que ça devait l'arranger. Il ne savait pas à quel niveau, par contre, et ça le gênait un peu. Il n'aimait pas que l'autre ait dix longueurs d'avance sur lui.  
Le regard attentif, à défaut de l'être lui-même, Yvon posa les yeux sur le sourire mesquin de l'ennemi. C'était quand même dingue, que même à moitié couvert de poussière et de boue séchée, Valérian réussisse toujours à avoir l'air —  
  
_D'un crétin_ , jura-t-il entre ses dents. _Du pire des crétins._  
Mains tordues devant lui, il pria à Raymond de lui envoyer suffisamment d'ondes négatives pour bien gérer la situation.  
  
« C'est très gentil de ta part, mon cœur. Vous pouvez utiliser la deuxième salle de bain d'en haut, si vous voulez. Dépêche toi si tu veux mettre des vêtements à laver, par contre, je vais bientôt relancer la machine. »  
  
Oh. Sa mère l’appelait mon cœur ? Yeux rivés sur l'air satisfait de Valérian, qui racontait il ne savait trop quoi sur la lessive et l'adoucissant, il en oublia de se moquer. C'était mignon.  
... Et comment ça, _vous_ pouvez utiliser la deuxième salle de bain.  
Yvon vira de nouveau rouge comme une pivoine, prêt à défendre sur son honneur qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à son fils de cette façon et qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle sortait cette idée, parce que vraiment, c'était bizarre — puis de toute façon les salles de bains étaient des nids à accident, et il faisait toujours très attention quand il s'y rendait, alors ce n’était pas pour y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre — enfin, sauf quand il aidait ses parents avec le linge, mais bon c'était différent parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau ni de baignoire dans l'équation et —  
  
Au bord de l'asphyxie, il laissa Valérian le tirer par le poignet sans réussir à mettre son cerveau en pause. C'était pire qu'être enfermé seul avec Leonardo DiCaprio. Pas qu'il ait déjà fantasmé sur Leonardo — ou Valérian, d'ailleurs — mais —  
  
« Her oh, y'a quelqu'un ? Je te porte pas en haut, débile, alors bouge.  
  
-Hein ? Ah, euh — oui, désolé. Je — je réfléchissais, à... Euh, la lessive. »  
  
Bien joué, se félicita-t-il en se dépêchant de monter les marches. Valérian le regardait complètement de travers, mais pour des raisons parfaitement saines et normales.  
  
« Parce que, euhm. J'ai des allergies, enchaîna-t-il avec l'assurance d'un professionnel. C'est pour ça que je voulais pas venir chez toi. Chez moi, c'est mieux.  
  
-C'est toujours mieux chez moi, désolé, ricana-t-il. Non mais c'est pas pour te vexer, mais t'as vu ma maison ? Tu peux pas vraiment comparer. »  
  
Okay. D'accord. Il se sentait bizarrement castré et ça ne réglait pas ses histoires d'allergie, mais d'accord.  
  
Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il laissa son guide lui repasser devant. Il n'était jamais venu ici ; or, à moins qu'elles ne soient toutes gentiment étiquetées, aucune porte n'aurait plus l'air de mener à la salle de bain qu'une autre. Elle pouvait être cachée n'importe où. S'il l'avait emmené dans la cave à la place, il ne se serait rendu compte de rien. C'était très dangereux, cette histoire.  
Oui parce que, tant qu'à faire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Valérian pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête. Le connaissant, il ne croyait pas qu'il ait pu vouloir faire une bonne action et puis voilà. Il n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi satisfait, sinon. Frustré, ennuyé, agacé, d'accord ; mais content ?  
Ça l'aurait beaucoup étonné.  
Après une brève hésitation, son camarade ouvrit une porte au fond d'un couloir. Il fut rassuré de voir que c'était juste une salle de bain parfaitement normale, et pas une chambre de torture ; il y avait une grande douche, des vasques, des commodes, des miroirs, une fenêtre, des serviettes... Rien d'anormal à première vue. Joli et fonctionnel. Grand, pour une "deuxième salle de bain", mais la maison l'était dans son ensemble. Ça paraissait logique.  
  
« T'es allergique à quoi ?  
  
-... Euh. Beaucoup de trucs ? »  
  
L'air tout sauf impressionné, Valérian lui jeta une serviette à la figure.  
  
« L'étiquette est encore dessus, amuse toi. Doit y avoir des gels douche dans ce tiroir-là, et des shampooing derrière le miroir. S'ils risquent tous de te filer des boutons, j'en ai d'autres dans ma chambre. »  
  
Poings serrés sur la serviette, un peu perdu, Yvon hocha la tête.  
  
« Ah, euh, où elle est ? Ta chambre.  
   
-Quand tu sors d'ici, tu vas jusqu'à la mezzanine et tu continues dans l'autre couloir. C'est la première porte côté jardin. Y'a mon nom dessus, au pire » répondit-il en lançant les sacs, un par un, dans ses bras tendus.  
  
Récupérer ses affaires le gonfla d'un courage nouveau. Rien ne le retenait plus prisonnier, maintenant. Il pouvait s'enfuir. A moins que sa mère ne garde la porte d'entrée façon chien méchant avec de la limonade et un sèche-cheveux — mais bizarrement, il en doutait. Elle n'avait pas l'air du genre à courir après les invités pour vérifier que tout allait bien.  
  
« Casse rien. »  
  
Et juste comme ça, il le laissa seul. Libre de faire tout et n'importe quoi.  
  
… Bon, tant qu'il était là.  
  
Par précaution, il mit deux tours au verrou avant de se déshabiller. Les serviettes avaient l'air suffisamment synthétiques pour ne pas risquer de lui arracher la peau et, en fouillant bien, il finit par trouver un gel douche et un shampooing qui ne contenait ni trace de fruits à coque, ni aucun des colorants, fruits, plantes, succédanés, ersatz et autres horreurs dont il avait dû s'efforcer d'apprendre les noms par cœur. C'était ça ou risquer sa vie et sa dignité chaque fois qu'il mettait le pied dehors, donc le choix avait été vite fait.  
Il n'avait pas eu à emprunter d'affaires de toilette depuis des années, alors il croisa les doigts pour ne rien avoir oublié. Les allergies les plus graves ne lui auraient pas échappé, c'est sûr, mais finir avec "juste" une crise ne lui disait trop rien non plus. La gorge en feu et le nez pris, ça allait deux minutes – pas plus.  
  
« ... Euhh. Okay. »  
  
Cette douche ne ressemblait pas à la sienne. Du tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait autant de trucs et de machins à part l'eau chaude et l'eau froide, hein ? Il tendit le bras pour en attraper le pommeau comme il l'aurait fait chez lui avant de se dire qu'à priori, vu comment c'était mis, ça ne devait pas s'enlever. L'idée de se faire marteler la tête par de l'eau en cascade ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais Valérian lui avait bien dit de ne rien casser ; puis il se voyait mal aller le déranger pour si peu. D'autant qu'il avait une douche à prendre, lui aussi.  
Après quelques essais infructueux et deux-trois brûlures au premier degré, il réussit à trouver un arrangement à peu près correct entre lui et l'engin du diable.  La terre avait eu suffisamment le temps de sécher pour lui coller à la peau et aux cheveux, le forçant à frotter méchamment le dos de ses phalanges et l'intégralité de ses bras pour espérer tout enlever. Par mesure de précaution, il passa un bon moment sur son visage pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir de mauvais surprise une fois devant le miroir. Mieux valait être rouge que marron, pour le coup — et ça risquait de moins étonner ses parents quand il rentrerait à la maison. La boue, ce n'était pas censé tomber du ciel ou apparaître spontanément sur le visage et les vêtements. Normalement.  
Une fois propre (ou du moins en théorie), il rangea les vêtements sales dans son sac de sport et enfila ceux qu'il avait mis pour courir par-dessus son boxer. Ce n'était pas franchement agréable, vu qu'il avait transpiré dedans, mais ce serait toujours mieux que de se promener avec un jean couvert de boue. Ça lui éviterait de tout salir chez Valérian, aussi (et donc peut-être de se faire assommer et enterrer dans le jardin aussitôt qu'il aurait passé la porte). S'être promené partout avec des chaussures sales le gênait suffisamment comme ça.  
En l'absence de sèche-cheveux, il opta pour un séchage viril et énergique à la serviette. Fouiller l'aurait dérangé, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit d'utiliser quoi que ce soit de plus que ce qu'on lui avait mis dans les mains. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on ouvre tout ses tiroirs, lui ; question de principe.  
  
Après...  
  
D'un autre côté, s'il en était arrivé là, c'était un peu pour espionner. C'était quand même une chance, de pouvoir mettre le nez partout sans risquer quoi que ce soit, non ? Son plan super intelligent avait presque trop bien fonctionné, au final. Il se retrouvait chez Valérian, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire après s'être douché, avec toutes les excuses du monde pour se retrouver dans telle ou telle pièce au hasard – parce qu'après tout, il ne connaissait pas ; qu'il se trompe n'aurait rien eu de bizarre. Il était suffisamment maladroit et tête en l'air pour que ça passe. C'était sa chance. Peut-être la seule qu'il aurait.  
Sacs sur les épaules, il ravala un soupir.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de fouiller, de toute façon.  
De la salle de bain, chaussures en main, il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la mezzanine et la chambre de Valérian. Elle était bien indiquée, comme il le lui avait dit ; impossible de se tromper. La plaque était sobre et élégante, blanche avec un peu de rouge, et il se demanda si c'était lui qui l'avait fait faire ou s'il l'avait achetée dans un magasin quelconque. Le connaissant, probablement la première option. Ça lui allait un peu trop bien pour n'être qu'une coïncidence ramassée sur une étagère paumée de grande-surface.  
  
Main nouée en poing, il frappa quelques coups à la porte.  
  
« J'ai fini, lança-t-il au hasard, en l'absence de réponse. Je pensais partir, mais euhm. Voilà. »  
  
Peut-être que Valérian aurait dû lui donner des cours de rattrapage en expression orale, au lieu de s'acharner sur le sport. Ça lui aurait été plus utile dans la vie et à priori, il en avait à peu près autant besoin.  
Mains dans le dos, tantôt sur la pointe des pieds tantôt sur le talon, il dut attendre quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Valérian. Ses cheveux mouillés avaient été ramenés en arrière avec soin mais au-delà de ça, rien à noter. Dieu merci, il était habillé de la tête aux pieds.  
Au cas où il n'ait pas compris ce qu'il lui avait dit à travers les murs, Yvon tira ostensiblement les lanières de ses sacs. Il n'osait pas remettre ses chaussures avant d'être revenu sur le paillasson.  
  
« Je peux y aller ?  
  
-Oh. Ouais, tu peux. »  
  
Bouche entrouverte sur toujours plus de silence et de "euhm" gênés, Yvon sentit la tension sur le visage de Valérian le clouer sur place. C'était difficile d'expliquer comment il pouvait le sentir à ce point, mais pour lui, ça crevait les yeux qu'il avait quelque chose à ajouter. Ça ne tenait pas du pressentiment, non plus — c'était juste... Là. N'importe qui y aurait été sensible, à sa place.  
Ou bien c'était parce que lui aussi, souvent, se mordait les lèvres et jouait avec ses doigts quand les mots ne venaient pas.  
  
« Comme t'as rien dit à ma mère, même si c'est sûrement parce que t'es trop... Toi pour y avoir pensé, je te libère de tes devoirs mercredi prochain. T'auras qu'à faire ce que tu veux. »  
  
Perplexe, Yvon fronça les sourcils. Rien dit ? Ah – pour Médéric ? C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu lui dire qu'il mentait, au lieu de rester là la bouche en cœur. Ça ne lui était même pas passé par la tête.  
Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser, il se sentit faire la moue.  
  
« Pourquoi tu lui dis pas que t'étais chez Médéric au lieu d'être avec moi ?  
  
-Désolé mais franchement, ça te regarde pas. Du tout.  
  
-Je suis complice, contra-t-il en détournant le regard, donc ça me regarde un peu. Imagine qu'il t'arrive un truc alors que t'es censé être avec moi, ou...  
  
-Oh mais pitié. Je vais pas me jeter sous une voiture en rentrant chez moi, je suis pas stupide. Ou maladroit, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui donna envie à Yvon de reculer de dix mètres. C'est plutôt pour toi que je devrais m'inquiéter, si tu comptes me suivre partout où je vais après les cours.  
  
-Que — je te suivais pas ! J'ai juste... J'ai voulu m'arrêter sur ce banc, et c'est un banc euh public, que je sache, alors —  
  
-Te fatigue pas. Je sais pas si tu te croyais discret ou quoi, mais je t'avais remarqué bien avant que tu nous ramasse dans la boue. Alors, tu vois, je pense que c'est dans ton intérêt de pas en rajouter une couche. Compris ? »  
  
_Oui Monsieur._  
Et puis quoi, encore ?  
A demi vexé, mais surtout complètement humilié, Yvon secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
  
« Je t'attendrai mercredi.  
  
-... T'es sourd ou t'es maso ? Je t'ai dit que —  
  
-Tu as dit que tu me ferais courir, insista-t-il, priant de toutes ses forces pour que son peu de volonté ne parte pas en fumée avant la fin de sa phrase. Deux heures, deux fois par semaine. Pour que j'ai la moyenne au bac. »  
  
Allez. Inspire, expire.  
Yeux rivés sur les tennis blanches de Monsieur Personne-n'oserait-me-dire-non, il invoqua son Raymond intérieur avant de poursuivre :  
  
« Donc soit on passe deux heures à courir, soit la prochaine fois je dis à ta mère à quelle heure on a fini, et je. Et voilà. »  
  
Pas besoin d'élaborer beaucoup plus, si ? Il avait posé les conditions et bien précisé qu'il le dénoncerait s'il ne voulait pas s'y plier. Ce n'était sûrement pas très charitable de sa part, et peut-être qu'il avait de très bonnes raisons de devoir garder la deuxième heure de leurs séances de sport libre en secret, mais il n'avait qu'à lui expliquer, aussi. Il ne pouvait pas compatir s'il ne lui disait rien. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux si en plus de mentir, il se montrait désagréable.  
Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, en même temps. Il savait très bien comment était Valérian.  
  
« Et t'y gagnes quoi, dans l'histoire ? »  
  
Trop amer pour se réjouir de ne pas avoir été immédiatement jeté dans un sac poubelle, Yvon haussa les épaules. Il se fichait un peu de ne rien y gagner ; techniquement, le coaching, c'était déjà pour l'aider. Qu'il déteste courir n'y changeait rien.  
Il avait juste envie d'ennuyer Valérian.  
  
« T'es casse-pied.  
  
-Je peux y aller ? »  
  
Au-dessus de lui, un soupir vint faire voler quelques une de ses mèches humides. Les tennis blanches se rapprochèrent d'un pas et par réflexe, il en fit un en arrière.  
Quand il se rendit compte qu'il partait vers les escaliers, il se dépêcha de le rattraper.  
  
« Tu vas regretter, chanta-t-il — et il aurait pu jurer qu'il ne souriait pas, mais il n'osa pas lever assez la tête pour s'en assurer. Mais okay, moi je m'en fiche. Ça change pas grand chose. »  
  
Bref silence.  
  
« A part à faire rire Médéric. Peut-être. Tu vas réussir à rentrer tout seul, ou tu veux qu'on dépêche un carrosse pour t'escorter jusqu'à destination ? »  
  
Parfaitement digne malgré son allure de débraillé et ses joues encore rouges, Yvon enfila ses chaussures sans daigner répondre. Il savait très bien qu'il se moquait de lui ; sauf que pas de chance, ça ne l'atteignait pas. Il avait peut-être raté sa carrière d'espion discret et efficace, mais il ne comptait pas laisser à l'ennemi le plaisir de l'humilier plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il y avait des limites à tout, quand même.  
Main sur la poignée, il tira la porte vers lui.  
  
« ... Qu'est-ce qui va faire rire Médéric ?  
  
-Toi. Allez, rentre avant que tes parents hurlent à l'enlèvement ou je sais pas quoi. »  
  
Uh — bonne idée, oui. Il ne les avait pas prévenus qu'il risquait de rentrer en retard, et il ne l'était jamais d'habitude, alors les connaissant il valait mieux s'attendre au pire. S'il retrouvait la police chez lui, il avait intérêt d'avoir l'air convaincant.  
Mais bon. Au moins, grâce à toutes ces péripéties, il aurait peut-être une vraie chance d'apprendre ce que fichait monsieur perfection qui mérite tant de rester secret. Ses amis avaient intérêt d'être fier de lui, vu tout ce qu'il avait traversé pour enfin avoir de quoi le faire chanter.  
  
Les deux pieds sur le trottoir, il se retourna en direction de l'entrée. Valérian lui adressa un grand sourire et un signe de la main, l'air pas le moins du monde inquiet ou ennuyé, et referma la porte entre eux.  
  
Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'attitude qu'aurait du avoir quelqu'un face à son maître chanteur, mais ça devait juste être une façade. Il avait l'avantage sur lui, là, clairement.  
  
... Clairement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes chapitres ont pas encore doublé de volume par rapport à ce que j'avais dit que je ferais. Pas encore.  
> Donc le prochain fera 5500 mots HAHA


	6. [giddy gay laughter]

« Alors, monsieur l'espion tout terrain ? Ça se passe comment ta mission top secrète ? »  
  
Bouche ouverte, Yvon resta fixer Louise sans savoir s'il valait mieux continuer de manger et répondre quand il aurait moins faim, ou reposer sa pomme de terre dans l'assiette et tout expliquer maintenant. D'un autre côté, il avait presque envie de carrément ignorer la question ; il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aborder le sujet Valérian sans se retrouver enterré sous dix kilos de honte et de doutes terribles.  
Quand Louise se mit à lui faire la moue, il arrêta de faire le poisson. Elle était beaucoup trop forte pour lui. Impossible de l'ignorer.  
  
« Euhhh. J'avance, répondit-il avec toute l'assurance d'un militaire endurci. Et tu vois, je suis toujours en vie. Pour l'instant.  
  
-Ah ben j'ai vu ça, oui. Il a été gentil, ou t'as été super discret ? »  
  
Très bonne question. Ni l'un ni l'autre ? Il s'était fait repérer en deux temps trois mouvements, mais Valérian ne l'avait pas enterré dans le jardin pour le punir de l'avoir suivi. D'après ses calculs savants et ses déductions très intelligentes, ça voulait probablement dire qu'il ne faisait rien d'illégal chez Médéric. Soit ça, soit il avait tellement confiance en lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter de se savoir suivi — mais puisque les trafics et les meurtres auraient risqué de plomber sa carrière, comme l'avait si bien dit Marcello, il penchait plutôt pour la première option. Quand on a besoin d'un casier clean, on couvre ses arrières.  
Il commençait à se demander si son ami n'avait pas eu raison, l'autre jour. Peut-être que Valérian voulait vraiment juste faire sa B.A et passer du temps loin de son violon. C'était crédible.  
Sauf que — ça n'avait aucun sens, du coup. Sa mère n'avait pas l'air d'une tortionnaire, et il avait suffisamment vu son père pour ne pas réussir à l'imaginer violent ou foncièrement méchant, alors qu'il soit obligé de mentir, c'était un peu...  
  
Le claquement de doigts, à deux centimètres de son nez, le fit sursauter.  
  
« Allô Yvon, ici la Terre !  
  
-Je crois que tu l'as tué, Louise.  
  
-Il a imaginé Valérian gentil. Ça a dû le casser.  
  
-Ouais, ben je peux comprendre. Moi aussi ça m'aurait déglingué le cerveau d'imaginer ça. »  
  
Pendant peut-être deux secondes, il fut tellement perdu dans ses pensées de la veille qu'il ne réussit pas à se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient aussi méchants avec lui. Il avait ses bons côtés, après tout.  
Non ?  
Que deux minutes de presque sympathie réussissent à effacer des années de moqueries gratuites envers Raymond lui noua l'estomac. Wow, Yvon. Bravo. Magnifique. Il te prête sa douche et d'un coup c'est le meilleur mec de l'univers ? Tu parles.  
Pomme de terre poignardée et dévorée pour se laisser le temps de répondre, il haussa les épaules.  
  
« J'ai été super discret, qu'est-ce que tu crois, souffla-t-il entre deux bouchées, même si le cœur n'y était pas. J'ai découvert plein de trucs. J'ai même une super piste, très sérieuse. Une grosse opportunité.  
  
-Ah ? Raconte !  
  
-T'as découvert quoi ? Qu'il deal des pianos ?  
  
-Sérieux, c'est quoi votre problème avec les pianos ? »  
  
La fausse dispute entre Marcello et Louise, qui persistait et signait que "tout les riches ont plein de pianos, c'est comme ça", lui offrit quelques secondes de répit pour décider de ce qu'il allait dire ou non. Il avait découvert qu'il allait chez Médéric, ou au moins que c'était un des endroits où il pouvait se rendre ; il avait pu rentrer chez lui et apprendre au passage que sa mère croyait vraiment qu'ils couraient ensemble quatre heures par semaine au lieu de deux. Il avait vaguement aperçu sa chambre, testé sa douche, lu toutes les étiquettes de tout ses shampooings.  
Une chance qu'il ait pensé à reprendre une douche ce matin avant de partir, d'ailleurs. Ils auraient été capables de remarquer qu'il sentait différemment de d'habitude, sinon. Hors de question qu'ils sachent ce qui s'était passé la vei...  
D'un coup, l'évidence lui échappa.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, au juste ? Il ne s'était rien passé. A part dans sa tête, à la rigueur, mais ça il n'avait pas à leur en parler de toute façon — ça ne regardait que sa propre conscience (et encore ; il préférait quand elle ne lisait pas son courrier, celle-là). Valérian n'aurait sûrement pas aimé qu'il raconte ce qu'il faisait au lieu de courir à tout le monde, mais en quoi ça le concernait ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce n'était pas son problème.  
Ses lèvres se pincèrent malgré lui.  
  
« Je peux pas en parler, répondit-il, l'air aussi suffisant que possible. C'est top-secret. On peut pas mettre les médias au courant avant que l'affaire soit bouclée, ce serait trop dangereux.  
  
-Mais non ! Quand est-ce qu'on a répété quoi que ce soit, hein ? On est fiables !  
  
-Je sais pas si je dirais qu'on est fiables, rétorqua Raymond en faisant la moue. Enfin on essaie, quoi.  
  
-Tu peux le dire si t'as rien trouvé, tu sais. »  
  
Au commentaire de Marcello, il haussa les épaules. Qu'ils ne le croient pas l'arrangeait un peu, pour une fois ; autant les laisser dans le doute. Son ego s'en remettrait.  
Valérian avait eu l'air vraiment soulagé qu'il ne le discrédite pas auprès de ses parents. Naïf ou pas, il ne se sentait pas le courage de briser le peu de confiance qu'il lui avait accordé. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on le trahisse comme ça, alors —  
  
« Yvoooon. Tu planes encore.  
  
-Ah, euh — pardon. Je suis un peu fatigué.  
  
-Faut manger en pleine conscience. Tu sais, le truc où tu sens les aliments et que tu penses à leur couleur et tout.  
  
-C'est ça, moque toi, gronda Louise en donnant un coup de coude à Marcello. C'est super efficace, la méditation. »  
  
Raymond les regarda se taquiner sans rien dire. C'était un peu lui qui avait lancé la mode, donc il ne pouvait trop rien dire. Puis ce n'était pas comme si Louise avait besoin de qui que ce soit pour la défendre.  
Penché vers son ami, il tapota son verre de sa cuiller.  
  
« Tu devrais peut-être faire une pause avec le sport, non ? Je galère déjà avec ce qu'on a en cours, alors toi... »  
  
Yvon se sentit secouer la tête juste avant de se dire que mince, non, il avait envie d'arrêter. C'était juste qu'il voulait surveiller Valérian et, bref — un mal pour un bien, comme on dit, hein ? Il aimait la routine mais jouer aux espions et aux sportifs s'entraînant pour les JO lui plaisait bien aussi. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ni comment, parce qu'il détestait toujours autant le sport, mais voilà. Hors de question de s'arrêter maintenant.  
Raymond plissa les yeux, clairement sceptique.  
  
« Non mais mes parents sont contents que je fasse du sport, ils voudront pas que j'arrête, expliqua-t-il, l'esprit en ébullition. Et puis j'ai pas fini mon investigation de super détective. Si je démissionne maintenant, je pourrai plus le surveiller.  
  
-Ouaaaais. Bah si ça implique de passer du temps avec Valérian, perso, mes parents peuvent appeler la police que ça me fera pas accepter plus vite. Ou juste un peu.  
  
-Oui mais toi, il te déteste, balbutia-t-il. Moi je peux lui soutirer des informations plus facilement.  
  
-Quoi, il me déteste ? Wow. Moi qui croyais qu'on était amis. Voire amoureux. Secrètement épris l'un de l'autre, tout ça. »  
  
Le ton plat et désintéressé de Raymond était en tel décalage avec ce qu'il venait de dire qu'Yvon ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ça lui écorcha la gorge, un peu, mais trop tard pour se taire.  
Louise, heureusement, ne rata pas une seconde pour rattraper la conversation en marche.  
  
« HA ! Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que vous vous adoriez au fond de vous-même. Je le sentaiiiis.  
  
-Et ça te dérange pas que j'ai une relation secrète avec lui ?  
  
-Ah ben si. Je vais devoir le défier en duel, maintenant. A mort.  
  
-Ah oui, quand même. »  
  
Aucun doute sur le fait que Louise ne croyait ni ne pensait un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'air beaucoup trop sérieuse pour son propre bien. C'était terrifiant.  
Elle aurait eu du mal à battre Valérian s'il avait fallu en venir aux mains, à priori, mais elle avait quand même toujours eu de meilleures notes que lui. Ou que la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait, d'ailleurs. Si quelqu'un avait suffisamment de ressources pour trouver comment se débarrasser des autres sans avoir besoin de se mettre au karaté ou au jiujitsu, c'était elle.  
Et pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer les gens en tuer d'autres, en ce moment ?  
Cheveux dressés sur sa nuque, il se tourna discrètement pour vérifier que Valérian ne les espionnait pas depuis tout ce temps. Il aurait eu l'air fin, tiens. C'était bien la peine d'essayer de garder le secret s'il l'entendait casser du sucre sur son dos.  
  
« Oh bah tiens. Super. Satan en personne.  
  
-Je préfère Lucifer. Enchanté, loser numéro deux. »  
  
Figé sur place, Yvon regarda sa vie lui échapper sans chercher à la retenir. Le timing était trop parfait pour que ça puisse n'être qu'une coïncidence. Il acceptait son sort ; il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que se désintégrer sur place.  
Appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, tout sauf décidé à se retourner dans le bon sens, il maudit tout ses ancêtres de ne pas l'avoir fait sûr de lui et courageux.  
  
« T'en fais pas, je compte pas te tenir compagnie. J'ai juste besoin d'Yvon deux secondes. »  
  
_Noooon._  
Même pas besoin de se rasseoir correctement pour sentir tout les regards tournés vers lui. Tous. Sans exception. Même celui du Pape. Ils devaient se demander pourquoi et comment et dans quel monde cette réplique était possible et franchement, il ne savait pas non plus. Il n'était pas prêt à gérer ça.  
Quand Valérian grogna et que Louise rigola et qu'on lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à se lever, suivi de près par l'exclamation outrée de Raymond et le "laisse" cruel de Marcello, il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Le contact réveilla son instinct de survie, heureusement ; par réflexe, il se redressa et suivit le mouvement sans se faire prier.  
A peine conscient que grâce à son manque de coopération d'autres personnes les regardaient pour de vrai, il jeta un regard implorant à la table de ses amis. Raymond avait l'air prêt à venir démonter Valérian s'il osait lui faire du mal, mais il ne bougeait pas pour autant ; sûrement que le regard de Marcello devait aider à le clouer sur place. On ne plaisante pas avec ces regards-là.  
Arrivé près des escaliers du self, il tenta de se rassurer. Il ne l'aurait pas tué devant tout le monde, quand même. Si ?  
  
« Tu veux toujours courir mercredi ? »  
  
Oh. Sa question était presque normale, en fait.  
Décontenancé, il haussa les épaules.  
  
« Euh, oui ?  
  
-Alors tu pourras pas rentrer chez toi directement. Si tu veux prendre une douche ce sera dans les vestiaires, donc pense à prendre à tes affaires. Si tu veux en prendre une » réitéra-t-il, paume levé vers le plafond, et Yvon ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait vraiment être bon au théâtre — il prenait la pose même quand il n'avait pas besoin de le faire.  
  
L'information concernant la douche le laissa un peu perplexe, mais il décida d'acquiescer. Il l'avait plus ou moins forcé à passer les deux heures à courir avec lui au lieu de faire n'importe quoi, mais ça n'impliquait pas de ne pas rentrer chez lui, non ? Il rentrerait après de toute façon. Sauf s'il passait la deuxième heure à faire autre chose, mais — enfin, peu importe. Il verrait.  
Et tant qu'ils n'avaient pas à la prendre l'un à côté de l'autre, oui, il préférait se laver avant d'aller faire autre chose.  
  
« Oublie pas, en tout cas. J'irai pas te courir après si t'es en retard. »  
  
Et comme si de rien n'était, il descendit les marches et le laissa planté là.  
Doigts noués sur les bords de son pull, Yvon fit demi-tour et retourna se poser près de ses amis avec la grâce d'un robot. Ç’aurait été trop demander que d'échapper aux questions, vu sa tête, donc il les accueillit sans se plaindre.  
  
« Il t'a dit quoi ?  
  
-Il veut tromper Raymond pour toi ? »  
  
Yeux rivés sur Louise et son sourire amusé, mort à l'intérieur, il se demanda si elle le faisait exprès — et, si oui, comment elle y arrivait.  
  
« Nnnnooon. Il voulait juste me dire que, euh, c'était toujours bon pour mercredi. Il était pas trop sûr de pouvoir, le. L'autre jour. »  
  
Ses trois amis acceptèrent l'explication sans chercher plus loin, à son grand soulagement. Dire toute la vérité lui aurait demandé de remonter plus loin dans les mensonges, et il n'avait toujours pas très envie de leur raconter ce qui se passait avec Valérian — même s'il n'était pas très sûr de ce dont il s'agissait au juste. C'était lui qui enquêtait, et il ne pouvait pas tout leur raconter avant d'être sûr que ça ne risquait pas de causer des problèmes ici ou là.  
  
S'enfoncer dans les mensonges ne lui plaisait pas trop ; il nageait mal, là-dedans. Il nageait mal tout court, en fait.  
Alors dans le doute, il croisa les doigts et retint sa respiration.

 

* * *

  
Tout le long du cours privé, Yvon eut l'impression de se promener avec une bombe à retardement sur le dos. Il connaissait bien cette sensation ; c'étaient les mêmes nœuds dans son estomac et dans sa gorge que les veilles d'examen. Il attendait que quelque chose se passe, il savait que ça allait se passer, il sentait que ça se rapprochait, et plus le temps passait moins il arrivait à tenir en place. L'avantage, c'était que pour une fois on ne lui demandait pas de se tenir tranquille, et Valérian eut l'air relativement content de le voir s'activer un peu plus que d'habitude.  
Voir son coach si peu inquiet, de son côté, ne fit qu'empirer son stress. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu mais doutait que ça lui fasse plaisir ; même en mettant de côté les hypothèses impliquant sa mort imminente, c'était de Valérian dont il parlait. Il n'avait jamais de bonnes idées — ou aucune qui lui donne envie de rester pour les tester, en tout cas. Sa notion de ce qui pouvait être drôle ne coïncidait pas tellement avec la sienne.  
Quand une heure fut passée et que l'habituelle main tendue vint l'aider à se relever pour lui dire de marcher, au lieu de dormir, il sentit son stress dépasser le seuil de l'humainement possible. _Donc on court qu'une heure et pas deux._ Il s'en était douté, mais la certitude lui fit regretter d'avoir joué aux durs. Il aurait dû accepter d'avoir son mercredi tranquille et en profiter pour s'avancer dans ses leçons, au lieu de faire l'imbécile. Stupide stupide stupide.  
Tendu comme un élastique prêt à claquer, il se glissa dans les douches sans se faire prier. Il attendit un petit moment avant de se déshabiller, juste histoire de vérifier que Valérian ne risquait pas de se pointer, et se doucha aussi vite que possible une fois qu'il eut décidé que la voie était libre. L'eau chaude lui détendit les nerfs, mais à peine. Il aurait préféré avoir une fenêtre par laquelle s'enfuir ; se sentir coincé le paniquait comme pas possible.  
Quand il sortit, sacs sur les épaules et terreur en bandoulière, son bourreau en devenir l'attendait en tapotant sur son téléphone. Il cessa dès qu'il le vit. Aussi détendu et naturel que d'habitude, il lui demanda s'il avait fini et n'attendit pas son assentiment pour se mettre en route vers la sortie du stade. La plupart du temps Yvon n'aimait pas qu'il fasse les questions et les réponses comme ça ; mais juste pour aujourd'hui, parce que sa gorge était trop serrée, il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas s'inquiéter de le voir mutique et en retrait. Déjà qu'il était stressé, il n'avait pas très envie qu'on le lui fasse remarquer ou qu'on lui demande pourquoi. Il ne savait jamais quoi dire ; si c'était pour qu'on se moque de ses raisons, il préférait encore dire qu'il n'en avait pas.  
"J'ai l'impression que tu vas me tuer depuis l'autre jour dans le self et j'arrête pas d'y penser depuis", ça sonnait mal. Peu importe comment il le tournait.  
  
Malgré sa connaissance approximative du quartier, Yvon ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre où ils allaient. Il avait fait le même chemin la semaine d'avant ; la coïncidence aurait été trop grosse.  
A peine plus confiant, il accéléra un peu pour revenir près de Valérian.  
  
« On va chez Médéric ?  
  
-Tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ? »  
  
Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques, même venant de ses amis, alors il ne s'en offusqua pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête — parce que oui, il venait de s'en rendre compte — et de laisser son regard errer juste un peu sur la mâchoire, les épaules et le sac à dos de Valérian.  
Yeux clos, il étouffa un soupir.  
La fin du trajet se poursuivit dans le silence. Son camarade n'avait pas l'air disposé à discuter avec lui, et son ventre était encore trop serré pour qu'il réussisse à trouver quoi dire. La nervosité lui comprimait le cerveau. C'était pire que le syndrome de la page blanche, là-haut.  
  
Le bruit de la sonnette fit chavirer le navire et ce qui restait de monde dedans — courage en premier.  
  
« Tu sais, en fait, j'ai des trucs à faire et euhm...  
  
-Et euhm ? »  
  
Les yeux de Valérian, posés droit sur lui, firent dérailler le train de ses pensées. Ses objections valsèrent dans le décor ; il oublia ce qu'il avait voulu dire, ou faire. La lumière faisait ressortir le marron dans ses iris presque noirs et de là où il était, un peu plus bas, ils en ressortaient d'autant plus contre sa peau claire. C'était vraiment joli.  
Quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et qu'il détourna son regard de lui, Yvon inspira tout l'air dont il avait oublié avoir besoin.  
  
« Heeey ! Yo, Val.  
  
-Re.  
  
-Yo, Yvon. »  
  
Encore à moitié dans la lune, priant pour que ses joues ne soient pas aussi rouges qu'il les sentait chaudes, il serra la main que Médéric lui tendit. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de lui dire bonjour. Ils n'avaient jamais traîné avec les mêmes personnes, depuis la maternelle jusqu'au lycée. Les constantes disputes de Valérian et Raymond n'aidaient pas tellement à la socialisation avec les amis de l'autre.  
Après avoir libéré sa main (sans la broyer), Médéric se décala du passage pour  lui permettre de rentrer. Pressé de faire passer le temps, il s'exécuta sans se faire prier.  
Enveloppé par le chauffage central, il sentit son cœur se calmer un peu. Il n'était jamais venu ici. Le couloir ne lui disait rien, la décoration non plus, les photos encadrées au mur et les gens dessus encore moins — même si, pour pas mal d'entre elles, il aurait pu dire où elles avaient été prises. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas visité une nouvelle maison, celle de Valérian mise à part, qu'il sentit des chatouillis bizarres derrière les oreilles noyer un peu de son stress. Ça laissait toujours une impression bizarre et solennelle, de visiter un nouvel endroit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
  
« C'est par là, hop. »  
  
Hop, d'accord. Droit vers l'escalier.  
A défaut de savoir quoi en faire d'autre, il serra ses mains sur les lanières de son sac à dos et emboîta le pas à Médéric. Il avait perdu son guide des yeux à peine la porte ouverte ; or il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça mais là, il espérait très fort qu'il revienne vite. Valérian, au moins, il avait un tout petit peu appris à le connaître. Médéric, c'était...  
Autre chose.  
  
« Voilà. Tu peux t'installer où tu veux, Val devrait pas trop tarder.  
  
-Il est parti où ? se risqua-t-il, balayant la pièce du regard pour trouver un "où tu veux" approprié.  
  
-A la douche ? Je pense. »  
  
Ça n'avait pas l'air de trop l'inquiéter, en tout cas. Valérian devait avoir l'habitude de faire comme chez lui.  
Médéric s'installa par terre devant le lit, face à la télévision, alors il décida de faire pareil. Il s'assit à une distance respectable de lui, pas trop à l'aise avec la proximité, et glissa ses deux sacs sous ses jambes pliées. Prendre le moins de place possible avec quelque chose de rassurant, même s'il ne risquait pas de passer inaperçu quand ils n'étaient que deux dans la pièce. Se séparer de ses affaires ne lui disait trop rien non plus ; Valérian les lui avait bien volées, la dernière fois, pour le forcer à le suivre. Il ne comptait pas se faire avoir à deux reprises de la même façon.  
Enfin – il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de le traîner, pour le coup. Il l'avait suivi sans rien dire ni chercher à s'enfuir. Normal, sachant que c'était son idée, mais quand même ; il n'était pas au-delà de s'enfuir pour échapper à quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même proposé. Il aurait peut-être dû essayer.  
  
« Tu connais Soulcalibur ? »  
  
Au regard qu'il lui rendit, Médéric dut en conclure que non. Disque en main, il lui lança le boîtier du jeu pour le laisser regarder.  
  
« C'est un jeu de combat ?  
  
-Ouaip. T'as des consoles chez toi ?  
  
-Euh, non. Je joue pas trop aux jeux vidéos, mes parents aiment pas ça.  
  
-Aw. Ça craint. »  
  
Yvon haussa les épaules, pas convaincu qu'il aurait été fan même si on lui avait apporté toutes les nouvelles consoles dès leur sortie. Les jeux de groupe, à la rigueur, oui ; le reste, ça ne l'intéressait pas tellement. Il avait toujours préféré aller dehors et jouer aux détectives ou aux chasseurs de fantômes.  
Il échangea encore quelques mots avec Médéric avant que Valérian ne revienne, douché et débarrassé de sa veste. Il mit un point d'honneur à garder le nez sur l'écran plutôt que de le chercher du regard ; même quand il le sentit s'étaler sur le lit pour mieux se glisser entre eux, il resta bien immobile.  
L'impression d'être de trop, ou du moins pas au bon endroit, lui glissa sous la peau. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?  
  
« Bon. Tu veux jouer, ou tu préfères espionner ? Enfin. _Essayer_ d'espionner. »  
  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-même face au sourire charmant de Mister Univers.  
  
« Oui, ben si tu... grommela-t-il, jambes serrées contre son torse, avant de se couper. Je vais regarder. Je sais pas jouer, de toute façon.  
  
-Oh bah Valérian peut t'apprendre, hein.  
  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
  
-Parce que toi ? »  
  
Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire avant que Valérian ne soupire, l'air contrarié. Yvon décida de ne pas chercher trop loin dans leurs échanges ; les amis proches avaient des codes que les autres ne pouvaient pas trop comprendre, entre les inside jokes et les références à des conversations auxquelles on n'avait pas participé. Il avait attrapé sa manette quand même, donc c'était que ça ne devait pas être trop grave. A priori.  
Ça eut l'air d'amuser Médéric, en tout cas.  
La sensation d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important lui goudronna l'estomac.  
  
« Alors, ça avance le sport ? Il t'esclavagise pas trop ?  
  
-Arrête de spammer cette attaque ou je te —  
  
-Euh. Non ? Enfin ça fatigue et ça sert pas trop à grand chose, mais...  
  
-Tu rigoles ? Je te chronomètre, je te signale, l'interrompit Valérian sans quitter l'écran du regard. Si ça servait à rien j'aurais arrêté de perdre mon temps. »  
  
Un "oh" à peine audible se faufila entre ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas senti d'amélioration, mais il n'avait pas envie de le contredire non plus. Un chronomètre, ça ne ment pas.  
Il n'avait pas envie d'être une perte de temps, peu importe pour qui, alors tant mieux.  
  
« En même temps ouais, quand t'as Usain Bolt en prof, ça déprime un peu.  
  
-Médéric je te jure que si t'arrêtes pas de spammer —  
  
-Heeer, y'a pas de règles contre ça ! Je spam si je veux. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? »  
  
Comme pour répondre à sa question, le personnage de Valérian (Pyrrha ?) asséna une attaque spéciale au tas de muscles de Médéric, réduisant sa barre de vie à néant avec classe et méthode.  
Le sourire moqueur du gagnant en tira un timide à Yvon. Le perdant, lui, resta regarder l'écran d'un air blasé en murmurant quelque chose à propos du karma.  
C'était drôle de les voir interagir comme ça ; ils n'agissaient pas très différemment de ce que lui et ses amis auraient pu faire s'ils avaient joué à un jeu semblable. Ils se grognaient plus dessus que lui n'aurait eu tendance à le faire, mais à quelques détails près, c'était la même chose. Faux secrets, chamailleries, soutien, discussions animées sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ils s'amusaient, quoi.  
Sourcils froncés, il se demanda à quel moment il s'était retrouvé incapable d'imaginer Valérian faire autre chose que se moquer, jouer du violon et réviser. Évidemment, qu'il avait des amis et aimait faire des trucs stupides de temps en temps. Ça allait de soi, non ?  
Qu'il doive le cacher en étant d'autant plus aberrant. Est-ce que ses parents auraient refusé qu'il passe du temps à ne rien faire, ou est-ce que c'était avec Médéric qu'ils avaient un problème ? Ou avec les jeux vidéos ?  
Il leur aurait bien posé la question, mais il ne pensait pas obtenir de réponse. Les regarder jouer était aussi amusant, vu l'ardeur que mettait Médéric à perdre, alors il déplia les jambes, les croisa plus confortablement et observa les matchs reprendre.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Médéric s'absenta pour aller chercher à boire. Valérian lui demanda de l'eau et comme il ne savait pas quoi prendre d'autre, il répéta la même chose. Leur hôte roula des yeux mais s'exécuta malgré tout, non sans vanter les mérites du coca.  
A peine le silence revenu dans la pièce, Yvon sentit la gêne lui grimper le long de l’œsophage. Il sentait la présence de Valérian à côté de lui plus sûrement qu'un micro-climat ; impossible de l'ignorer. Il aurait aimé, pourtant. Il savait que c'était juste de l'appréhension, de l'embarras et une dose carrément gênante d'attirance, mais ça ne l'aidait pas à gérer quoi que ce soit — au contraire, même. Il était à peu près sûr que tout le monde ne tombait pas dans les clichés de bégaiement et de rires tendus à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls avec un garçon mignon. Les salles de classe auraient été beaucoup moins studieuses, sinon.  
Le pire c'était de savoir qu'au début, tout allait très bien. Il avait peur de se faire tuer, et s'il s'était penché vers lui il aurait été gêné, d'accord, mais rien de plus ; être assis à côté de lui ne lui faisait pas grand chose. Rien de cet ordre, en tout cas.  
Depuis lundi dernier, ça allait en empirant.  
  
« Il met trois plombes, sérieux, gronda Valérian en se penchant pour attraper la deuxième manette. Tu veux essayer, en attendant ? »  
  
Il se mordit la joue avant de hocher la tête.  
Pendant que Valérian faisait défiler les personnages en lui expliquant rapidement qu'ils avaient des statistiques et à quoi elles correspondaient, il chercha comment aborder le sujet de ses parents sans rentrer dans le tas façon tank de guerre.  
Comme rien de subtil ne lui venait et que Médéric risquait de revenir à tout moment, il se lança :  
  
« Pourquoi tu dis pas à tes parents que tu vas chez Médéric ?  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça te regardait pas, non ? T'es persistant, grommela-t-il.  
  
-Mais ça me travaille, répondit-il entre ses dents, yeux rivés sur la manette. Tes parents te... Enfin, ils t'en empêcheraient ? De sortir ? »  
  
Pensif et peut-être un rien contrarié, Valérian lui demanda de choisir son personnage. Trop peu adepte des jeux de combat pour trouver celui qui lui conviendrait le mieux, il y alla au physique. Il aimait bien jouer des filles mais avait quand même une légère préférence pour les garçons ; comme ils avaient souvent des montagnes de muscles pas très jolies à regarder, il prit celui qui lui sembla le plus normal.  
  
« Ha. T'as le frère de mon perso.  
  
-Ah ? Ils ont de la famille ?  
  
\- Ça dépend lesquels. Et mes parents ne m'empêchent pas de sortir, poursuivit-il. Mais de là à approuver ou m'encourager, y'a des limites. »  
  
S'ils étaient aussi disciplinés que leur fils, il voulait bien le croire. Après, c'était un peu comme les siens : ils ne le forçaient pas à avoir de bonnes notes et à s'impliquer dans ses études, mais ils préféraient qu'il le fasse. Et comme il détestait les décevoir, il finissait presque toujours par faire de son mieux. Ce n'était sans doute pas comparable, sachant que Valérian était aussi bon dans les études qu'en sport et qu'il pratiquait quinze mille activités extra-scolaires en plus du violon et du théâtre, mais c'était ce qu'il avait de plus proche.  
Qu'un garçon hyper sûr de lui, orgueilleux comme pas possible et plus têtu que trois Raymond ait suffisamment peur de décevoir ses parents pour devoir s'inventer des excuses et désobéir en secret le rendit curieusement plus humain à ses yeux.  
  
« Ils devraient approuver, tenta-t-il. Tu fais déjà de ton mieux tout le temps. »  
  
Il y eut un bref silence épais comme du coton et puis, sans prévenir, Valérian éclata de rire.  
Il aurait été incapable de dire s'il se moquait ou s'il était content ou en colère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais il rit.  
  
« Je te laisse essayer de taper en premier, si tu veux voir les touches. Celle-là et celle-là te font attaquer, celle-là c'est pour se défendre. Après, si tu fais ça... »  
  
L'index de Valérian vint appuyer sur chacune des touches de sa manette au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait et, le temps que ça dura, Yvon se retrouva tellement absorbé par ses explications et la simplicité avec laquelle le dialogue filait entre eux qu'il en oublia d'être gêné. Ils s'entendaient presque ; et il se fit battre en trois secondes dès que le blond eut récupéré sa manette, mais n'empêche que.  
Ils s'entendaient presque.  
  
Quand Médéric revint, ils avaient eu le temps d'entamer la deuxième partie.  
  
« Voilà l'eaaau. Ah, Yvon se fait battre, okay. Y'a plus de pitié.  
  
-Je vais quand même pas faire exprès de perdre. Il restera nul, sinon.  
  
-Ah bah y'a plus de respect non plus, wow. Défends-toi, mec.  
  
-J'essaie ? Mais il me laisse pas —  
  
-Ouuuuch. La misère.  
  
-Comment tu fais ça ? J'arrive pas à faire ça, moi, balbutia Yvon, sourcils froncés par la concentration.  
  
-Si t'arrêtais de regarder ta manette, déjà, tu t'en sortirais mieux, ricana Valérian.  
  
-Mais je sais pas où sont les touches, sinon !  
  
-Tape au hasard, t'inquiète. Sinon tu peux spammer une touche d'attaque et attendre que Valérian s'énerve. »  
  
Considérant qu'il n'était plus au-dessus de ça, Yvon baissa les yeux vers sa manette et se mit à tapoter sur la même touche à répétition. Il réussit à mettre quelques coups de plus qu'avant à Pyrrha ; satisfait de voir qu'il se débrouillait mieux en trichant un peu, il changea de bouton et se remit à taper comme ça.  
Au bout de deux minutes, Valérian se mit à gronder. Littéralement. Comme un chien ou un orage.  
  
« Médéric. Je te hais.  
  
-De rien, Val. Moi aussi je t'adore grave. »  
  
Malgré tout ses efforts, Yvon perdit encore et encore. Quand il en eut marre de se retrouver par terre et de voir le chiffre des victoires du J1 passer au nombre, il rendit la manette à Médéric.  
  
Le temps passa si vite que quand il regarda sa montre, juste histoire de, il se retrouva à littéralement sauter sur ses pieds.  
  
« Oh mince faut que je rentre, mes parents —  
  
-Vont appeler la police. Je sais. Faut que j'y aille aussi, de toute façon, le coupa Valérian en suivant le mouvement.  
  
-Heeeer, c'est rare que tu regardes pas l'heure ! Faudra que je –  
  
-Ha ha ha, merci Médéric au-revoir Médéric je connais le chemin pas la peine de me raccompagner. »  
  
Les deux amis s'échangèrent une grimace, et si celle du brun se tordit vite en sourire amusé, Valérian garda son masque ennuyé jusqu'au bout. Quand il tourna les talons, sacs sur le dos, Yvon supposa qu'il devait le suivre et adressa un au-revoir poli à Médéric. Il le lui rendit de la main, toujours souriant, sans faire un geste pour les suivre.  
Pas tellement habitué aux disputes, fausses ou non, il rattrapa son coach jusque dans l'entrée sans rien oser lui dire de peur que ça n'envenime la situation. C'était toujours difficile de savoir s'il faisait semblant ou s'il était vraiment en colère ; il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ces choses-là, encore moins quand l'autre était aussi bon comédien.  
Arrivé sur le trottoir, le blond avait retrouvé une expression parfaitement neutre.  
  
« A lundi.  
  
-Ah — euhm... »  
  
Valérian haussa un sourcil, dans l'expectative, et il se sentit rougir sous son regard scrutateur.  
  
« C'était... sympa, merci. A lundi », enchaîna-t-il, aussi vite que possible, avant de ne partir dans l'autre sens.  
  
Souffle grippé, il activa les muscles fatigués de ses jambes aussi vite qu'il put pour retourner jusqu'à chez lui. Il avait la tête vide ; oublié sa mission et l'embarras, le stress qui jusque-là lui avait noué l'estomac. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé les exercices, il se retrouva à anticiper le lundi suivant.

 _On s'entend presque bien._  
  
A mi-chemin, toujours tendu de la tête aux pieds, il éclata de rire.


	7. curse my sudden but inevitable gaytrayal

Un, deux. Un, deux. Le bruit des semelles qui claquaient contre le sol l'étourdissait presque, alors il cessa de se concentrer là-dessus. Il ne pleuvait pas ; il faisait même beau. Il avait tellement chaud qu'il aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient en été, et pas en fin d'année. Un, deux. Un, deux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils comptaient les pas par deux et pas par autre chose, tiens ? Il avait déjà entendu un deux trois quatre, mais il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir déjà utilisé lui-même. D'un autre côté, d'habitude, il ne réfléchissait pas quand il courait. D'habitude il ne courait pas tout court, en fait. Sauf pour sauver sa vie. Éventuellement. Mais ce n'était pas arrivé très souvent.  
Les circuits de son cerveau s'embrouillèrent une seconde et il faillit se prendre le pied droit dans le gauche, trébuchant d'un bon coup vers le sol avant de ne retrouver l'équilibre. Daphné, à sa droite, lui lança un drôle de regard sous les mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval. Il essaya de lui adresser un sourire un peu rassurant, mais sentit que ça avait raté. Comment les autres faisaient pour avoir l'air cool en courant ? Ses jambes partaient n'importe comment, son visage devait hurler au secours et à l'intérieur c'était encore pire. Son cœur et ses poumons faisaient n'importe quoi. Ne pas penser à un arrêt cardiaque. Ne pas penser à un arrêt cardiaque. Ne pas — trop tard, il y avait pensé, il allait en avoir un. C'était comme ça que ça marchait, il l'avait lu dans un magasine de science. Ou est-ce que c'était le contraire, justement ? Il n'en savait plus rien du tout. Foutue mémoire pas fiable — comment est-ce qu'il était censé savoir s'il allait mourir ou pas, maintenant ? Inquiet, il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et invoqua des pouvoirs cachés pour voir à travers les tissus et la peau. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il s'arrête. Une bonne note au baccalauréat ne lui servirait à rien si c'était à titre posthume. Ses parents seraient un peu consolés, mais ça leur ferait quand même une belle jambe. Ils préféraient l'avoir vivant que grand athlète — il était à peu près sûr de ça.  
Quand il releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il lui restait encore plus d'une moitié de tour à courir, il faillit se laisser tomber par terre. A quoi bon s'acharner ? Il était nul, il était nul, voilà, personne ne s'attendait à plus de sa part et ils avaient bien raison, parce qu'il ne comptait pas leur donner tort. Il avait l'impression de mourir depuis au moins cinq minutes et s'il était _vraiment_ en train de faire une hypertension ou il ne savait quoi depuis tant de temps que ça, ce serait un miracle s'ils réussissaient à l'amener à l'hôpital avant de devoir le déposer à la morgue. Allongé sur un lit en fer tout froid, une étiquette sur le gros orteil. C'était triste, quand même. Tout ça pour ça.  
Foulées calées sur celles de Daphné, il grinçait des dents en hurlant dans sa tête quand un coup à l'arrière du crâne le fit se redresser façon ressort. Il s'était tellement ancré dans le mouvement, à ce stade, qu'il n'en profita même pas pour s'arrêter ; il se contenta de se masser la tête, yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension, et lança un regard outré à Valérian.  
Qui courait... à reculons. Parce que pourquoi pas, après tout.  
  
« Tu ralentis ! Si tu veux finir un jour, va falloir te bouger un peu », chanta monsieur le coach sans peurs et sans reproches, les cheveux au vent et —  
  
Yvon secoua la tête, manquant de perdre l'équilibre et de se filer un malaise au passage.  
  
« Je fais que ça, bouger ! » balbutia-t-il, trop à bout de souffle pour réussir à avoir l'air en colère ou menaçant. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que mourant, en fait.  
  
Une moue dubitative éclaira le visage de Valérian. Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle repartit et laissa place à un sourire prétentieux qui lui donna envie d'attraper le premier plot venu et de le lui jeter à la figure. Ça ou se cacher dessous, il n'était pas trop sûr.  
  
« Hmmmmnon. Tu trébuches, à la rigueur, mais bouger c'est pas encore ça. Je te mets un quatre sur dix à tout casser. Peut mieux faire ! »  
  
Sur quoi il leur fit un semblant de salut de la main droite et, sans se presser, repartit dans le bon sens. Il le regarda accélérer, allonger les foulées encore plus qu'il ne le faisait au naturel, et resta bête à se demander comment c'était seulement possible d'aller aussi vite. Il devinait bien qu'il était en train de rattraper son retard, mais quand même — il allait deux, voire trois, voire dix fois plus vite que lui en se fatigant trente fois moins.  
C'était injuste.  
Et de quel droit il se moquait de lui, hein ? Il essayait, au moins ! Et la faute à qui, d'ailleurs, grommela-t-il en tentant de tirer sur les muscles de ses mollets. Il aurait déjà été en train de marcher, s'il ne l'avait pas ennuyé avec ses histoire de s'entraîner pour essayer d'avoir la moyenne. Quelque part au milieu de ses ordres et de ses "marche, reste pas immobile", il avait fini par peut-être y voir un tout petit peu d'intérêt. Une amélioration. C'était vraiment pas grand chose, et il ne se voyait toujours pas atteindre le dix sur vingt avant la date butoir, mais c'était mieux que rien ; il n'avait jamais réussi à faire de sport, avant ça. Alors si maintenant il arrivait lui dire que ça n'avait servi à rien, à quoi bon se donner la peine ? C'était autant le laisser tranquille.  
Ennuyé peut-être, amer sûrement, Yvon tira encore plus fort sur ses jambes. Il entendit Daphné souffler à côté, mais ne s'étonna même pas de la voir tenir le rythme. Ils avaient signé le pacte tacite de souffrir ensemble au moment où ils avaient démarré l'un à côté de l'autre à la même vitesse ; maintenant, c'était cours ou tombe. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur le côté, ne fut pas du tout surpris de voir que Valérian était déjà arrivé, et envisagea la distance qu'il leur restait à parcourir.  
  
« Il a raisooon » geignit-il en fixant ses stupides épaules de stupide beau-parleur.  
  
Daphné lui fit les gros yeux. Malgré tout, elle suivit son regard et il vit à sa grimace que le grand sourire de Valérian avait encore moins dû lui plaire à elle qu'à lui.  
  
« On lui prouve le contraire ? »  
  
Sentant à son air bête que le message n'était pas passé, elle élabora.  
  
« En sprintant ! On sprinte ? »  
  
Pourtant à bout de souffle, elle secoua les bras et leva les deux pouces dans sa direction. L'idée parut complètement suicidaire à Yvon, mais il n'en avait pas de meilleure. Il avait envie de faire ravaler ses paroles à Valérian, lui aussi. _Ça se tente_ , songea-t-il, avant de le répéter à voix haute.  
Satisfaite d'avoir eu le feu vert, Daphné poussa un petit soupir de guerre et accéléra.  
Il ne restait plus qu'eux et quelques filles pas bien pressées, de toute façon, donc personne n'allait se plaindre qu'ils passent la seconde. Ça ne servirait à rien, mais quand même ; il se sentait aussi motivé à courir qu'il l'était parfois à faire ses exercices de maths, même s'il détestait ça. On ne questionne pas les élans de courage, on les exploite. Ses parents lui avaient bien appris ça.  
  
Passer d'un petit trot de croisière à une vraie course lui donna l'impression de perdre le contrôle de ses jambes. Littéralement. Il n'avait fait qu'accélérer sans trop savoir comment il allait juste _pouvoir_ aller plus vite, mais ses muscles en avaient décidé autrement. Ça allait trop vite, tellement vite que ça ne faisait même plus mal — il sentait juste l'air le gifler et lui geler les poumons, ses jambes qui fonctionnaient toutes seules, et rien d'autre. Il fit à peine attention aux filles devant lui qui venaient de se décaler pour aller s'étirer paresseusement contre les barres. Ça aurait été bête de leur rentrer dedans, pensa-t-il à retardement.  
Lorsque son cerveau se rendit enfin compte qu'il était temps de s'arrêter, maintenant, là, tout de suite, il pila si fort qu'il faillit aller embrasser le sol sans plus de cérémonies.  
Dès que le monde arrêta de tourner autour de lui, de toute façon, c'est ce qu'il fit.  
Étalé sur le dos, il tapa des pieds contre le sable pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas perdu ses jambes entre temps. Satisfait de voir qu'elles étaient toujours là, brûlantes comme jamais, il les allongea et se promit de ne plus jamais, jamais bouger.  
Assise à côté de lui, Daphné lui frappa faiblement l'épaule.  
  
« Je fais plus jamais ça.  
  
-Je crois que je vais mourir » fut sa seule réponse.  
  
Son sérieux eut l'air d'inquiéter un peu son amie, qui lui demanda à plusieurs reprises si elle devait aller chercher le professeur ou le mettre sur le côté pour qu'il puisse vomir. Trop fatigué pour s'en vouloir de lui avoir fait peur, il persista à juste secouer la tête en fermant les yeux. Il avait envie de recracher tout ce qu'il avait mangé depuis une semaine, oui, mais ne sentait pas le petit tressautement qui précédait toujours les crises de vomissements. Il avait eu assez de gastros pour savoir que ça allait passer sans que rien ne remonte. Normalement. Avec un peu de chance.  
Mince. Il doutait, maintenant.  
  
Un bras devant la bouche, juste au cas où, il rouvrit les yeux en sentant quelque chose de froid lui rouler contre le flanc. _Bouteille._ Ses joues se mirent à picoter quand il se rendit compte que la sensation lui était devenue familière.  
  
Main sur la hanche, debout près d'eux, Valérian lui adressa un semblant de sourire.  
  
« Je monte à cinq, pour l'effort sur la fin. Et me dis plus que tu sais pas courir, je t'ai vu faire. »  
  
Bouteille froide posée contre son front, il fit la grimace. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il serait son propre pire ennemi. Encore une fois.  
  
« C'est pour boire, pas pour te refroidir. Bois, répéta-t-il en levant les yeux. Et toi aussi, va boire. Sauf si tu fais semblant d'être nulle et que tu fais des marathons tout les samedis. »  
  
Daphné souffla par le nez et grommela quelque chose qu'il ne réussit pas à entendre. Quand elle se leva tant bien que mal, il la vit pousser l'épaule de Valérian du plat de la main ; au lieu de s'énerver comme il aurait pu le faire si ç'avait été Raymond ou Marcello, ou n'importe qui d'autre, vraiment, il se contenta de lui rendre le geste en soufflant. L'estomac au bord des lèvres et sûrement plus qu'à moitié blanc, maintenant, Yvon essaya de se rappeler s'il les avait déjà vus traîner ensemble.  
Sa réflexion ne dura pas longtemps, et il en conclut que, bon, Valérian avait dû pas mal traîner avec Bertille à un moment, et Bertille était tout le temps avec Daphné, donc, d'accord. Ils devaient se connaître un peu. Il n'en savait rien, en fait. Ils auraient pu sortir ensemble qu'il viendrait de le découvrir.  
A l'idée, il gémit et roula sur le côté. Il serait sorti avec Bertille, de toute façon, pas avec Daphné. Elle était jolie et présentait bien.  
Il avait vraiment envie de vomir.  
  
« J'ai à moitié envie de te laisser t'évanouir là », lâcha platement Valérian.  
   
Tiens. Il était encore là.  
  
« Boire, marcher, je sais, soupira-t-il. Je vais vomir.  
  
-Parce que t'as été trop vite, abruti. Tu t'es pas non plus assez étiré, tu bois pas assez avant et si t'as mangé trop récemment, ça peut être ça aussi. »  
  
Se redresser sur les mains jusqu'en position assise lui demanda plus de forces qu'il ne lui en restait, mais il réussit à se lever quand même. Le professeur était plus loin, à discuter avec certains élèves ; Daphné avait récupéré sa bouteille d'eau et s'était fait kidnapper par les filles qu'ils avaient dépassé en piquant un sprint. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, l'estomac en vrac. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Il allait mourir pour de vrai, maintenant. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu faire l'imbécile devant quelqu'un qui s'en fichait complètement.  
Yeux levés sur ses jambes puis ses épaules et enfin ses sourcils froncés, il les referma et tendit les bras en avant. Valérian grogna, mais le hissa sur les pieds sans plus de commentaires. Ses mains restèrent peut-être un tout petit peu plus longtemps que nécessaire accrochées aux siennes, mais il n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer ni d'en faire cas.  
Quelque part, c'était un miracle en soi. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Valérian s'embêtait à l'aider.  
La bouteille revint lui atterrir dans les bras et cette fois, au "bois" presque craché de son coach il accepta de prendre quelques gorgées d'eau. Ça lui fit du bien à la gorge mais pas au ventre ; pour une fois, il n'exagérait pas quand il disait se sentir au bord de l'évanouissement. Le monde était un peu trop vif, il tournait et il avait tellement chaud qu'il n'était pas bien sûr d'encore être en automne.  
Se sentir seul avec Valérian ne l'aidait pas à reprendre ses repères. Il avait l'impression d'être lundi, ou mercredi. Pas un jeudi, en sport, où il avait mieux à faire que de veiller sur lui. Ses amis devaient l'attendre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait encore à essayer de l'empêcher de mourir.  
  
« Si tu meurs, j'interviendrai pour que tu aies un dix sur vingt posthume », soupira Valérian, le ton tragique et théâtrale. Il le remercia en grimaçant, pas très sûr de ce que ça lui aurait apporté ; il avait l'impression d'y avoir déjà pensé, en plus.  
  
Un peu plus sûr de ses jambes et de son estomac, quoi qu'il risquait toujours de se retourner à tout moment, Yvon prit une grande inspiration et une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Les autres élèves commençaient à se diriger vers les vestiaires et il paniqua un peu à l'idée d'avoir raté tout un speech important en plus du tour de repos que chacun était censé faire à la fin de leur course. Heureusement pour son anxiété croissante, il n'eut pas le temps de trop s'attarder là-dessus.  
A grandes enjambées motivées, Monsieur Roussel les rejoint pour mieux leur tapoter l'épaule. Il aurait pu la lui casser s'il avait voulu, donc il ne protesta pas.  
  
« C'était super, Yvon ! T'auras pas la moyenne si tu cours comme ça au bac, poursuivit-il en parcourant les papiers accrochés à son clipboard, mais tu vas déjà gagner des points en plus. Si tu te tiens à être bien régulier d'un tour à l'autre et que tu accélères encore un tout petit peu sur le total, je pense que tu peux atteindre le dix. Ou t'en rapprocher vraiment, en tout cas. »  
  
Encore un peu à l'ouest, Yvon hocha la tête sans trop comprendre. Il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être amélioré depuis la première fois, et il doutait quand même beaucoup que son sprint final ait pu lui faire gagner assez de temps pour faire la différence entre  un cinq et un six. Il voulait bien que les cours de Valérian soient très efficaces, mais il n'était pas surhumain non plus : il ne deviendrait pas coureur de fond en trois heures à trotter vaille que vaille.  
Pourtant, jusque là, il n'avait jamais réussi à courir à côté de Daphné. Elle était un peu plus devant, avec les filles de tout à l'heure. Ou entre les deux ? Il n'était plus très sûr. Mais pas avec lui, en tout cas. Dans cette classe, c'était lui qui fermait la marche. Toujours.  
C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas fini dernier, en fait.  
La réalisation lui laissa un petit sentiment de fierté diffus dans la bouche, et il se sentit sourire avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Il n'aimait pas courir, mais c'était toujours plaisant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas aussi nul qu'il aurait pu le penser. Même si ça impliquait que sa nullité était de la faute de sa paresse, en fait.  
  
Valérian aurait été ravi d'entendre ça, mais il ne comptait pas le lui dire. Il y avait des limites à l'honnêteté, quand même.  
  
« Vous continuez de courir en dehors des cours, du coup, c'est ça ?  
  
-Deux fois par semaine, répondit Valérian en croisant les bras.  
  
-Okay, okay. Tant mieux si ça fonctionne ! Je vais te faire une grille, si tu veux bien, reprit-il en direction d'Yvon, qui lui adressa un sourire poli par réflexe. Un genre de but à atteindre pour avoir la moyenne. Comme tu cours mal, le mieux ce sera encore de te concentrer sur la régularité. Tu t'entraînes avec Valérian à accélérer, et en cours tu essaieras de faire le même temps à chaque tour. Ça roule ? »  
  
Pas du tout. Il hocha la tête quand même, pressé d'aller se changer et de passer de l'eau sur son visage brûlant. Il savait très bien que discuter avec les profs ne servait pas à grand chose, surtout quand ils étaient plus motivés que leurs élèves par rapport à leur réussite scolaire. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il lui dise "non ben je m'en fiche, vous savez", même s'il le pensait.  
  
« Génial. Bon, allez vous changez, je vous donnerai ça après ! »  
  
Il lui tapota encore l'épaule, assez fort pour lui donner envie de retomber par terre et d'attendre la fin de la journée dans le sable. Il se jura de ne plus jamais courir trop vite, ni même courir tout court, et finit sa petite bouteille pour sceller l'accord.  
Valérian en avait profité pour s'éclipser, bien sûr. Il emboîta le pas à son fantôme direction les vestiaires, pas trop gêné à l'idée que tout le monde doive attendre qu'il ait fini pour fermer et retourner au lycée. Il se demanda s'il était censé rendre la bouteille à son propriétaire ou juste la jeter, puisqu'il avait bu dedans, mais la fixer bêtement lui apporta la réponse. C'était la sienne. Boire après lui-même ne le gênait pas, donc pas besoin de faire de gâchis ; il pouvait la remettre dans son sac. Ça voulait aussi dire que Valérian avait été la chercher dans ses affaires, mais il décida de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce que ça impliquait pour l'instant.  
Main appuyée contre le mur pour éviter de tomber, pas très sûr de lui avec le tournis qui persistait et sa gorge très sèche, il laissa quelqu'un lui bousculer l'épaule sans rien dire. Quand ses amis n'étaient pas là pour grogner à sa place, il ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de protester ; ça ne l'avait jamais mené nulle part, et ça ne les empêchait pas de recommencer la fois suivante. Il ne serait plus au lycée bien longtemps, de toute façon. Pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça.  
  
Il poussa la porte des vestiaires, main fermée bien fort sur la bouteille, et se changea aussi vite que possible sans risquer de se faire mal ou de se coincer dans ses vêtements. Quand il eut fini, sans surprise, il était seul dans la pièce. La plupart devaient déjà être en chemin vers la sortie du stade. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, récupéra la clef dans la serrure et rejoint le professeur à l'entrée du bâtiment pour la lui donner.  
Valérian, à côté de lui, tapait du pied contre le sol. Il avait l'air de s'impatienter et en connaissant la cause, Yvon rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules.  
  
« Et le voilà ! Tiens, je t'ai noté des temps et une marge de progression réaliste. J'ai été jusqu'à plus de la moyenne, mais vous pouvez arrêter avant. Je sais bien que t'aimes pas le sport, soupira-t-il en lui mettant la feuille dans les mains, mais c'est déjà super que tu fasses des efforts comme ça. Tu m'as même motivé Daphné, je demande pas mieux ! »  
  
Un dernier "continue comme ça" lui fut adressé avant que l'appel des élèves bien loin devant ne le ramène à ses obligations. Yvon parcourut le papier des yeux, incertain de ce qu'il était censé en comprendre. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il faisait pour l'instant ; c'était Valérian qui gérait ça, pas lui.  
Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, le blond — qui n'avait pas bougé, aussi impatient soit-il — lui prit la feuille des mains. Il la parcourut des yeux, les reposa sur lui, puis la plia en quatre et la glissa dans son sac de cours.  
  
« Comme si j'avais besoin de ça, grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais ce que je fais, _moi_.  
  
-Euhm. Oui ? »  
  
Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre. Pourquoi il ne se taisait pas au lieu de rien dire, hein ? Il allait faire ça, maintenant. Voilà. Parfait.  
Bien décidé à ne plus ouvrir la bouche à moins qu'on le lui demande, il cala les lanières de ses sacs sur ses épaules et avança à petit pas vers le reste du groupe. Valérian resta grogner un petit instant de plus en arrière avant de le rattraper et — sans surprise — de le dépasser. Personne n'était resté l'attendre, ni devant ni derrière. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rejoindre qui que ce soit en particulier non plus. C'était bizarre.  
Yeux rivés sur son dos et ses épaules, Yvon maudit ses jambes trop fatiguées et ses maux de ventre. Il aurait peut-être pu le rejoindre, sinon.  
Après s'être mordu les lèvres et l'intérieur des joues, il haussa les épaules pour se donner du courage.  
  
« Valérian ? »  
  
Quelques mètres devant, son camarade se tourna vers lui.  
  
« Tu peux m'attendre ? Je crois que je vais avoir une crampe. »  
  
Il vit ses yeux se plisser sous ses sourcils froncés, ennuyé ou énervé ou peut-être autre chose, pour ce qu'il en savait, mais s'efforça de ne pas fondre de peur sur place. S'il ne voulait pas, tant pis. Il n'avait rien à perdre.  
Rien à gagner non plus, lança-t-il à tout hasard. Il n'aimait pas trop les détours que prenaient son cerveau, ces derniers temps.  
Bras croisés, Valérian ne bougea pas de là où il était. _Il m'attend_ , réalisa-t-il, le souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine. Ne pas accélérer pour s'éviter de mourir de stress lui demanda tout les efforts dont il fut capable. Et même là, il se sentit quand même allonger les foulées sur les derniers mètres. Il allait vraiment se la coltiner, sa crampe, s'il continuait.  
  
«  Si on arrive en retard, je te prends ton entrée en compensation.  
  
-J'ai pas regardé le menu, je sais pas si ça me dérange, répondit Yvon en faisant la moue.  
  
-Hmmm. Betteraves, je crois  ? Un truc comme ça.  
  
-Uh. Je te donne mes betteraves en compensation, alors. Par pure, euh, gentillesse. Pour la justice. »  
  
Valérian laissa filer un rire sec entre ses dents.  
  
« Je retiens. »  
  
Ils continuèrent à avancer sans rien dire, bon derniers du groupe pourtant bien éparpillé sur le trottoir. S'il y avait eu des routes à traverser ils auraient dû s'attendre et se regrouper, mais il n'y en avait pas entre le stade et le lycée. Juste un parking. Monsieur Roussel, loin devant, n'avait pas l'air de trop s'inquiéter pour la sécurité des élèves qu'il n'avait pas dans son champ de vision. A savoir les trois-quart, pour le coup.  
A court d'idée de conversation, Yvon décida de le faire remarquer à Valérian.  
  
« Tu parles, il s'en fiche. On aurait pu fuguer dix fois sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Élu prof de l'année, mention incapable, railla-t-il, presque trop amer au goût de son voisin.  
  
-Mais c'est grave, non ? Il se passerait quoi si on se faisait agresser au milieu de la rue ? Ou qu'on tombait ? Ou qu'on se prenait une voiture ? Ou une grue ? »  
  
La mention d'une grue tira une drôle de tête à son camarade, bizarrement. Le risque était pourtant très réel.  
  
« Il aurait de ces ennuis, répondit-il, sarcastique. On est sous sa responsabilité. Je supporte pas les gens comme lui. Quand tu dois faire quelque chose, tu le fais bien.  
  
-Uh. Et si t'y arrives pas ? »  
  
Les yeux noirs de son coach vinrent se poser sur lui. Ils l'étudièrent une poignée de secondes, scrutateurs, avant de le lâcher au profit du trottoir.  
  
« Si tu fais de ton mieux pour courir mais que tu restes nul, appuya-t-il, beaucoup trop perceptif pour son propre bien, c'est pas dramatique. C'est un loisir et c'est personnel. Si tu dois apprendre une matière à des élèves et veiller à leur sécurité et que tu n'y arrives pas, par contre, je te conseille de changer de travail illico presto avant que je m'en charge à ta place. »  
  
Ça... Faisait sens, admit Yvon. Il ne mettait personne en danger quand il courait à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique. Qu'il devienne bon ou pas ne changerait pas la vie de grand monde.  
Qu'il tombe sur la route et se prenne une voiture, par contre, aurait été un peu plus grave. Un peu.  
Trop conscient de la faiblesse de ses pauvres mollets et de la vitesse à laquelle les voitures en question leur passait à côté, il se décala un peu plus vers la haie.  
  
« Donc... J'ai le droit d'être nul en sport, conclut-il brillamment.  
  
-Tu l'es et tu le resteras. Mais tu auras la moyenne, parce que je suis le meilleur coach possible et que je refuse de laisser qui que ce soit croire le contraire. »  
  
Bien sûr. Valérian, hein ? Numéro un sinon rien.  
  
Le trajet passa beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Avoir quelqu'un à qui parler aidait ; il aimait rester à réfléchir tout seul, mais avoir quelqu'un pour rebondir sur ses questions stupides et sans aucun rapport avec quoi que ce soit était encore mieux. Raymond et Marcello tenaient ce rôle, en général, mais Valérian s'avéra être un très bon interlocuteur quand il s'agissait de lui faire remarquer qu'il était bizarre tout en répondant avec un sérieux alarmant. Pourquoi le sport était une matière obligatoire ? Il avait la réponse. Est-ce que les animaux pouvaient être droitiers ou gauchers, eux aussi ? Apparemment oui. Il réussit même à le convaincre à cinquante pourcent qu'une grue ne risquait pas de leur tomber sur la tête au milieu de nulle part. C'était dire.  
Au bout de très peu de temps, il oublia presque à qui il s'adressait. Aussi cassant soit Valérian par moments, il ne l'envoyait jamais promener à proprement parler : or, aussi peureux soit Yvon, sa curiosité et sa spontanéité prenaient vite le dessus. Ce n'était même pas une question de ravaler sa fierté ou de se laisser insulter. C'était juste... Différent d'avec ses amis ? Si on arrivait à passer au-delà de son ego et de ses piques constantes (ou de son honnêteté brutale, tout dépendait du point de vue), il n'était pas vraiment —  
  
« Yvon ! Eh oh, du bateau ! »  
  
Yeux écarquillés, il jeta un regard hébété à Raymond, debout près de l'entrée du self. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient revenus au lycée.  
La panique l'envahit d'un coup d'un seul. Il tourna la tête sur sa droite, mais Valérian avait tranquillement continué son chemin vers les casiers. Il resta debout, passant d'un pied à l'autre, indécis, avant de se diriger à grands pas vers ses amis.  
  
« J'ai survécu », signala-t-il, l'air bête. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui demande pourquoi il était rentré avec Valérian.  
  
« Tu parlais avec Valérian ? »  
  
Il fusilla Marcello du regard avec des pistolets à eau.  
  
« Le euhhh, le prof nous a donné un truc de temps, expliqua-t-il aussi vite que possible. Pour que j'ai la moyenne. Il, euh. Valérian m'expliquait. »  
  
Curieusement, ça eut l'air de les convaincre. Et curieusement quoi, d'ailleurs ? Évidemment qu'ils allaient le croire ! Ils n'avaient aucune raison de douter de lui. Encore moins sur un sujet pareil.  
Ses phalanges blanchirent contre les lanières de son sac. Pourquoi je leur cache ça ? Pourquoi je leur dis pas qu'il est sympa, des fois ? C'est pas grave, si ? Ils seront pas d'accord, mais c'est pas grave. J'ai le droit de vouloir lui parler de temps en temps. Il n'avait aucune raison de leur mentir. Ç’aurait été aussi simple que de leur avouer que "j'aime pas courir, mais il me maltraite pas. Il m'aide vraiment".  
Raymond lui posa une question à laquelle il n'entendit rien, et il se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant. Heureusement pour lui, sa réponse parut lui convenir.  
  
Les siennes, en revanche, le laissèrent toutes plus paniqué les unes que les autres.  
  
_Pourquoi je leur dis pas ?_


	8. man this closet sure is comfy. its a good one.

« A ta place, je ferais gaffe. C'est une peau de vache, cette prof. »  
  
Affalé en travers d'un matelas, Yvon froissa et défroissa pensivement le drap bleu. Par la fenêtre entrouverte, il pouvait entendre quelques voitures passer ; un ou deux oiseaux perdus. Des chats. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruit, à cette époque de l'année, passée une certaine heure. Tout le monde mangeait. Dormait. Se préparait à passer un dimanche tranquille. Les ados fêtards ne traînaient pas trop dans le coin — pas quand il y avait toujours un voisin casse-pieds pour venir sonner à la porte ou menacer d’appeler la police. Quitte à se faire déranger, c'était autant aller plus loin.  
Enfin, ça ne devait pas en empêcher certains de faire n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas du genre à faire la fête, alors il aurait eu du mal à être au courant de tout. Il entendait juste ce que les gens se disaient dans les couloirs, en attendant le prochain cours.  
Les draps étaient tout doux sous sa joue et ses bras. Il ferma les yeux un moment.  
  
« Je sais pas. Elle veut faire un truc scientifique ou être journaliste ou je sais pas quoi, pour le moment ? Mais elle a le temps, hein. Même moi je sais pas ce que je veux faire au juste.  
  
-Tu m'étonnes. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, moi ? Vendre des patates ? »  
  
Son front alla contre le matelas, frais et moelleux juste comme il fallait. Il aimait les samedis. Pouvoir se reposer, ne plus trop penser aux cours ni aux problèmes qu'il avait pu avoir dans la semaine ; se déconnecter.  
Sans le vouloir, il sentit ses pensées dériver un peu plus loin encore de la conversation. Il entendait Raymond et Marcello, mais les mots avaient perdu leur sens. Est-ce qu'il avait fait tout ses devoirs pour lundi ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il les faisait bien avant, d'habitude, histoire d'être tranquille, mais Valérian avait un peu bousculé son emploi du temps. Ses parents étaient trop contents qu'il fasse du sport pour s'en plaindre, et puis ses notes ne baisseraient pas à cause de ça, mais ça l'avait quand même chamboulé. D'un peu partout, tant qu'à faire.  
Fichu blond trop parfait.  
  
« Valérian ? Nooon.  
  
-Quoi ? »  
  
Heureusement qu'il jura _intérieurement_ , parce que personne n'avait envie d'entendre ça. Surtout pas lui.  
Raymond et Marcello se tournèrent vers lui dans un bel ensemble. Œil gauche entrouvert, il roula sur le dos puis se redressa sur les coudes. Ses amis n'avaient pas le super-pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, mais ils n'étaient pas bêtes non plus ; et lui, il commençait à se demander s'il était seulement _capable_ d'être discret.  
  
« Quoi, quoi ?  
  
-Quoi tout, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, assis en tailleur pour éviter de se rendormir. Vous avez dit quoi d'intéressant ? »  
  
Marcello tapota un crayon contre son menton pour mimer la réflexion. Raymond, plus pragmatique, se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
  
« Ben, rien. Ou tout. Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui a de l'importance, au fond ?  
  
-Okay, Nietzsche, du calme, plaisanta Marcello en lui jetant une chips dessus. Faudrait voir à dormir plus, Yvon, par contre. Tu t'écroules pas comme ça d'habitude.  
  
-Ouais, hein. Dit à Valérian de te fatiguer moins, sinon je vais devoir aller le calmer moi-même. »  
  
Il réussit à peine à glisser un "haha" contrit entre ses lèvres avant de ne se remettre à hurler intérieurement. Pourquoi est-ce que tout en revenait toujours à Valérian, en ce moment ? Bouche sèche, il joignit ses mains derrière sa nuque. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la fréquence à laquelle son nom pouvait sortir, avant qu'il ne se mette à le trouver supportable. Raymond aimait lui grogner dessus, mais aller au collège et au lycée les avait quand même sacrément éloignés. Valérian était occupé à avoir de bonnes notes, eux n'allaient pas lui chercher des noises, et tout était bien qui finissait bien. Fin.  
En équilibre sur les points de suspension, Yvon fit la grimace.  
  
« C'est pas la peine, je me débrouille, marmonna-t-il. Et puis c'est pas ma faute si ton matelas est trop confortable. Il m'appelle.  
  
-Okay, mais fais gaffe à ce qu'il te raconte. S'il te demande des trucs bizarres, tu me dis et je sors l'eau bénite.  
  
-La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça j'ai dû dormir avec toi, lui rappela Marcello, moue aux lèvres. En plus il a mis dix ans à sécher.  
  
-Oui mais s'il t'avait mangé, ça aurait été encore plus long de sécher le sang » intervint-il, le ton grave.  
  
Marcello aurait dû s'inquiéter, pas lever les yeux au ciel ; clairement, il était trop sûr de lui. Parce que franchement, se retrouver englouti par un lit, ça ne devait pas être agréable du tout. Et il ne parlait même pas de l'état de la serpillière après. Il avait vu les Griffes de la Nuit au moins deux fois, alors il savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir avec ces choses-là.  
Lui et Raymond eurent beau essayer de le convaincre du bien-fondé d'un exorcisme sur un lit possédé (ou juste que ce soit possible pour un lit d'être possédé), rien n'y fit. Il voulut bien admettre qu'un arbre puisse l'être, en revanche, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une horde de "ET LES LITS EN BOIS ALORS" lui soit jetée à la figure — au figuré comme au propre, puisqu'un oreiller finit par lui atterrir dessus.  
L'attaque appelait à la vengeance, évidemment, et Marcello ne tarda pas à le renvoyer à la tête de Raymond. Caché derrière le sien comme derrière un bouclier, Yvon fit mine de hisser le drapeau blanc. Quand il se rendit compte que ça n'allait pas suffire, il recula jusqu'au bureau pour être à peu près en sécurité ; personne n'aurait osé l'agresser si ça voulait aussi dire risquer la vie d'un pot de crayon ou d'une chaise (en bois, elle aussi, donc dangereuse).  
Du moins, c'était le plan.  
Il ne fonctionna pas du tout.  
  
« Stooop stop stop arrêtez je respire plus - »  
  
Il riait, mais ça suffit quand même à mettre un terme à la bataille. Mains posées contre son sternum, affalé en travers du matelas, Yvon inspira et expira jusqu'à ne plus avoir mal ni aux poumons ni à la gorge. Ça brûlait juste un peu. Il avait l'habitude, alors il resta allongé et attendit que ça passe.  
Marcello et Raymond, attentifs mais pas inquiets, se renvoyèrent une claque symbolique avec les oreillers. Juste histoire de conclure le match nul.  
  
« Je vais chercher de l'eau, les gars. Vous voulez un truc ?  
  
-Non, ça ira. Ramène juste de l'eau », répondit Raymond.  
  
Histoire de marquer son approbation, Yvon leva les pouces en l'air. Heureusement que personne n'était plus bière que limonade, ici. Il ne supportait pas l'odeur. L'eau et le sirop étaient quand même bien meilleurs, et puis c'était moins difficile à justifier si un parent décidait de passer pour leur dire de baisser d'un ton. Ça arrivait, de temps en temps, alors il préférait parer à toute éventualité. Les parents de Raymond étaient plus coulants que les siens, mais on ne sait jamais.  
L'idée que sa grand-mère puisse ramener une guitare ou une moto dans la chambre pour mettre l'ambiance lui faisait un peu peur, mais son meilleur ami lui avait promis qu'elle ne ferait pas un truc pareil. "Probablement". Il en doutait, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé, jusque-là, alors il continuait de croiser les doigts.  
  
En attendant que Marcello revienne, Raymond avait pris son téléphone et tapotait sur l'écran. Roulé sur le côté puis assis sur ses talons, Yvon le regarda faire trois secondes avant de ne récupérer le sien, posé sur la table de chevet. Pas de messages. C'était plutôt bon signe, considérant que personne à part ses amis, Louise, et surtout ses parents ne risquaient de lui en envoyer. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. Il aimait assez l'idée.  
Curieux malgré tout, il grimpa sur le lit et se laissa tomber près de son ami.  
  
« C'est Louise ?  
  
-Ouais. Elle veut savoir si on fume des joints en mangeant des chips bleues. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a avec les chips bleues, en ce moment », grommela-t-il en plissant des yeux derrière ses lunettes.  
  
Yvon ne trouva pas quoi répondre, alors il questionna le plafond. D'après son silence gêné, il ne devait pas en savoir plus que lui sur les chips bleues et les filles.  
Surtout les filles, songea-t-il. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé manger des chips multicolores, donc il comprenait au moins ça.  
  
« Ça va, avec elle ? demanda-t-il sans quitter le plafonnier des yeux, doigts noués contre son estomac.  
  
-Euhhh. Oui ? Ça dépend ce que t'entends par bien ? Je sais pas, éluda Raymond. Si ça va pas je suis pas au courant, donc on va dire que ça va.  
  
-Ben, je pense que tu serais au courant. Mais c'est vrai qu'on est jamais trop sûr.  
  
-On est jamais trop sûr de quoi ?  
  
-De ce que pensent les FEMMES. Enfin, Louise, là tout de suite, mais c'est aussi une femme », répondit le rouquin en attrapant le verre que Marcello posa dans ses mains, l'air grave et conspirateur. Yvon fit de même avec le sien, perdu plus qu'autre chose.  
  
Élégant comme dix éléphants, le troisième mousquetaire rejoint ses deux amis sur le lit. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de place, alors il dut rester au bord. Le blond voulut faire remarquer qu'ils pouvaient aller sur leurs matelas, quitte à avoir une discussion intense sur les femmes et tout ce qu'elles avaient de compliqué, mais comme personne ne se plaignait il se tut.  
  
« Rho, t'exagères. Louise est super honnête, c'est pas dur de savoir ce qu'elle pense. T'es tranquille.  
  
-Mais elle est gentille. Peut-être qu'elle mentirait pour pas me faire de la peine.  
  
-Peut-être pas sur des trucs graves, quand même, rétorqua Yvon. Je pense pas ?  
  
-Nan, je pense pas non plus. Le jour où elle en aura marre de toi elle te le dira. Mais je vois pas pourquoi elle voudrait rompre d'un coup. »  
  
Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête en cœur. A chaque fois que Raymond osait s'aventurer sur le sujet, il trouvait le moyen de leur répéter qu'il n'avait _aucune idée_ de comment lui et Louise avaient fini par sortir ensemble ; elle était parfaite et lui, ben, il était lui. D'un autre côté, il était beaucoup trop content pour vouloir s'en plaindre ou questionner quoi que ce soit. Si elle voulait être avec lui, tant mieux : ça tombait même drôlement bien, vu que lui aussi. Tout est bien qui finit bien.  
Yeux fermés, Yvon se demanda s'il réussirait à atteindre un tel niveau de zen optimiste un jour. S'il était sorti avec quelqu'un qu'il ne jugeait pas mériter, ça aurait été la catastrophe sept jours sur sept. Navire en perdition, les femmes et les enfants d'abord.  
  
Dès que Raymond lâcha son téléphone et se rassit pour boire, Yvon se tendit de bas en haut. Uh oh.  
  
« Et vous, personne qui vous intéresse ? »  
  
Bien décidé à ne pas répondre tant qu'on n'aurait pas remplacé le "vous" par son prénom, Yvon s'appliqua à s'enfoncer dans le lit autant que les lois de la physique le lui permirent. C'est à dire pas beaucoup. Pas assez du tout.  
Il n'aimait pas parler de filles parce que, au final, ça l'aurait forcé à admettre qu'il préférait les garçons. Il n'aimait pas trop y penser de lui-même, tout seul dans sa chambre, alors le raconter à ses amis ? Hors de question. Surtout pas si ça ramenait les abdos de Valérian sur le tapis.  
Non non non. Fusionner avec les draps et le matelas était une solution beaucoup plus constructive et cohérente que le dialogue. Plus sûre, aussi. Moins de risques de se faire jeter ou juger pour ça.  
  
« Hmmm... Non, pas en ce moment. Je sais pas, ça me préoccupe pas trop.  
  
-C'est bien. T'as raison, faut faire une pause de temps en temps.  
  
-Her, dis pas ça comme si j'avais un harem, railla Marcello en envoyant son oreiller claquer les mèches rousses de son ami. Tout le monde peut pas trouver son âme-sœur à huit ans, hein.  
  
-Ah bon ? C'est le meilleur moment, pourtant. »  
  
Toujours en camouflage, Yvon fit de son mieux pour ne rien dire. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr que tomber amoureux au primaire soit une très bonne idée, vu combien on changeait à l'adolescence, mais Raymond n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Lui et Louise s'entendaient toujours aussi bien qu'à l'époque, alors tant mieux.  
Ça devait être rare, mais quand même. Tant mieux.  
  
« Et toi, Yvon ? »  
  
_Zut._  
La moue sur ses lèvres se mua vite en grimace.  
  
« Moi ? Euh, non. Personne.  
  
-Je suis sûr que y'a des filles sympas dans ta classe, pourtant.  
  
-Ben je les aime bien, répondit-il en évitant soigneusement leurs regards, mais ça veut pas dire que je voudrais être avec elles, quoi. Je suis bien tout seul ? Je suis un homme indépendant. »  
  
Ce n'était pas _tout-à-fait_ faux, se rassura-t-il en s'excusant auprès du plafond et de Dieu. Il n'avait jamais trop eu envie de sortir avec qui que ce soit, jusque-là ? Il n'aurait pas dit non si c'était arrivé, mais de là à s'en sentir diminué ou vide ou il ne savait trop quoi, non. La vie de célibataire lui convenait drôlement bien.  
Comme chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu cette discussion, ses amis ne cherchèrent pas plus loin. Ils avaient l'habitude ; et puis ils devaient s'en moquer un peu, aussi. C'était son problème à lui, s'il voulait rester seul. Pas le leur. Enfin, sauf s'il avait eu l'air triste de ne trouver personne, sûrement — mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors la question ne se posait pas. S'il était content comme ça, ils étaient contents pour lui.  
  
Il était vraiment content d'avoir de bons amis, quand même.  
  
_Raison de plus pour pas risquer de les perdre_ , chanta une voix à l'arrière de son crâne.  
  
« Ça vient de me faire penser que va falloir devenir indépendant après le bac.  
  
-Her ouais.  
  
-Je refuse.  
  
-Et tu refuses comment ? En hurlant à la lune et en partant vivre dans les bois pour rejeter les attentes de la société ?  
  
-Alors, oui. Mais seulement si un loup m'adopte. Sinon je devrai être indépendant tout pareil.  
  
-Et en plus tu devras chasser », ajouta Yvon, que la perspective horrifiait. Le lapin l'aurait mangé avant qu'il ai réussi à le tuer.  
  
« Pas faux. Vaudrait mieux créer une machine à remonter dans le temps, du coup.  
  
 -Je vais m'y mettre. Je compte sur vous pour m'aider à la tester quand elle sera prête. »  
  
Ils promirent dans un bel ensemble, sans réfléchir aux potentielles conséquences mortelles d'une machine ratée sur leurs pauvres cellules. Et c'était sûrement parce qu'il ne risquait pas de la construire, sa machine, mais Yvon aimait à croire qu'il aurait été prêt à tout pour ses proches. Comme un vrai héros. Ou un bon acolyte, au moins. Il aimait bien être le fidèle bras droit : la deuxième place lui allait bien. La troisième aussi, remarquez.  
Tout sauf la première, se promit-il en baillant.  
  
« Ah non, tu t'endors pas sur mon lit ! Je te jette par-dessus bord si tu te mets à ronfler, Yvon. Me force pas à faire ça.  
  
-Je ronfle jamais, tu peux pas me jeter. Je suis invincible.  
  
-Il marque un point. Va falloir trouver un autre argument. »  
  
Et il finit jeté sur son matelas quand même aussitôt qu'il eut posé son verre — évidemment —, mais il le fit en riant.  
Il aurait tout le temps de s'inquiéter de tout le reste plus tard ; pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter. C'était leur dernière année de lycée. Plus tard, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent se voir autant.  
  
Mais ça non plus, il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

 

* * *

  
  
A peine sorti du bâtiment des vestiaires, Yvon frissonna de la tête aux pieds. _Froid._  
  
C'était drôle, comme les habitudes se prenaient vite. Mains calées derrière les lanières de son sac à dos, il jeta un regard en biais à Valérian. Ça faisait à peine plus de deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient mis à se côtoyer ; il avait l'impression que ça durait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que ça, pourtant. Sûrement parce que, même s'ils ne s'étaient vus que quelques fois, ils s'étaient vite rapprochés malgré tout. Un peu, au moins. Un minimum. Il ne parlait jamais à Valérian, avant : c'était à peine s'ils se calculaient et quand ils le faisaient, ce n'était jamais très gentil. Enfin, lui gardait la tête baissée, et Valérian ne lui disait rien à lui spécifiquement, mais il insultait Raymond et inversement et comme il était l'ami de Raymond, il s'était toujours senti plus ou moins concerné par les critiques.  
Et puis il l'avait critiqué, lui aussi. Quand ils étaient encore petits.  
Il n'était plus trop sûr de quand ça s'était arrêté. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être fait bousculer depuis le collège. Pas par lui, en tout cas.  
  
Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus il s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle les conversations s'enchaînaient. Écouter Valérian parler de lui ne le gênait pas du tout. Il ne s'enfermait pas dans le sujet, en général, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait volontiers avant ; et même si ce n'était pas un  _gros_ changement, ça ne faisait que le conforter un peu plus dans son idée. Mister Univers avait changé, même un tout petit peu. Il n'était pas insupportable non plus, tant qu'on ne l'insultait pas à tout va. Il n'avait pas de critique à lui faire, donc peut-être que ça aidait, mais il voulait bien croire que Valérian ne l'aurait pas tué et enterré sous un massif de fleurs au moindre reproche.  
Le connaissant, c'était une évolution notable.  
S'entendre avec lui était encore suffisamment bizarre pour qu'il sente des complots partout, mais c'était déjà mieux. Il se sentait plus en confiance. Et puis Valérian était intelligent : s'il voulait le tuer, il trouverait un moyen de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça.  
Quitte à mourir jeune, autant avoir vécu à fond. Ou au moins un peu. Gentiment.  
  
Son cerveau, comme souvent, profita d'un silence dans la conversation pour déraper.  
  
« T'as une copine ? »  
  
Parfaitement innocent. Il avait le droit de demander ça, hein ? Pas qu'il soit intéressé, il voulait juste savoir — parce que ça l'intéressait, oui, mais pas parce qu'il voulait sortir avec lui. Ce n'était pas bizarre. Ça n'avait pas à l'être, en tout cas.  
Il craignait que son visage crie tout l'inverse, alors il le détourna prudemment vers la route. Pas assez vite pour ne pas avoir le temps de croiser le regard de Valérian, sourcils perplexes et bouche ouverte sur le pire silence de la création, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il sauvait les meubles. Comme toujours.  
  
Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à fermer les robinets au lieu d'éponger après, un jour.  
  
Quand son voisin se mit à rire, il décida de faire pique-ni-douille entre s'évaporer ou se liquéfier. Les formules lui revenaient en tête mais, comme prévu, elles ne lui furent d'absolument aucune utilité. Il aurait mieux fait de prendre des cours de survie. La physique le laisserait mourir sans aucun remord, elle.  
  
« Non. »  
  
_Okay_ , soupira-t-il. Simple et efficace. _Respire._ Aucune idée du pourquoi ni du comment, mais ça l'avait fait rire au lieu de le questionner. Tant mieux, hein — il prenait.  
  
Quand il se rendit compte que Valérian s'était arrêté sur place, son courage pleura un peu. Reculer lui aurait donné l'air d'un abruti fini, donc il dut se résoudre à pivoter et à lever la tête vers lui.  
Il avait l'air content, mais ça ne le rassurait qu'à moitié.  
Et il ne savait pas ce que Valérian faisait à son cerveau pour constamment lui donner l'impression d'être à deux doigts de tout rater. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il risquait de rater. Un test ? Un tournant ? Le bon moment ?  
Aussitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent, son cœur rata un battement.  
  
« Bon. Tu veux faire quoi ? »  
  
Perdu, Yvon cligna bêtement des yeux. Quoi, faire quoi ? Rentrer chez lui ? Prendre une douche ?  
Comme il devait avoir l'air d'un imbécile et qu'il ne répondait rien, Valérian haussa un sourcil. Juste un. Il le faisait très bien, c'était impressionnant. Sans y réfléchir, Yvon essaya de l'imiter.  
  
« Puisque tu veux rester avec moi. Tu te souviens ? » Ah. Il hocha la tête, un peu trop enthousiaste peut-être ; il n'avait pas pensé que ça dure plus d'une séance. Il se serait dit qu'il l'aurait envoyé promener après la visite chez Médéric. « J'ai rien prévu en particulier, à part rester tranquille. Donc si t'as une idée c'est le moment, Einstein. »  
  
Einstein. Mais je suis pas Einstein, gémirent tout ses neurones entre deux crises d’épilepsie. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas refuser une occasion de passer du temps avec lui ; mais autant l'imagination ne lui manquait pas, d'habitude, autant les yeux de Valérian avaient le don de lui ôter toute forme d'intelligence lorsqu'ils restaient posés sur lui comme ça.  
Son nom, l'alphabet, tout filait entre les lattes du plancher sans demander son reste. Il n'osait même plus bouger.  
  
Son corps lui semblait détendu et pourtant, son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il était terrifié.  
  
C'était compliqué.  
  
« C'est un silence qui veut dire ''j'en sais rien'', ça, j'imagine ?  
  
-Euhm. Oui », souffla-t-il, bras croisés et regard détourné vers le sol, bien décidé à ne plus penser du reste de la soirée. Ça ne donnait rien de bon, quand il essayait de penser.  
  
Il vit les mains de Valérian se poser sur ses hanches, fit de son mieux pour ne pas suivre le mouvement, et résista brillamment à l'envie de se jeter dans la haie la plus proche. Tête la première, histoire de. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait une manière correcte de se jeter dans une haie, de toute façon.  
  
« Ooookay. Viens pas te plaindre si tu t'ennuies, hein. Je t'ai laissé une chance.  
  
-Je pense pas que je puisse m'ennuyer. Mais je me plaindrai pas, reprit-il, un peu plus sûr de lui, lorsque Valérian reprit la marche et le dépassa.  
  
-Je retiens. Si tu te plains, tu me devras un rein.  
  
-Un... rein ? Pourquoi tu veux mon rein ?  
  
-Tu rigoles ? Ça vaut cher, les organes, au marché noir. »  
  
Sans surprise, l'idée de se faire voler un rein lui fit suffisamment mal au côté pour lui enlever tout le reste de la tête. Il voulait bien se faire opérer, mais être découpé à vif et laissé avec un trou à l'intérieur ? Non non non.  
Le voir grimacer en se tenant la taille fit rire Valérian, et il se sentit lui faire la moue avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à une réponse plus appropriée. Il ne voulait pas le vexer. Ou lui faire penser qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de lui ; parce qu'il avait le droit. Sûrement.  
Mais sa moue lui valut juste un sourire en coin et un coup d'épaule, et même son "fais pas ta chochotte" ne réussit pas à lui paraître agressif. Les mots l'étaient, du moins, mais pas le ton. Pas complètement.  
C'était ça, le truc, avec Valérian : il aimait grogner et critiquer, mais il ne le faisait pas toujours... méchamment ? Il n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit fait pour le blesser, en tout cas. Ça ressemblait aux grondements qu'il avait pu diriger vers Médéric, et il savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, tout les deux. Il devait juste avoir l'habitude d'être gentil en étant méchant.  
On ne lui avait pas appris à fonctionner comme ça, ni avec sa famille ni avec ses amis, mais il commençait à voir la différence. Ce n'était pas si subtil qu'il l'aurait pensé, tout compte fait.  
  
Le parc n'était pas très loin, et il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre dans les parages, alors il ne fallut pas longtemps à Yvon pour comprendre où on l'emmenait. Pendant deux secondes, il adora l'idée ; les deux suivantes, il faillit s'arrêter sur place et demander à Valérian de faire demi-tour. Les cours étaient finis depuis plus d'une heure, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde était rentré. Raymond et Marcello aimaient bien traîner un peu dehors, de temps en temps. Et sûrement que Louise aussi. Et Daphné aussi. Et beaucoup de gens devaient venir au parc, le soir. Qu'il fasse un peu froid ne le rassurait qu'à moitié.  
Personne n'était au courant qu'il restait avec Valérian en-dehors de leur cours privé. Ça aurait fait bizarre, de les voir marcher côte à côte, à parler de tout et de rien comme... Comme des amis. Qu'ils n'étaient pas. Parce qu'il était censé le détester et que, _bien sûr_ , ses hormones l'avaient trahi quelque part en chemin, et que, _bien sûr_ , il avait fallu qu'il se rende compte que Valérian était plutôt sympa en plus d'indécemment beau, quand il voulait.  
Ne pas carrément se prendre la tête entre les mains lui demanda tout les efforts du monde. Il était en train de rendre leur relation secrète alors qu'il n'y avait même pas de relation. Tant qu'à faire, l'autre moitié de la relation en question ne devait pas voir le problème du tout.  
  
Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, Valérian le regarda un peu de travers.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?  
  
-J'ai pas dit à Raymond que je te voyais après le sport. Je pense pas qu'il serait très content », lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.  
  
Dès qu'il s'entendit parler, il se figea sur place.  
  
Oh mon Dieu. Pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire là on aurait dit qu'il avait honte de lui ou qu'il y avait quelque chose à cacher ou qu'il obéissait à Raymond _pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas réfléchir avant de parler_ —  
  
L'horreur sur son visage apaisa un peu la perplexité sur celui de Valérian.  
  
« Oookay. Et ?  
  
-Et ? Et s'il nous voit il va savoir que je lui ai menti et —  
  
-Wow, tu te calmes tout de suite, souffla-t-il entre des dents serrées. Si Raymond fait une crise t'auras qu'à lui dire que je t'ai traîné là, hm ? »  
  
La retenue forcée dans la voix du blond le fit paniquer plus encore.  
Il pensait qu'il avait honte de lui parler.  
  
« Mais tu m'as pas forcé, rétorqua-t-il, yeux grands écarquillés, c'est moi qui ai voulu passer du temps avec toi ! C'est pas... »  
  
Le sourire victorieux de Valérian, trop spontané, le terrifia presque plus qu'il ne lui fit de l'effet.  
Et c'était dire.  
  
« Ah tiens. Je croyais que tu me faisais chanter pour me casser les pieds, pas que tu voulais —  
  
-C'est pareil ! Je sais pas, je suis débile, laisse tomber », le coupa-t-il à toute vitesse, misérable et prêt à devenir moine pour ne plus avoir à le regarder en face.  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ratait tout à la chaîne pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi.  
  
Histoire d'empirer les choses, il se sentit rougir. Parce qu'évidemment, hein. Quitte à mourir d'une mort glorieuse, autant piquer un fard en partant.  
Trop agité pour s'inquiéter d'avoir l'air ridicule, il poussa un soupir frustré et repartit droit vers le parc sans plus rien dire. Valérian attendit un moment avant de le suivre puis de le rattraper, trop rapide sur ses grandes jambes pour qu'il puisse lui échapper longtemps.  
Il n'osa pas le regarder, mais il sentit que lui le faisait. C'était pire que tout.  
  
« Her, je juge pas. Je comprends. Moi aussi, j'aime passer du temps avec moi. Très bon choix. »  
  
A ça, Yvon gonfla carrément les joues.  
  
« Je te relève de tes fonctions de chantage, souffla-t-il entre deux morts cérébrales. Si tu veux aller faire des trucs tout seul, vas-y. J'aurais rien dit, de toute façon. »  
  
Ça eut le mérite de le faire taire. Il entendit ses pas marquer une pause dans son dos ; par réflexe, son corps voulut s'arrêter aussi. L'attendre. Mais il ne se retourna pas, et il ne l'attendit pas.  
Devoir s'expliquer avec Marcello et Raymond, c'était une chose. Ils étaient gentils et compréhensifs alors il s'en serait remis. Probablement. Que Valérian se moque de lui ou lui apprenne que oh, non, il s'en fichait pas mal de lui parler, c'en était une autre — une autre qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, si possible. Il n'aimait pas se sentir ridicule ; personne n'aimait ça.  
Lèvres serrées en ligne droite, doigts noués autour des lanières de ses sacs, il laissa son front heurter un tronc d'arbre.  
Le ridicule ne tue pas, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Il n'avait aucun problème à gérer les rires quand il faisait ou disait un truc stupide, mais se faire des idées tout seul l'horrifiait.  
  
« T'as pas un peu l'impression d'exagérer ? Et après on dit que c'est moi la drama queen. »  
  
Bien malgré lui, la voix de Valérian le rassura.  
Il l'avait suivi quand même.  
  
« J'exagère pas. Je rentre en communion avec la nature pour oublier, c'est tout.  
  
-Ahun. Et il t'aide à oublier comment, ton chêne ? »  
  
En l'absence de réponse correcte, il haussa les épaules tant bien que mal. La position n'aidait pas.  
  
« C'est pas pour dire mais t'es pas super discret, là. Tout le monde va te regarder. » Comme il ne répondait rien, Valérian enchaîna : « Bon, t'as cinq secondes pour te bouger ou je pars sans toi. Aller passer mes nerfs sur tes potes, par exemple. »  
  
Il bluffait sûrement, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se redresser et de pivoter. Bras croisés, Valérian le fixait sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère ou quoi que ce soit ; irrité, à la limite, mais pas prêt à commettre un meurtre. C'était déjà ça.  
  
« Si tu arrêtais de les embêter, je pourrais peut-être leur expliquer que des fois t'es sympa, soupira-t-il.  
  
-Des fois ? Je suis _toujours_ sympa. Un modèle de bienveillance.  
  
-Oui, bon. Peut-être pas quand même.  
  
-Je suis adorable. La bonté incarnée.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Ah ? Et t'as des preuves du contraire, peut-être ? »  
  
Valérian avait avancé en parlant et se pencha vers lui, mains dans les poches, si près qu'Yvon en oublia d'être gêné. L'arrière de son crâne et le plat de ses épaules vinrent cogner contre l'arbre par réflexe, mais il n'avait pas peur.  
Il ne faisait pas sa tête des mauvais jours. Au contraire, même.  
  
« Euhm. Je peux faire des sondages ?  
  
-Ça prouve rien du tout, un sondage. Si t'aimes passer du temps avec moi, tu peux plus rien dire.  
  
-J'ai dit que j'avais eu envie, pas que j'ai —  
  
-C'est pareil », rétorqua-t-il en levant les paumes au ciel, suffisant et arrogant à souhait.  
  
Yvon arqua les sourcils, parfaitement conscient qu'il était en train de réutiliser ses propres arguments contre lui mais incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à y redire. Il n'avait pas qu'à être stupide, aussi. Ça lui aurait évité beaucoup de problèmes.  
  
« Allez, bouge ou je te laisse t'ennuyer là. Et si tu t'ennuies, je te prends un rein. »  
  
Une exclamation outrée lui échappa à peu près en même temps que son courage sortait de son coma. Il avait besoin de ce rein.  
  
« Je t'ai dit que je pouvais pas m'ennuyer, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Tu es tellement drôle et euhm, plein d'imagination ?  
  
-La flatterie sauvera pas ton rein. Mais j'accepte les compliments quand même. »  
  
Au lieu de se sentir fier de son stratagème implacable, Yvon se retrouva à sourire comme s'il venait de gagner au loto.  
  
Nonchalant et sûr de lui et aussi parfait que d'habitude, Valérian fit deux pas en arrière.  
  
« Tu viens ou pas ? »  
  
Ses mains broyèrent les lanières de ses sacs. S'il restait là, il perdrait un rein mais serait tranquille et n'aurait plus à mentir sur grand chose. Valérian lui ficherait sûrement la paix et attendrait de lui qu'il fasse la même chose. Retour à la case départ. Plus d'arrêts cardiaques et de remises en question existentielles.  
  
L'intérieur des joues engourdi à force de les mordre, il inspira très fort et se décolla de l'arbre pour lui emboîter le pas.


	9. even the piano is gay smh

Après s'être décidé à séparer purement et simplement Valérian du reste de sa vie, Yvon s'était rendu compte que la situation n'était pas si terrible que ça.  
D'abord, il était toujours en vie. Point important. Si Valérian avait prévu de le tuer, il n'en laissait rien paraître du tout ; il était même beaucoup plus agréable que d'habitude, et ce à tout les niveaux. Il continuait de lui grogner dessus et de l'insulter quand il roulait par terre au lieu de marcher, et il avait sa façon bien à lui de faire des compliments ou de donner des conseils, mais ce n'était pas non plus insupportable. Ça ne respirait pas la cruauté, en tout cas — et s'il n'avait pas l'air de le détester, alors c'était sûrement qu'il l'appréciait. Au moins un tout petit peu. Un minimum.  
Yvon voulait bien croire que certaines personnes maîtrisent l'art du masochisme comme personne, mais Valérian n'était pas du genre à sourire et supporter juste pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre. Pas qu'il sache, en tout cas. Et il commençait à le connaître un peu mieux, quand même, à force de marcher à côté de lui.  
La deuxième chose, c'était que se rapprocher de lui, en plus de lui faire plaisir, n'avait du coup pas d'influence sur ce que ses meilleurs amis au monde pensaient de sa personne. Son coach n'étant pas complètement au courant qu'il ne devait rien dire, il n'y pensait même pas. S'il lui avait expressément demandé de ne jamais mentionner à Raymond ou Marcello ou même Louise qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, il aurait été capable d'aller leur en parler pour lui faire passer l'envie d'avoir honte de lui. Gentil ou cruel ou humain imparfait quelque part entre les deux, Valérian restait fier et vite vexé. Il ne voulait pas trop le titiller. Aucune envie de se faire mordre.  
Mais jusque-là, par négligence ou par bonté d'âme, il n'avait rien dit à personne. Qu'ils discutent sur le chemin du retour n'avait pas l'air de choquer qui que ce soit dans la classe, non plus. Daphné s'était même jointe à la conversation, la dernière fois, et n'avait rien trouvé à y redire.  
Il persistait à craindre que ça revienne aux oreilles de ses amis et qu'il se fasse lapider pour trahison ou haute traîtrise ou autre crime du même ordre, mais les jours passaient et rien ne changeait. Il rigolait toujours avec eux. Ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien. La seule différence c'était que maintenant, quand il partait attendre son prochain cours devant la salle de science, parfois, il se prenait un coup de coude de Valérian dans les côtes. Il était à peu près sûr que certains de ses camarades devaient avoir l'impression qu'il se faisait embêter, mais comme il ne se plaignait pas et lui répondait sans trop balbutier (une grande victoire pour l'humanité), personne n'avait osé rapporter quoi que ce soit non plus.  
  
Et lui il flottait ; parce que c'était magique. Vraiment.  
  
Il savait que les regards qu'il posait sur Valérian n'étaient pas du tout réciproques, et il n'avait aucune idée concrète du pourquoi ils s'entendaient bien, tout d'un coup, mais ça lui était égal. Ils s'entendaient bien : c'était un fait. Il était suffisamment gentil et complaisant pour ne pas prendre le blond à rebrousse-poil, et lui savait le secouer assez fort pour obtenir des résultats et des réponses quand il aurait eu tendance à juste hausser les épaules ou se murer dans un silence paniqué. Il ne le laissait pas l'ignorer et il aurait eu bien du mal à le faire, de toute façon. Il savait lui répondre assez pour ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds, Valérian savait s'arrêter un peu avant avoir dépassé les limites de l'excusable. C'était presque étonnant qu'ils ne se soient jamais parlé plus que ça avant, en fait. Ils auraient peut-être pu devenir amis.  
Il avait entretenu l'idée un long moment, yeux baissés, durant les intercours où ses amis ne pouvaient pas le rejoindre. S'il avait été plus "cool", ou juste qu'un événement quelconque les avait forcés à se parler, au collège ou au primaire, est-ce qu'ils seraient devenus plus proches ? Est-ce que ça aurait empêché Raymond de décréter qu'il était l’antéchrist ? Est-ce que s'ils avaient été amis il aurait laissé les autres tranquilles, par respect pour lui ?  
A part mettre Paris en bouteille dix fois de suite, ses questions ne lui avaient pas servi à grand chose. Mais quand même : si Valérian avait fait du travail sur lui-même ou était juste supportable, contrairement à ce que beaucoup devaient penser, il trouvait dommage de ne pas pouvoir en parler au reste de l'école. Si tout le monde avait été plus gentil et moins dans le jugement, la Terre aurait quand même été un meilleur endroit.  
Et puis il se rappelait qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler parce qu'il était lâche et qu'il avait peur qu'on questionne ses motivations, alors il arrêtait de critiquer qui que ce soit.  
  
Il n'était vraiment pas le mieux placé pour ça.  
  
Les meilleurs jours, il riait avec les uns et les autres sans se préoccuper de rien. Les pires, il avait peur que Valérian lui avoue s'être moqué de lui pendant tout ce temps et craignait que Marcello ou Raymond ne découvre qu'il leur mentait — et à plus d'un sujet, tant qu'à faire. Même si ne pas leur dire texto qu'il était probablement un peu beaucoup plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles n'était pas un mensonge pur, juste une petite omission, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il aurait pu le leur dire. C'était lui qui choisissait de ne pas le faire. Tout ça parce qu'il avait peur de se faire rejeter. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en ses amis et n'était pas sûr à 100% qu'ils réagiraient bien. C'était facile de se dire que c'était facile, justement, mais ça ne l'était pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était bloqué ; il l'était, c'est tout. Il aurait aimé s'en être rendu compte et être allé directement en faire part à ses meilleurs amis, leur demander leur avis, des conseils, savoir si ça les dérangeait, mais il n'avait pas pu. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour, à ce rythme.  
Plus il attendait, plus il reculait pour mieux sauter, et moins il avait envie de sauter, justement. Courir jusqu'au bord du précipice ne lui disait rien qui vaille. A cette distance, il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il y avait au fond — de l'eau, du béton — ni de combien de mètres il risquait de tomber. C'était terrifiant. Il s'était coincé tout seul, à se monter la tête comme un imbécile.  
  
En attendant, il se chantait que « tant pis » et évitait de trop y penser.  
  
Plus les jours passaient, plus il se disait qu'il allait arranger ce bazar, moins il faisait quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qui avançait, c'était son temps en sport. D'après Valérian, en tout cas — parce que lui, il n'avait rien remarqué du tout. Ça faisait toujours aussi mal, il aimait toujours aussi peu courir et il était toujours dans les bons derniers en cours. Pas de changement flagrant.  
Son coach avait insisté qu'il était _presque_ dans les barèmes prévus et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se ramollir, donc il avait fait semblant de le croire ; si ça lui faisait plaisir, il ne comptait pas le contredire. Il était mieux placé que lui pour savoir si oui ou non il s'améliorait, après tout. Il lui faisait confiance pour ça.  
  
Pour le reste, pas trop sûr. Mais pour ça, au moins. Il fallait bien qu'il tire du positif de cette expérience.  
  
Il ne voulait pas en sortir toujours aussi nul en sport, menteur et encore plus misérable qu'avant. Ç’aurait été injuste.  
  
« T'es amoureuuuuux. »  
  
L'affirmation de Louise le surprit si fort qu'il se sentit sortir de sa peau puis de son corps puis se transformer en buée et se désintégrer en micro-particules.  
Heureusement, s'être échappé aussi loin que ça de la cour et du sourire coquin de son amie voulait aussi dire qu'il avait été incapable de réagir. Il ne rougit pas, ne balbutia pas, ne se décomposa pas en direct ; rien qui aurait pu le trahir, s'il y avait seulement eu quelque chose à trahir.  
  
Aussitôt qu'il s'entendit rire comme un trépané, il eut envie de se désintégrer une deuxième fois.  
  
« Euhm. Non ?  
  
-Rho, Yvon, alleeeez. Je suis pas aveugle, chanta-t-elle en lui appuyant un index contre les côtes, pas plus gênée que ça de le voir reculer un peu plus à chaque attaque. Et puis t'es pas discret.  
  
-Discret de que quoi, balbutia-t-il, sincèrement perdu. Je suis pas amoureux, Louise. Ton radar est cassé.  
  
-C'est pas un radar, c'est du bon sens ! Et le mien ne tombe jamais en panne.  
  
-Il vient de le faire. Il est mourant.  
  
-Non non non. C'est ta confiance en moi qui est en panne. Pourtant je suis super fiable, je suis outrée là. »  
  
Lèvres pincées, Yvon lui fit la moue. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop outrée, même en fronçant les sourcils. Elle faisait beaucoup plus peur que ça, quand elle en voulait à quelqu'un. Et puis ce n'était jamais pour des trucs aussi stupides — elle était un peu trop mature pour se mettre en colère dès qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.  
Voyant que son stratagème ne fonctionnait pas du tout, elle se mit à lui donner de petits coups sur le bras.  
  
« Her, je peux pas te dire que je suis amoureux si je le suis pas ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de chasser ses poings comme il pouvait. Arrête ! »  
  
Étonnamment, elle s'exécuta.  
  
« D'accord, d'accord. Mais sérieusement : t'es pas discret. Fais attention à ton petit cœur en sucre, okay ? »  
  
Il voulut protester que son cœur n'était pas en sucre, et que d'ailleurs l'idée avait quelque chose de relativement terrifiant — parce que le sang l'aurait fait fondre, non ? et puis s'il était tombé en morceaux il aurait fait du diabète en plus de mourir — mais, heureusement, Marcello et Raymond choisirent ce moment pour sortir du bâtiment et les rejoindre. Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, Louise coupa court à la conversation tout net, comme si elle ne s'était jamais produite.  
Et c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait, chez elle ; être respectueuse des autres, comme ça, et ne pas discuter de choses gênantes en public quand elle sentait que l'autre ne voulait pas en parler.  
Sauf que ça impliquait qu'elle pensait le sujet sensible, justement. Or il ne l'était pas ; pas du tout, même. Sa sexualité était une chose mais côté cœur, ça allait. Il se sentait plutôt clean.  
  
La conversation, comme souvent, eut tôt fait de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en un temps record. Ils passaient du coq à l'âne à la chèvre au dinosaure sans aucun respect, mais ça lui plaisait : il n'avait jamais de mal à suivre, bizarrement. Si tout ses cours avaient été présentés comme ça, il les aurait tout de suite beaucoup mieux retenus. Ou sous forme de chanson. Ou de poème. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne leur faisaient pas apprendre les formules en les chantant, comme au primaire ? Ça fonctionnait drôlement bien.  
Sourcils froncés, en pleine réflexion sur les conséquences potentielles de la présence de Cthulhu dans la Fosse des Mariannes, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand il entendit quelqu'un brailler son prénom.  
  
« Yo, Yvon ! »  
  
A peine retourné, il vit Médéric lui adresser un signe de la main. _Médéric_. Lui adresser un signe de la main. Perdu, prêt à se défendre s'il décidait de le secouer, il le regarda arriver à sa hauteur et la lui tendre. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde ; qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se dire bonjour, et pas juste qu'ils l'avaient fait deux ou trois fois, en privé, quand Valérian le traînait chez lui.  
Trop perplexe pour oser le laisser en plan, il leva le bras et se fit gentiment broyer les phalanges. Il sentait les regards des autres posés sur eux mais ne pouvait rien y faire ; il n'aurait pas su quoi leur dire.  
Avant d'avoir pu se retourner vers ses amis, son regard accrocha les deux yeux noirs posés sur lui. Il resta bête et figé et indécis ; Valérian, lui, haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire — un peu de travers, moqueur et arrogant juste ce qu'il fallait, et il n'entendit pas son cœur rater trois battements et demi tellement il était occupé à le faire battre tout court.  
Quand il détourna le regard, l'épaule du blond vint heurter la sienne. Pas très fort, à peine assez pour qu'il le sente, mais suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse pas penser que c'était un accident.  
  
« Hey, losers. Joli gilet, Raymond.  
  
-Ouais c'est ça, moque toi, grommela le rouquin. Il est très bien, mon gilet.  
  
-Mais oui, il est très bien. Merci des compliments, Valérian !  
  
-Mais de rien, Louise. Toujours là pour répandre la joie et le bonheur sur mon passage.  
  
-Ouais, ouais. Abuse pas, quand même. »  
  
Mister Univers leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules, toujours souriant, puis accéléra pour rejoindre Médéric. Organes et neurones en vrac, Yvon remercia le ciel qu'il ait détourné l'attention générale de la poignée de main virile qu'il avait échangée avec le brun. Quand Raymond était lancé sur ses goûts vestimentaires, on ne l'arrêtait plus : il risquait de grogner là-dessus encore un moment.  
  
« Pas discret du touuut », chantonna Louise sans le regarder, agrippée au bras de son petit-ami pour essayer de le calmer.  
  
Un grognement aurait sans doute été mérité, mais il préféra l'ignorer.  
_Je suis pas amoureux. Je suis même pas intéressé._  
  
Il ne se voyait pas expliquer à son amie que c'était "juste une histoire d'hormones", alors il décida de la laisser s'imaginer ce qu'elle voudrait.  
  
Elle finirait par se lasser, de toute façon ; et lui aussi.  
Et Valérian aussi.

 

* * *

  
  
« Yvon ? Ça va être froid, si tu attends trop.  
  
-Ah. Euhm. Oui. Je mange. »  
  
Sa main gauche resta crispée sur la jambe de son jean, mais il fit l'effort de saisir sa fourchette de l'autre. Aussitôt qu'elle fut plantée dans un légume, ses parents hochèrent la tête, leurs radars parentaux de nouveau dans le vert, et se remirent à discuter entre eux.  
Il aurait pris part à la conversation, d'habitude, mais là son cerveau était déjà saturé par d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes.  
Comme, par exemple, le fait qu'il avait totalement oublié avoir dû donner son numéro à Valérian la semaine précédente. "En cas d'urgence". S'il devait annuler ou décaler. Il n'avait pas trop vu l'intérêt mais n'avait pas osé refuser non plus ; ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait de faire des bêtises avec. Et il avait eu raison, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé jusque-là.  
Jusque-là.  
  
Jusqu'à ce que "hey on pensait aller au bowling à 17h lundi. Tu sèches ou tu viens, c'est toi qui vois".  
  
Par on, il voulait dire "moi et Médéric et Flavien". Il avait demandé. Valérian avait aussi rajouté un "et le Pape" très distingué, après coup, mais Yvon avait jugé prudent de ne pas le compter. Il doutait que le Pape aime le bowling et, de toute façon, il ne viendrait pas en France juste pour une après-midi.  
Bouche pleine, il avala tout d'un coup en se rappelant qu'il était censé en parler avec ses parents.  
Ça l'étouffa à demi. Son père, à sa gauche, lui tapota le dos pendant que sa mère lui demandait ce qu'il fichait au juste.  
  
« Je pense en mangeant, c'est pour ça, expliqua-t-il une fois que la toux fut passée.  
  
-Tu réfléchis à quoi ?  
  
-Oh. La vie. Tout ça. »  
  
Sa réponse eut l'air de laisser ses parents plus perplexes qu'autre chose. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun retour intelligent à leur faire.  
Peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne pas leur demander, en fait. Ça lui éviterait plein de risques inutiles ; et ce serait mentir, vu qu'ils le penseraient en train de courir, mais au moins il n'aurait pas à justifier vouloir aller au bowling avec quelqu'un d'autre que Raymond ou Marcello. Ou les deux en même temps. Il ne leur cachait pas grand chose alors forcément, ils savaient qui il appréciait ou non. Et ils étaient suffisamment protecteurs pour ne pas se satisfaire d'un "oh, j'y vais avec des amis" générique. Ils lui demanderaient lesquels. Ou alors ils penseraient aux habituels, et là ce serait mentir encore plus. Et s'ils leur en parlaient ? ou qu'ils en parlaient à leurs parents ? Non non non. Soit il disait la vérité, soit il ne disait rien du tout.  
Dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui commençait à lui peser, alors il soupira dans son verre d'eau.  
  
« Dites, je peux aller au bowling lundi après les cours ?  
  
-Oh ? Quelqu'un t'a invité, ou tu veux inviter quelqu'un ? »  
  
Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, se souffla-t-il pour se donner du courage.  
  
« C'est Valérian. Celui qui me fait courir, tu sais ?  
  
-Je croyais que vous ne vous entendiez pas trop, fit remarquer son père en haussant les sourcils.  
  
-Euhm. Ça va, en fait, tenta-t-il timidement. Et puis il m'aide pour le bac et il leur manque quelqu'un. Je repaie mes dettes, comme ça... ? »  
  
L'expression et sa confusion les fit rire. Ça lui parut être une bonne chose, mais, bon. Parut seulement. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de trouver l'idée horrible ou de vouloir l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le restant de ses jours, en tout cas.  
  
« Je peux pas ?  
  
-Si si, au contraire ! Tu es sérieux en cours et tu fais des efforts, évidemment que tu peux sortir, mon chéri.  
  
-Tu nous préviendras si tu rentres un peu tard, par contre. D'accord ? Qu'on ne s'inquiète pas. »  
  
Il s'empressa d'acquiescer ; les prévenir, il savait faire. Pas de soucis.  
L'esprit plus léger, il finit son repas sans perdre de temps. A peine revenu dans sa chambre, il récupéra le portable abandonné sur la table de chevet et répondit à Valérian que c'était bon pour lui.

> [ Valérian ] Heeyy ok. Je transmets. T'as demandé à tes parents ?  
>    
>  Oui. Ils sont ok je dois juste leur dire quand je rentre  
>    
>  [ Valérian ] Haha. Je te rendrai avant dîner, tkt.

Yvon riva ses yeux sur l'écran. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ? "je mkt pas lol" ? "non garde moi pour dîner" ? "Bonne nuit" ?  
Retourné face contre l'oreiller, Yvon y étouffa un bruit à mi-chemin entre la plainte et le grognement de frustration.

_Je suis même pas intéressé pas intéressé du tout il est juste beau et intelligent et sportif et il est même pas si sympa que ça sauf des fois et je veux pas sortir avec lui pourquoi je voudrais sortir avec lui —_

Comme se cacher le visage dans l'oreiller ne suffit pas à noyer sa honte, il le fit glisser par-dessus sa tête et s'étouffa dans le matelas. Si Valérian se rendait compte de quoi que ce soit, il jurait de se rouler en boule pour toujours. C'était presque pire que l'imaginer prendre une pelle et l'enterrer dans le jardin. Presque. Il aurait quand même préféré la mortification à la mort, mais ça ne se jouait pas à grand chose.  
Les vibrations de son portable lui tirèrent une énième plainte. Malgré tout, il le récupéra et cliqua sur l'icône de nouveau message.

> [ Valérian ] Hey  
>  [ Valérian ] T'es bon ou t'es nul ? Au bowling.

La question lui fit faire la moue. Il ne gagnait rien à mentir, puisqu'il le verrait jouer le lendemain. 

> Moyen-nul ?? Je sais pas
> 
> [ Valérian ] COOL  
>  [ Valérian ] T'as intérêt à l'être. Je compte sur toi, ok ?
> 
> Ok ?? Mais si je deviens bon d'un coup j'y peux rien
> 
> [ Valérian ] Si.  
>  [ Valérian ] Sinon je passe la journée à t'embêter pour que tu sois fatigué le soir.
> 
> Et tu fais ça comment ?
> 
> [ Valérian ] Hin. Tu verras.  
>  [ Valérian ] Bonne nuit, loser.

Il n'osa pas lui répondre bonne nuit aussi. Au lieu de ça, il lui envoya un smiley qui levait les yeux au ciel ; il l'avait insulté en passant, donc ça lui sembla approprié.  
C'était bien la peine de lui souhaiter de bien dormir après l'avoir menacé, songea-t-il, assis et tout sauf prêt à aller se coucher. Il allait passer la nuit à se tourner et se retourner en pensant au bowling, maintenant. Merci beaucoup.

Jambes ramenées contre son torse, il se cogna le front contre ses genoux.

« Pas discret du tout. »

 

* * *

 

« Woh oh oh tu craaaains !

-La. Ferme. »

Coca en main, boule de bowling posée sur les cuisses, Yvon remplit son verre de bulles en essayant d'y étouffer un rire.

Depuis qu'il s'était levé, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre deux choses essentielles sur Valérian.  
La première, c'était qu'il ne proférait pas de menaces en l'air : il avait dit qu'il l'embêterait, et il l'avait fait. Il n'était pas bien sûr qu'il se rende compte à quel point juste sentir son regard posé sur lui pouvait le gêner, mais en tout cas, il se débrouillait très bien quand il s'agissait de l'empêcher de se concentrer. Rien de grave, hein — Valérian ne se serait jamais permis de ne pas être attentif en cours. Et puis il n'avait pas dû juger pertinent de lui mettre la jambe dans le plâtre juste pour être sûr qu'il soit nul au bowling.  
Surtout que, bon. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire grand chose pour retenir son attention. Ç'aurait été bête de gâcher ses efforts pour si peu.  
La deuxième, c'était que Valérian était nul au bowling.

Mais alors _nul_.

Comme il était attentif, il eut largement le temps de se décaler pour laisser une place au perdant avant de ne risquer de se le prendre dans les jambes ou de se faire grogner dessus. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, bras croisés, toute la haine du monde concentrée dans ses yeux. Peut-être que ça ferait fondre le tableau des scores, hein. On ne sait jamais.  
Histoire de le soutenir, il se mit à fusiller les nombres et les prénoms du regard avec lui.

« Rho, boude pas, se moqua Médéric en levant les yeux au plafond, mains sur les hanches tandis que Flavien exécutait un énième spare. Au moins t'es pas le seul à être nul, pour une fois. Faut positiver.

-Ça me dérange pas, d'être nul », répondit Yvon, un peu confus.

Il n'avait jamais compris qu'on puisse être bon ou mauvais au bowling, alors ne pas y arriver ne lui faisait franchement ni chaud ni froid. Il jouait pour s'amuser ; s'il rigolait, il jugeait ne pas avoir gâché son argent.  
Or, malgré la compagnie un peu bizarre, il s'amusait beaucoup.

« Ben explique lui comment tu fais. Il en a grave besoin.

-Ouais ! Sois pas tendu comme un string, Val.

-Grave. T'es tendu comme trois strings, Val.

-Okay alors vous, vous la fermez avant que je vous fasse regretter de pas déjà avoir écrit de testament. »

Le grondement sourd du blond fit juste rire ses deux amis. Yvon, lui, se montra plus réservé. Ils le connaissaient mieux que lui, alors il n'osa rien dire ; il y avait sans doute quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas dans sa façon de fonctionner. Il avait l'air sérieux, mais allez savoir. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas vraiment fâché.  
Lèvres en ligne droite, Yvon abandonna tout de même son camarade à son sort quand son nom se mit à clignoter à l'écran. Un pied devant, doigts agrippés à la boule, il l'envoya valser parfaitement au hasard et fut légitimement étonné de ne pas la voir faire une gouttière, pour une fois.

« Heeer j'ai marqué des points ! C'est pas mal », se congratula-t-il, bras croisés, pas du tout vexé par le petit rire de Valérian dans le fond.

Quand il faisait ça, au moins, visage à moitié caché dans la main qui lui soutenait la tête, il avait l'impression qu'il passait un bon moment. Et c'était le but, quand même ! Non ?

« Okay alors tout à l'heure c'était nul mais là tu. Tu lances comme — tu lances pire qu'une fille », répondit Médéric, atterré.

Yvon haussa un sourcil et répliqua que Louise jouait beaucoup mieux que ça, et qu'il n'avait jamais dû voir Bertille lancer un javelot (c'était terrifiant). Ça fit partir Flavien dans d'autres contre-arguments du même ordre dans sa classe, et si Valérian ne participa pas, il ne vint pas aider la cause de son meilleur ami pour autant.  
Pas du tout préoccupé d'avoir été sexiste et machiste et tout ce qui va avec, Médéric colla une boule bleues dans les mains d'Yvon et plaça ses doigts correctement là où il fallait. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il lui donna de petits coups de chaussure dans le talon pour corriger sa posture. Yvon alla pour lui dire que ça ne servait à rien, et qu'il y arriverait sûrement encore moins bien s'il n'y allait pas au feeling, mais le brun avait l'air tellement concentré qu'il n'osa pas l'interrompre. Ça faisait un peu travail d'architecte, son histoire.  
Quand Médéric lui tourna les épaules, le silence radio de Valérian se brisa net.

« Ça va, on te gêne ? »

Sa voix prit tellement Yvon à rebrousse-poil qu'il se retourna pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas l'air au bord du meurtre.  
Quand il vit que si, il avait l'air au bord du meurtre, il relâcha complètement la posture et ramena la boule contre son estomac.

« Ben, ouais, en fait. Tu viens de foirer tout mon boulot, Casanova.

-Pas de quoi.

-Rhoooo. Val. Mec.

-Bon, vous jouez ou quoi ?

-Euh, oui. »

Pas le temps de s'appliquer ; il devait ramener la bonne humeur de Valérian, et ce n'était pas en alignant les strikes qu'il allait arranger quoi que ce soit. Il aimait jouer comme il jouait d'habitude, alors pas la peine de changer.  
Toujours aussi bancal malgré sa motivation à raz-bord, il envoya valser la boule sur la piste. Elle fit un effort honorable sur les premiers mètres, se relâcha petit à petit, et glissa élégamment entre la quille de gauche et la gouttière avant de s'y engouffrer.

Toujours tout sourire malgré la petite pointe d'appréhension dans sa poitrine, il se retourna pour regagner sa place.

« Joli coup, se moqua Valérian.

-En vrai, tu sais, j'avais plus de chances de toucher une quille que de passer à côté. Ça m'a demandé beaucoup de technique de rater comme ça », répondit-il, hochant la tête d'un air expert.

Flavien était trop concentré à invoquer le dieu des strike pour réagir, et Médéric occupé à faire le sien, de strike, mais ça eut au moins le mérite de faire rire son voisin. Et pas un ricanement, non plus ; un vrai rire. Ni gentil ni méchant ni vraiment quoi que ce soit, mais qui lui faisait plisser un peu les yeux et à lui, ça lui laissait des nœuds papillons dans l'estomac.

_Cent points pour moi._

 

* * *

  
  
Tout le long du retour, Yvon avait écouté les garçons discuter sans ressentir le besoin d'intervenir. Il connaissait à peine Médéric, même si lui avait l'air de penser le contraire, et n'avait vraiment aucune affinité avec Flavien. Observer comment ils fonctionnaient et se répondaient lui plaisait mieux que risquer de vexer qui que ce soit ou de se prendre un coup amical dans l'épaule. Il n'avait pas envie de revenir chez lui avec un bleu, volontaire ou pas. Ses parents n'auraient pas fait la différence, s'ils s'en étaient rendu compte – et ils s'en seraient rendu compte.  
Lorsque Flavien partit de son côté, il ne fallut pas très longtemps aux deux autres pour le ramener dans la conversation. En terrain déjà plus connu, il eut moins de mal à réciproquer : Valérian avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle, à peu de choses près, et il fut plus que ravi de l'entendre rebondir sur ses questions et ses remarques comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Il n'aurait pas parié là-dessus quelques semaines auparavant, mais voilà. Se faire traiter d'imbécile ne le vexait plus tellement, venant de lui. Au contraire, même – sachant qu'il faisait la même chose avec Médéric, il considérait ça comme une amélioration. Le ton n'était ni méchant ni rabaissant ; il était juste comme ça.  
  
« Bon, je vous laisse ! Ciao, Val. Yv. »  
  
Le raccourci lui fit plisser le nez, mais il lui rendit quand même son geste de la main. "Yo, Yvon" c'était déjà moyen, mais alors "Yv" ça devenait vraiment familier. Et moche, surtout. Très moche. C'était à lui en donner envie de remercier ses amis et ses parents de ne jamais avoir voulu raccourcir son prénom.  
Après quelques mètres à marcher sans se préoccuper de rien, il se rendit brutalement compte qu'il était de nouveau seul avec Valérian. La gêne, bien cachée quelque part dans sa gorge, se fit un plaisir de lui monter à la tête aussitôt qu'elle se sentit appelée.  
Il ne savait plus quoi dire.  
  
« Tu joues de la musique ? »  
  
Au lieu de s'insulter, pour une fois, il se félicita. C'était un sujet de conversation parfaitement neutre et sûr. Bien joué.  
  
« Oui ? Évidemment, que je sais jouer de la musique. Tu me prends pour qui ? »  
  
Yeux levés vers son camarade, Yvon fit la moue. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir une réponse à sa question, pour le coup. Lui ne savait jouer d'aucun instrument, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir dire à Valérian qu'il le prenait pour lui — ça aurait été stupide. Il le prenait pour... Non, bon. Les gens bien et cultivés jouaient de la musique, sans doute, peut-être, et il était donc impensable que Valérian ne sache pas jouer d'au moins vingt instruments.  
C'était ce que pensait Louise. Et le concerné, apparemment.  
  
« J'ai jamais appris, moi. A part la flûte, mais j'ai déjà tout oublié, admit-il sans regret aucun. Tu joues de quoi ? »  
  
Le blond fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, l'air profondément inspiré.  
  
« Du violon, du piano... De la flûte, évidemment. »  
  
Aussitôt qu'il mentionna le piano, l'intérêt d'Yvon revint à la charge au centuple. Louise aurait été contente de savoir qu'il ne venait pas contredire ses clichés. Il n'était toujours pas persuadé que chaque riche au monde soit obligé de savoir jouer du piano, mais Valérian au moins se pliait à la règle imaginaire ; et s'il ne comptait pas le voler, il aurait bien aimé l'entendre en jouer. Aucun de ses amis n'était franchement musicien, à part quelques accords à la guitare et les musiques qu'ils avaient dû apprendre à la flûte au collège. Ça ne faisait pas rêver. Un piano ou un violon, ça en jetait tout de suite beaucoup plus.  
C'était peut-être pour ça que Valérian avait appris ces deux instruments-là et pas la batterie et le triangle, remarquez. Ça avait ce petit côté classe et noble que lui et ses parents devaient trouver très chic.  
  
En attendant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà touché un piano. Il aurait bien aimé.  
  
« J'aimerais bien te voir jouer du piano. »  
  
Un tout petit grain d'anxiété voulut lui faire regretter ses paroles, mais il n'avait rien dit de mal non plus : ça devait être joli.  
Amusé, son camarade laissa filer un "mmh" suffisant.  
  
« Me voir ou m'entendre ? »  
  
Yvon plissa les yeux. Est-ce qu'il se moquait juste de son choix de mot, comme ses parents et Marcello aimaient parfois le faire ("tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas monter en bas ?"), ou est-ce que c'était une question piège ? Parce qu'il avait voulu dire le regarder jouer, mais ça impliquait quand même de le regarder. Même en jogging, il aurait eu l'air plus à sa place devant un piano que lui en costume trois pièces. Mais est-ce qu'il avait le droit de dire ça, ou est-ce que ça allait faire un peu, euhm — son visage se tordit sur une grimace gênée — _gay_ ?  
  
Dans le doute, son cerveau se mit en pause et il haussa les épaules.  
  
« Les deux. Si je ferme les yeux, je pourrai pas vérifier que c'est vraiment toi qui joues.  
  
-Hin. Très spirituel, répondit-il, faussement offensé. Tu voudras vérifier que je l'ai pas truqué, tant que t'y es ?  
  
-On peut truquer un piano ? »  
  
Son air sincèrement affolé tira un rire à Valérian. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout, pourtant — ces instruments étaient quand même sacrément gros, et il n'avait pas envie de s'installer à côté d'un truc qui risquait de lui exploser à la figure.  
Comment un piano truqué aurait pu exploser, il n'en savait rien. Mais c'était un problème très préoccupant.  
  
« Je peux te jouer "Au Clair de la Lune", si tu veux. Ça devrait déjà être un chef d’œuvre, pour toi. »  
  
Son cœur s'emballa comme à la veille de Noël.  
  
« Je veux !  
  
-Maintenant, je veux dire.  
  
-Oh. Ben, je veux quand même », enchaîna-t-il, trop content pour vouloir se soucier des détails.  
  
« T'as prévenu tes parents ?  
  
-Ah, oh. Non. »  
  
Sortir son portable le fit ralentir la marche. L'heure le surprit beaucoup plus que de voir Valérian ralentir en même temps que lui pour l'attendre ; ils n'avaient même pas dépassé les deux heures de sport.  
  
« Ils doivent pas encore m'attendre, c'est bon. Je leur dirai juste quand je rentre.  
  
-T'es sûr qu'ils vont pas appeler la police ? »  
  
Il reconnut le sarcasme, cette fois, et gonfla une joue pour faire passer tout ce qu'il en pensait. Ses parents n'en étaient pas rendus au stade où ils le croyaient en danger toutes les trois secondes. Ils lui faisaient juste confiance pour appeler ; s'il ne s'en rappelait pas, il se ferait sacrément enguirlander. Non merci.  
  
« Ils me font confiance, quand même, oh, souffla-t-il. Mais c'est vrai que je pourrais me faire kidnapper. On sait jamais.  
  
-T'en fais pas. Entre nous deux, c'est clairement moi qui me ferais kidnapper. Sans vouloir t'offenser. »  
  
Yvon considéra l'idée, mais pas très longtemps. Les pourquoi lui semblèrent évidents.  
  
« Non ben tant mieux, hein. J'ai pas envie qu'on me fasse du mal. J'ai lu dans un article comment survivre à un kidnapping, par contre, poursuivit-il, d'un coup très animé. Comme ça si y'a pas quelqu'un de mieux à côté et qu'on essaie de m'enlever...  
  
-... T'es un cas désespéré. Et personne voudra te mettre dans son van, crois-moi. »  
  
Ça sonnait comme une insulte, un peu comme un "non mais _personne_ ne te choisira, lol", mais Yvon fut incapable de s'en offenser. C'était plutôt une bonne chose, de son avis, que personne ne le trouve assez mignon ou petit ou beau ou autre chose pour vouloir l'ajouter à sa collection de futurs cadavres. Quoi qu'il en était déjà un, techniquement, non ? Un futur cadavre.  
La pensée lui tira une drôle de tête, et il la secoua pour l'en chasser — ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.  
  
Valérian, qui le regardait encore, leva les paumes au ciel.  
  
« Complètement désespéré. »  
  
Il aurait voulu répondre qu'il était plus désespérant que désespéré, et qu'il se sentait plutôt bien dans sa peau, mais la différence ne lui parut pas suffisamment importante pour risquer d'entacher la bonne humeur du pianiste. Il voulait l'entendre jouer ; s'il décidait de l'abandonner au pas de la porte, ce serait plus difficile de vérifier que rien n'était truqué.  
Et puis il avait un peu envie de le regarder faire.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent face à la porte d'entrée et en passèrent le seuil, le souvenir de sa dernière visite empourpra un peu les joues d'Yvon. Ils n'étaient pas couverts de boue, cette fois. Et Valérian ne l'avait pas forcé à le suivre en lui volant ses affaires. Un grand pas en avant pour leur... amitié... naissante.  
Est-ce qu'ils étaient amis, en fait ? Ils faisaient pas mal de trucs d'amis, quand même.  
  
« Bon, reste là. Je vais prévenir ma mère que je suis rentré. Et que t'es là. Au cas où elle penserait que je parle tout seul. »  
  
Son "okaaay" fut ravalé par le claquement des talons du blond contre le sol, amplifiant sa sensation de déjà-vu. Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il ramène sa mère dans l'entrée et à ce qu'elle rit en le comparant à un petit porcelet. Ce n'était pas la pire comparaison à laquelle il ait eu droit, d'accord, et elle était justifiée, pour le coup, mais ça restait gênant. Doigts noués devant lui, pieds bien serrés sur le paillasson, il laissa son regard errer sur les murs en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps.  
Heureusement pour lui, Valérian le rejoint à peine deux minutes plus tard et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ne pas avoir croisé la maîtresse de maison ne le chagrina pas trop, mais il se demanda quand même ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Qu'il passait l'écouter jouer du piano ? Ça faisait bizarre, non ? Il n'avait aucune idée de si c'était bizarre ou pas. Il imaginait mal Médéric venir l'écouter. Et il s'imaginait mal venir spécialement pour entendre Raymond s'essayer à la guitare, alors ça n'arrangeait pas les choses.  
Confus, il essaya de se convaincre que Valérian était nul et hypocrite et méchant et qu'il infiltrait sa maison uniquement pour gagner sa confiance, en apprendre plus sur lui et le dénoncer à la police des dealeurs de colle et de pianos. Sa conscience éclata de rire au milieu de tout, son bon sens aussi, et même ce qu'il espérait encore avoir d'hétérosexualité se barra la route quelque part en chemin devant tant de mauvaise foi.  
Admettre être intéressé l'aurait tué, à l'évidence.  
Alors que — franchement. C'était Mister Univers, Valérian ! Évidemment, qu'il allait paniquer s'il le collait de trop près. Il n'avait pas de super-pouvoirs. Son imagination allait lui jouer des tours, c'était plié d'avance.  
Il aurait juste aimé que ça reste strictement physique, tout ça. S'il le trouvait beau et que sa nuque le picotait quand il se tenait trop près de lui, il était juste un peu gay. S'il avait envie de l'entendre jouer du piano et de le faire rire, il était _extrêmement_ gay et complètement masochiste, en plus d'un traître fini sans considération aucune pour ses amis.  
  
Qu'il s'appuie le front contre le mur de la salle de musique n'eut pas l'air de trop inquiéter Valérian, heureusement. Il s'était habitué à avoir l'image sans le son, quand il réfléchissait trop.  
  
« Si tu abîmes la peinture, ma mère te tue. T'es prévenu. »  
  
La menace eut l'effet escompté ; bien droit de nouveau, il pivota vers le piano et le musicien.  
La vue était vraiment jolie.  
Ses sacs avaient été abandonnés contre un mur et il avait retroussé ses manches, bras étendus au-dessus de sa tête pour les détendre. A peu de choses près, le tableau était le même que dans son imagination ; Valérian avait l'air parfaitement à sa place, professionnel et sûr de lui, et l'instrument était magnifique autant qu'imposant. Il s'autorisa un pas en avant pour y poser la main, tout doucement, quand il vit que son hôte n'avait pas l'air prêt à lui arracher les doigts s'il y laissait des empreintes. La surface lisse et fraîche lui tira un sourire nostalgique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir de jolies choses à l'allure un peu ancienne lui donnait toujours l'impression de revenir en arrière. Comme un souvenir. C'était un peu bizarre, comme sensation.  
Fasciné et peu soucieux de le cacher, il noua les mains dans son dos pour éviter de tout casser.  
  
« Tu comptes rester debout ?  
  
-Je suis bien debout. Mais je peux m’asseoir, si tu préfères ? »  
  
Des yeux noirs le dévisagèrent jusqu'à l'en gêner avant de ne se détourner vers les touches, index pliés, la concentration lisible sur son visage.  
  
« Tu fais comme tu veux. C'est pas moi qui aurai mal aux jambes après. »  
  
Yvon acquiesça distraitement, juste histoire de répondre. Il avait rarement vu Valérian aussi sérieux. Il devait l'être en cours, sûrement, mais il était trop occupé à prendre des notes et à essayer de tout comprendre pour avoir le temps de le regarder ; quand ils étaient ensemble, il était toujours soit désintéressé, soit suffisant, soit décontracté. Plus ou moins.  
Histoire de lui laisser un peu d'espace, il recula et se plaça un peu dans son dos. Pas de public, pas de stress. Même pour jouer Au Clair de la Lune.  
Les premières notes suivirent un silence de plomb. Elles vinrent le couper avec l’agilité de gymnastes entraînés ; souples, mélodieuses, parfaitement à leur place. La mélodie avait beau être simple, la facilité avec laquelle les doigts du garçon bougeaient d'une touche à l'autre lui tira une salve d’applaudissements silencieux. Il repensa aux patineurs artistiques qui virevoltaient sur la glace sans jamais montrer la moindre difficulté ; cette manière qu'avaient les artistes, et aussi les athlètes, de faire passer quelque chose de très complexe pour la suite d'actions la plus simple au monde.  
Valérian aurait dit que c'était simplissime, évidemment. Mais Valérian aimait faire briller son piédestal, alors on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.  
  
Quand la chanson s'arrêta et que le pianiste reposa les mains contre ses cuisses, Yvon frappa dans les siennes avec une belle énergie.  
  
« Merci, merci. C'est simplissime, mais d'accord.  
  
-Her, moi j'y arriverais pas ! Je croyais que t'étais tout le temps fier de toi ? »  
  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Juste un instant — le temps de réagir, en fait — et déjà il levait les yeux au plafond et lui coulait un de ces regards condescendants dont il avait le secret.  
  
« Je vais pas être fier d'arriver à faire ce que n'importe qui peut faire, rétorqua-t-il, très sérieux. J'en attends plus de moi que ça, quand même.  
  
-Moi je peux pas. Je trouve que tu joues bien.  
  
-Je joue très bien. Excellemment bien.  
  
-Ben, oui. Tu joues très excellemment bien. J'ai rien à redire. »  
  
Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils essayaient d'en venir, là, mais ne sauta pas du train pour autant. Quand Valérian glissa sur le banc avec la grâce et la discrétion d'un chat, il fit un pas hésitant en avant. Il attendit quand même le "tu viens ou quoi ?" donnant le signal de départ avant de ne s’asseoir à côté de lui, juste au cas où. On est jamais trop sûr, avec lui.  
  
« Je connais pas le solfège.  
  
-Si tu as une bonne mémoire, tu peux jouer ce morceau sans être fort en musique.  
  
-Ma mémoire est... là ? Elle retient des trucs, quoi, répondit Yvon, tout sauf sûr de son coup — il savait apprendre par cœur, mais ça ne lui venait jamais en trois secondes.  
  
-C'est. Facile. Regarde. »  
  
Un doigt après l'autre, concentré jusqu'au bout des ongles, chevilles croisées et épaule appuyée contre la sienne, Yvon s'appliqua à appuyer sur les touches que Valérian lui indiquait.  
_Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot._  
  
« Un, un, un, deux, trois, deux. Un, trois, deux, deux, un.  
  
-Un, trois, euh, deux, deux. Un ?  
  
-Bieeen. Et après tu refais pareil. »  
  
_Prête moi ta plume, pour écrire un mot._  
Il n'arrêtait pas de perdre le Do, et Valérian commençait à jouer des horreurs pour lui faire regretter de s'être trompé, mais à part quelques « nooon pitié » et autres rires-suppliques même pas à moitié pensés, il fut incapable de se décoller du clavier ou du banc. Il se fichait pas mal d'être le pire pianiste de tout les temps et de faire honte à l'instrument ; c'était drôle, et c'était nouveau, et c'était intéressant. Et quand Valérian soupira et lui reprit la main pour pianoter un morceau qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Éve ni d'Adam, il applaudit de nouveau sans penser que, peut-être, il valait mieux faire attention à ne pas gonfler son ego plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. S'il méritait les éloges – et il les méritait –, il ne comptait pas se priver.  
Il occupait toujours la moitié du piano, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. Tant mieux ; il n'avait pas envie de bouger.  
  
_Encore deux minutes._  
  
Appuyée dans l'encadrure de la porte ouverte, discrète sur ses talons, la maîtresse de maison secoua pensivement la limonade dans son pichet.  
Puis, sur un sourire équivalent à un haussement d'épaules, elle recula et fit demi-tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup  
> La longueur de ce chapitre est inversement proportionnelle à sa qualité et à son pourcentage hétérosexuel.


	10. and no one can save you from the GAY about to strike

« Alors, vous êtes prêts pour Halloweeeeen ?  
  
-Super prêts ! J'ai mon costume et tout, y'a plus qu'à attendre.  
  
-Moi j'en ai pas, mais je suis prêt quand même !  
  
-Ouais enfin, costume... J'ai un truc, quoi. »  
  
La réponse de Raymond fit gonfler une joue à Louise, dont la capacité à mimer la colère allait clairement décroissante avec l'âge. Yvon n'aurait pas aimé être face à elle quand quelque chose l'indignait, mais alors là, elle n'était pas crédible du tout. Même lui avait du mal à se sentir intimidé quand elle avait l'air prête à rire au premier index planté contre sa joue de hamster.  
Juste histoire de voir si ses prédictions avaient des chances de se révéler bonnes, pour une fois, il joint le geste à l'idée.  
Aussitôt son doigt contre sa peau, la poche d'air se dégonfla sur un rire tout doux.  
  
« Vous allez sortir, ou vous restez regarder des films en mangeant du popcorn ?  
  
-Oh bah on va faire les deux, répondit-il, à peine gêné par les deux mains que Louise avait décidé de plaquer contre son visage en représailles. D'abord on sort et ensuite on regarde les films. Comme ça on aura pas peur de sortir après, tu vois. Super malins. »  
  
Marcello et Raymond hochèrent la tête en chœur, l'air grave. Pas que ce soit déjà arrivé, hein, mais voilà. C'était définitivement déjà arrivé.  
Pour leur défense, la voisine de Raymond était revenue de la fac pour les vacances, l'an dernier, et avait trouvé très spirituel de venir jeter des branches mortes contre la fenêtre pour leur faire peur. Marcello étant leur seul élément rationnel et un peu courageux, ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à se persuader qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ derrière les rideaux fermés et que s'ils sortaient, ils allaient se faire manger tout cru.  
Leur siège aurait pu durer toute la nuit. Mais comme elle avait fini par sonner à la porte et que la maman de Raymond l'avait laissée rentrer, évidemment, ils avaient quand même fini par devoir sortir pour échapper au monstre.  
A y repenser, c'était drôle. Sur le coup, par contre, pas du tout. Il avait bien failli sauter par la fenêtre juste pour ne pas avoir à se faire transformer en loup-garou. Un vampire, encore, bon, d'accord — mais un loup-garou ? Il était allergique aux chiens, et les loups ressemblaient quand même drôlement à des gros chiens. Plutôt se casser une jambe ou deux que de devoir passer sa vie à éternuer et à avoir des boutons partout. Et puis il n'était pas sûr que ses parents auraient été très contents. Ils ne voulaient même pas de teckel à la maison, alors un fils qui met des poils sur tous les fauteuils les jours de pleine lune... Ça les aurait embêtés, pour sûr.  
  
« Tu fais un truc, toi, ou tu veux venir avec nous ?  
  
-On m'a proposé un truc, mais bof... Ça risque d'être pas drôle, bouda Louise. Si je vous le dis avant ce soir, c'est bon ?  
  
-Oh bah tu sais, on est flexibles hein, la rassura Yvon en hochant la tête, très fier de leur emploi du temps parfaitement malléable. Même si t'arrives par la fenêtre au milieu de la nuit eh ben on t'accepte, on est comme ça.  
  
-Ah non, personne passe par la fenêtre. Je dirai à mes parents de te laisser mourir de froid si tu préviens pas avant.  
  
-Heeer ! Tu me laisserais dehors dans ma tenue d'infirmière sexy ? »  
  
Si l'idée fit froncer les sourcils de Raymond, à mi-chemin entre un "bof" et une grimace gênée, ses deux amis ne ratèrent pas l'occasion d'en rire. Ils finiraient tous les trois en pin-up avant qu'elle ne se soit décidé à acheter un truc pareil, aucun doute là-dessus. C'était à peu près aussi crédible que la voir sortir un zéro de son sac.  
Mais bon ; Yvon était bon prince. Il comprenait qu'imaginer Louise en petite tenue puisse suffisamment griller les neurones de Raymond pour lui couper la parole trois secondes de plus qu'eux. Ils sortaient ensemble, quand même — alors que pour lui, Louise, c'était presque une sœur. En plus d'être une fille.  
  
« Je te laisserai dehors dans ta tenue de pas infirmière sexy, finit par répondre le rouquin, blasé de nouveau. Mais si tu te ramènes avec un masque horrible, dis le avant qu'on essaie de te tuer avec une batte.  
  
-Y'a des battes, chez toi ?  
  
-On trouve toujours une batte de secours quand un monstre essaie de nous attaquer, expliqua Marcello. C'est la base.  
  
-Hin. Okay. Ça me semble parfaitement logique, mon bon monsieur.  
  
-Ce serait pas un film d'horreur sans batte ! Le monde laisserait pas un truc pareil se produire sans nous armer un peu. Et frapper quelqu'un avec une guitare, ben ça en jette moins.  
  
-Et ça fait un peu plus mal à la guitare, aussi. Ça coûte cher, je te signale.  
  
-Ta vie vaut plus qu'une guitare, rho. Faut pas être psychorigide comme ça !  
  
-Ouais bah tu diras ça à mes parents, hein. »  
  
D'une manière ou d'une autre, la discussion vira très rapidement sur l'efficacité des fournitures scolaires contre les zombies et les vampires ; presque trop intéressé par la question, Yvon nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne jamais se séparer de son compas. Pour le nombre de fois où il s'était piqué avec en essayant de sortir un crayon de sa trousse, il fallait bien qu'il lui serve à quelque chose — et quoi de mieux pour prouver sa loyauté que de le sauver d'une attaque de vampires assoiffés de sang ? Non parce que s'il avait fallu compter sur sa règle en plastique, il n'avait plus qu'à courir plus vite que celui de derrière.  
Et ça, c'était. Ben. Mal barré.  
En parlant de courir, tiens.  
Ses pieds donnèrent une petite impulsion à la balançoire, juste assez pour la remettre en mouvement, et il profita que Marcello ait fait de même pour sortir son portable de la poche de sa veste. Il ne le regardait jamais, d'habitude, mais il ne pensait pas qu'on lui fasse de remarques. Peut-être qu'il avait oublié de dire quelque chose à ses parents. Peut-être qu'il voulait envoyer un smiley bizarre à un cousin. Tout était possible.  
Cliquer sur le nom de Valérian le fit aussitôt passer en mode espion. C'était bizarre, de se sentir à ce point en terrain ennemi dès qu'il pensait à lui ou voulait lui dire bonjour ; s'il n'avait pas été sincèrement persuadé qu'on l'aurait tué d'avoir trahi la cause, il aurait peut-être remis en question son point de vue. Ce n'était pas tout à fait normal, de se sentir obligé de se cacher à ce point pour trois fois rien.  
Mais voilà, il avait commencé ; maintenant, difficile de revenir en arrière. C'était le problème, avec les mensonges. Plus on continue, plus il y a de choses à expliquer, moins on a envie de s'arrêter.  
  
Discret et totalement détendu, il aligna les lettres sur l'écran.

> Hey !!

  
Ses entrées en matière ne marqueraient pas l'Histoire de par leur brillance et leur originalité, mais au moins elles étaient efficaces. Envoyer des messages à Valérian avait toujours quelque chose d'un peu mystique et bizarre, mais comme il ne s'était pas fait envoyer promener les fois précédentes, il se dit que ça devait aller. Peut-être qu'il était un être humain parfaitement normal, en fin de compte. Peut-être que parfois il oubliait sa ponctuation et n'allait pas se moquer de lui jusqu'à sa mort s'il avait envie de lui envoyer un SMS le premier.  
Nerveux et trouillard ou pas, Yvon avait la chance de ne pas trop se prendre la tête avec ces choses-là. Se demander pendant dix ans si oui ou non on voulait le tuer et le déposer dans des poubelles ? Parfaitement normal. Quand il s'agissait de décréter qu'il avait le droit de faire ci ou ça, par contre, il se questionnait tout de suite beaucoup moins.  
  
« T'as prévenu tes parents que tu venais chez moi, Yvon ?  
  
-Hein ? Ah, ben, oui », répondit-il, portable sur les genoux. Histoire de s'occuper, il relança le mouvement de la balançoire. « Ils ont l'habitude, de toute façon. Ils se demanderaient ce que je fais là si je restais à la maison pour Halloween.  
  
-Ils penseraient que t'es malade, tu crois ?  
  
-Au moins. Ou que j'ai été remplacé par des aliens... »  
  
Qu'il ait été remplacé par _des_ aliens eut l'air de faire rire Marcello, mais il n'abdiqua pas pour autant. Peut-être que les extraterrestres étaient tous petits et prenaient le contrôle des cerveaux, hein ; ils n'en savaient rien. Son idée restait parfaitement valable.  
Jambes tendues devant lui, il récupéra son portable aussitôt qu'il vibra.

> [ Valérian ] Heyy.  
>  [ Valérian ] Tu t'ennuies ?  
>  Non, on prévoit ce soir

  
Lèvres pincées, il agita les jambes pour se donner du courage.

> Tu fais quoi toi ?

  
Il ne l'invitait nulle part, qu'on soit bien d'accord. Il voulait juste se renseigner. Comme le ferait n'importe quel ami digne de ce nom.  
  
« Au pire vous savez quoi ? On va tous à la soirée de Bertille, comme ça on rigole un peu, et après on peut partir traîner avant de regarder des films.  
  
-Je suis pas sûr qu'on soit invités » , fit remarquer Yvon, que l'idée d'aller en soirée n'enchantait qu'à moitié. Il aimait bien les anniversaires tranquilles, mais les gens saouls et les gens bizarres et les fumeurs et les gens qui, comment dire, existaient un peu trop un peu trop fort, ça le mettait mal à l'aise.  
Tant qu'à faire, il avait un mauvais souvenir des rares fois où ils avaient voulu s'inviter sans l'avoir été.  
  
Louise chassa ses inquiétudes d'un hochement de tête autoritaire.  
  
« Moi je suis invitée. Puis elle va pas tenir une liste. On passe juste pour voir l'ambiance et dire bonjour aux gens ! »  
  
Poings sur les hanches, elle lui adressa un sourire radieux. Juste à ce moment-là, son portable se mit à vibrer.  
La coïncidence parut tellement parfaite qu'il se demanda si c'en était bien une. Peut-être que Louise venait de lui envoyer un truc sans toucher à son téléphone, douée comme elle l'était. Ça semblait crédible.  
  
Il fut presque étonné de ne pas voir son nom s'afficher à l'écran, du coup.

> [ Valérian ] A la soirée de Bertille. Ensuite je sais pas ??  
>  [ Valérian ] Toi ?

  
Pointe des pieds enfoncées dans le sol, il sentit son cœur pianoter contre ses côtes.  
  
« C'est pas mal comme idée, en fait.  
  
-D'aller chez Bertille ?  
  
-Oui ? On peut regarder les déguisements des autres, comme ça. Et voler des chips. Et voler du soda. Et voler, quoi.  
  
-Ah bah dit comme ça, tu vois, je suis tout de suite plus d'accord.  
  
-Tu crois qu'elle a des chips bleues ? Elle est riche, elle en a peut-être.  
  
-Rappelle moi de t'acheter un paquet de chips et du colorant pour ton anniversaire, parce que là ça vire à l'obsession. »  
  
Louise haussa les épaules, l'air de dire "j'y peux rien".  
Parfaitement innocent, Yvon tapota sur son portable.

> Pareil !!!!

  
Okay. Trop de joie. Concentré et très sérieux, il décida de n'en laisser que deux. Ça faisait naturel et chaleureux, deux. C'était bien. Un juste milieu.

> Pareil !!  
>  Après on ira se balader et voir des films chez Raymond  
>  ça va être sympa !  
>  [ Valérian ] Tu te déguises ?  
>  [ Valérian ] Parce que si Raymond vient pas en citrouille je serai franchement déçu lol  
>  [ Valérian ] Ce potentiel gâché.

  
Yeux levés vers son meilleur ami, très occupé à citer leur liste de films à Louise pour voir si ça lui allait, il s'excusa mentalement auprès de lui.

> Ehhhhh  
>  Je pense pas qu'il trouve ça drôle... donc non  
>  [ Valérian ] Pff. La seule fois de sa vie où il aurait pu faire quelque chose de bien.  
>  Heeer  
>  Il fait des trucs bien tous les jours !! Il me supporte  
>  Et toi tu te déguises ?

  
« Hey Yvon. Ça te va si on vire un Freddy et qu'on met autre chose à la place ? Louise l'a déjà vu quinze fois et bah, nous aussi, en fait.  
  
-Oh ben, non, ça me dérange pas, le rassura-t-il en tapotant des pieds par terre. Mais tu comptes mettre quoi à la place ?  
  
-Ben on réfléchit, justement. Pas d'idées ?  
  
-Euhhh là comme ça, je sais pas, non. »  
  
Marcello fit la moue, mais ne mit pas longtemps à se lancer dans un brainstorming de la mort avec Louise pour voir ce qui pourrait convenir à tout le monde. Ça pouvait sembler simple, mais quand on prenait en compte les goûts de chacun, ça devenait vite compliqué.

> [ Valérian ] Bertille me laissera pas rentrer si j'arrive comme ça, donc bien obligé.  
>  [ Valérian ] Mais tu m'as pas dit si toi tu te déguisais.  
>  On est obligés ???  
>  [ Valérian ] Oui ?  
>  Eeeeeh je savais pas  
>  Bon ben je vais trouver un truc hein...  
>  [ Valérian ] Ahlala. Que ferais-tu sans moi. Recalé à l'entrée.  
>  Je serais triste et rejeté. Heureusement que je peux compter sur toi )':  
>  [ Valérian ] Oui ben compte pas trop, hein. La prochaine fois c'est payant.  
>  Je t'offrirai un coca gratuit pour te remercier de ta bonté  
>  [ Valérian ] Attention à toi pshh  
>  C'est très sérieux pshh

  
« Personne a rien contre les zombies ?  
  
-Quel genre de zombies ? »  
  
Comme Louise restait le regarder d'un drôle d'air, il se sentit obligé d'expliciter :  
  
« Je veux dire, les zombies classiques qui mangent les cerveaux, ça va. Par contre j'aime pas les zombies qui vont vite et qui réfléchissent et tout.  
  
-Ça existe, ça ?  
  
-Les zombies tout court ça existe pas, duh, répondit Marcello en tapant gentiment l'épaule de Raymond. Mais des films avec des zombies qui vont vite et qui réfléchissent ça doit se trouver, ouais.  
  
-Eh ben tant que vous les trouvez pas, je veux bien les zombies.  
  
-Wokay. C'est noté, m'sieur. »

> [ Valérian ] Faudra que tu me trouves pour me l'offrir, mais soit.  
>  Je suis très fort pour trouver les gens, eh oh  
>  [ Valérian ] Peut-être que je suis très fort pour me cacher.  
>  Tu veux te cacher de mon coca gratuit ??  
>  [ Valérian ] Peut-être ??  
>  pFFF je te le donnerai quand même  
>  Médéric le voudra bien au pire je suis sûr.

  
Yeux tantôt sur l'écran, tantôt sur ses amis, Yvon accusa le silence soudain de Valérian en faisant la moue.  
Il avait dû partir faire autre chose. C'était déjà étonnant qu'il soit resté aussi longtemps.  
  
« Vous savez quoi ? Au pire on se met Sharknado, faites pas chier.  
  
-Mais ça fait pas PEUR, Sharknado !  
  
-Ça dépend pour qui. Moi je trouve pas ça rassurant, des requins qui volent comme ça.  
  
-Mais Yvon, toi t'as peur des zombies qui vont vite.  
  
-Tu rigoles, mais si un requin volait, tu rigolerais tout de suite beaucoup moins », se défendit-il, index tendu vers Marcello pour lui faire passer toute son indignation — et aussi la gravité du sujet.  
  
On ne sort pas les animaux de leur habitat naturel. Surtout quand ils ont bizarrement envie de tout manger sur leur passage.  
  
Les vibrations de son portable lui arrachèrent un sursaut.

> [ Valérian ] Médéric mérite rien du tout.  
>  Ben dans ce cas tu dois prendre mon coca.  
>  [ Valérian ] Je verrai. PEUT-ÊTRE.

  
Les majuscules lui firent presque lever les yeux au ciel. Personne n'aurait osé dire non à un cadeau, quand même — si ? Bon, ce n'était plus vraiment un cadeau s'il pouvait avoir le même tout seul comme un grand à deux mètres de là, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait. Ce ne serait pas tout-à-fait le même s'il ne le lui mettait pas dans les mains avec un grand sourire et un "merci" sincère.  
  
« BON BEN ON VERRA. VOILA. »  
  
De surprise, le portable glissa de ses mains et vint s'éclater par terre. En trois morceaux, évidemment — ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle, sinon.  
  
« Oups. Désolé, Yvon.  
  
-Il est solide, je suis sûr qu'il va bien... »  
  
La reconstruction ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes, et l'allumage en prit encore moins. Quand il vit l'écran s'allumer, sans fracture ni drôle de signes lui indiquant qu'il allait bientôt imploser, il soupira si fort de soulagement que ses amis en rirent.  
  
« Ça ferait un bon film d'horreur,  tiens. La nuit des portables vivants.  
  
-Tu peux mettre ce que tu veux dans "la nuit des machins vivants", ça fera toujours un bon film d'horreur.  
  
-La nuit des chats vivants ?  
  
-... Sauf. Les animaux.  
  
-Her, en vrai, "la nuit des chats vivants", ça fait peur comme nom. Pourquoi tu précises qu'ils sont vivants ? Moi je trouve ça flippant », trancha Yvon en poussant sur ses pieds pour faire s'envoler la balançoire.  
  
Chevilles croisées, la naïveté incarnée,  il rendit au regard blasé de Raymond un "si, ça fait peur, je t'assure" parfaitement sincère.  
Il sentait les reproches sans qu'on ai besoin de les lui faire ; et il se sentait mal de mentir, alors il rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste et pinça les lèvres.  
  
C'était bien beau de se dire que tout était comme d'habitude, mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il y croit lui-même. La prochaine fois qu'on lui demanderait s'il aimait quelqu'un, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir l'air convainquant.  
  
Et ça lui faisait un peu peur, franchement.

 

* * *

  
  
Adossé à un des murs du salon, Valérian sortit une boîte de chewing-gums de sa poche en grognant. Il n'en aurait bientôt plus. D'un autre côté, il détestait mâcher quelque chose qui n'avait pas de goût et menaçait de lui casser les dents ; que de cruelles décisions à prendre, aujourd'hui.  
De frustration, il cassa le bonbon avec plus de violence que nécessaire. Médéric, occupé à mélanger son gobelet de coca à celui d'Orangina, lui jeta un drôle de regard en l'entendant mâcher comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
  
« Pourquoi tu l'appelles pas ?  
  
-Tais-toi. »  
  
Les dieux soient loués, pour une fois, son meilleur ami se contenta de hausser les épaules et n'ajouta rien. Il fallait bien qu'il fasse preuve d'un minimum de courtoisie une fois par an, à défaut d'être perceptif. S'il avait pu arrêter les mélanges affreux, tant qu'à faire, ç'aurait vraiment été parfait.  
Quand il le vit rajouter son verre de punch dans le premier, il grimaça si fort qu'il s'en fit mal.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches. Arrête.  
  
-De quoi ? De mélanger ?  
  
-De commettre des _hérésies_ , cracha-t-il. C'est pas fait pour aller ensemble.  
  
-Bah ce sera mélangé dans mon estomac, hein. Je vois pas la différence. »  
  
Cette fois, ce fut son cerveau qui se crispa à lui en faire mal.  
  
« T'as pas de papilles gustatives dans l'estomac, Einstein. T'en as dans la bouche, par contre, et je sais pas si elles vont survivre à ça.  
  
-Rhoo, t'exagères. Et je suis Frankenstein, pas Einstein.  
  
-Tu. Es le monstre de Frankenstein, pas le — tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. »  
  
Médéric n'eut pas l'air le moins du monde torturé par des détails aussi insignifiants. C'était déjà bien qu'il sache à peu près en quoi il était déguisé, hein. Il lui accordait un point pour avoir essayé.  
Avoir des amis tout sauf scolaires et pas toujours très brillants avait des avantages, mais par moments, il se sentait vraiment très seul. Discuter de théâtre ou de science avec eux lui aurait collé plus de maux de tête qu'essayer d'apprendre par cœur le dictionnaire. Il ne se souhaitait pas encore autant de mal, alors il avait abandonné.  
Ils n'étaient pas très doués pour l'écouter parler de ces choses-là. Ça ne les intéressait vraiment pas. Médéric faisait des efforts, parfois, mais ça n'allait pas très loin.  
  
Regard perdu sur chaque visage reconnaissable, il étouffa un soupir.  
  
« Her, c'est même pas dégueu ! Tu veux essayer ? »  
  
Ses yeux plissés de dégoût ne découragèrent pas son meilleur ami. Au contraire, ça ne fit que le motiver un peu plus ; bras tendu devant son nez, il agita le gobelet à presque lui en renverser dessus.  
Quand il en eut marre, Valérian serra les dents et le lui vola.  
Qu'il avale tout le reste d'un coup impressionna Médéric, mais ce fut bien le seul point positif à sa bravoure.  
  
C'était immonde.  
  
« Haha, la tronche ! Tiens, j'ai le reste du punch si tu veux genre. Passer le goût. Ou je sais pas trop comment t'es censé faire, mais ouais. »  
  
Pour le coup, il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de vider le reste du second gobelet. Pour ce qu'il y avait d'alcool dans le bol à punch, il ne s'inquiétait vraiment pas de finir saoul — Bertille n'était pas du genre à vouloir nettoyer le sol après chaque estomac trop fragile, sans parler de ses parents. Les siens n'auraient déjà pas été ravis, mais alors eux ? Ç’aurait été la troisième guerre mondiale. Déménagement express. Tous les meubles sous scellé et envoyés au nettoyage. Juste au cas où.  
Des doigts, il tapota les bords de son verre vide. Médéric lui lança un regard blasé-ennuyé, un peu par en-dessous, et il s'entendit se mettre à chercher comment changer de sujet avant même qu'il soit revenu sur le tapis.  
  
« Envoie lui un bordel de message, tu me déprimes là. Je suis même pas censé savoir ce que c'est ! Je suis un monstre !  
  
-Que tu confonds avec un scientifique, alors hein, grommela-t-il. Et je vais très bien. Cette fête est juste pathétique.  
  
-Her, wow, Bertille t'a rien fait pour mériter ça. La pauvre.  
  
-Excuse moi de dire la vérité. Si ç'avait été la mienne, ç'aurait été beaucoup mieux.  
  
-Et si ç'avait été la tienne Yvon serait pas venu bla, bla, bla. On peut continuer comme ça longtemps, ou sinon tu prends tes —  
  
-J'ai pas. Besoin. De conseils. Je vais juste boire, attendre de m'ennuyer, et ensuite je rentrerai chez moi regarder un film nul pour oublier que je suis beaucoup trop bien habillé comparé aux autres. Mes yeux saignent. Une vraie tragédie. »  
  
Son ami leva les mains, les épaules et les yeux au ciel, désespéré au possible, mais Valérian  l'ignora avec classe et superbe. Son plan était infaillible ; et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose d'autre de cette soirée. Il était venu parce qu'il sortait toujours à Halloween et que ça lui permettait de prendre l'air, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il était trop vieux pour aller sonner aux portes et n'aurait pas mangé les bonbons de toute façon, alors il ne lui restait que les histoires à faire peur et les films d'horreur. Comme il n'aimait pas se ridiculiser en ayant peur pour trois fois rien, il ne lui restait plus que les déguisements et les soirées.  
Heureusement qu'il aimait le théâtre, hein.  
  
« Ah. Raymond. »  
  
Valérian leva les yeux sans se faire prier. Médéric désigna le rouquin d'un geste de la tête étonnamment discret ; d'habitude, il pointait du doigt et tendait le bras jusqu'à ce que tout le monde sache de qui il parlait.  
Difficile de dire en quoi Raymond s'était déguisé, vu d'ici, mais ça avait l'air plutôt basique. Rien d'étonnant. Au contraire, même. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose venant de lui ; il n'avait jamais été du genre à en faire plus qu'on ne lui en demandait (ou alors pas dans les domaines appropriés).  
En scannant le reste des adolescents du regard, il repéra Louise. Ni Marcello ni Yvon à l'horizon.  
Gobelet vide au bord des lèvres, il grommela dans sa barbe.  
  
« Tu me fais mais tellement souffrir, mec. C'est grave.  
  
-Toi aussi tu me fais souffrir. T'es insupportable.  
  
-Je suis le meilleur des meilleurs. Sans moi tu serais tout seul et tout triste tout le temps. Tu peux me dire merci, y'a pas de quoi.  
  
-T'en fais trop. Me donne pas envie d'oublier que je te connais. »  
  
En guise de réponse, Médéric loucha et lâcha un rire d'âne.  
Digne au possible, Valérian croisa les bras et se tourna dans l'autre direction. Il ne le connaissait plus. Aucune idée de qui ce type était. Pas son ami, en tout cas — il n'aurait pas traîné avec un abruti aussi bas de gamme que ça. Incapable de comprendre les sous-entendus. Stupide et brute et casse-pieds. Toujours à mettre les pieds dans les plats sans savoir qu'il était en train de lui taper sur les nerfs à les en abîmer. Pas du tout quelqu'un qu'il aurait voulu avoir dans son entourage.  
_Ouais, tu parles._  
De dépit et d'ennui, il baissa les yeux vers le bout de ses chaussures. Il aurait dû se douter qu'Yvon ne lui renverrait pas de message. Il devait avoir oublié ou changé de plans. Pas comme s'il était particulièrement brillant, lui non plus. Tous des imbéciles.  
Et lui l'était autant, à vouloir lui renverser un coca dessus. Il jouait quoi, là ? Les demoiselles à qui on a posé un lapin ? Ils n'avaient rien prévu du tout. C'était juste une blague. Et pas une bonne, tant qu'à faire. _Débile stupide abruti crétin crétin._  
  
C'en était risible. Il se prenait la tête pour rien.  
  
« Je vais prendre l'air.  
  
-Comme tu veuuuux. »  
  
Le rire de Médéric lui mit les nerfs plus en pelote qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà – si c'était seulement possible. Se retenir d'aller lui expliquer tout ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'il pensait, justement, lui demanda bien plus d'efforts que slalomer entre les invités pour ouvrir la porte-fenêtre menant au jardin. Il plaignait les pauvres idiots coincés dans des costumes trop imposants ; ce n'était vraiment pas le bon plan.  
D'un autre côté, les filles habillées en minijupes et décolletés plongeants lui donnaient froid. C'était quand même incroyable, d'être à ce point incapable de trouver un juste milieu.  
  
Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus à boire et donc rien à faire de ses mains, il les enfonça dans les poches de sa veste. Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui pour réviser ses maths. Ç’aurait été plus intelligent que de fixer le ciel sans rien trouver à faire, ennuyeux ou pas.  
Et puis il devait relire ses devoirs avant la fin des vacances. Pratiquer son allemand et son latin. Traduire. Apprendre. Récupérer d'autres annales du baccalauréat. S'entraîner au violon et au piano.  
Le stress, opportuniste et discret, lui remonta le long de la jambe avec l'agilité d'un serpent. Il entendit juste son sifflement se rapprocher, doucement, lentement, sans sonner aucune alarme, et ne pensa à respirer qu'en sentant son cœur se serrer trop fort.  
Il avait beaucoup trop de choses à faire. Il n'aurait pas dû être là.  
Il n'avait pas le temps.  
  
« Ah ! »  
  
Aussitôt qu'il entendit le silence se briser, Valérian sortit les mains de ses poches et croisa les bras contre lui. Il savait qui c'était, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce – ni la tête, ni le reste – avant qu'on lui ai appuyé un gobelet contre la joue.  
Il fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air offensé de cette terrible attaque, mais il était trop bon acteur pour y croire. Il le sentait, quand il n'était pas convainquant – et là, il ne l'était mais alors absolument pas.  
  
« M'agresse pas.  
  
-Je te donne ton coca. Gratuit. Mais je l'ai apporté jusque-là, c'est pas mal ! Y'a une valeur ajoutée. »  
  
Comme Yvon persistait à le lui coller contre le visage, il finit par soupirer et s'en saisit.  
La mine confuse, son chevalier servant ramena ses mains contre son estomac.  
  
« Ça va pas ?  
  
-Non. La musique est nulle, je m'ennuie, et j'ai vu Louise faire des câlins à sa citrouille. Ça a gâché ma soirée. »  
  
L'insulte à peine masquée à l'égard de Raymond n'eut pas l'air de l'offusquer. Il en rit, au contraire.  
  
« Pourquoi tu fais pas ta fête à toi, du coup ?  
  
-Les invités potentiels ne méritent clairement pas que je me donne cette peine. »  
  
L'avantage, maintenant, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose à faire de ses mains. Trop reconnaissant pour se demander si oui ou non il avait encore soif, il avala une gorgée de coca. Les bulles lui firent plisser les yeux, un peu, et il en profita pour les poser plus franchement sur son interlocuteur.  
Voir qu'il s'était littéralement juste enroulé les épaules dans un drap ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'avait rien prévu.  
Yvon haussa les sourcils quand il tendit la main vers lui, l'air un peu inquiet, mais ne bougea pas pour autant quand il attrapa sa pseudo-capuche et la lui tira au-dessus de la tête.  
  
« Un fantôme très convainquant, commenta-t-il, sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.  
  
-Tu trouves aussi ? Je suis plutôt fier, répondit Yvon, à mille kilomètres du sarcasme et de la moquerie. Il me manque juste un boulet.  
  
-C'est vrai que t'as perdu Raymond. Tragique. »  
  
Cette critique-là lui fit quand même secouer la tête. L'air faussement exaspéré lui allait mal, mais l'émotion passa, et ça restait le plus important.  
  
« Et toi, t'es déguisé en quoi ? En... noble ? En euhm. En garçon ?  
  
-En Rosalinde déguisée en Ganymède. »  
  
Yvon ne chercha même pas à masquer son incompréhension.  
  
« Ça vient d'une pièce de théâtre. "Comme il vous plaira", expliqua Valérian, fatigué rien qu'à se rappeler la discussion qu'il avait essayé d'avoir avec Médéric à ce sujet. De Shakespeare.  
  
-Oh ! Et c'est bien ? »  
  
La question le surprit ; gobelet au bord des lèvres, il fit la moue.  
  
« Bien sûr, que ça l'est. C'est un classique. "Le monde entier est un théâtre, et tous les hommes et les femmes seulement des acteurs", récita-t-il, volontairement affecté, la gestuelle exagérée. Tout le monde connaît.  
  
-Ça me dit un truc, maintenant que tu le dis, concéda Yvon, concentré et attentif. Mais je l'ai jamais lu. J'aime pas trop lire le théâtre, en fait. Je préfère le regarder.  
  
-C'est fait pour. Je préfère aussi les jouer que les lire, sauf exceptions.  
  
-Ben du coup j'irai la voir si tu la joues un jour ! Comme ça j'augmente ma culture, c'est bien. »  
  
Le stress noya un peu de la satisfaction que sa réponse lui procura, mais il réussit quand même à en sourire.  
Yeux perdus quelque part à l'horizon, Yvon passa d'un pied à l'autre sans plus rien dire. Il avait l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, pourtant. Ça crevait quasiment les yeux.  
Le cerveau de Valérian persistait à lui crier d'aller faire ses maths et sa SVT, pendant ce temps, et il ne trouva ni le temps ni l'envie de l'aider.  
  
« T'es sûr que ça va ?  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que non.  
  
-Oui, okay, mais euhm... »  
  
Du bout des doigts, il tira sur sa capuche pour se cacher un peu plus le front.  
Question malaise, là, ils se posaient. C'était généralement le moment où l'un des deux toussait et lâchait que « bon, je vais y aller » – et si Yvon ne s'y collait pas, il se ferait un plaisir de le faire à sa place. Il détestait avoir l'impression que les autres se forçaient à lui parler. Passer du temps avec lui était un plaisir ; ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.  
  
« Je peux t'aider ?  »  
  
De surprise, ses yeux s'arrondirent bêtement.  
Il aurait pu en rire. Ignorer la question, la balayer d'un revers du poignet ; ce n'était qu'une politesse de plus, après tout, et il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul et non, il n'avait pas besoin de son aide.  
Mais ce n'était pas la question.  
Il avait demandé s'il _pouvait_ l'aider, pas s'il voulait qu'il le fasse, et la différence fut suffisante pour lui tirer une réflexion au lieu d'un refus. Yvon était suffisamment stupide pour le penser, tant qu'à faire. Il n'était pas assez malin pour chercher à se moquer de lui. Encore moins à le piéger ou le manipuler.  
  
« Tu crois que tu peux t'absenter dix minutes sans que les deux autres hurlent à la mort ? »  
  
Le moment de réflexion du garçon dura presque trop longtemps, mais Valérian se contenta de se mordre la joue. Il ne voulait pas laisser l'anxiété gagner. S'il respirait doucement, il pouvait y arriver. Il savait qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait même pas peur qu'Yvon refuse, parce qu'évidemment qu'il allait dire oui, mais...  
Quand Yvon croisa son regard, il hocha la tête aussitôt, et lui attrapa le bras avec une urgence qui faillit le faire tirer dans l'autre sens.  
  
« Marcello est parti faire autre chose, répondit-il, vague mais motivé. Ils s'en rendront pas compte tout de suite. Tu veux faire quoi ?  
  
-Uh. Marcher ? Parler ? J'en sais rien », marmonna-t-il.  
  
S'entendre parler sur ce ton, défaitiste et fatigué et tellement tout sauf lui, tira suffisamment sur ses cordes sensibles pour le renvoyer dans l'extrême inverse ; soupir de rigueur puis sourire de star, main libre sur la hanche et regard suffisant.  
  
« Enfin, ça va être difficile de trouver quelque chose à ma hauteur. Je te plains. »  
  
C'était toujours un peu bizarre de s'écouter dire des choses qu'il pensait, sincèrement, sans mentir, mais sans réussir à y croire ou à se sentir impliqué. Est-ce que ça allait être difficile de trouver quelque chose qui soit assez bien pour lui ? Oui. Est-ce qu'il valait mieux que les autres ? Oui.  
Mais le cœur n'y était pas ; et il était tellement sur les nerfs, tellement _pas assez_ , qu'il n'arrivait plus à y trouver de l'importance. Il voulait juste qu'Yvon lui change les idées. Qu'il lui parle des rayures des abeilles ou lui demande pourquoi les manchots marchaient comme des abrutis, peu importe — tant qu'il voulait bien lui parler, ça lui irait.  
Pour tous ses défauts et ce qu'il avait d'imparfait, Yvon savait le faire se sentir écouté.  
  
« Et si je t'ennuie, tu fais quoi ?  
  
-Tu verras. »  
  
Le voile de panique sur son visage, même léger, le fit ricaner.  
D'un souffle et d'une pression de son bras libre contre son épaule, il le déchira sans y penser.  
  
« Tes dix minutes sont entamées. Je me dépêcherais, à ta place.  
  
-Ah ?! Euhm, okay, euhm — on va. Par là. »  
  
La main qu'il avait laissé sur son bras le tira vers la rue. Il se laissa traîner sur quelques mètres, silencieux et complaisant, et rit de nouveau lorsqu'Yvon se rendit enfin compte qu'il le touchait, oh mon dieu quelle horreur, et le lâcha en balbutiant des excuses dans le vent. La capuche tirée encore plus bas sur ses yeux ne cachait pas vraiment la couleur de ses joues, mais Valérian ne lui fit pas plus de remarques que les autres fois où il avait pu rougir. Il aimait assez le voir tenter coûte que coûte d'être discret. C'était mignon.  
Parfaitement conscient de ses gestes et de la proximité, il laissa son bras frotter contre le sien. Juste parce qu'il pouvait. Il le sentit se tendre, mains crispées contre les jambes de son pantalon, et ne put s'empêcher d'en rire intérieurement.  
C'était peut-être cruel, mais ce n'était pas méchant. Aucune mauvaises intentions de ce côté-là.  
  
« Médéric va pas s'inquiéter, si tu l'abandonnes comme ça ?  
  
-Médéric ? Aucune chance. Il va rigoler, c'est tout.  
  
-Rigoler ? »  
  
"Hoho haha bien joué grand séducteur que tu es. Vous êtes partis longtemps, hein. Je parie que vous vous êtes pas ennuyés."  
Rien que d'y penser, il eut envie de lui coincer la tête dans le piano. La tolérance, d'accord, parfait, dix sur dix. Mais là, il jouait juste les casse-pieds.  
  
« Rigoler, répéta-t-il. Il est stupide, il sait faire que ça.  
  
-Je croyais que vous étiez amis ?  
  
-Et alors ? Raison de plus pour être honnête avec lui. Qui lui expliquera qu'il est insupportable, si même moi je préfère être gentil, soupira-t-il, théâtral et parfait.  
  
-C'est... une façon de voir les choses, concéda Yvon, clairement pas convaincu. Mais je préfère quand même faire des compliments, c'est plus sympa.  
  
-Ça doit être difficile de faire des compliments à tes amis sans leur mentir, pourtant. »  
  
Plutôt que de s'énerver, son camarade se mit à réfléchir.  
  
« Ben, ils ont plein de qualités. Du coup c'est pas super difficile, en fait.  »  
  
Heureux soient les ignorants. Ses yeux, malheureusement, voyaient avec beaucoup trop de précision et de justesse pour qu'il puisse encore croire en les qualités subtiles et discrètes de Raymond. Marcello, pourquoi pas ; il avait l'air un peu moins stupide, déjà.  
Pas que le blond de la bande soit plus malin, mais il se rattrapait autrement. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.  
  
« Mais euh, t'as des qualités aussi, enchaîna Yvon, que le silence devait mettre mal-à-l'aise. Donc tout va bien. Pas de jaloux.  
  
-Évidemment, que j'ai des qualités. J'en ai même pour dix.  
  
-Ça doit pas être facile d'être parfait, hein. Moi j'aimerais pas. »  
  
Le sérieux de sa réponse le prit au dépourvu. Il avait plutôt l'habitude qu'on essaie de lui inculquer la modestie ; ses parents ne manquaient pas une occasion de chanter ses louanges, mais c'étaient bien les seuls. Se vanter ne lui avait jamais fait gagner beaucoup de points auprès de qui que ce soit.  
Épaules haussées,  il ramena ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.  
  
« Pas facile ? Ma vie est un Enfer. Les fans hystériques, les rivaux jaloux, la pression de la société... J'ai à peine le temps de dormir.  
  
-Her, j'étais sérieux ! protesta Yvon, qui pour une fois avait parfaitement saisi l'ironie dans sa voix. J'aimerais pas que tout le monde veuille me battre. J'aime pas la compétition, c'est pas drôle. En plus je perds tout le temps.  
  
-Ahun, souffla-t-il, yeux plissés. Sauf que si tu étais parfait, justement, ça n'arriverait pas. Quand on est parfait, on ne perd pas.  
  
-Ben voilà. Je veux pouvoir perdre. C'est moins stressant si personne pense que je vais y arriver. Il se passe quoi quand tout le monde pense que tu vas être premier et qu'en fait tu rates ? »  
  
A l'abri du tissu, ses mains se nouèrent en poings.  
  
« Ça n'arrive pas. Je ne rate pas.  
  
-Jamais ?  
  
-Jamais.  
  
-Ça doit être fatigant. »  
  
La voix d'Yvon attira ses yeux vers lui. Pour peut-être deux secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent ; et ils restèrent là, figés et muets, jusqu'à ce que le philosophe en herbe ne rit nerveusement et ne repose les yeux sur le trottoir.  
  
« Si tu veux je peux te raconter des histoires d'horreur, proposa-t-il, doigts revenus sur les bords de sa capuche. J'en connais plein.  
  
-Hmhm. Dans ce cas, je veux qu'elle parle de citrouilles. Et ne soit pas inspirée de faits réels.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Ça te fait peur ?  
  
-Non, répondit-il, plus sec que nécessaire. Pourquoi, ça _te_ fait peur ?  
  
-Un peu, oui, admit-il en haussant les épaules. A chaque fois que je regarde l'émission sur les trucs paranormaux, après, je dors pas de la nuit. Je pense pas que ma maison soit construite sur un cimetière indien, mais bon, on sait jamais. »  
  
Spontanément, il voulut rire et lui expliquer que les cimetières indiens avaient tendance à ne pas trop se situer en France. Mais déjà il poursuivait son monologue et, pas plus déçu que ça d'avoir raté sa chance de le corriger, il se contenta de l'écouter raconter des bêtises.  
  
« Je préfère les films qui sont super pas crédibles, ça fait un peu moins peur. Y'en a un, il... »  
  
Mains bien au chaud, Valérian ferma les yeux sur quelques pas et sentit son bras revenir heurter gentiment celui d'Yvon. Tout absorbé qu'il était par son explication, il continua d'agiter les mains sans se rendre compte de rien ; et lui, un petit nuage d'air froid au bord des lèvres, fit attention d'écouter ce qu'il lui racontait sans se laisser penser à autre chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup guys  
> sUP


	11. *smooch*

Yeux plissés, Yvon souffla un nuage d'air froid vers le soleil. Il était tout timide, cet après-midi ; un coup il allait se cacher derrière les nuages, un coup il se faufilait le plus loin possible d'eux, entre les poteaux téléphoniques et les immeubles. Il ne réchauffait pas grand chose, en tout cas. Si l'échauffement ne lui avait pas brûlé l'âme et les os, il aurait été tenté d'y envoyer une fusée pour lui demander de s'expliquer sur le champ. Ils étaient arrivés en novembre, d'accord, mais quand même ; ce n'était pas une raison pour déjà se croire en vacances. Il y avait encore le temps avant Noël.  
Vraiment pas assez de temps avant l'épreuve de sport, par contre.  
Mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas.  
Mains nouées en poings sur les bords de ses poches, Yvon rendit une moue indécise au sourire suffisant de Valérian. Il avait l'air très pro, avec son clipboard, son sifflet et son chronomètre ; il n'était pas très sûr d'où il les avait récupérés au juste, mais ça faisait son petit effet. Le côté prof de sport lui allait bien. La tenue presque entièrement blanche aussi.  
Résigné à son sort, Yvon essuya les larmes de son ego. Tout allait à Valérian, voilà, point final. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les évidences.  
  
« Bon. Il reste trois semaines avant l'épreuve d'endurance. Des commentaires ?  
  
-Oui. Je vais mourir. »  
  
Tout sauf impressionné par son manque d'enthousiasme, monsieur le coach fit claquer le clipboard tout neuf contre sa tête.  
Il ne sentit presque pas la douleur, sous les chatouillis qui lui descendirent le long de la nuque. Se retrouver à étouffer un rire bête lui donna envie de s'enterrer, mais moins qu'avant ; il commençait à mieux gérer de se sentir abruti devant Valérian.  
  
« Tu vas mourir un jour, mais c'est totalement hors-sujet, reprit-il, probablement inconscient d'avoir réveillé de terribles anxiétés existentielles chez son élève. J'ai noté combien tu as fait les dernières fois, et j'ai le temps que tu dois atteindre aujourd'hui. Si tu fais ça le jour de l'examen, tu auras dix. Voire onze, si on a le droit à une intervention divine. »  
  
Il espéra que son scepticisme ne se verrait pas trop. Non parce que monsieur Roussel et Valérian étaient bien gentils, avec leurs encouragements et leurs certitudes bizarres, mais il ne se trouvait vraiment pas meilleur qu'avant. Il avait toujours mal, ne se sentait pas aller plus vite, et finissait chaque fois le dernier tour par terre dans la douleur et les regrets.  
Et d'accord, ça, c'était peut-être un tout petit peu parce qu'il aimait se faire relever. Mais n'empêche que.  
S'il s'était amélioré, il n'avait rien remarqué.  
  
« Je suis pas très sûr d'avoir autant d'ambitions que ça, répondit-il d'une voix hésitante. Si j'ai pas zéro c'est déjà bien, hein. »  
  
Il crut que le carton allait revenir lui heurter le crâne, mais Valérian fit preuve d'une maîtrise de lui impeccable. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de lui jeter son meilleur regard déçu et plein de jugement.  
C'était plus efficace qu'un coup, en même temps. Il le faisait vraiment très bien.  
  
« Tu _peux_ le faire, donc tu _vas_ le faire. Sinon quoi, tu veux avoir fait tout ça pour rien ?  
  
-Ben c'était marrant, au pire. »  
  
Son coach resta le regarder comme s'il venait de dire le truc le plus improbable au monde – et, après réflexion, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas. Il n'aimait pas courir ; courir n'était pas marrant, pas du tout. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Mais il se comprenait, et s'il avait un minimum de bon sens, Valérian le comprendrait aussi. Sans commenter, si possible.  
Mains serrées plus fort sur son pantalon, il haussa les épaules.  
  
« Enfin pas courir, hein, mais euh. Ouais. »  
  
C'aurait été le moment où jamais pour Valérian de se moquer de lui. De rire. De soupirer. De l'enterrer sous les bégonias. De faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.  
Alors évidemment, il se tut.  
Le silence s'étira tellement qu'il eut envie de partir en hurlant.  
  
« D'accord, mais apprécier ma présence ne te donnera pas de bons points au bac, reprit-il finalement, et Yvon dut lutter contre l'envie d'aller s'enterrer lui-même sous les premières fleurs venues. Sinon tout le monde passerait avec les félicitations du jury.  
  
-Euhm.  
  
-Ose dire que tout le monde ne me trouve pas génial et je te mets zéro d'office.  
  
-Tout le monde apprécie ta présence, reprit-il avec enthousiasme, tête hochée de bas en haut. Sauf Raymond, et tu t'en fiches qu'il ait pas le bac.  
  
-Exact. »  
  
La réponse eut l'air de lui plaire. Et c'était agréable ; de pouvoir plaisanter avec lui, s'essayer au sarcasme ou juste le brosser un peu trop fort dans le sens du poil sans qu'il se vexe automatiquement. Il n'était pas très sûr qu'il comprenne toujours quand les compliments étaient volontairement exagérés, mais ce n'était pas bien grave non plus. S'il pensait vraiment qu'il le trouvait génial, ça lui allait. Ce n'était pas assez loin de la vérité pour mériter des précisions.  
Il était vraiment désolé de devoir impliquer Raymond là-dedans à chaque fois, mais c'était un peu drôle quand même. Tant que Valérian n'allait pas l'insulter juste pour le plaisir de le blesser, l'entendre le critiquer gentiment ne le gênait pas. S'il avait été atrocement méchant il l'aurait arrêté, de toute façon. Pas sûr qu'il l'aurait écouté, mais il avait bon espoir. Il n'était pas aussi cruel qu'il aimait à le prétendre.  
Et puis c'était sûrement stupide, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir une sorte d'influence sur lui, quand même. Pas au point de le faire changer d'avis, mais assez pour le faire taire ou changer de sujet lorsqu'il sentait qu'il risquait de le vexer pour de vrai. Il insultait beaucoup moins ses amis, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à traîner ensemble. L'avoir vu bouder une ou deux fois avait suffi à calmer ses ardeurs les fois suivantes.  
Et ça, ce genre de petits détails sans importance, c'était tellement gratifiant.  Ça voulait dire qu'il comptait pour lui, même un tout petit peu.  
_Chut, les papillons._  
  
« Bon, on a pas trop le temps donc on va commencer direct. Je veux que tu donnes tout ce que t'as, okay ?  
  
-Okay ?  
  
-De la conviction, Yvon. OKAY ?  
  
-Okay ! »  
  
Histoire d'appuyer ce beau regain d'énergie, il tapa des mains. Sa réaction eut l'air de plaire à Valérian ; en récompense, il eut le droit à un de ses sourires super sincères à en faire changer de bord le plus Schwarzenegger des Arnold.  Se sentir moins hétéro que jamais n'allait pas l'aider à courir, mais il prenait. Des sourires comme ça, il n'y avait pas souvent droit.  
  
« Allez, en place. Essaie de rester régulier, comme les fois d'avant, et de garder la même vitesse que la dernière fois. A peu près. »  
  
Consignes en tête, Yvon avança jusqu'à la ligne de départ à grands pas presque motivés. Il n'allait pas y arriver ; même avec la chance de son côté, il n'y croyait pas. Mais quand Valérian avait l'air si sûr de lui, tellement confiant en sa victoire, il avait presque envie de le croire. C'était lui le chef ; s'il pensait qu'il allait y arriver, alors peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait, ce dix sur vingt.  
Souffle coincé entre la trachée et la poitrine, il agita énergiquement les bras.  
_Allez allez allez. C'est pas grave si t'as l'air ridicule, y'a que Valérian qui te regarde._  
Se le répéter une seconde fois n'aida qu'à moitié. S'il n'avait pas encore conscience des yeux noirs posés sur lui, maintenant, il ne sentait plus qu'eux.  
Les frissons, fidèles au poste, reprirent de plus belle.  
  
« Prêt ? »  
  
Absolument pas. Il ne le serait jamais.  
Sur un pied puis sur l'autre, il hocha la tête.  
  
« Autant que possible ? »  
  
Sifflet au bord des lèvres, Valérian leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Ça va devoir faire l'affaire. A trois, tu pars. »  
  
C'était tellement stressant. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ça l'était ; il n'en était pas encore à l'épreuve du bac, il n'était même pas en cours, il ne risquait rien à réussir ou à rater. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir de pression sur les épaules.  
  
« Un. »  
  
Il la sentait, pourtant.  
  
« Deux. »  
  
Il la sentait super hyper fort.  
Est-ce qu'on pouvait exploser de stress ?  
  
« TROIS. »  
  
Le coup de sifflet faillit lui faire porter les mains aux oreilles. Avoir été conditionné à démarrer comme ça le fit heureusement prendre ses jambes à son cou au lieu de se rouler en boule en attendant la bombe nucléaire qui ne manquerait pas de lui tomber sur la tête. Ses bras se mirent en mouvement, droite gauche droite gauche, au rythme à peu près régulier de ses pieds ; il ne savait pas comment savoir s'il l'était ou non, mais il n'avait pas déjà pu s'emmêler les pinceaux. Même lui n'était pas nul à ce point.  
Concentré sur ses foulées tranquilles, il essaya de compter ses pas pour garder une vague notion du temps. Il savait que pour aller à la bonne vitesse il devait avoir un peu mal et galérer plus qu'à moitié à partir du deuxième tour, alors il essaya de se caler là-dessus. Quelque part entre la douleur et le confort. A peu près au milieu. Un peu plus vers la douleur quand même, siffla-t-il entre deux prières au dieu de la course à pied et des crises cardiaques.  
  
« Continue, tu t'en sors bien ! »  
  
Les mains de Valérian, en porte-voix autour de sa bouche, retournèrent bien vite à leurs tâches respectives. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour le voir faire que déjà il se remettait à fixer le chronomètre.  
Revigoré, Yvon inspira et expira bien fort sur les mètres suivants. Quand il pensait à n'importe quoi en regardant ses pieds d'abord puis le paysage ensuite, la distance lui paraissait tout de suite plus gérable ; il se concentra sur ça. Toutes les techniques étaient bonnes pourvu qu'il ne finisse pas avec un point de côté. Sans compter que le jour du bac, il pourrait s'aider des personnes qui couraient à la même vitesse que lui. Là, il était tout seul.  
Enfin, seul à courir. Pas seul tout court. Mais bon, voilà. Valérian ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se repérer.  
Une fois le dernier tour venu, Yvon soupira tellement fort qu'il s'attendit à se prendre un coup de clipboard ou de sifflet au passage. Au lieu de ça, il eut le droit à un "allez allez allez !" plein de motivation qui lui en redonna un peu, à lui aussi. Dos redressé, il geignit contre tous les esprits et dieux et autres lutins auquel il pensa. Encore un tour. Rien qu'un tour. Juste un. Pas deux, pas trois ; un. C'était rien. Trois fois rien. Une fois rien, même, corrigea-t-il, et tous ses muscles tirèrent sur la corde en chœur.  
La première partie lui parut durer des heures. La motivation allait et venait, ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher, il voulait ralentir ou juste arrêter et rien n'allait et pourquoi il faisait ça, déjà ? Il n'en savait rien. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt, il avait mal, il n'avait rien à faire là.  
A chaque fois que son moral piqua une tête vers les abysses, il jeta un coup d’œil sur le côté. Quelque fois, Valérian avait le nez sur le chronomètre ; mais les autres, systématiquement, dès que leurs regards se croisaient, il se mettait à taper des mains et à l'encourager. Juste des "allez allez", pas beaucoup plus que ce qu'aurait pu lui crier n'importe qui d'autre, mais au moins il criait quelque chose. Il l'encourageait. Il voulait qu'il y arrive. Peu importe pourquoi.  
C'était difficile d'abandonner, quand il le soutenait comme ça.  
Et, quelque part au milieu du terrain, le miracle se produisit.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose, ni de son mental en gruyère ni de ses jambes flageolets ; il savait qu'il ne serait jamais un grand coureur. Mais arrivé à mi-chemin du dernier tour, son cerveau enregistra en fin l'information. _A mi-chemin du dernier tour._ Plus que même pas deux-cent-cinquante mètres. Plus qu'une ligne droite et quelques petits tournants.  
Yeux écarquillés par la révélation, il sentit ses poumons se gonfler plus fort qu'avant.  
Il pouvait le faire.  
Mais pour de vrai, pas juste pour le dire — il pouvait le faire. C'était faisable. Il n'avait aucune idée de son temps, encore moins de si oui ou non il aurait une bonne note, mais il pouvait finir le parcours. Sans mourir. Sans traîner trop non plus. Il pouvait le faire et même mieux que ça, en fait.  
  
Il _allait_ le faire.  
  
Rempli à raz-bord de motivation et de fierté, il se rappela des consignes de Valérian. Il pouvait sprinter sur le dernier tour ; à la poubelle, la régularité. C'était le temps final qu'il se mettait dans la poche, là, et il avait tout intérêt à ce qu'il soit bon.  
Ses jambes hurlèrent, ses bras grincèrent, son cerveau se mit en pause et ses poumons tombèrent en poussière, mais dès qu'il entama la dernière ligne droite, il accéléra autant qu'il s'en sentit capable.  
  
« Allez ! Encore ! »  
  
Ses jambes lui faisaient mal et ses bras lui faisaient mal et ses pieds menaçaient de glisser et ses genoux de lâcher sous lui, mais il tint bon. Allez, Yvon, allez ! Encore, tu peux le faire, tu peux y arriver ! Et les exclamations enthousiasto-énervées de Valérian se mêlaient à celle de sa conviction et à l'autre, plus discrète, qui venait de son cœur et de ses poumons — alors il les écouta et fit taire celle de la raison. Tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire. Tu. Peux. Le. Faire.  
Bien sûr, qu'il pouvait le faire !  
Le souffle lui manqua sur les derniers mètres, et plusieurs fois en quelques secondes il eut l'impression de mourir ou de voir le temps s'étirer pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la ligne d'arrivée, mais rien ne réussit à l'arrêter. Il ne savait pas comment appuyer sur le bouton stop et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie.  
De plus d'une manière, c'était un moment important.  
Il _devait_ réussir.  
Il franchit la ligne de plots d'une dernière enjambée et, comme on se relâche en entendant les ambulances arriver, c'est tout son corps qui flancha. Les chevilles, les genoux, les bras. Tout.  
Il attrapa l'épaule de Valérian au passage, doigts serrés suffisamment fort sur les os et le t-shirt pour essayer d'empêcher l'inévitable ; mais ses pieds dérapèrent malgré tous ses efforts et, pour sa peine, l'arbitre se retrouva dans la poussière humide avec lui.  
Affalé sur le dos, à peine conscient des injures qui avaient fusé de la bouche du blond, il tenta désespérément de faire cesser la brûlure violente qui lui sciait les poumons et l'empêchait d'inspirer correctement. Il allait mourir ; il était en train de mourir. Une certitude aussi certaine l'aurait inquiété, d'habitude, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de sa tendance à _vraiment_ faire des crises pour un oui ou un non, mais il ne parvint qu'à en rire.  
Il l'avait fait.  
Il n'avait peut-être pas fait un bon temps, mais il l'avait fait. Il était sûr de l'avoir fait.  
  
A genoux à côté de lui, Valérian se pencha pour rattraper le chronomètre que la chute avait envoyé valser. Il ne devait pas être trop abîmé, heureusement, puisqu'aucune insulte supplémentaire ne lui échappa lorsqu'il en regarda l'écran. Qu'il ait eu le réflexe de l'arrêter en tombant l'emplit d'une admiration sans bornes à son égard. L'adrénaline risquait de le rendre excessif encore un moment.  
Penché sur son corps presque sans vie, il lui mit les chiffres à hauteur de regard.  
  
« Tu disais quoi, déjà, monsieur "j'y arriverai jamais je suis physiquement incapable de courir plus vite que je marche" ? »  
  
Il y avait une bonne dose de moquerie dans sa voix, mais Yvon avait appris à y déceler la gentillesse et les filets de fierté silencieux. Il était très doué pour faire semblant ; pas de doute là-dessus. Mais lui, il était très doué pour croire très fort en les gens. Et là tout de suite, il croyait à cent pour cent que Valérian l'avait aidé et qu'il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde.  
Son sourire s'élargit, et son rire finit en toux sèche.  
  
« Je disais "j'y arriverai jamais je suis physiquement incapable de courir plus vite que je marche".  
  
-Et tu avais tort.  
  
-Et j'avais tort. »  
  
Il laissa filer une seconde de silence, pas le moins du monde triste ou gêné à l'idée de s'être trompé ou d'en avoir fait des tonnes pendant des semaines pour pas grand chose. A ses yeux, ça restait un miracle.  
  
« Merci, Valérian. »  
  
Sincèrement.  
  
Soleil dans le dos, visage tacheté d'ombres froides, Valérian lui décocha un sourire à en mourir sur place.  
  
« Mais de rien. Tout le plaisir est pour toi. »  
  
Yeux clos, Yvon laissa sa respiration se calmer un peu avant d'en rire.  
  
« Et un peu pour toi, quand même. J'espère. »  
  
Le "hmm" qui plana au-dessus de son visage lui parut venir de très très loin. Il se demanda s'il était en train de s'évanouir ; et, si c'était le cas, est-ce que Valérian appellerait les ambulances ou lui jetterait de l'eau dessus ?  
Il aurait aimé savoir. Pas pour se sentir en sécurité ; juste pour savoir. Il aurait aussi aimé connaître ses couleurs préférées. Ce qui l'énervait vraiment. Ce qu'il pensait des otaries. Des dauphins. Des pommes de pin.  
Il devait vraiment être en train de manquer d'oxygène.  
Le pire, c'était que ça ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde.  
  
« T'es fier de toi, j'espère.  
  
-Très.  
  
-Tu peux. »  
  
Ça aussi, ça le fit rire. Il virait débile.  
Fichu béguin. Il aurait préféré avoir l'air cool, tant qu'à faire. Pour changer.  
  
Mais bon. D'un autre côté, il aurait eu du mal à tenir la comparaison, avec mister perfection à côté. Il était peut-être aussi bien comme ça.  
  
« Tu me dis pas de me relever ? »  
  
D'habitude, il lui grognait dessus bien avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le sentir venir. Yeux mi-clos, aveuglé par la lumière en contre-jour, mal cachée par les cheveux trop bien coiffés de Valérian, il eut à peine le temps de discerner quoi que ce soit ; son cœur se tut, et tout le reste à sa suite.  
_Ah._  
  
« Je sais pas. T'es bien, là. En tapis. »  
  
Il devina la main appuyée près de sa tête plus qu'il ne réussit à se concentrer sur ce qu'il racontait. Il était proche ; presque trop proche, depuis presque trop longtemps. Et lui, il avait raté sa chance d'en rire ou de s'enfuir. S'il avait voulu le tuer, il n'aurait pas eu à s'y prendre autrement. Son regard risquait de l'achever. Littéralement.  
Doigts crispés dans la poussière, il ne réussit à articuler qu'un "ah" à peine audible. Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps ils passèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence, sans rien dire ni rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas bouger sans risquer de frôler Valérian, alors il ne bougeait pas. Pas qu'il en ait très envie non plus. Il était bien, là.  
Si quelqu'un était arrivé, il leur aurait sûrement dit de se trouver une chambre. Les ados étaient bêtes, comme ça. Toujours la tête ailleurs.  
Et en même temps, d'un côté comme de l'autre, le silence commençait à prendre des airs d'aveu.  
  
« Euhm. »  
  
Il aurait aimé lui expliquer qu'il commençait à avoir froid, et aussi que des petits cailloux lui rentraient dans le dos, mais eut peur que ça ne vienne briser le quelque chose qui avait l'air de se passer dans la tête de Valérian.  
En attendant, la tension menaçait de le briser en deux.  
Yvon n'était peut-être pas brillant, mais il n'était pas complètement stupide non plus. Il ne se serait pas donné la moindre chance avec lui dix minutes plus tôt, mais là, il visait plus le cinquante-cinquante. _Trop proche trop longtemps._  
  
Quand Valérian se pencha, il papillonna des yeux ; les ferma juste avant que ses lèvres ne viennent appuyer contre les siennes, et ne les rouvrit que bien après. Ça ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour lui donner l'impression d'avoir inhalé trois litres de fumée.  
  
_Wow._  
  
Toujours sur le dos, respiration bloquée, il profita de ce qui lui restait d'adrénaline dans les veines pour se rasseoir. Déjà debout, Valérian s'éloignait en sifflant.  
  
« Valérian ? »  
  
C'était la pire idée de sa vie. Un mauvais plan de A à Z, en passant par les nombres et les lettres grecques.  
Mais le sang lui battait encore entre les tempes et plutôt que de chercher ce qui pouvait mal se passer, il eut peur de ce qui risquait d'arriver s'il se taisait. Se faire ignorer ; envoyer les mauvais signaux. Rater sa chance.  
Des opportunités comme ça, il n'en aurait pas deux.  
  
Mains dans le dos, tourné dans sa direction, le blond le gratifia d'un "hm ?" innocent.  
  
« Tu. Euhm. »  
  
Aucune manière de dire ça bien. La tête en vrac, Yvon se remit debout vaille que vaille. Il devait être débraillé et rouge comme une pivoine, de fatigue ou de gêne, mais tant pis. Pas le temps d'y penser.  
  
« … Sors avec moi ? »  
  
La formulation le fit grimacer, mais il tint bon. Le sens y était. C'était le plus important.  
A quatre pas de là, Valérian éclata de rire. Mais pas un rire moqueur ou incrédule ; plutôt le genre à s'envoler dans les discussions sans queue ni tête de minuit, quand on est trop fatigué pour penser.  Les rires d'après les examens. Des quiproquos.  
Beaucoup de tension qui fait "pouf" ; comme un ballon.  
  
« Le lion avait du courage. Qui l'eut cru, chantonna-t-il, mains dans les poches de son short, en reculant de deux pas supplémentaires.  
  
-Je suis peut-être mort en courant. Ou  dans le coma. J'ai rien à perdre », répondit-il, à peu près aussi sûr de lui que le lion en question.  
  
Tu parles. Il avait envie de filer à l'anglaise ou de s'étaler face contre terre pour oublier ; rester debout et parler lui demandait plus de force que de courir, pour le coup. C'était atroce.  
Mais Valérian l'avait quand même embrassé.  
Ses joues se mirent à picoter.  
  
« Hmmm. Okay. J'accepte, mais uniquement si tu me rattrapes.  
  
-Hein ? Mais je viens de courir ! »  
  
Sa plainte tomba dans les oreilles d'un sourd ou d'un sadique ; ignorance ou cruauté, le résultat fut le même. Valérian persista à reculer, bras croisés, jusqu'à mettre une dizaine de mètres entre eux.  
Il avait l'air fier de lui, en plus.  
  
« Je peux pas te rattraper, gémit-il. Tu cours vingt fois plus vite que moi.  
  
-Her, c'est toi qui vois. Je te force à rien. »  
  
Yeux plissés, Yvon laissa filer une longue plainte entre ses dents. Il le faisait exprès. Évidemment, qu'il le faisait exprès. C'était un oui déguisé, ça — s'il avait voulu se moquer de lui, il l'aurait déjà fait. Il avait son sourire des grandes idées stupides, en plus ; comme la fois où il avait échangé sa manette avec celle de Médéric le temps qu'il aille aux toilettes.  
L'embêter le faisait beaucoup rire, à l'évidence.  
Au bout du rouleau mais déterminé à ne pas perdre, il fit un pas en avant. Valérian et son air d'abruti trop fier de lui ne bougèrent pas d'un iota, alors il en tenta un deuxième. Ses jambes brûlaient horriblement, mais il allait devoir marcher plus que ça sur le retour ; tant qu'il ne courait pas, rien ne devrait claquer. Normalement. Il ne s'était pas encore étiré, avec tout ça.  
Au bout du quatrième pas, il leva les yeux au ciel et accéléra.  
  
Paume tendue, il lui appuya contre les clavicules.  
  
« Ha ha, t'es très drôle.  
  
-J'ai jamais dit que j'allais bouger. Tu te fais peur tout seul », chanta Valérian.  
  
Et comme il ponctua sa phrase en lui volant un baiser, Yvon ne trouva rien à y redire. Tous les points pour Valérian ; il déclarait forfait, le ciel était rose et les oursins bleus, peu importe, aucune importance, e=mc², Amen.  
  
« Bon, étire toi et va te changer. Si tu te claques un muscle, je te porte pas. »  
  
Encore à moitié dans les nuages, Yvon cligna bêtement des yeux.  
  
« Tu te changes pas, toi ? Tu restes comme ça ?  
  
-Mhmh. Mon père doit être rentré, répondit-il en regardant sa montre, je dois me dépêcher. Je prendrai ma douche chez moi. »  
  
Ah. Oui. Il avait presque oublié. Trop d'informations d'un coup, soupira-t-il en avançant jusqu'à la barrière pour étirer tant bien que mal une jambe puis l'autre dessus. Il aurait préféré pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, tant qu'à faire ; mais bon. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les avions et les horaires mal fichues. Encore moins contre le fait que Valérian apprécie son père.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Yvon manqua de hurler quand on lui attrapa le pied.  
  
« Tu fais ça n'importe comment, signala monsieur le coach en tirant plus fort vers le haut.  
  
-Me casse pas ? s'il te plaît ? »  
  
Ça sonnait comme une question, mais au fond de l'idée, c'était vraiment un ordre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être cassé. Et puis avoir la cheville tordue par Valérian n'était pas tout-à-fait sa définition du premier rendez-vous idéal.  
Le tortionnaire, de son côté, s'amusait bien. Il n'accepta de relâcher sa jambe qu'une fois satisfait de son étirement ; on ne rigole pas avec les courbatures et les claquements. Ça faisait un mal de chien et si Yvon n'avait pas eu si mal le lendemain, il était sûr qu'il aurait moins détesté courir sur le moment. Il anticipait trop.  
  
Comme Yvon agitait les bras et tapait doucement des talons sur le sol pour vérifier que tout était encore en place, il en profita pour retirer son sifflet et l'accrocher au clipboard. Son sac était à l'entrée du bâtiment ; il mettrait tout dedans pendant que le grand sportif se changerait.  
  
« Tu m'attends là ?  
  
-Ouuui ? »  
  
Sourcils haussés, il lui adressa un sourire moqueur.  
  
« Sauf si tu veux que je t'aide à te changer, bien sûr. »  
  
Sa plaisanterie eut l'effet d'un coup de canon. Yvon vira dix fois plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà et, sans surprise, fila vers les vestiaires en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour balbutier un "non merci je me débrouille" mortifié. Restait juste à espérer qu'il ne se coincerait pas dans son t-shirt d'émotion. Il se serait senti un peu mal pour lui, quand même.  
Son sprint final lui laissa largement l'occasion d'avancer à sa suite pour aller récupérer ses affaires et tout ranger sans se presser. Il aimait être efficace mais, de temps en temps, il avait besoin de réfléchir à où mettre les choses. Chercher le meilleur moyen de mieux s'y retrouver ensuite. C'était important, mine de rien. De bonnes préparations donnaient de bons résultats sur le produit final, il en était persuadé.  
Accroupi contre le mur du bâtiment, sac à sa droite, il sortit son portable. Son inspiration fut peut-être un rien pressée, mais sa façon de tapoter sur l'écran ne fut rien d'autre que digne et admirable. Il l'était toujours. Un vrai modèle de perfection.  
  


> ghrjeihsktfni,ershgkdjfc

  
  
Satisfait de sa prose, il envoya le message et laissa son front venir heurter l'écran.  
Il aurait eu besoin de hurler des suites de lettres incohérentes à voix haute, mais ça pourrait attendre.  
  


> [ Médéric ] ??? oui ? Keske tu fou  
> [ Médéric ] ta demander yvon en mariaj lollll

  
  
Même à travers le nuage bleu pastel qui lui nouait la gorge et lui donnait envie de taper des pieds, il réussit à être outré par l'orthographe de son meilleur ami. Ou son absence de, en l'occurrence. A une lettre près, il aurait quand même pu écrire mariage correctement.  
  


> Remets ton T9. Tout de suite.  
> [ Médéric ] ayyyy nan il me soule  
> /:  
> [ Médéric ] bon pk tu ayfhnurignfdic  
> Je te raconterai après.  
> Pour l'instant laisse moi juste utirehjkdtnfurijc-er.  
> [ Médéric ] okok  
> [ Médéric ] t un pti peu bizar mais je t'aime qd mm hein mdr  
> tro émabl lol

  
  
L'ironie allait lui passer loin au-dessus de la tête, pourvu même qu'il la remarque, mais il se battit quand même contre son perfectionnisme et les traits rouges choqués de son smartphone pour lui envoyer sa réponse.  
Il ne méritait pas qu'il se donne tant de mal. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait personne d'autre sur qui hurler dans des moments comme ça. Médéric s'en fichait ; et puis il ne dirait rien. Il faisait un peu moins confiance à Flavien et en dehors de ses parents, le reste du monde était profondément hors de question.  
Ses états d'âme ne les regardait pas.  
  
Au premier bruit de pas sur sa gauche, il rangea le portable dans la poche de son short et se redressa. Les couleurs n'avaient pas complètement quitté le visage d'Yvon, mais ça faisait déjà plus "je viens de courir" que "je vais faire une crise cardiaque". Une belle progression.  
  
« J'ai fait vite, précisa-t-il, sourire fier aux lèvres. Je te mets même pas en retard, t'as vu.  
  
-Je leur ai pas vraiment donné d'heure », répondit-il, sac passé sur l'épaule pour mieux se remettre en marche.  
  
Il se sentit faire la moue à cette idée. Il avait vraiment envie de rentrer avant que son père ne se décrète trop fatigué et ne parte faire la sieste, mais d'un autre côté...  
Sentant son humeur tourner, Yvon lui cogna l'épaule de la sienne. Recevoir le geste plutôt que le donner, pour une fois, lui tira un haussement de sourcils surpris.  
  
« On se voit demain ! Ça va.  
  
-J'ai pas dit que tu allais me manquer, rétorqua-t-il, plus sec que prévu – _fichus réflexes._  
  
-Ah. Mais moi si, du coup. »  
  
S'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de self-control, le sérieux de sa réponse lui aurait donné envie de se cacher la tête dans son coude ou ses mains. C'était criminel, de sortir des trucs pareils. Qu'il le regarde trop longtemps le faisait rougir à n'en plus finir, mais lui dire des âneries romantiques dix minutes après lui avoir demandé de sortir avec lui, ça, ça allait ?  
Tête tournée sur le côté, il étouffa un rire dans un soupir.  
  
« T'es ridicule.  
  
-Mais t'aimes bien ça ! Enfin, peut-être. Ou tu me supportes, en tout cas, poursuivit-il, l'air soudain confus. C'est déjà pas mal.  
  
-Ou peut-être que tout ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est... »  
  
Lèvres en ligne droite, il fixa la tête ahurie d'Yvon en quête d'une insulte appropriée. Rien qu'il risque de prendre trop à cœur, mais d'un minimum pertinent tout de même.  
  
« ... Quand tu te tais. »  
  
La pique eut l'effet escompté : horrifié, son petit-ami — le terme avait un peu de mal à coller, mais ça viendrait — ramena ses mains contre son estomac.  
  
« Ce serait bizarre, parce que je me tais pas tellement », tenta-t-il. Vu la tête qu'il tirait, il devait essayer d'estimer s'il avait sorti une vérité cruelle ou une blague de mauvais goût. Alors que, franchement — ses blagues étaient toujours très drôles.  
  
Mais l'embêter aussi, c'était très drôle. Il avait du mal à ne pas vouloir le faire marcher quand il mordait à l'hameçon avec autant d'entrain.  
  
« Pas grave. Je te ferai taire. »  
  
Curieusement, il n'eut même pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pour qu'il se mette à siffler un "eeeeh" gêné en mode cocotte minute à l'agonie. Et si le voir paniquer sur des choses simples était déjà très drôle, le voir se liquéfier de gêne était encore mieux.  
Naïf ou pas, il avait quand même dix-sept ans. Entre deux questions sur les abeilles et les pingouins, il devait penser à autre chose.  
Ravi, il nota que les sous-entendus fonctionnaient très bien. S'il voulait le gêner, pas besoin d'aller très loin.  
  
« Meurs pas, je plaisaaaaante. A moitié. »  
  
 _Et je dois y aller._  
Immobile face à la rue, il retint un soupir.  
  
« Bon. Je t'enverrai un message, okay ?  
  
-J'y répondrai ! » s'exclama Yvon, main gauche contre le front pour ajouter du poids à ses paroles.  
  
Attentionné et galant, Valérian la lui saisit et la ramena contre son flanc. Sans pour autant l'en empêcher, Yvon eut l'air perdu ; il fallut qu'il saisisse l'autre et la remette dans la même position contre sa tempe pour qu'il comprenne le problème.  
  
« Ah, oui. Droite. C'est mieux.  
  
\- Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, hm ? On va dire que t'es fatigué », répondit Valérian, le regard sévère mais le sourire tiré sur le côté.  
  
Presque convaincant, siffla-t-il, contemplatif. Le regard d'Yvon papillonnait de-ci de-là, comme chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'on pouvait les voir ; et si l'idée menaça de faire retomber sa bonne humeur, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il verrait ça plus tard. Avec le concerné, de préférence.  
Une main sur son épaule, il déposa le plus rapide des baisers sur ses lèvres avant de reculer sur la gauche.  
  
« Message », rappela-t-il, doigt tendu dans sa direction.  
  
La surprise mit une seconde de plus avant de laisser Yvon répondre par un hochement de tête décidé. Et parce qu'il savait qu'il allait _vraiment_ rater son père s'il ne se dépêchait pas plus que ça, il ne fit qu'un pas à reculons avant de se remettre dans le bon sens.  
Frustré et ravi, il allongea les foulées jusqu'à en avoir envie de sprinter. Son cœur battait un peu fort, et il se sentait plus qu'un peu bête, mais rien d'anormal. Rien de plus normal. Il avait dit oui ; mieux, même — il n'avait pas eu à demander.  
 _J'ai pas dit à Raymond que je_  
Sourcils froncés, il chassa le noir en soufflant du bleu. Non, non, non. Il était content. Il était même très content, et il comptait bien le rester.  
Ça ne risquait pas d'être trop difficile, pour une fois.  
Quand il put presque sentir les doutes menacer de lui grimper le long des jambes, il les secoua et fit le reste du trajet en courant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiss kiss fall in gay  
> J'ai relu qu'une fois. Envoyez moi les fichiers word de dix pages avec les fautes merci adi/EXPLOSE/  
> Et vous avez perdu le pari rip c'était dans l'autre sens. HAHA. GOTCHA.


	12. oh boy *sweats*

« Je pense que je vais m'en sortir en maths, mais en SVT... Wow. Je le sens pas.  
  
-Ben vous aurez qu'à vous faire réviser, à la limite ? Moi je vais pas comprendre, ça va être plus compliqué.  
  
-Ouais. Je sais pas. T'en penses quoi, Yvon ? »  
  
Allongé dos au matelas, à vingt mille lieues sous les mers, Yvon continua de lire ses messages sans prêter attention à ce qui pouvait bien se passer là-haut.  
Entre les cours, leurs amis et les imprévus, lui et Valérian n'avaient pas eu le temps de se revoir _vraiment_ ; du coup, ils s'étaient envoyés beaucoup de SMS pour compenser. C'était mignon. Enfin — ça menaçait de le tuer à chaque fois, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se remettre de ses "bonne nuit ;)" un jour, mais c'était mignon quand même.  
Il se serait attendu à ce que la sensation d'implosion imminente se résorbe petit à petit, à mesure qu'il s'habituait à l'idée, mais ç'aurait été trop en demander à son cerveau. A chaque fois que le nom de Valérian s'affichait sur l'écran, il se rappelait qu'il sortaient ensemble ; et là, sans faute, c'était tout son système nerveux qui faisait une drôle de crise d'épilepsie. Et pas une petite, tant qu'à faire. Non non, c'était tout le tremblement, le grand carnaval, les feux d'artifice et le bal qui allait avec. C'était un peu ridicule mais c'était agréable, aussi, alors il faisait avec. Tant pis s'il avait l'air d'une collégienne amoureuse. Rien de honteux à leur ressembler, après tout. Elles étaient sûrement très gentilles et très passionnées.  
En attendant, s'imaginer en héroïne de série ado pour filles (celles pas très jolies mais dont tout le monde était amoureux), lui semblait toujours moins bizarre que de _sortir avec Valérian_. S'il n'y avait pas eu les messages, franchement, il se serait demandé s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce mercredi de A à Z. Ça paraissait drôlement réel, d'un côté — mais d'un autre, plus il y réfléchissait, moins la situation faisait sens.  
Il était trop parfait pour lui. Ça ne collait pas. Il aurait pu avoir n'importe quel poisson dans l'océan, et lui il partait avec le... Le hareng.  
Troublé de se rendre compte qu'il ne visualisait pas du tout la tête du trois-quart des poissons dont il connaissait le nom, il laissa son portable lui tomber sur le nez sans faire exprès.  
Penchés au-dessus de lui, sceptiques et suspicieux, ses amis firent la moue en l'entendant glapir.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? T'es pas du tout avec nous, là », soupira Marcello, bras tendu pour lui voler son portable.  
  
Ou juste pour récupérer le verre d'eau posé derrière lui, en fait.  
Un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait déjà reculé et ramené l'écran contre son estomac pour éviter qu'on le lui prenne.  
  
Raymond, perplexe, lui demanda poliment s'il avait fumé de la peau de banane séchée.  
  
« J'ai rien fumé du tout, balbutia-t-il, assis dos au bureau. J'ai juste, euh. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Très importantes, hein. Comme pensées. »  
  
Il n'y avait pas de quoi espérer que le mensonge passe, vu la tête que tirait Marcello et les accents coupables de sa voix, mais il le fit quand même. Juste au cas où. Parce qu'il était d'humeur positive et optimiste, un peu rose, et apparemment très très dans la lune.  
Si on lui avait annoncé qu'il était en train de faire le hareng séché depuis une heure, il y aurait cru. C'était tout à fait possible.  
  
« Il a quoi, ton portable ?  
  
-Mon portable ? Rien ?  
  
-Ben montre, alors. »  
  
Aussitôt que Marcello eut tendu le bras, il se sentit lever les siens pour mettre la pièce à conviction hors de portée. Et c'était stupide, parce qu'ils étaient assis plus haut que lui et qu'il était en train de le rapprocher d'eux, du coup, mais il ne contrôlait pas ses réflexes — et le temps qu'il s'insulte et se souhaite de se faire écraser les doigts par un rhinocéros blanc, le silence avait fini de faire de lui le suspect numéro un de toutes les affaires possibles et imaginables.  
  
« C'est louche, tout ça, dit Raymond, l'air très sérieux derrière ses lunettes. Ça sent le secret d'état.  
  
-Ça sent la copine secrète, ouais.  
  
-La que quoi ? Non. J'ai rien à cacher. Je regardais juste. L'heure. »  
  
Sa réponse, misérable, mourut en même temps qu'il sentit ses joues se mettre à brûler. Maudite adolescente en fleur intérieure, gronda-t-il, portable rangé sous son oreiller. Tout espoir d'être tranquille abandonné, il se laissa tomber par-dessus.  
Le féminin, tant qu'à faire, lui plomba le moral en plus de le faire se sentir coupable. Il aurait au moins pu corriger ça. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Juste un petit aveu de rien du tout. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.  
Les mots roulèrent sur sa langue — "ce serait un copain, de toute façon" —, mais la boule de bowling coincée dans sa gorge l'empêcha de les prononcer. C'était vraiment difficile. Même en s'imaginant qu'ils réagiraient bien, même en ayant envie de ne plus avoir ça sur la conscience, ça restait impossiblement compliqué à avouer. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.  
  
« Et tu la regardes depuis dix minutes. Ahun.  
  
-Eh ben elle change souvent, donc je dois la regarder souvent. Pour être. A jour. Avec l'heure. Pour être à l'heure, quoi. »  
  
Il s'enfonçait, c'est ça ? Il s'enfonçait totalement.  
Bienveillant et plein de bonnes intentions, Marcello lui tapota la tête à distance.  
  
« Rhoooo, Yvon. Tu peux nous le dire si y'a quelqu'un qui te plaît, quoi ! On est tes meilleurs potes ! »  
  
Roulé sur le côté, dos à ses amis, il résista à l'envie de s'enterrer sous l'oreiller.  
  
« J'ai rien à dire ! Et même si c'était le cas. Et c'est pas le cas, insista-t-il, bras levé au hasard pour se donner du courage, mais si ça l'était. Eh ben. »  
  
Son cerveau se mit à hurler des ordres incohérents. Il essayait d'aller où, là ? "Même si j'étais amoureux eh ben je vous le dirais pas forcément, donc vous fâchez pas le jour où vous serez invités à mon mariage alors que vous me pensiez célibataire" ? Ça sonnait super mal, même pour rire. Il était vraiment nul.  
Trop honteux pour oser les regarder, il persista à fixer les pieds du bureau.  
  
« Eh ben ça resterait entre nous, okay ? Parce que... »  
  
Parce que ce serait un secret. Le problème, c'était que leur dire "je suis amoureux de quelqu'un" ou, pire, "je sors avec quelqu'un", ne ferait qu'attiser un peu plus leur curiosité. Une demi-vérité ne valait pas mieux qu'un mensonge, pour le coup ; ce serait un aller simple pour l'île de la torture et des questions constantes, en plus des regards suspicieux à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui dirait bonjour. Juste au cas où.  
A l'idée qu'ils puissent l'imaginer sortir avec Médéric, il sentit ses joues brûler plus fort.  
Parce que bien sûr personne ne penserait à Valérian. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble.  
La détresse lui rongea les doigts. Il avait envie de lui envoyer un smiley stupide, juste pour le voir répondre, mais s'en empêcha.  
  
« Tu nous prends pour qui ? Évidemment, que ça reste entre nous. On dira pas que t'es amoureux transi.  
  
-Raymoooond, gémit-il, à deux doigts de l'embaumement spontané.  
  
-Ben on interprète, aussi. Si t'as pas de copine secrète c'est qu'elle t'a pas encore secrètement déclaré sa flamme. Ou l'inverse.  
  
-Je t'entends plus, je dors.  
  
-Rhooo, on rigole, fais pas la tête ! »  
  
Calé contre l'oreiller, il fit semblant de ronfler.  
  
« Ça a jamais été crédible, ce truc. Tu ronfles même pas.  
  
-Si si, des fois il ronfle un peu. Tu l'entends juste pas parce que tu t'endors trop vite. »  
  
Concentré sur ce qu'il lui restait de dignité, Yvon ne se préoccupa pas trop de la révélation existentielle que Raymond venait d'avoir. Le petit "ping" de son portable lui tira un pincement au cœur ; il avait envie de répondre, mais il craignait trop qu'on le lui vole s'il osait le sortir de sa cachette. Alors il se tassa un peu plus dessus, espérant que personne ne remarquerait rien, et attendit que ses amis changent de sujet. Ils allaient se lasser, forcément. Ils n'étaient pas si méchants que ça.  
Une demi-heure passa avant qu'il ne se sente suffisamment tranquille pour soulever son oreiller. Marcello commençait à s'endormir ; Raymond était parti se brosser les dents. Tourné sur le côté, face à la porte, il déverrouilla l'écran et cliqua sur l'icône souriante indiquant les nouveaux messages.

> [ Valérian ] Je refuse. Tu peux pas préférer le 2. C'est un SACRILÈGE.

Ah. _Alien_ , soupira-t-il, demi-sourire aux lèvres. C'était là qu'il l'avait abandonné. Après ça, les messages s'étaient espacés.

> [ Valérian ] Heyyy.  
>  [ Valérian ] Tu dors ?  
>  [ Valérian ] Tu t'es endormi sur moi. Wow. J'appelle Raymond pour qu'il te réveille, direct.

Humour ou pas, la menace le fit cauchemarder à retardement. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la tête de Raymond s'il avait ne serait-ce que reçu un message de Valérian (est-ce qu'il avait seulement son numéro ?) lui demandant de le secouer parce que bon, voilà, il attendait une réponse et des excuses concernant ses goûts horribles en matière de films.  
Ça lui aurait appris à être lâche, en même temps. Il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de la part du destin.  
Malgré tout, il scrolla une dernière fois.

> [ Valérian ] Bon, je te laisse tranquille. Bonne nuit ;)

Le smiley était là. _Ouf._  
Tourné de l'autre côté, il enfouit un sourire stupide dans les plis de l'oreiller.

 

_Bzzt, bzzt._

La vibration du portable brisa net la concentration de Valérian. Un bras contre ses paupières pour en chasser la fatigue, penché au-dessus de ses cahiers, il ramena l'écran à hauteur d'yeux.

> [ Yvon ] Bonne nuit !!! dors pas trop tard, je te surveille !

Les lettres prirent quelques secondes à faire sens ; le temps qu'il s'habitue à la lumière trop vive du smartphone, lise le message, et laisse filer un rire trop fatigué pour ressembler à quoi que ce soit.  
Une seconde à peine plus tard, le portable se remit à vibrer dans sa main.

> [ Médéric ] je vai me couché VA DORMIR OK  
>  [ Médéric ] JTE FIX  
>  [ Médéric ] fixe mm  
>  [ Médéric ] j'écris bien pour toi ayy va dormir pour de vrai ok

Son message lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et pourtant, il se retrouva à sourire malgré lui. L'insistance de son ami avait beau lui casser les pieds, il décida qu'abdiquer ne lui ferait pas de mal. A deux contre un, ils avaient plus de chance d'avoir raison.

« Okay, okay, je vais dormir. »

Parce qu'il connaissait Médéric, il ne lui répondit pas ; mieux valait le laisser croire qu'il était déjà au lit. Il avait du le voir en ligne, mais tant pis. Il hésita un moment à renvoyer un message à Yvon, puis se rappela qu'il lui avait déjà dit bonne nuit. Pas la peine de le déranger. Qu'il ait pensé à lui répondre en se réveillant lui suffit.

Dans un grand "clac" déterminé, il ferma chaque livre et chaque cahier.

 

* * *

  
Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'atteindre son casier. Plantée devant, grand sourire aux lèvres, Louise lui avait adressé le plus déterminé des signes de la main ; et parce qu'Yvon n'était pas stupide, et se sentait plus qu'un tout petit peu coupable, il lui avait souri en retour avant d'entamer le demi-tour le plus discret du monde.  
Il imagina très bien sa moue indignée. L'entendre l’appeler si fort que tout le monde autour se retourna vers eux fut un peu plus gênant, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose non plus.  
Il aurait essayé, au moins.  
  
« Depuis quand tu m'ignores ? s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il revint, les poumons remplis de soupirs inquiets. Tu deviens cruel, Yvon. C'est ça de se mettre à fréquenter des canailles malpolies. »  
  
Sa dernière phrase fut dite sur un ton tellement taquin qu'il se sentit obligé de rire. Puis il se rendit compte qu'elle ne pensait définitivement ni à Raymond ni à Marcello et, une fois n'est pas coutume, la culpabilité prit le pas sur l'humour.  
Lèvres tordues, il la poussa gentiment de l'épaule pour pouvoir ouvrir son casier.  
  
« Je suis très gentil. C'est toi qui faisais ta tête des trucs que je veux pas entendre.  
  
-J'ai une tête pour ça ?  
  
-Oui. Tu souris, comme ça, et tes yeux font un peu... »  
  
... Peur. Juste un peu. Mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher, et que la voir l'attendre comme ça le lui rappelait beaucoup trop. Même quand il n'avait rien fait de mal, hein ; ça marchait à tous les coups. Il aurait avoué le meurtre de Kennedy ou l'attentat du onze septembre, si elle le lui avait demandé en lui faisant son regard de prof sadique.  
Ça aurait dû être illégal. Il détestait qu'on lui pose des questions pièges.  
  
« Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un en cachette. »  
  
Tête dans son casier, il étudia la couverture de son livre de mathématiques en long et en large. Très jolie. Beau design, très travaillé.  
  
« Ton petit doigt c'est Marcello, ou c'est Raymond ? »  
  
Il pariait sur Raymond. Dans les deux cas, le résultat serait le même : des envies de meurtre, de combustion spontanée et une tombe toute neuve pour sa confiance en le monde.  
Louise aurait sûrement vu ça comme un trou où replanter une graine, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à ça.  
  
« Euhm. Raymond. Mais ça fait des semaines que je te le dis, jeune homme, répondit-elle, appuyée contre les casiers sur sa droite. Que tu es amoureeeux et pas discreeet et — »  
  
Le claquement du casier l'interrompit. Yvon se doutait bien que ses joues étaient en train de rougir ; changer de sujet devenait urgent.  
  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis pas amoureux, répondit-il faiblement. Et si je l'étais, je serais discret. Super discret. Je serais le plus discret des espions top secrets.  
  
-Je suis désolée, Yvon, mais je suis sûre que Valérian a très très bien remarqué que tu l'espionnais. »  
  
Le sous-entendu lui fit plisser les yeux — et avec un peu de chance, ça lui donna l'air dur et sévère. Sachant qu'intérieurement il était en train d’appeler tous les saints à l'aide, Jeanne d'Arc y compris, ça ne pouvait pas être bien pire.  
  
« Ils arrivent quand, les autres ?  
  
-T'étais parti où, à Halloween ? »  
  
Il était peut-être encore temps de fuir. S'il rouvrait son casier et essayait de rentrer dedans, elle le laisserait peut-être tranquille. Ça reviendrait à avouer qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher, mais elle avait l'air parfaitement au courant de ça, quoi qu'il dise et peu importe comment il essayait de la convaincre du contraire. Et comment est-ce qu'elle faisait ça, hein ? Tout deviner juste en le regardant paniquer comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Un hareng, c'est ça ? Il avait déjà oublié.  
L'idée que ça puisse crever les yeux de tout le monde sauf de ses deux meilleurs amis le terrifia.  
  
« On mange quoi, ce midi ? »  
  
Louise leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, au moins. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle le déteste de ne rien vouloir lui avouer.  
  
« Okay, j'insiste pas. T'es sûr que tu veux rien me dire ? »  
  
La voir passer d'insistante à inquiète l'inquiéta, lui aussi. Il voulut lui dire que non, tout allait bien ; qu'il n'avait rien à dire sur la question, et que de toute façon il n'y avait pas de question, alors voilà. Mais rien ne vint. Il resta perdu quelques secondes, bouche ouverte sur le pire silence au monde, sans rien trouver à dire.  
Un "je ne sais pas" aurait été plus honnête. Voire même un "si".  
Il avait vraiment très envie d'en parler. Ça lui faisait juste vraiment, vraiment très peur.  
  
« Non ? Ça va, Louise, je t'assure. Tout va bien. »  
  
Elle étudia son visage un moment, en quête d'un mensonge ou d'une petite tristesse cachée, puis hocha la tête en souriant. Qu'il ait pu avoir l'air convainquant le dépassa ; il ne se serait pas cru. Mais son amie devait avoir des antennes en plus, qui captaient des ondes que lui-même ne se sentait pas émettre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait avoir l'air d'aller bien pour de vrai.  
…. A moins qu'elle ne voit le futur.  
Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de pouvoirs pour une seule personne, tout ça.  
  
Douce comme un courant d'air, Louise lui donna un tout petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.  
  
« Gotcha. Mais si tu veux parler à un moment donné, t'hésites pas, d'accord ? Je suis là en cas de besoin. »  
  
Tout stressé qu'il était, il faillit ne pas en falloir beaucoup plus pour lui mettre les larmes aux yeux. Évidemment, qu'elle était là ; évidemment que les autres aussi.  
_Je devrais leur en parler._  
Au lieu de ça, il lui rendit maladroitement son geste.  
  
« J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais amoureuse, toi, par contre. Tu veux en parler ?  
  
-Quoooi ? Comment tu peux être au courant de ça ! Je l'ai tellement bien caché !  
  
-Caché quoi ? »  
  
Ah ben. Quel timing.  
Mains sur les hanches, Louise fit la moue au rouquin.  
  
« Que je suis amoureuse de toi. Je sais pas comment, mais Yvon s'en est rendu compte. Tu crois qu'on devrait le kidnapper pour l'empêcher de parler ? »  
  
S'il souriait déjà, voir Raymond brûler de gêne finit de le faire rire. Ça faisait des années qu'ils sortaient ensemble ; les "je t'aime", il aurait dû y être habitué.  
  
Bras croisés, il s'empêcha de regarder son portable.  
  
_Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément._

 

* * *

  
« J'en peux pluuuus...  
  
-Si tu parles, c'est que tu peux encore. Arrête d'exagérer. »  
  
Assis sur ses talons, Yvon envisagea de lâcher la barre à laquelle il s'était accroché et de juste se laisser tomber en arrière. Ça vaudrait toujours mieux que de se lever. Il n'était même pas sûr d'encore avoir des jambes. Est-ce qu'elles s'étaient transformées en bâtons ? Aucune idée. Tout était possible.  
  
« Mais j'ai réussi le temps la dernière fois. Je pensais que c'était fini », gémit-il.  
  
Le rire de Valérian lui fit froncer les sourcils de désespoir. Il n'avait vraiment pas de cœur. Ni cœur ni âme ni compassion, soupira-t-il. Maintenant qu'il était devenu super moyen en endurance au lieu de super nul, il s'était dit qu'on le laisserait tranquille ; qu'on lui dirait "bravo, Yvon, tu as réussi" et qu'il pourrait souffler jusqu'au terrible boss de fin.  
Mais non. Pas du tout. C'était même _pire._ Il n'avait pas eu le temps de respirer deux minutes depuis que Valérian l'avait traîné là. Une vraie torture.  
  
« C'est bientôt le bac, expliqua le tortionnaire, et Yvon se retrouva à sursauter de le voir penché au-dessus de lui. Si tu laisses tomber maintenant, tu vas perdre le rythme. Tu pourras abandonner pour toujours après, si tu veux. Ce sera plus mon problème. »  
  
Plus jamais courir ? Oh mon dieu. Ça ressemblait à un rêve. Il aurait pu en pleurer.  
Au regard que lui lança son coach, il dut avoir l'air un peu trop soulagé. Le voir contrarié lui donna envie de préciser que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui ; qu'il aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie, évidemment, mais qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à souffrir atrocement pour ça. Il ouvrit la bouche, faillit le dire — et puis, au dernier moment, il préféra laisser Valérian lui faire confiance.  
Il était à peu près certain que ce n'était pas un super plan, de s'excuser sans arrêt d'avoir dit ou pensé quelque chose qui puisse être mal interprété.  
A peu près.  
  
« Allez, debout. T'as encore dix minutes à souffrir.  
  
-Nooooon.  
  
-Siiii. Allez ! »  
  
La mort dans l'âme, il déplia les genoux comme il put (avec difficulté, donc) et laissa son ami le traîner sur la piste.  
Comme la dernière fois qu'il lui avait attrapé la main, il se dit que les siennes devaient être moites ; oublia ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter de se faire tirer derrière lui gentiment, comme ça.  
Il ne savait pas. Ça ressemblait toujours à un drôle de rêve, tout ça.  
  
Alors, dans le doute, il serra plus fort et décida d'en profiter.  
  
  
Les dix minutes restantes furent horribles.  
  
Il avait beau se dire que c'était pour son bien, au bout de dix foulées il oubliait toujours tous les côtés positifs de la chose. Regarder Valérian lui rappelait que c'était grâce à ça qu'ils avaient pu discuter et se rapprocher, alors il essayait de positiver ; puis ses poumons hurlaient au meurtre et à nouveau, toutes ses pensées se transformaient en borborygmes frustrés et il devait grincer des dents pour ne pas s'arrêter.  
Même sans prendre en compte la fatigue, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse faire ça pour le plaisir. Au bout de très peu de temps, il en avait juste _marre_. Il voulait arrêter il voulait s'arrêter il n'en pouvait plus ça faisait mal ça ne servait à rien et même si Valérian lui soutenait le contraire, il ne voyait pas en quoi ça pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux dans son corps.  
Assis sur un banc dans les vestiaires, il laissa aller sa tête en arrière.  
  
_Vivement que ce soit fini._  
  
Profitant que son camarade soit parti prendre une douche, Yvon prit son temps pour se changer. Il s'était bien étiré, mais ses muscles lui faisaient quand même un petit peu mal ; tant qu'à faire, il préférait éviter de tirer dessus comme un cinglé. Il avait tendance à accélérer quand il craignait de sentir les yeux de Valérian posés sur lui. Et d'accord, c'était avant qu'ils sortent ensemble, mais il ne pensait pas que ça change grand chose. Au contraire, même. Les enjeux étaient un tout petit peu différents.  
Concentré sur ses scratch, il inspira un grand coup par le nez.  
En cours, ils avaient fait comme d'habitude. Au sport, ils avaient fait comme d'habitude. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fini de courir et qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire... autre chose — quoi que Valérian ait prévu au juste, parce que lui n'en savait rien du tout — ce serait officiellement la première fois qu'ils seraient rien que tous les deux depuis mercredi dernier.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Est-ce que ça changeait quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des choses à faire ou à éviter ou à dire ou — est-ce qu'ils auraient déjà dû en reparler ? Peut-être qu'il avait déjà tout raté. Peut-être qu'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble.  
  
« Bon ! »  
  
Trop motivé pour se laisser abattre, Yvon se claqua les deux joues et arrêta de tripoter ses tennis. Il allait faire comme il le sentait, et puis voilà. Si ça faisait rire Valérian, il n'en mourrait pas. _Communication_ , se répéta-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Tous les films et toutes les séries au monde lui avaient appris que c'était la condition numéro un pour qu'une relation fonctionne, et jusque-là, ça lui avait plutôt réussi. Pas de raison que ça change juste parce que c'était amoureux. Ou. Comment dire. Une relation amoureuse, plutôt ? Voilà.  
Au bout d'une semaine, il n'était pas trop sûr de comment définir ça.  
Lorsque Valérian revint, il s'était résolu à l'attendre près de l'entrée du bâtiment, à fixer bêtement son portable sans savoir qu'en faire. Ravi qu'on vienne le sauver de lui-même, il ne mit pas deux secondes à bondir sur ses pieds.  
  
Sacs sur l'épaule, son prince charmant lui adressa un sourire amusé.  
  
« Si t'arrives encore à sautiller, j'aurais peut-être dû te faire courir plu—  
  
-Hein ? Non ! Je meurs, je tiens pas debout, c'est horrible. »  
  
Juste histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas courir un tour de plus la prochaine fois, il fit mine de tanguer. Son manège tira un "hmm" faussement dubitatif à Valérian.  
  
« Je suis à peu près sûr que tu meurs pas. Et on doit marcher, donc vaudrait mieux que tu tiennes debout.  
  
-Marcher ? » Curiosité piquée au vif, il se redressa. « On va où ?  
  
-Chez toi. »  
  
L'expression horrifiée sur le visage d'Yvon le fit éclater de rire. Assez littéralement.  
  
« Ta tête, sérieux. Non, je pensais aller près du vieux chemin de fer. Mais si tu veux qu'on aille chez toi...  
  
-Ah non non c'est très bien ! Et très loin de chez moi. J'adore tes idées. Tu es un génie.  
  
-Me complimenter te sauvera pas. Mais continue, je t'en prie.  
  
-Un génie très doué et très sportif et très intelligent, et très. Euhm. Beau. »  
  
Son assurance se dégrada à mesure qu'il se rendit compte que les compliments perdaient en exagération et gagnaient en sincérité. Sourcils froncés, il se sentit faire la grimace et partit devant.  
  
« Heeer. J'aimais bien, tu peux continuer, chanta Valérian dans son dos, trois mille sourires moqueurs dans la voix. Non, vraiment. J'aime les compliments. Reviens. »  
  
Lorsqu'il se retourna, sûrement trop rouge pour son propre bien, son regard gêné s'adoucit en croisant l'incompréhension dans celui de son ami. Qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'il y avait de gênant à sortir des trucs pareils le laissa perplexe, mais il décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Il n'avait pas envie de croire qu'il se moquait de lui ou lui mentait.  
  
« J'en ai dis assez. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui.  
  
-Depuis quand y'a un quota là-dessus ?  
  
-Depuis toujours. »  
  
Heureusement pour lui, Valérian reçut un message et fut bien vite trop occupé à soupirer sur l'émetteur pour lui rappeler à quel point il le trouvait beau et intelligent et sportif. Pas sûr qu'il y aurait échappé, sinon. Doigts tantôt pliés tantôt joints devant lui, Yvon se demanda si la gêne passerait un jour. Lui dire qu'il jouait bien du piano et était très doué en tout, ça allait ; admettre qu'il aimait ses abdos ou avait envie de l'embrasser, par contre, ça avait des airs de fin du monde. Sûrement que c'était plus personnel, comme confession. Moins facile à admettre, aussi purement objectif soit-il.  
Il doutait franchement qu'on puisse trouver Valérian autre chose que beau. Ça le dépassait.  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
Se faire interpeller lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était en train de le fixer — et, dans le même temps, qu'il ne regardait pas du tout où il marchait.  
Juste parce qu'il pouvait, le destin choisit le moment où il reposait les yeux par terre pour manquer de le faire trébucher sur ses propre pieds.  
  
Une main sur son épaule, Valérian le poussa côté haie et se plaça entre lui et la route.  
  
« T'es une des seules personnes que je connaisse qui réussisse à trébucher sur le vide. C'est impressionnant. »  
  
Quelque chose lui dit qu'il avait échappé à un "lève les pieds quand tu marches" moins gentil, donc il se concentra sur le côté impressionnant de la chose. C'était un peu comme être très nul au bowling : peu de gens en étaient capables, au final. Il avait presque de quoi être fier.  
Rassuré de trouver du positif dans ses défauts, il laissa son bras aller contre celui de Valérian et remercia le ciel qu'il ne pleuve pas.  
  
Le chemin fut plus court qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais il eut quand même le temps de paniquer plusieurs fois en cours de route. Avoir peur qu'on les surprenne n'aidait pas ; il aurait eu du mal à expliquer ce qu'il faisait là, à rigoler comme une dinde chaque fois que Valérian lui répondait. Il avait beau se dire que personne n'aurait pu deviner, et que de toute façon personne n'en avait rien à faire de les voir ensemble, à part ses amis, la sensation d'être en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit persistait. Or plus elle persistait, plus il se sentait coupable d'être mal à l'aise ; plus il se sentait mal à l'aise, moins il profitait, plus il avait l'impression d'insulter Valérian en silence.  
  
« Ça va ?  
  
-Oh ? Euh, oui. Je me disais juste que j'aurais peut-être dû prendre une douche, en fait. »  
  
L'avantage de penser à cent mille choses à la fois, c'était qu'il n'avait pas à mentir. Faire un joli tri sélectif suffisait.  
Sourcil haussé, Valérian ne mit pas longtemps à lever les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Je t'ai proposé.  
  
-Y'a pas de douches séparées ! Y'a que. Y'a qu'un truc de douches. Avec plusieurs douches. Et toi dedans.  
  
-Et ? »  
  
Froncer les sourcils et faire la moue ne suffit pas à faire passer le message, apparemment. L'autre Don Juan persista à le regarder, l'air tout à fait satisfait de sa réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se remette à rougir et grommelle dans le vide.  
  
« De toute façon, j'avais pas mes affaires.  
  
-Et tu es allergique à tout, donc je peux pas t'en prêter. Cruel destin.  
  
-Pas tout ! Presque tout », concéda-t-il, main spontanément fermée sur celle de Valérian lorsqu'il la lui tendit pour l'aider à passer au-dessus d'un petit muret.  
  
Comme il ne desserra pas les doigts ensuite, il laissa sa main dans la sienne. A force de marcher, ils étaient arrivés plus à l'écart de la ville ; les lampadaires donnaient moins de lumière, et il commença à avoir peur de poser les pieds sur des pierres ou des canettes vides. Il ne venait jamais par ici. Avec ses amis, ils préféraient aller au parc ou juste rester dans un jardin ; arpenter les rues du centre-ville, à la rigueur. Par ici, il n'y avait rien à faire. Pas grand monde à passer, non plus. Juste eux.  
Tête baissée, préoccupé par là où il posait les pieds, il laissa son bras aller plus franchement contre Valérian.  
  
« Tu veux en parler ?  
  
-De ? »  
  
La main libre de son ami dessina des cercles indécis dans l'air.  
  
« Tu m'as pas dit si c'était censé rester secret ou pas. »  
  
Regarder un peu plus fort le sol n'allait pas faire disparaître la question, mais il s'y appliqua tout de même. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils n'en avaient même pas parlé par sms. Il avait été tellement occupé à flotter et à faire l'idiot qu'il en avait oublié de le mettre au courant que personne de son côté ne l'était, justement.  
Un peu paniqué, il se redressa d'un coup pour pouvoir le regarder.  
  
« T'en as parlé ?  
  
-Non ? Enfin si, se corrigea-t-il presque immédiatement, l'air ennuyé au possible. Médéric sait. Mais c'est pas pareil. »  
  
Il eut envie de demander en quoi Médéric faisait office d'exception, mais d'autres questions plus préoccupantes lui coupèrent la priorité.  
  
« Et Médéric dira rien ?  
  
-Non. Il est stupide, mais y'a des limites. »  
  
Dans la pénombre, Valérian ne dut pas remarquer à quel point son hochement de tête fut sceptique. Il avait envie de le croire ; il connaissait Médéric bien mieux que lui. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il ne se rappelait pas le concernant, c'était qu'il ait su se montrer discret un jour. La poignée de main virile ne l'avait déjà pas été, alors garder un secret...  
Restait à espérer qu'un "chut" autoritaire de Valérian saurait le tenir en respect. Il savait faire peur, quand il voulait.  
  
Silencieux de nouveau, son ami lui lâcha la main. Il le regarda faire sans oser poser de questions ; et quand il le vit se laisser tomber sur un vieux banc en bois, il préféra rester debout. Pas qu'il faille mériter sa place à côté de lui, mais quand même. Il se sentait un peu coupable, pour le coup.  
  
« Donc t'en as parlé à personne. »  
  
Sa voix peina à sortir.  
  
« Non ? »  
  
Valérian laissa aller sa tête en arrière, regard vers le ciel. Comme il ne disait rien et qu'il craignait l'avoir vexé, Yvon reprit :  
  
« Mais c'est pas — c'est juste. C'est pas contre toi, souffla-t-il, misérable au possible. J'ai dit à personne que je, euhm. »  
  
Comment ça se faisait que ce soit si difficile à _dire_ ? Ils sortaient ensemble, ce n'était pas comme si ça risquait de le surprendre. Il ne pouvait pas mal le prendre. Il le savait. _J'aime les garçons._ Facile. Simple.  
  
« Que t'aimes les garçons ? »  
  
Juste comme ça.  
Épaules affaissées, il se laissa tomber à gauche de Valérian.  
  
« Je suis nul.  
  
-Ça a rien à voir, mais. Non.  
  
-Si. Je suis nul tout court. Je suis nul de partout. »  
  
Il eut à peine le temps de sentir sa gorge se serrer. La douleur dans sa joue vint immédiatement couper court au reste ; et puisque Valérian continua à le pincer pendant au moins trois secondes, il eut vite du mal à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
  
« Ow ow — c'est bon, j'ai compris, arrête —  
  
-Mes parents savent pas non plus, coupa son ami, mains croisées sur ses genoux. Et je ne suis pas nul.  
  
-Non ? T'es pas nul. »  
  
Le dernier mot lui sembla si catégorique, si violent qu'Yvon s'entendit acquiescer par réflexe. Ça n'avait pas sonné comme une question — au contraire, même ; il l'avait asséné plus fort que la plus solide des certitudes —, mais le quelque chose d'amer qui avait teinté sa voix réussit tout de même à l'inquiéter.  
  
« T'es pas nul, répéta-t-il, juste au cas où. Moi je veux pas le dire à mes amis, c'est un peu pire que les parents. C'est moins important. »  
  
Valérian détourna le regard. Un peu ragaillardi, Yvon lui envoya un petit coup d'épaule.  
  
« C'est bête, mais j'ai peur qu'ils se fâchent.  
  
-Raymond ? Se fâcher ? Je demande à voir.  
  
-Il se fâche, des fois ! Il est. Il est tout le temps fâché contre toi, en fait, réalisa-t-il, un peu perplexe. Tu l'as forcément vu en colère.  
  
-Il fait le chihuahua, à la rigueur. J'aurais plus vite peur de Louise que de lui ou Marcello. »  
  
Regards dans le vide, ils acquiescèrent en chœur et en silence.  
  
« Bertille aussi fait peur, quand elle est fâchée.  
  
-Les filles font juste semblant d'être délicates. Ce sont toutes des monstres. »  
  
Peut-être pas toutes. Louise restait plutôt gentille, même quand elle se fâchait. Mais bon, il comprenait l'idée : les apparences sont trompeuses, les filles en robes n'aiment pas toutes les licornes. Ce genre de choses.  
Une grande bouffée d'oxygène plus tard, sa main se faufila subtilement sur le côté pour attraper celle de Valérian. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les siens ; il serra plus fort.  
Dans son ventre, les papillons se mirent à faire de drôles de saltos. Ce n'était pas drôle, mais ça lui donna quand même envie de rire.  
  
« Ça me dérange pas de pas en parler, mais ça va être compliqué.  
  
-Tu crois ?  
  
-Ahun. C'est pas comme si on était amis, non plus. »  
  
Sur le coup, les battements d'ailes affolés se turent. Il fallut qu'il prenne deux secondes pour réfléchir au sens de sa phrase avant de paniquer.  
S'ils avaient été amis, ils auraient au moins pu passer du temps ensemble sans que ça veuille forcément dire qu'ils cachaient quelque chose au reste du monde. Ç'aurait été plus pratique, c'est sûr.  
   
« Ben, ils t'aiment pas trop. Si t'étais plus sympa avec eux ça passerait peut-être un peu mieux... ? »  
  
Il voulut rester sérieux. Vraiment. Mais la grimace de Valérian fut tellement _trop_ , tellement exagérée qu'il éclata de rire.  
  
« Tu me proposes des horreurs et après tu te moques de moi ? Monstre.  
  
-C'est pas des horreurs ! Ils sont gentils.  
  
-Non. Tu as tort, j'ai raison, c'est tout. Ils sont insupportables.  »  
  
Faire la moue n'eut pas l'air de beaucoup l'attendrir. Au moins, son humeur avait l'air d'être remontée un peu. Il ne souriait toujours pas, mais son visage n'était plus aussi fermé que tout à l'heure.  
Juste quand il commençait à se sentir à l'aise et bien installé, Valérian insulta le froid et se redressa. Il laissa leurs mains jointes jusqu'à ce que la distance ne les force à se séparer ; il n'avait pas très envie de se lever. De l'exercice, il en avait fait bien assez pour aujourd'hui.  
  
« Bon, on verra. On a le temps de voir venir, de toute façon.  
  
-Si ça t'embête vraiment, je peux essayer de leur en parler ? »  
  
Valérian secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
  
« On verra, je te dis. C'est pas urgent. »  
  
Pas urgent, hein. Yvon n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête ; s'il lui disait que ça irait, alors ça irait. Ils feraient les choses à leur rythme. Nul ne sert de courir, il faut arriver à point. Évidemment que ses amis le prendraient mal s'ils l'apprenaient par accident au lieu d'une annonce en bonne et due forme, mais voilà. Si ça devait arriver, tant pis. Il verrait le moment venu.  
Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Valérian aurait difficilement pu être plus parfait — et ce peu importe la lumière. Elles étaient toutes flatteuses, pour lui. Il n'avait pas de mauvais profil. Que des jours avec ; pas de jours sans. C'était horriblement injuste. Et ça faisait aussi de lui un type horriblement chanceux, puisqu'il sortait avec lui.  
Il s'en fichait d'embellir les choses, ou de le croire un peu trop vite quand il faisait semblant de tout savoir sur tout. Il aurait pu être mille fois moins bien que dans son imagination, il serait resté cent fois suffisamment bien pour lui ; il n'en demandait pas beaucoup.  
  
Mains tendues, il fut ravi de voir Valérian les lui saisir pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
« Tu deviens fainéant.  
  
-Her, je l'étais déjà avant, avoua-t-il en riant. Mais j'aime bien quand tu m'aides, okay. »  
  
Valérian fit mine d'être exaspéré, mais le cœur n'y était clairement pas. Et quand il le tira un peu plus près, ses mains dans son dos, juste au-dessus de ses hanches, il sentit l'envie de rire se faire plus forte dans sa poitrine. Ça lui fit comme une petite bulle de chaleur entre les poumons ; quand Valérian se pencha vers lui et qu'il ferma les yeux, il put presque la sentir éclater tellement son cœur battait fort.  
Comme cette fois il n'était pas par terre, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où mettre ses mains. Impossible de les glisser autour de sa taille sans gêner les bras serrés contre ses côtés, alors il les posa sur ses épaules et fit de son mieux pour oublier qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
Quand son nez frotta contre le sien, il ne put s'empêcher de rire contre ses lèvres.  
  
« J'aime bien ça, aussi. »  
  
Valérian ne répondit pas ; juste l'ombre d'un "mmmh", sans s'éloigner, sans rouvrir les yeux. Des siens entrouverts, il le vit sourire et se sentit rire de plus belle. Tous les doutes qu'il pouvait avoir — de ne pas être assez bien, de ne rien avoir à faire là, que Valérian change d'avis — ne tinrent pas un quart de seconde face à un sourire pareil. Il se sentait aimé ; ni jugé, ni mal accordé.  Il ne se demanda pas s'il faisait ça comme il fallait, combien de personnes Valérian avait pu embrasser au juste, s'il aurait dû initier, s'il valait mieux qu'il le laisse faire. Il se sentait bien. A l'abri.  
  
Bras enroulés autour de son cou, à mille kilomètres de ses problèmes, il le tira un peu plus vers lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *agony*


	13. sending invites to the Lying Train because why not

« Tu t'es drôlement rapproché de Valérian, quand même.  
  
-Hein ? »  
  
L'attaque surprise lui vola l'air des poumons. Être fatigué d'avoir couru l'empêcha au moins de prendre des couleurs ; ses joues n'auraient pas pu rougir beaucoup plus sans carrément brûler.  
Merci, corps stupide. Pour une fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien.  
  
« Ben vous traînez vachement ensemble, non ? Avant vous étiez pas trop copains, donc. Oui. »  
  
Dans des moments comme ça, il aurait aimé être aussi bon comédien que Valérian. Lui n'aurait eu aucun mal à changer de sujet ou à répondre ce qu'il fallait ; sortir les bons mots pour ne pas avoir l'air bizarre ou, pire, faire naître des suspicions là où il n'y avait sans doute qu'une remarque sans aucune arrière-pensée. Daphné n'était pas méchante.  
Sourire niais et nerveux aux lèvres, il haussa les épaules.  
  
« En fait, euhm. Il m'a beaucoup aidé, au final, du coup il. Je le trouve. Moins méchant ? »  
  
Ça ressemblait au pire des aveux en lettres capitales fluos et clignotantes, mais l'adolescente ne parut pas en faire grand cas.  
Quand elle hocha la tête, plusieurs mèches brunes s'échappèrent de sa queue de cheval pour lui tomber devant les yeux.  
  
« Ouais, je comprends. Il est tellement chiant qu'il est fort pour motiver, quand il veut. »  
  
Il n'aurait pas dit ça comme ça, mais... Ça. Fonctionnait. Bizarrement.  
Craignant qu'il n'ait pu sentir l'insulte à distance, il le chercha des yeux sur la piste. Les derniers du deuxième groupe finissaient tranquillement ; lui, évidemment, était revenu s'étirer depuis longtemps. Il terminait toujours le premier.  
A force de le fixer, leurs regards se croisèrent. Valérian lui adressa un signe de la main pire que séduisant, _parce que pourquoi pas_ , alors il se borna en retour à étudier très fort la feuille de temps de la fille qu'on lui avait assigné.  
  
Daphné, coudes sur les genoux, joues sur les poings, lui rendit son signe sans conviction.  
  
« Il est gentil, aussi. Quand il veut.  
  
-Oui ! Je veux dire. Oui », se reprit-il, plus fatigué et moins impliqué.  
  
Les excès de zèle, même Daphné aurait tôt fait de les remarquer. S'il voulait éviter de devoir faire des coming out à la chaîne par accident, il allait devoir être un peu plus discret que ça.  
  
« Faudrait juste trouver comment le mettre tout le temps en mode sympa, et moins tout le temps en mode... »  
  
Sourcils froncés, la jeune fille fit de drôles de geste de la main droite. Yvon eut beau la regarder, ses arabesques ne l'aidèrent pas du tout à compléter la phrase ; il pouvait imaginer plusieurs mots, mais il craignait qu'elle soit un peu moins sympathique que lui. Moins polie, aussi.  
  
« ... Branleur. »  
  
Ouuuais. Voilà. Moins sympa.  
Son dos rond se redressa un peu ; pieds sur le banc, il enroula les bras autour de ses jambes et laissa filer un « mmmh » sceptique. Il pouvait voir en quoi il avait des airs de branleur, mais ce n'était pas l'adjectif qu'il aurait utilisé. Pas parce qu'il avait ce petit faible pas très discret pour lui et que l'idée même de le critiquer lui semblait terrible et affreuse ; il savait très bien que Valérian avait ses défauts, peu importe qu'il les admette ou non. Personne n'était parfait.   
C'était juste qu'un branleur, ce n'était pas tout à fait... Comment dire. Ça n'essayait pas aussi fort ? Ça se montrait plus. Valérian aimait qu'on le remarque : il adorait avoir les meilleures notes et être de tous les fronts. Mais il n'était pas non plus l'archétype du garçon populaire invité à toutes les soirées. A force de lui parler et de le regarder, de loin comme de près, il avait commencé à se rendre compte que beaucoup des détails qu'il se serait imaginé vrai le concernant tenaient plus du mythe qu'autre chose.  
Le temps qu'il ne passait pas à se lancer des fleurs ou à voler le devant de la scène, il le consacrait plus volontiers à étudier. Il se socialisait sans excès ; ne sortait pas trop, à priori. Entre une soirée alcoolisée et ses partitions de violon, il savait très bien ce qu'il aurait choisi.  
  
Il avait toujours eu ce côté ultra-perfectionniste, toujours à chercher la petite bête, à couper les cheveux en quatre, à vouloir être le préféré des professeurs, de la classe, _du monde entier_ , mais quelque chose avait changé. Il lui semblait moins insouciant, peut-être ? Plus nerveux. Ou plus sur les nerfs. Moins... tranquille.  
  
Ses sourcils s'arquèrent. Maintenant qu'il le résumait, ça ne donnait vraiment pas l'impression qu'il allait en s'améliorant. Vouloir tout réussir à huit ans c'était une chose, mais adulte ? Ça devenait vite impossible.  
  
« Il travaille dur. Il a le droit de vouloir montrer qu'il réussit », répondit-il, yeux rivés sur ses lacets.  
  
Il frimait, d'accord. Mais il passait plus de temps à se vanter d'être intelligent et bon acteur et doué en tout qu'à prendre la pose ou agiter son smartphone dernier cri ; et quand il le faisait, c'était surtout pour jeter des fleurs à son père. Vu ses notes et tous les domaines dans lesquels il excellait, c'était normal d'être fier. Il aurait pu l'être moins, mais voilà. Que ça rende les autres jaloux, après, c'était un autre problème.   
Enfin, bon. Il était biaisé, alors ça valait ce que ça valait.   
  
« Ouais, ben je voudrais juste qu'il le montre un touuut petit peu moins », souffla Daphné. A peine sa phrase terminée, elle sauta sur ses pieds.  
  
La voir bouger le fit tourner les yeux vers le stade ; les derniers n'avaient toujours pas franchi la ligne d'arrivée. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller se changer tout de suite, ils avaient encore le temps.  
  
« A tout' ! »  
  
Il lui rendit son signe de la main, un peu triste d'avoir été abandonné à son sort. C'était le désavantage de n'être le meilleur ami de personne dans sa classe : il pouvait parler à tout le monde et n'avait pas trop de soucis pour les travaux de groupe, mais les moments de flottement n'étaient pas rares. S'il avait eu Raymond ou Marcello avec lui, il se serait quand même senti moins seul.  
  
Morose, il marqua le dernier temps de son binôme dans la case correspondante.  
  
« Bouh. »  
  
Au lieu de crier, Yvon inspira trop fort. Il évita de peu la crise de toux ; sèche comme elle l'était, sa gorge n'aurait pas apprécié.  
Sourire radieux aux lèvres, et venant visiblement de sauter par-dessus les barrières au lieu de passer par la porte comme tout le monde, Valérian se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur les gradins.  
  
« Tu pourrais prévenir, quand même. J'ai le cœur fragile, bougonna-t-il, à demi crédible seulement.  
  
-T'as dix-sept ans. Si tu fais une crise cardiaque, tu seras l'exception qui confirme la règle.  
  
-Oui, ben je suis exceptionnel et je veux pas mourir. Ou pas maintenant. Ou pas comme ça. Et pas ici non plus, d'ailleurs. »  
  
Ses divagations le firent sourire. Et parce que son sourire était horriblement contagieux, un peu en coin et à la limite du légal, Yvon ne réussit pas à garder les sourcils froncés bien longtemps.  
  
« Évite quand même d'en faire une. Les ambulances mettraient du temps à arriver.  
  
-Dis pas ça ! Si j'y pense trop je vais en faire une pour de vrai » gémit-il.   
  
Histoire de faire comprendre à Valérian que l'idée lui faisait _vraiment_ peur, il lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes en représailles.  
Main sur la blessure, il fit mine de tomber contre lui.  
  
« Ow. J'ai mal. Appelez le SAMU, pitié. La douleur est insupportable.  
  
-Ha, ha, ha. Très drôle. »  
  
L'infâme dut se trouver très drôle, effectivement, puisqu'il se mit à rire. Bien décidé à ne pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot ou à plier face à sa cruauté sans égale, Yvon croisa les bras et tourna la tête dans l'autre sens. Qu'il se parle tout seul, s'il voulait à ce point l'envoyer faire un tour à l'hôpital. Ça lui était égal.  
Aussitôt que le bout de ses doigts frôlèrent son dos, il s'entendit hurler intérieurement.  
  
Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il prenne l'habitude.  
  
« Arrête de tricher !  
  
-Tricher de quoi ? Je ne triche jamais. Je connais juste suffisamment les règles pour pouvoir les _contourner_ , répondit Valérian, la voix beaucoup trop taquine pour être honnête. Et tu feras pas d'attaque cardiaque. De toute façon je le verrais, si t'en faisais une, et je sais quoi faire dans ces cas-là. »  
  
Curieusement, savoir qu'il avait des notions de secourisme le rassura plus qu'un "tout va bien se passer" dégoulinant de bonnes intentions. C'était facile d'affirmer n'importe quoi ; et puis il y avait toujours des exceptions à la règle, comme il le lui avait si bien fait remarquer. Tant qu'il y avait même zéro virgule zéro zéro zéro zéro un pourcent de risques rattraper telle maladie rare, l'idée ne lui sortait pas de la tête.  
Alors que savoir Valérian capable de faire au mieux _dans le cas très improbable où_ , c'était tout de suite plus rassurant.  
  
« Tu veux venir chez moi, samedi ? »  
  
La question ne lui fit pas l'effet d'une demande en mariage, mais pas loin. La joie et la panique mêlées lui firent redresser le dos d'un coup ; le ton de Valérian n'avait rien eu d'urgent, bien au contraire, mais son cerveau hurlait en continu. Impossible de le faire taire le temps de réfléchir.  
  
« Oui ! Je veux », répéta-t-il, trop content pour penser à se préoccuper de son sourire très probablement niais.  
  
Il se fichait bien qu'on le trouve stupide. Valérian l'avait invité. Chez lui. Un samedi. Il l'avait invité. Invité. Parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble.  
Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Sérieusement. Ça ressemblait trop à un rêve pour être vrai. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait ; mais quoi ?  
  
La joie le quitta d'un coup d'un seul.  
  
« Oh attends. Je dois être chez Raymond, samedi, souffla-t-il, tout dégonflé et triste. Je peux pas lui dire que je vais chez toi à la place...  
  
-Pourquoi il passe son temps à me gâcher la vie, lui, hein ? » Les sourcils froncés d'Yvon ne le firent pas changer d'avis. « Excuse moi mais il me saoule royalement. Même quand il le fait pas exprès. »  
  
Pour le coup, c'était entièrement hors du contrôle de son ami. Bras croisés, le garçon tenta de faire fonctionner ses neurones. Il devait bien y avoir une manière de leur faire faux-bond (juste une fois ; ce n'était pas trop grave, tant que ça restait ponctuel) sans qu'ils ne posent trop de question. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il allait voir quelqu'un d'autre sans préciser qui, ça aurait fait trop louche. Ils auraient même risqué de le suivre, s'ils étaient aussi casse-pieds que lui — et il les connaissait, alors il pouvait affirmer qu'ils l'étaient. Prétexter des révisions avec Valérian, peut-être... Mais ils n'auraient pas compris qu'il aille le voir lui au lieu de leur demander à eux. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de se faire kidnapper pour le sport, non plus, parce que si ça commençait à empiéter sur leurs rendez-vous hebdomadaires il y avait des chances pour que Raymond ou Marcello (ou les deux) ne vienne taper du pied à la porte de monsieur le coach charmant. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas.  
Il pouvait aussi dire qu'il était malade, mais ça impliquait que ses parents ne soient pas au courant qu'il l'était, et donc qu'il leur donne une autre version. Puis ils auraient sans doute voulu passer le voir pour lui remonter le moral. Ils étaient gentils, quand même. Le laisser tout seul, ça ne leur aurait pas ressemblé — et lui, pendant ce temps, se serait senti trop coupable de mentir à tout le monde et de les inquiéter pour rien alors qu'il s'amusait tranquillement avec Valérian.  
Le pire, c'était encore de se rendre compte que tous ces problèmes sans exception venaient du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à assumer quoi que ce soit et se la jouait limace évitante plutôt que de mettre son armure et de partir se battre dans la cour des grands. Ça n'aurait pas été si compliqué. Juste dire "oh, je sors avec Valérian, et du coup j'aimerais passer du temps avec lui et euh..."  
  
Figé, tête baissée, il soupira.  
  
Et euh rien du tout. Il allait trouver autre chose.  
  
« Je peux leur dire que je dois réviser, hasarda-t-il. Si je demande à Louise de m'aider ça peut marcher. Je sais pas. Sinon faudra que je leur dise.  
  
-Et l'idée t'enchante, je sais.  
  
-Rien à voir avec toi, rappela-t-il, juste au cas où. Juste moi qui est nul.  
  
-Pas nul. Pas tout le temps nul, tempéra Valérian, paumes levées, en le voyant lui couler un regard sceptique. On en a déjà parlé.  
  
-Oui, ben, voilà. Je vais demander de l'aide à Louise, décida-t-il, pressé de changer de sujet avant de ne retomber dans la dépréciation. Elle a pas l'air de... Elle a l'air plus ou moins au courant, donc euh. Ça devrait aller. Je lui dirait juste de pas le répéter. »  
  
 Le "plus ou moins au courant" tira un haussement de sourcil intrigué à son ami, mais il ne lui fit pas le plaisir d'expliciter à quel point il était nul pour déguiser quoi que ce soit et cacher les plus bêtes des sourires. De toute façon, Louise était trop forte ; il n'y pouvait rien. Elle voyait à travers son petit cœur en sucre, comme elle le disait si bien. C'était juste comme ça.  
Pas la peine de s'en vouloir. Il inspira ; expira. Redirigea sa colère vers le sport et les attentes de la société au lieu de sa pauvre personne.  
  
Tout allait bien.   
  
« Tu me tiendras au courant, alors ? Que je sache si tu viens ou pas.  
  
-Oui oui. Mais je trouverai un moyen de venir, de toute façon », conclut-il, plein de détermination et de courage.  
  
Surtout de détermination. A défaut d'être courageux ou téméraire, il était très motivé à faire fonctionner sa relation. Pas sûr que ça suffise, mais c'était déjà ça.  
Penché de son côté, Valérian appuya son épaule contre la sienne. Ça dut durer quelques secondes au moins ; il eut l'impression que ça n'en dépassa pas une. A peine redressé, il aurait déjà aimé le ramener à ses côtés.  
  
Ses amis et ses parents lui manquaient, quand il ne les voyait pas pendant plusieurs jours, mais c'était différent. Valérian lui manquait, parfois, même quand il était là. L'affection lui manquait. Le contact physique lui manquait.  
C'était compliqué. Un peu bizarre, aussi.  
Il se sentait immature et possessif. Mais ça viendrait ; il apprendrait. Il avait confiance.  
  
« Au pire, je viendrai te kidnapper. Directement chez Raymond », poursuivit-il, main tendue ; Yvon la saisit sans hésiter. « Il sera tellement outré qu'il osera rien dire.  
  
-Je peeense qu'il te courrait après, quand même. Pour me sauver.  
  
-Il doit pas courir beaucoup plus vite que toi. J'ai pas trop peur.  
  
-Mais tu me kidnappes, dans l'histoire, du coup si moi je traîne...  
  
-Her, je t'ai pas appris à aller plus vite pour rien. Tu te dépêcheras.  
  
-Ooooh. C'était donc ça, tout ce temps. Tout était prévu.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je fais ça pour le plaisir ? Pas du tout. Je voulais juste pouvoir te kidnapper. »  
  
L'air parfaitement sérieux de Valérian le fit rire si fort que les quelques élèves à l'autre bout des gradins se tournèrent dans leur direction.   
Et franchement, il n'aurait pas pu s'en moquer beaucoup plus.

 

* * *

  
  
« Tu dis rien, d'accord ?  
  
-D'accord ?   
  
-Et tu cries pas.  
  
-Je crie pas. Je vois pas très bien pourquoi je crierais, mais bon.  
  
-Et tu dis pas "je te l'avais dit".  
  
-Je dois me taire et écouter, okay, j'ai compris. Mais si tu dis rien je risque pas de réagir, hein. »  
  
Mains nouées devant son estomac, Yvon prit une grande inspiration. Louise le regarda faire, yeux grands ouverts, sourcils haussés, sans rien dire ni rien forcer ; et il savait qu'elle aurait pu attendre encore un bon moment, qu'elle ne l'aurait pas poussé jusqu'à le faire craquer, mais il ne voulait pas faire traîner ça plus longtemps que nécessaire. C'était juste difficile à dire. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Ça ne sortait pas. Rien ne venait.  
Abattu, épaules affaissées, il évita le regard bienveillant de son amie.  
  
« Tu veux de l'aide ? »  
  
Il commença par secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Il pouvait le faire ; il savait qu'il pouvait. Il _devrait_ le faire, de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre. Et à plus d'une personne. Pas forcément dire qu'il sortait avec Valérian, parce que c'était très spécifique, mais ne serait-ce que faire son coming out. Personne ne le rejetterait ; il le savait. Il le savait, il le savait. Son cerveau refusait juste d'en faire une certitude pleine et entière. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas avoir peur.  
  
Résolu, il remonta ses jambes sur le banc et hocha la tête.  
  
« Okay. Tu es bi ? »  
  
Il laissa son front heurter ses genoux.  
  
« ... Gay ? Je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, quand tu fais ça, admit-elle. Désolée.  
  
-Comment tu peux savoir ça ? grogna-t-il dans le tissu de son jean, désemparé. Je l'ai dit à personne.  
  
-Si je te dis que ça se voit, tu le prends mal ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Okay. Ça se voit pas du tout, alors, enchaîna-t-elle, plein de fleurs et de papillons dans la voix. Je suis juste un peu devin. Je l'ai lu au fond de ton verre quand Valérian t'a kidnappé, au self, l'autre fois. »  
  
S'il avait pu enfoncer sa tête plus loin dans ses jambes, il l'aurait fait. Dommage que la physique ne permette pas ce genre de choses. Il la détesta de toutes ses forces. C'est à dire pas beaucoup, fatigué comme il l'était, tous les muscles en ressorts, le cerveau essoré, mais au moins il aurait essayé.  
Et ça faisait du bien, mine de rien, d'en parler.  
Du moins il l'espérait. Pour l'instant, à part exténué, il ne se sentait pas grand chose.  
  
« Je m'en fiche, Yvon, souffla Louise, tout doucement, main posée sur son épaule. Ça change rien du tout.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Je t'aime quand même.  
  
-Merci. Moi aussi. »  
  
Il eut envie de pleurer, mais rien ne vint. Il se sentait stupide plus qu'autre chose.  
 _T'es pas nul. T'es pas nul, t'es pas nul._ La voix de Valérian en sourdine, il redressa le dos, frotta énergiquement son visage avec ses bras et posa les yeux sur son amie.  
  
La gentillesse de son sourire lui en tira un aussi.  
  
« Ça va ?  
  
-Je sors avec Valérian. »  
  
Le visage de Louise se figea, plus parfaitement que s'il avait appuyé sur le bouton pause. Il crut presque l'avoir cassée ; il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait un arrêt cardiaque, lui, et ne pourrait pas l'aider si elle en faisait un. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à en faire un.  
D'un coup d'un seul, elle fronça les sourcils d'indignation.  
  
« Tu quoi ?! Et tu m'as rien dit ! s'exclama-t-elle, quasiment levée de son banc. Enfin d'accord il avait l'air de te tourner autour mais je —   
  
-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi ! coupa-t-il, mains en avant, persuadé que ça réussirait à calmer ce qu'il prenait pour de la colère envers son petit-ami. C'est moi qui veux pas en parler, non plus. Il a rien fait de mal ? »  
  
A cela, Louise plissa des yeux suspicieux. Elle accepta de se rasseoir, mais garda les mains sur le rebord au cas où une nouvelle annonce improbable demande une éjection express de son siège.  
  
« Okay. Tu sors avec lui. Pourquoi tu veux pas en parler ?  
  
-Je. Je sais pas, répondit-il, tête basse. Raymond le déteste, et j'ai pas envie de... Je sais pas. Je suis pas prêt ! Je peux pas gérer ça !  
  
-Dis pas ça comme s'il allait te tuer, non plus. Il serait pas content, mais bon...  
  
-Je veux pas qu'il soit pas content ! Si on se fâche maintenant et qu'on se réconcilie pas avant les vacances et qu'il part à la fac et que je —   
  
-Yvooon ! Du calme. T'es pas obligé d'en parler maintenant, je te forcerai pas. Mais ils vont forcément s'en rendre compte à un moment ou à un autre, tu sais ? »  
  
Bien sûr, qu'il le savait. Il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable, en plus de le rendre de plus en plus difficile à accepter pour eux. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne se voyait pas faire autrement. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. S'organiser. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents le détestent, non plus ; il n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui en veuille de manière générale. On ne lui avait pas appris à gérer ces choses-là. Même quand ils se fâchaient, d'ailleurs. Il avait tendance à laisser l'autre respirer un peu trop, et après on lui reprochait de s'en moquer. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas, pourtant. Il avait juste peur de gêner. D'embêter. S'il risquait d'être de trop, il préférait encore rester tout seul. Ça le dérangeait moins.  
Mais sans Raymond et sans Marcello, il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il aurait fait. Il avait besoin d'eux ; c'était peut-être bête à dire, mais ça restait vrai.  
Il n'était pas fort comme Louise ou Valérian. Il ne le serait jamais.  
  
Et il avait beau se dire que chacun ses défauts, et qu'il ne pouvait pas être parfait, dans des moments pareils ça le –   
  
« Her, on verra ça plus tard, coupa Louise, inquiétée par son silence mortifié. Tant que tu vas bien, c'est le principal. Ça doit pas être facile, c'est normal. Prends ton temps. T'en as déjà parlé à une personne ! C'est un bon début.  »  
  
Les compliments de Louise faillirent lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Il ne la méritait pas du tout.  
Bras enroulés autour de ses jambes, il souffla par le nez.  
  
« J'ai besoin de ton aide, en fait.  
  
-D'accord ? Pour quoi ? »  
  
La culpabilité tira ses lèvres et son cœur vers le bas. Ce n'était que lui demander un service ; il n'aurait pas dû avoir l'impression de l'utiliser.  
  
« Je dois aller chez lui, samedi, souffla-t-il. J'ai besoin d'aide pour mon alibi. »  
  
Après la seconde de réflexion obligatoire, elle esquissa un sourire un peu dur. Sourcils froncés.  
  
« Je me déguiserais bien en toi, mais les soirées pyjamas sont interdites aux filles. Mon honneur m'en empêcherait.  
  
-Elles sont pas interdites aux filles, elles sont interdites aux... aux copines. Et aux sœurs, compléta-t-il. Et aux copains, sûrement. Tu ferais un super mauvais Yvon, de toute façon.  
  
-Tu sais pas ! Je suis peut-être la reine du déguisement.  
  
-Mais pas la reine des Yvon », insista-t-il, perturbé à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse être un meilleur lui que... eh bien, lui. « Et puis c'était pas le plan.  
  
-Alors c'est quoi le plan, chef ?  
  
-Je pensais juste leur dire que je dois réviser. Et que je peux pas venir, du coup.  
  
-Et tu as besoin de moi pouuur ?  
  
-Ben, comme tu vas à la médiathèque, je me suis dit que je pourrais faire semblant d'être avec toi, et euh. Voilà, conclut-il. Comme ça s'ils viennent en mode "coucou c'est nous surprise", ce sera moins grave que si mes parents leur disent que je suis pas là. S'il te plaît ? »  
  
Elle ne refusa pas directement. Un bon point pour lui. Louise n'était pas du genre à tergiverser trois ans sur une solution qui ne lui plaisait pas ou qu'elle trouvait immorale ; si elle avait pensé qu'il allait trop loin, elle l'aurait coupé tout de suite. Déjà qu'elle risquait de ne pas apprécier devoir mentir à Raymond et Marcello, il n'aurait pas osé lui en demander beaucoup plus. Ne rien dire, c'était déjà bien. Si elle ne pouvait pas, il trouverait autre chose.  
Forcer les autres, ce n'était pas son genre.  
Plongée dans ses réflexions, Louise ne le vit pas tapoter nerveusement des phalanges contre ses baskets. Et lui, trop préoccupé à stresser, ne vit pas ses amis arriver avant que Marcello ne lui soit presque tombé dessus.  
  
Son cri fut ravalé aussi sec ; de culpabilité et d'anxiété encore trop en surface, il sentit sa gorge se nouer.  
  
« Heyyy, bande de petits comploteurs. Comment ça va ?  
  
-Oh, tu sais, la routine, répondit Louise en haussant les épaules. Pareil que y'a une heure.  
  
-Je sais pas si on peut être une bande à deux. »  
  
Se concentrer sur les détails l'aidait. Au moins, quand il réfléchissait à la sémantique et à la grammaire, il n'avait pas le temps de se rappeler que sa vie toute entière (sans exagération aucune) reposait sur les frêles épaules de Louise et sa capacité à tenir sa langue.  
Le voir jambes ramenées contre son torse et presque déprimé questionna Marcello ; mais à son coup de coude et son sourire inquiet, il n'osa rien confier. Il lui rendit son sourire, un peu maladroit, et se détourna pour éviter d'avoir à entamer la conversation.  
  
Au royaume des craintes fantômes, il devait être le roi.  
  
« Ouais, ça commence déjà à devenir chaud, niveaux devoirs, grommela Raymond, en grande discussion avec sa petite-amie. Ils nous prennent pour quoi ? Des singes savants ?  
  
-Juste des bacheliers, en fait. Mais ouais, ça va être tendu cette année.  
  
-Je vais réviser deux fois plus, c'est pas grave. Et toi, Yvon ? »  
  
Le regard soutenu de Louise électrifia ses neurones. _Oh._  
  
« Ah, euh, oui. Faut que je révise demain, d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-il, pointes des pieds jointes contre le bois. Je vous rejoindrai en soirée.  
  
-Sérieux ? Tu vois, le bac nous pourrit la vie ! Pourquoi on passe le bac, grogna Raymond, affalé en arrière. Je veux plus jamais ouvrir un livre de ma vie après ça.  
  
-Rho, exagère pas. Mais c'est vrai que les devoirs vont se rapprocher. Faudra peut-être qu'on se mette à réviser un peu plus.  
  
-Je pourrai vous faire réviser, si vous voulez, proposa Louise. Mais pas tout le monde en même temps, hein. Et Yvon d'abord, vu qu'il a demandé le premier.  
  
-Quoi ? Et moi, alors ?  
  
-Et toi alors en deuxième, vu que tu as demandé en deuxième », conclut la demoiselle, index appuyé sur le nez du rouquin.  
  
Raymond grommela quelques mots concernant la traîtrise ultime du monde entier et sa haine des mathématiques et de la SVT, mais ne protesta pas plus. Les yeux d'Yvon croisèrent ceux de Louise, juste le temps d'un clin d’œil que personne d'autre n'aurait pu comprendre de toute façon ; bras toujours enroulés autour de son jean, il lui rendit ce qu'il put de sourire.  
  
 _Tout va bien. Tout va bien._  
  
Il ne se croyait qu'à moitié, mais c'était déjà pas mal ; et s'il avait dû leur mentir, Valérian serait content, au moins.  
  
Une chose à la fois ; _prends ton temps_.  
  
Le reste, il verrait plus tard.


	14. STAY STRONG LOUISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> (ça me plaît pas mAIS VOILA)

« J'y vais !

-A plus tard, mon chéri ! Tu repasses ici avant d'aller chez tes amis, ou pas ?

-Euhm. Je repasserai. J'ai pas pris mes affaires.

-D'accord. Passe faire coucou en rentrant, alors !

-Pas de soucis. A tout à l'heure, maman.

-Bonnes révisions ! »

Okay.  
_Ça, c'est fait._  
Le sac sur son épaule pesait lourd, quand il ferma la porte dans son dos. Très lourd. Il aurait bien aimé rejeter la faute sur les livres qu'il avait balancé dedans au hasard, mais ç'aurait été mentir ; et vu le nombre de mensonges qu'il sortait à la minute, en ce moment, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Inutile d'empirer son cas. Sa conscience allait finir par vraiment s'énerver, sinon – et il ne tenait pas trop à savoir ce que ça donnait, une conscience en colère. Ça devait faire sacrément mal au crâne.  
Une fois suffisamment éloigné de chez lui, il jugea le champ libre et bifurqua sur la gauche. Ses parents n'étaient pas du genre à rester postés devant la fenêtre pour vérifier qu'il prenait bien le chemin de la bibliothèque, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Attentif, il étudia les alentours. Un petit détour s'imposait pour ne pas passer devant les fenêtres de Raymond ou Marcello, maintenant. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'ils aient changé d'avis et décident de l'accompagner, tiens. Louise avait bien insisté vouloir être tranquille (et lui aussi, du coup), mais sait-on jamais. On n'est jamais trop prudent.  
Son imagination tournait à mille à l'heure. Tous les scénarios possibles qui auraient pu lui valoir des discussions très très désagréables lui flottaient dans la tête sans s'arrêter, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres ; essayer de positiver n'y changeait rien du tout. Quand son cerveau voulait jouer aux plus malins, il n'y avait rien à faire. Juste espérer que ça finisse par passer.  
Caché derrière un mur, il se cogna doucement l'arrière de la tête contre le ciment froid. _T'es ridicule, Yvon._ Il ne faisait rien de mal ; il avait menti pour aller voir son copain, pas son dealeur de colle (quoi que son copain était potentiellement un dealeur de colle —  mais ce n'était pas le sujet). Il n'était pas sorti alors qu'on le lui avait interdit, non plus. Ses mensonges étaient tous petits petits, comparé à ceux de la plupart des adolescents de son âge. Il ne se mettait pas en danger. Il n'enfreignait aucune loi. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il posait problème d'habitude : ses parents lui auraient pardonné un écart. Tout était question de dosage. Tant qu'il ne commençait pas à se glisser dehors pendant qu'ils dormaient, ça devrait aller. Il ne se transformerait pas en délinquant.  
... Normalement. Et s'il y prenait goût ? S'il devenait pire que Médéric et se mettait à voler des magazines dans les supermarchés ? S'il se faisait prendre et finissait en prison et se mettait à dealer de la drogue et —

Le vibrato inquiet de son portable le sortit de force de ses cauchemars. Il dépassa le message que lui avait envoyé Louise, et qu'il avait déjà lu (un "Bon courage Casanova" super insultant) pour voir le nouveau. Aussitôt qu'il vit le nom, ses inquiétudes firent un demi-tour express avant de disparaître.

> [Valérian] Tu fiches quoi ?

Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir répondre. Pour ça, il dut regarder autour de lui ; constata qu'il était vraiment proche de sa destination, et repartit à grandes enjambées sans prendre le temps de rien taper. Il aurait mis plus longtemps à lui envoyer "j'arrive" qu'à arriver, pour le coup. Autant ne pas perdre de temps.  
En trottant sur la fin, il ne lui fallut qu'une ou deux minutes pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Valérian ne lui avait donné aucune instruction particulière, ni précisé si ses parents seraient là ou pas ; il hésita un moment devant la sonnette. Il le lui aurait dit, s'il devait être discret, non ? Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on oubliait. En théorie.  
Dans le doute, il haussa les épaules et appuya sur le bouton.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un "J'Y VAIS" autoritaire passa jusqu'à travers la porte. Donc il n'y avait pas que Valérian dans la maison. A moins qu'il ne parle tout seul — mais ç'aurait été bizarre, quand même. Et il ne pensait pas que ce soit Médéric, parce que Médéric n'aurait pas été ouvrir la porte. Ce n'était pas aux invités de faire ça.

Enfin quoi que, avec Médéric...

La porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur, laissant apparaître Valérian de l'autre côté.

« Hey. Je t'ai envoyé un message, lui signala-t-il, décalé d'un pas pour lui laisser la place de rentrer.

-J'ai vu ! Mais j'étais presque arrivé, du coup je me suis dit... »

Le claquement de ses chaussures contre le plancher lui tira une grimace, alors il s'arrêta sur le paillasson. Il ne les avait jamais enlevées, les deux fois où il était venu ici ; ça le gênait un peu. Il aurait préféré être sûr de ne pas salir quoi que ce soit. Tout était tellement propre.  
Histoire de rendre un peu d'éclat à sa conscience toute sale, il s'essuya bien fort les semelles avant d'oser bouger du paillasson.  
Son ami, posté à sa gauche, le regarda faire avec curiosité.

« Tu devrais peut-être les essuyer encore un peu, se moqua-t-il, poussant son pied du sien. Elles doivent pas être parfaitement propres. »

Le sarcasme lui sauta aux yeux, pour une fois ; le sourire en coin de Valérian ne faisait même pas semblant d'être honnête.  
Juste pour l'embêter, il resta le regarder et se remit à frotter le pied coupable.

« Tu te rends compte que tu vas abîmer le paillasson, si tu continues ?

-Ce sera de ta faute, répondit-il, moue aux lèvres. Moi je suis juste poli. Un invité modèle.

-La femme de ménage sera ravie, je suis sûr. »

Il alla pour commenter à quel point c'était un métier difficile, mais Valérian en profita pour lui voler un baiser et il fut incapable de se souvenir de quoi ils parlaient avant ça. Le ménage ? La paix dans le monde ? Les koalas ? Aucune idée. Peu importe. Sa mère aurait pu être dans le fond qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à beaucoup s'en inquiéter, sur le coup.  
Bon, il aurait paniqué après. Définitivement. Mais au moins, la dernière chose qu'il aurait faite avant de mourir de honte aurait été agréable ; ça rendait les conséquences presque acceptables.

Satisfait de son raisonnement, il suivit son ami jusqu'au salon sans rien trouver à redire.

« Tes parents sont pas là ?

-Si. Ma mère est... » Yeux plissés, Valérian balaya le salon du regard. « ... Je sais pas où elle est. Quelque part par là. Mon père est rentré ce matin, il dort. Mais tant qu'on hurle pas, ça devrait aller.

-Alors là, pas de soucis. Jamais on m'entend. Je suis super discret. »

Son ami, qui s'était avancé jusqu'au canapé, se tourna à demi pour lui lancer un de ses sourire stupides qui voulaient _totalement_ dire des horreurs.  
Enfin pas des horreurs, non. Ce n'était pas horrible. Mais rien d'approprié. Et pas que ça le dérange, mais quand même — il aurait préféré qu'il n'ait pas un sourire spécial juste pour ça. Il n'aurait même pas su dire quand il avait appris à le reconnaître.

Assis et bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il croisa les bras.

« En toutes. Circonstances. » Regard dans le vide, il fronça les sourcils. « ... J'empire mon cas, c'est ça. »

Valérian éclata de rire.

« Un peu. Mais j'ai rien dit, moi, tu te fais des idées tout seul », siffla le coupable, bras tendu pour lui signaler de ne pas bouger.

Abandonné à son triste sort, Yvon regarda son ami partir dans la pièce attenante. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains, il pianota contre ses cuisses. Plus qu'à attendre.  
Curieusement, il avait moins envie de s'enterrer qu'avant ; les sous-entendus commençaient à faire moins effet, nota-t-il, très fier de ses progrès. S'il continuait comme ça, bientôt, il pourrait carrément inverser les rôles et gêner Valérian. Ça lui apprendrait à s'amuser à ses dépends, tiens. Ça changerait un peu.  
Hmm.  
Par réflexe, il voulut remonter ses jambes sur le canapé. Il fallut que ses chaussures frottent contre le côté des coussins pour qu'il s'en rappelle ; gêné, il les reposa par terre. En guise de solution de secours, il se mit à tapoter des talons par terre. La tension lui tirait sur les muscles. Il fallait qu'il les bouge. Il aurait préféré ne pas être nerveux, agir naturellement et sans s'inquiéter, mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'est la vie, comme on dit.  
Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis dix jours. C'était normal de ne pas être encore totalement à l'aise. Que Valérian ait l'air de gérer parfaitement ne voulait rien dire du tout, tant qu'à faire ; il n'aurait jamais admis avoir le moindre problème. Il arrivait mieux à faire semblant que lui alors évidemment, il en profitait.

Peut-être que se tromper et paniquer sans arrêt ferait comprendre à son petit-ami qu'avoir des lacunes était parfaitement acceptable, en même temps. On ne sait jamais. Ça pouvait aider.

Valérian revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau sur les bras. Dessus, il repéra des verres et de quoi boire ; des gâteaux, aussi.  
Il eut à peine le temps de se lever pour l'aider que tout était déjà posé sur la table basse. Résolu à son statut de gentille limace, Yvon se rassit et déboîta la petite pile de verres.

« J'ai retrouvé ma mère, signala son hôte en s'affalant à sa gauche. Elle squatte la cuisine.

-Ah ? Elle fait à manger ?

-Mmmh. Je sais pas. Elle était trop concentrée sur ses œufs pour me répondre. » Yeux écarquillés, Yvon le regarda littéralement _gober_ un brownie, le tout sans s'étouffer. Il aurait pu jurer ne pas l'avoir vu mâcher du tout. « Elle vire Terminator, quand elle trouve un truc qu'elle arrive pas encore à faire. T'aurais dû la voir quand elle a voulu se mettre au badminton. On a souffert. »

Le garçon supposa que par "on", il voulait dire "mon père et moi". L'un comme l'autre étaient plutôt sportifs, alors il imaginait mal qu'un match de badminton puisse les faire souffrir —  mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais vu madame jouer. Peut-être qu'elle se transformait vraiment en Terminator. Littéralement. Avec les yeux rouges et la voix mécanique en prime.  
... Et il allait y penser la prochaine qu'il la verrait, maintenant. Magnifique.

« C'est pas un monstre tueur, t'inquiète.

-Hein ? Oh — non, oui, non, bafouilla-t-il, mains fermées bien fort sur le verre de jus d'orange qu'on lui tendait. Je sais.

-Elle passera peut-être nous déranger tout à l'heure, par contre. Elle aime bien dire bonjour. »

Yvon hocha la tête. Ça lui semblait honnête. Il aimait bien savoir qui était où, lui aussi. Surtout chez lui.  
Ça compliquait un peu les choses, par contre. Elle n'était pas au courant pour eux ; tant qu'à faire, il préférait éviter qu'elle l'apprenne en les voyant s'embrasser. Ça aurait été gênant pour tout le monde. Digne d'une mauvaise comédie romantique.

L'anxiété eut à peine le temps de pointer le bout de son nez qu'elle se retrouva diluée dans le jus d'orange.

_Chut._

« Bon. » Appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, Valérian étudia consciencieusement le plafond. « On peut regarder la télé, tant qu'on reste dans la salle du haut. On a pas mal de jeux de société qui traînent. J'ai un ordinateur, donc n'importe quoi sur internet. Mmmh... On peut aller dans la salle de musique, aussi. Ou juste traîner dans le salon ou dans ma chambre. Comme tu veux. »

Il fallut que le garçon pose les yeux sur lui pour qu'Yvon se rende compte des terribles implications de son "comme tu veux". C'est à dire, très étonnamment, de faire un choix. Toute cette pression lui fit baisser les épaules. S'il choisissait mal, toute la journée s'écroulerait. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.  
Bon. Peut-être pas, quand même. Il devait pouvoir gérer cette lourde tâche.

« Euhhhm pas la télé ? Sinon tout le reste me va », répondit-il, tête hochée avec la conviction de dix hommes politiques.

S'il voulait regarder les infos ou zapper, il pouvait toujours le faire chez lui. Si possible, il préférait passer du temps avec Valérian, et pas à côté de lui à faire chacun son truc. Ça lui paraissait moins drôle.  
Plongé dans ses réflexions, son ami goba un deuxième brownie.

« Okay. Dans ma chambre, alors, décréta-t-il, à peine trop détendu pour avoir l'air autoritaire. Allez, hop. On se dépêche. »

Ne tenant ni à perdre de temps ni à se faire abandonner en arrière, Yvon finit son jus d'orange d'un coup. Cul-sec ; comme un marin. Ou un russe. Ou un marin russe. Quoi qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir l'exclusivité là-dessus, mais bon — ça faisait quand même plus cool que de se comparer à un étudiant en droit.

« On laisse ça là ?

-Oui. Ils vont pas s'enfuir, on pourra en reprendre après.

-Alors ça, tu sais pas, répondit-il, son meilleur air de conspirateur au visage. Peut-être qu'ils vont en profiter.

-Et ils feraient ça comment ? Avec leurs petites pattes ? »

Le garçon hocha gravement la tête. Ça fit faire la grimace à Valérian ; à l'évidence, son explication hautement scientifique ne l'avait pas convaincu.

« Her, t'as pas de preuve du contraire ! C'est comme les chaussettes et les gommes. Ça s'enfuit, je te dis.

-Ou bien tu les perds.

-Si je les perdais, je les retrouverais. Quand elles disparaissent, elles reviennent jamais. C'est suspect.

-Je suis à peu près sûr que si je vais chez toi, je retrouve toutes tes gommes en dix secondes. » Sourire suffisant aux lèvres, Valérian appuya un doigt autoritaire entre ses clavicules. « Et aucune n'aura de pattes. »

Son assurance inébranlable fit presque oublier à Yvon tous les problèmes que sa présence chez lui aurait pu causer. Il ne vit que la promesse d'objets perdus enfin retrouvés ; la bonne humeur sous-entendue mais contagieuse de son ami et, peut-être, l'occasion d'expliquer la situation sans en faire tout un drame.  
Radieux, il le poussa gentiment vers les escaliers.

« Pari tenu, hein. J'y gagne dans tous les cas, moi ça m'arrange. »

Il adorait ce genre de jeux. Qu'il ait raison ou tort, personne n'y perdait rien ; tout le monde était content.  
Épaule contre la sienne, il le dépassa et partit sans l'attendre droit vers sa chambre.

Il connaissait le chemin.

* * *

  
  
Avachie sur la table, prête à lancer son cahier de maths à travers la fenêtre la plus proche, Louise jeta un coup d’œil en biais à son portable. Pas de réponse. Elle imaginait bien qu'Yvon soit beaucoup trop occupé pour avoir le temps de lui envoyer un SMS, mais quand même ; quel manque cruel de politesse. Les jeunes de nos jours n'avaient aucun respect pour leurs aînés, vraiment. Elle aurait pu en pleurer. Pas sûr qu'elle s'en remette un jour.  
Ça allait au moins la torturer pour dix secondes entières, quoi. _Quel toupet._  
Lasse des chiffres et des x en perdition, elle s'empara du smartphone. Pas de message de Raymond ni de Marcello non plus. D'un côté, ça ne l'étonna pas ; elle avait dit et répété qu'elle voulait être tranquille. Ils avaient sûrement compris, à force, et étendu ça à toutes les distractions possibles et imaginables.  
D'un autre côté, c'était inhabituel. Raymond aimait bien lui envoyer des messages même quand il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas répondre : soit pour ne pas risquer d'oublier ce qu'il voulait lui dire, soit pour qu'elle puisse y répondre dès qu'elle serait disponible. Parfois, c'était juste pour l'encourager à distance. Ça l'avait forcée à prendre le pli de mettre son portable en silencieux quand elle ne voulait pas être dérangée, donc ce n'était pas plus mal — et depuis le temps, elle s'était habituée à recevoir des trucs stupides au milieu de tout. C'était marrant.  
Sa mission top secrète (merci Yvon) la rendait peut-être paranoïaque, mais ce silence radio ne lui disait rien qui vaille. C'était exactement ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait voulu lui rendre une visite surprise.  
Juste au cas où, elle reposa son téléphone et remit son cahier correctement devant elle. L'improvisation, ce n'était pas le problème ; elle était à peu près sûre de réussir à trouver une justification quelconque à l'absence d'Yvon, s'ils en arrivaient là. Devoir leur mentir, par contre, ça ne lui disait trop rien. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Garder un secret, d'accord, mais raconter n'importe quoi pour ne pas mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans les ennuis, ça devenait un peu plus moralement ambigu — et elle n'était pas trop sûre de vouloir s'engager sur ce terrain-là. Mensonge actif versus mensonge par omission. Quand on commençait à dire des bêtises, on s'emmêlait vite dans les détails et les non-dits. C'était compliqué. Tant qu'à faire, leurs amis risquaient de mal le prendre. Elle pensait bien que Marcello réussirait à comprendre et à relativiser assez vite, mais Raymond était plus soupe-au-lait. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se braque, si la nouvelle arrivait trop tard. Et alors là Yvon se braquerait aussi et les deux bouderaient ou pleureraient dans leur coin sans comprendre pourquoi l'autre avait réagi comme il l'avait fait et ce serait à elle et Marcello de gérer tout ça et si en plus Valérian décidait de s'en mêler oh mon dieu —  
Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait la migraine.  
Ç'aurait quand même été plus simple qu'il leur dise tout au jour le jour. Elle pouvait comprendre que ça fasse peur, mais là, il empirait juste son cas. Plus il attendrait, plus ce serait compliqué. Or ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le leur cacher éternellement, non plus. Même s'il rompait avant d'avoir eu le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit (et elle ne le lui souhaitait pas), ç'aurait été triste et bizarre de devoir mourir en sachant que c'était arrivé sans que personne n'ait rien su.  
Concentrée à demi sur ses équations, à demi sur ses problèmes de conscience et de gestion des problèmes futurs d'Yvon, Louise se mit à mâchonner le bout de son crayon. Elle aurait pu le trahir juste pour crever l'abcès, mais ç'aurait été trop cruel. C'était vraiment une éventualité de dernier recours, au cas où Valérian se mettait à le torturer en secret et que personne ne comprenait pourquoi il allait super mal, d'un coup.  
Quand la santé de quelqu'un était en danger, il y avait prescription sur les promesses. Si ce n'était pas une règle universelle, ça aurait dû en être une. Ça faisait sens.  
Contrairement à ses foutues équations de —  
  
« Louise ! »  
  
_Merde._  
  
Aussi fort eut-elle envie de se cacher sous un livre en attendant qu'on la pense morte et la laisse tranquille, elle leva la tête vers les garçons. Quant-à savoir ce qu'elle avait fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça, la question se posait.  
Sourcils froncés, elle leur adressa une moue exagérée. Y'a plus qu'à, comme on dit.  
  
« Je vous avais dit quooooi » grogna-t-elle, règle menaçante tendue dans leur direction.  
  
Marcello leva les bras en signe de reddition ; Raymond, lui, les croisa sans se démonter.  
  
« On passe juste dire coucou, on reste pas t'embêter, rhooo. Sois pas comme ça. »  
  
Elle voulut répliquer qu'ils auraient pu faire coucou par téléphone, mais abandonna aussitôt qu'elle vit leurs regards se perdre sur la table en quête des affaires d'Yvon. Les insultes volèrent entre ses neurones à toute allure. Si elle avait fait semblant de poser des cahiers et des livres en face d'elle, ils auraient peut-être cru qu'il était parti aux toilettes ; avec un peu de chance, ils auraient accepté de leur ficher la paix avant qu'il revienne. Ç'aurait été risqué (ils auraient pu décider de camper sur place), mais au moins elle n'aurait pas eu à l'envoyer ailleurs sans qu'il soit au courant de sa propre destination. Si dans la panique elle sortait qu'il était parti en vacance aux Bahamas, il comptait faire quoi ?  
Toute cette confiance aveugle lui faisait mal aux épaules.  
  
« Il est où, Yvon ? Déjà parti ?  
  
-Il... a fait une allergie. » Grimace aux lèvres, elle haussa les épaules. « Je mise tout sur leur cire à bois, mais on est sûrs de rien. Ça peut aussi être la faute du dépoussiérant.  
  
-Sérieux ? Il a dû rentrer, du coup ? »  
  
L'inquiétude de Marcello lui piqua le coin des yeux. Ils allaient s'en faire pour lui, maintenant. Bien joué.  
Pas comme si elle avait le choix, en même temps. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il en avait eu marre de réviser et s'était barré à la piscine. Le but, c'était quand même de les empêcher d'aller vérifier chez lui ou ailleurs voir s'il y était ; la cohérence passait un tout petit peu après. Elle préférait encore lui inventer une bêtise gênante plutôt que faire capoter toute son opération séduction.  
Il aurait presque mérité qu'elle sorte un truc affreux, juste pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.  
  
« Oui. J'ai voulu le raccompagner, répondit-elle, le cerveau en ébullition, mais il avait un début de migraine et il préférait rester tranquille. Vous pouvez lui envoyer des sms, par contre. Ça lui fera plaisir. »  
  
Voilà. Bien. Parfait. La technique imparable de la quarantaine. Ils ne pouvaient plus aller le voir sans se rendre coupables de cruauté volontaire, maintenant. Elle les voyait mal appeler ses parents pour demander comment il allait (les allergies spontanées, ils avaient l'habitude), donc ça devrait aller.  
Bras croisés, bougon, Raymond lui fit la moue.  
  
« Tu parles. Il verra même pas que je lui en ai envoyé un, il regarde jamais son téléphone.  
  
-Mais si, il est plus rapide en ce moment. Petite copine secrète, tu sais, rappela Marcello en hochant la tête.  
  
-Mmmmouais. J'ai pas trop vu la différence, tu vois.  
  
-Ben vous aurez qu'à lui envoyer un message en même temps et voir combien de temps il met à répondre ! s'exclama Louise, les deux mains plaquées sur son cahier de maths. Celui à qui il répond en premier sera l'élu et comme ça, moi, je peux réviser. »  
  
Les deux garçons lui offrirent le même sourire désolé.  
  
« Okay, okay, on te laisse. Tu t'en sors, quand même ?  
  
-Ça va. C'est casse-pieds, admit-elle, mais bon. J'ai pas trop de problèmes avec les leçons donc je m'en sors bien. »  
  
C'était quand même bien pratique d'avoir un bon cerveau et d'avoir appris depuis très jeune à réviser efficacement. Vu la tête que tirait Raymond, il devait penser la même chose. Tout en se détestant de ne pas réussir à faire pareil — mais bon, c'était Raymond. Il oublierait vite que ça lui posait à ce point problème.  
De toute façon, elle l'aiderait à réviser. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ça aille mal ; jusque-là, c'était toujours allé. Pas besoin de stresser à ce point sur quelque chose qu'il arrivait très bien à faire hors conditions d'examen.  
  
Histoire de lui passer un peu de sa bonne humeur et de son énergie positive, elle lui sourit plus fort.  
  
« T'en fais pas, tu t'en sortiras bien aussi. Marcello va surveiller que tu te mettes pas trop la pression.  
  
-Hof, tu sais, moi, la pression...  
  
-Ouais ouais, tu dis ça mais on te connaît. Je vais le surveiller, t'inquiète. »  
  
Après un salut militaire et quelques "à plus" supplémentaires, les garçons firent enfin demi-tour. Les épaules toutes tristes de Raymond la laissèrent songeuse un moment, pour ne pas dire inquiète, mais elle finit par hausser les siennes. Ils se verraient bientôt. Elle aurait le temps de lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
En quelques gestes précis et pressés, elle se saisit de son téléphone et le déverrouilla.  


* * *

  
  
A quelques pas du lit, coincé entre un livre de maths et une trousse bleue, le portable d'Yvon vibra de toutes ses forces. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Après la huitième, il abandonna le combat et se mura dans un silence frustré.  
Le bruit ne fit bouger ni l'un ni l'autre des garçons ; yeux mi-clos, Yvon le laissa titiller son inconscient sans vraiment l'entendre. Il était plus préoccupé par les sensations que par les bruits, là tout de suite. La fatigue lui donnait l'impression de flotter. Le lit de Valérian était large ; confortable. Il n'y avait de la place que pour une personne, dans le sien. Pouvoir s'installer au milieu et étendre les bras sans heurter de mur ou les avoir dans le vide lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un matelas de prince. Ça faisait bizarre. Il aimait bien.  
La main de son ami dessinait des codes secrets sur ses côtes, qu'il ne prenait la peine ni de déchiffrer ni de retenir. L'heure avait déjà trop tourné ; il n'avait pas envie de partir, alors il s'acharnait à l'ignorer. Il n'était pas très doué pour ça, d'habitude. Trop stressé. Pourtant, depuis qu'il s'était étalé sur le lit avec Valérian, son cerveau n'avait pas bronché une seule fois. Quelques petits pics de panique de temps en temps, quand il ne savait pas trop quoi  faire ou avait peur d'être ridicule ou bizarre, mais rien de méchant — surtout comparé à d'habitude. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme stressé, juste peureux, alors il n'imaginait pas ce que quelqu'un d'anxieux aurait pu ressentir à sa place.  
Oreille collée à la clavicule de Valérian, il chercha à écouter son cœur. Il fut un peu déçu de constater qu'il entendait surtout le sien ; peut-être qu'il n'était pas bien positionné. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour prendre le pouls des gens. Il avait souvent l'impression qu'ils étaient morts.  
Jugeant que son ami aurait eu du mal à être mort et à respirer en même temps, il glissa sa main contre ses côtes, sous son t-shirt, et resta agrippé là.  
  
Le répit ne fut que de courte durée. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, on lui soupira dans les cheveux.  
  
« Va falloir que tu y ailles.  
  
-Noooon. »  
  
Le rire de son ami fit trembler sa cage thoracique, sous ses doigts et sa joue. La sensation le fit rire aussi. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il n'avait pas senti ça ? L'entrée au collège avait mis à distance tous les contacts physiques quels qu'ils soient. Les garçons ne se câlinent pas. Les garçons ne s'assoient pas les uns sur les autres.  
Anxieux à l'idée de devoir rentrer, il serra plus fort les bras autour de son petit-ami.  
Il n'avait pas passé une après-midi _exceptionnelle_. Il avait massacré les notes les plus simples au piano avant de se faire voler la vedette par la perfection incarnée qu'était Valérian ; ils s'étaient perdus sur internet un peu trop longtemps, avaient beaucoup parlé, et s'étaient presque fait mal en essayant d'attraper le totem du Jungle Speed le premier. Madame Terminator était passée leur faire coucou quand ils étaient redescendus voler des gâteaux et n'était pas revenue les déranger ensuite. Le trois-quart du temps, ils étaient trop proches pour avoir l'air de deux bons potes s'amusant virilement entre eux ; avoir pu se détendre assez pour réussir à se battre pour ce foutu totem stupide en roulant par terre (littéralement — et il n'avait pas honte du tout d'en être arrivé là, vu qu'il avait gagné à la fin) l’impressionnait beaucoup. Il se serait cru plus inquiet que ça. Trop pour risquer quoi que ce soit sans prendre toutes les précautions avant.  
Mais c'était ça, justement, qui lui faisait repousser l'heure du départ.  
Il se sentait tellement... Normal. Tellement bien. Et il l'était aussi avec ses amis, bien sûr, mais c'était différent ; plus habituel.  
Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes disparaissaient de la surface de la Terre après s'être trouvé quelqu'un. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait monopolisé ad nauseam.  
  
« Yvon.  
  
-Pas envie. »  
  
Une plainte étranglée lui échappa lorsque son ami lui glissa entre les doigts. Il ne s'absenta pas longtemps, pourtant ; à peine redressé, son bras droit vint s'appuyer près de sa tête.  
Les plis des draps sous sa manche s'accaparèrent toute son attention. Il y en avait beaucoup, dis donc. Un, deux, trois...  
Quand il se rendit compte que lui tirer la joue ne réussissait pas à le faire réagir, Valérian lui pinça le nez. Trop concentré pour penser à respirer par la bouche, Yvon ne mit pas longtemps à se tourner pour essayer de lui taper le bras. Le bourreau céda sans protester ; mais sourcils froncés, soucieux. Lui faire la moue ne le dérida pas. Il aurait aimé savoir à quoi il pensait, dans des moments comme ça.  
  
A défaut de savoir quoi dire, il le tira un peu plus près. Valérian se laissa faire ; et quand il noua ses bras derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser, c'est lui qui ferma les yeux le premier.  
L'impression de faire n'importe quoi persistait, mais le naturel commençait à prendre le pas sur l'inquiétude. Il se sentait plus à l'aise. Plus téméraire. Les baisers presque chastes du début se faisaient moins innocents ; lèvres entrouvertes et rires de gorge, quand sa langue chatouillait la sienne et que son cœur jouait les acrobates.  
Il avait peur de sentir des mains descendre ou tirer sur ses vêtements, mais Valérian s'était toujours montré très gentleman. Il n'avait pas l'air plus pressé que ça.  
Appuyé contre l'oreiller, yeux rivés vers le plafond, il le serra contre lui. Son corps pesait lourd contre le sien. C'était rassurant.  
Mais même s'il aurait aimé rester comme ça pour toujours, la raison lui chantait que ça n'aurait pas été possible ni très agréable. Alors il le laissa se redresser sur les coudes puis s’asseoir, content de voir son visage plus détendu que tout à l'heure. C'était déjà ça.  
  
« ... Tu sais, je — »  
  
Le "toc toc" impérieux d'un poing contre la porte les fit sursauter tous les deux. Valérian se redressa sans finir sa phrase, tranquille au possible ; Yvon, lui, glissa au bas du lit dans la panique la plus totale. Passer désespérément les mains sur son t-shirt ne l'aida pas à en chasser les plis, ses cheveux étaient en parfait désordre et il n'imaginait même pas l'allure de son visage — paniqué au mieux, amoureux-transi au pire. Dans les deux cas, pas de la bonne couleur.  
La grimace de son ami et son geste du poignet ne l'aidèrent pas à se calmer. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il paniquait, au juste. Il devait y aller, de toute façon, croiser sa mère n'aurait pas dû lui faire peur.  
Concentré sur sa nouvelle tâche très importante — à savoir récupérer ses affaires pour pouvoir partir —, il laissa à son hôte celle très lourde d'ouvrir la porte et de se débrouiller avec l'invité surprise.  
  
A quatre pattes derrière le lit pour essayer de retrouver sa veste, il leva juste assez la tête pour voir des jambes et un polo crème dans l'entrée.  
  
« Oh, bonjour ! Je pensais que tu dormais encore.  
  
-Eh non, je suis sorti de mon coma. » Okay. Ça, c'était la voix de son père. Terminator parlait au moins deux octaves au-dessus. « Il paraît qu'on a un invité ? Je voulais lui passer le bonjour. »  
  
Il était peut-être encore temps de rouler sous le lit et de faire semblant d'être déjà parti. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se rendrait compte de rien. S'il ne voyait pas à travers les meubles, il pouvait s'en sortir sans avoir à converser. Bras tendu, il attrapa son manteau près du lit. Tout était possible.  
  
« Il... Rampe. Dans le coin. »  
  
… Et ce traître fini sortait un truc pareil. Sérieusement. Sans pression.  
De toutes les possibilités, celle qu'on le pense vraiment en train de ramper lui sembla être la pire ; résolu, il se redressa sur les genoux puis sur les pieds. Sa veste lui occupait les bras, au moins. Pas besoin de chercher quoi en faire.  
  
« Euhm ! Bonjour. Je cherche mes affaires.  
  
-Il s'en va, précisa Valérian. Je le raccompagne en bas.  
  
-Déjà ? Il pourrait au moins rester manger, tant qu'il y est ! Yvon, c'est ça ? »  
  
Heureusement pour eux, le maître de maison fut trop occupé à regarder sa montre et hocher la tête en se parlant à lui-même pour voir le regard horrifié que ''Yvon, c'est ça'' lança à son ami.  
Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute allure. Valérian eut beau lui faire le réprimander du regard, sa panique ne fit qu'empirer. S'il insistait pour qu'il reste ou menaçait — enfin, lui demandait — d'appeler ses parents pour les prévenir qu'il allait manger ici et qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'il avait menti et si les parents de Valérian apprenaient qu'il n'avait même pas le droit d'être là et —  
Non. Non non non — il préférait encore passer par la fenêtre que devoir gérer ça. Il pouvait survivre d'une chute de quelques mètres. Il l'avait déjà fait, une fois.  
  
« Huh. Non, il peut pas. Sinon il serait resté. »  
  
Accroupi pour récupérer son sac et se préparer mentalement à tomber d'un étage jusque sur la pelouse, il jura dans sa barbe imaginaire. Ça n'allait jamais passer. Les parents demandaient toujours plein de détails et de trucs et de machins. _Et où tu vas, et comment il s'appelle, et à quelle heure tu rentres, et comment vont ses parents, et —_  
  
« C'est dommage ! Une prochaine fois, peut-être ? »  
  
Yvon mit un moment à comprendre qu'on s'adressait à lui. A peine redressé, un peu perplexe, il serra fort son sac contre lui et hocha la tête.  
Les traits du pilote étaient tirés ; sa mine, carrément moyenne. Il devait encore être fatigué.  
  
« Oh ! Euh, oui. Ce serait avec plaisir.  
  
-Oui, bon, laisse le faire ses affaires, gronda Valérian, une main contre l'épaule de son père pour le pousser dans le couloir. Je lui dis au-revoir et j'arrive. »  
  
Le quadragénaire rit ; à demi passé par la porte à son tour, le garçon échangea quelques mots avec lui qu'il ne comprit qu'à moitié.  
Puis, sans plus de problèmes, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls.  
  
La tension fit passer Yvon des talons aux pointes de ses pieds sans savoir quoi faire de son corps. Il se serait imaginé que ça se passerait plus mal, bizarrement. Pas que son père lui ait un jour semblé méchant, mais...  
  
« T'as tout récupéré ?  
  
-Je crois... J'ai rien sorti de mon sac, normalement. J'ai ma veste. Ah — mes chaussures, attends. »  
  
Il les avait enlevées pour grimper sur le lit ; elles ne devaient pas être loin.  
Un bref coup d’œil à la pièce plus tard, il les avait repérées et nouées convenablement. Prêt à reprendre son pèlerinage dans l'autre sens.  
Juste avant de rouvrir la porte, Valérian lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Tout doucement ; sage et affectueux.  
Les papillons se mirent à hurler en latin dans le ventre d'Yvon, mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à les faire exorciser. Une fois la chambre abandonnée dans leur dos, ils se retrouvèrent en terrain ennemi ; plus question de se câliner ou de laisser traîner ses mains où que ce soit. Surtout pas avec son père dans les parages. Il gérait mieux les mères : ça devait être psychologique. La télévision n'aidait pas.  
  
« Sûr d'avoir rien oublié ?  
  
-Sûr. Ou presque, rectifia-t-il, soudain pris d'un doute terrible. Je pense pas ? »  
  
Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Fais-toi confiance deux secondes, tu me fatigues.  
  
-Oh. Okay, chef. Je vais essayer.  
  
-T'étais bien parti, et puis non. »  
  
Il lui adressa un sourire désolé, l'air de dire "j'y peux rien", et rajusta les lanières de son sac sur ses épaules. Il fallait vraiment qu'il y aille.  
Juste histoire de, il vérifia quand même qu'il avait son portable. Il mit un moment à le trouver, perdu tout au fond de son sac, et en profita pour regarder l'écran avant de le ranger.  
  
Dix messages non lus.  
  
... Uuuuhhh.  
  
« Quoi ?  
  
-Hein ? Oh — euh, rien ! J'espère, grinça-t-il, appareil prestement rangé dans la poche de sa veste. On se voit lundi ? »  
  
Son petit-ami n'eut pas l'air convaincu, mais n'insista pas.  
  
« On se voit lundi. Te fais pas écraser en rentrant, okay ?  
  
-Je vais essayer !  
  
-Réussir.  
  
-Je vais réussir ! Peut-être », compléta-t-il, sourire radieux aux lèvres en voyant la tête désespérée de son ami.  
  
La confiance en soi viendrait. Un jour.  
Peut-être.  
  
A quelques mètres du porche, il adressa un signe de la main à Valérian, toujours appuyé dans l'entrée. Quand il lui eut rendu son geste, il fit demi-tour pour de bon et s'éloigna à grands pas.  
  
Une fois suffisamment loin, il fouilla dans sa veste.  Ses amis n'avaient pas pu lui envoyer autant de messages juste pour lui souhaiter bon courage ; ils savaient bien qu'il n'était pas du genre collé à son écran. Fébrile, il accéléra le pas et prit un détour moins fréquenté.  
Le nom de Louise lui sauta à la figure en multiple exemplaire aussitôt le téléphone déverrouillé.  


> [ Louise ] URGENT URGENT LIS CE MESSAGE OU TU VAS EXPLOSER

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Un peu tard pour ça, hein...

> [ Louise ] Bon ÉVIDEMMENT Raymond et Marcello sont passés nous voir ! Petit chanceux.  
>  [ Louise ] Ils se demandaient où t'étais passé donc je leur ai dit que tu avais fait une crise d'allergie (trèsoriginaljesais)  
>  [ Louise ] Du coup t'es rentré chez toi et t'avais une migraine donc tu voulais être tranquille. J'espère qu'ils vont pas passer quand même.  
>  [ Louise ] Oublie pas hein ! Allergie ! Et migraine.

Main gauche contre sa nuque, il déglutit péniblement. Oh, il allait l'avoir, sa migraine — pas de soucis. Plus vraie que nature.

> [ Louise ] Arrête de câliner Valérian et lis tes messages arghhh  
>  [ Louise ] Bon je retourne aux maths, mais fais attention okay ? Tchüss T:

Ses messages s'arrêtaient là. De plus en plus nerveux, il fit défiler les autres. Un de Raymond et deux de Marcello. Les deux se moquaient de ses allergies et lui disaient de bien se reposer ; le dernier message lui demandait s'il passait quand même la nuit avec eux. Rien d'autre. Pas de hurlements, pas de questions, pas d'appels manqués de ses parents.  
Immobile au milieu du trottoir, portable broyé entre ses doigts, il inspira très fort.

_Ça ne va pas marcher éternellement._

Culpabilité sur les talons, il agita les bras pour évacuer la tension et se promit d'y réfléchir. Il allait bien falloir qu'il règle ça tôt ou tard.

Demain, se promit-il.

Il verrait le lendemain.


End file.
